Lilies, Everlasting
by Luinuial
Summary: After the war with Aizen, Renji is promoted to captain of the fifth division. Following a party celebrating his rise to captaincy, Renji wakes up to a woman he's never met before in bed with him... then finds out she's his new fukutaicho. Chapter 21 up!
1. The Morning After

Yo! After much deliberation, I have decided to start posting the Renji story I've have in my mind forever. I've been working on it for a while, and have somewhere between three and four chapters already written for it, so I figured now was as good a time as any. This is an OC fic, in case you didn't catch that in the intro. I love Renji, and while I believe he does love Rukia (or did), I am a very staunch IchiRuki supporter-- which will probably be evident in this story. I have worked hard on developing this story, as well as the OC in it, so if you don't like her or OC stories in general, please keep negative comments to yourself. I would love constructive criticism, though!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, Grimmjow would have beaten Nnoitra in .2 seconds flat.

* * *

_And I will slip into you room and I would make sweet love to you_

_And you'd let me, too_

'_Cause it's what you wanna do_

_And yet I bet you will forget me, darlin'_

_And yet I bet you will regret me, darlin'_

_But you're my one and only love, darlin'_

_My one, true love, darlin'_

_And I'm gonna give you every little bit of my love, darlin'_

_My love sweet love, darlin'_

-Darlin' (One True Love), The Limns

---

His head was pounding, and he hadn't even opened his eyes yet. Flashes of the previous night's activities flashed through his mind and he smiled rather lazily.

Images of a drunken Matsumoto Rangiku, with her pink sash tied around her head, arm wrestling and equally drunken Ikkaku. The faces of shinigami he knew and had never met before in his life flitted across his mind. Rukia had been there, as had Ichigo. He thought he remembered Rukia drawing miniature Chappy's on Ichigo's faced after he'd collapsed onto the table—he'd make a mental note to remember that the human had a low tolerance. He vaguely recalled a drinking game involving playing cards that they had picked up in the real world, and an incident involving Kyoraku taicho drinking some poor fourth division healer under the table, a karaoke battle between Hisagi Shuuhei and Kira Izuru—one which Hisagi won by a landslide. He grinned at memories of the raucous party…

The party celebrating his promotion. His promotion to taicho of the fifth division.

He had to admit, he'd been a little more than surprised. He'd thought he'd stay under Kuchiki taicho for a bit longer before he was even thought of for an position as a captain, but apparently the need to fill the holes in the Gotei 13's ranks were more pressing that anyone liked to admit. Part of him reasoned that the only reason he'd received the position so quickly, before any of the other open captain's positions were filled was because he could successfully unleash, maintain, and control his bankai, but he liked to think he'd proved his worth before and that he had other desirable qualities as well.

Renji had been sitting at his desk in the 6th division they day before when a hell butterfly had fluttered lazily in, perching on the end of his pen. Renji looked at the delicate creature, and then held out a single, long finger to accept the message, wondering what sort of message would possibly be for him and not his captain.

The summons the butterfly gave was short and to the point; he'd been summoned by Commander General Yamamoto to his office, effective immediately after he had received said summons. Renji stood, grabbing his adjutant armband and sliding it over his kimono as he walked through the door, the hell butterfly following him with quick strokes of its dark wings.

Renji entered the 1st division office to find it filled with the ten captains of the Gotei 13.

"Abarai-san," Genryusai's old, gravelly voice called the stunned Renji forward and, with a hesitant look towards his captain Kuchiki Byakuya, he continued walking until he stood before the supreme commander.

"No doubt you are confused as to why you have been brought here, Abarai-san," Genryusai began, his hands folded neatly in front of him on his desk.

"Aa," Renji responded, still not at all sure what to make of this bizarre meeting.

"As I am sure you are aware," the old shinigami continued, steepling his fingers, "there are two positions in our ranks that need to be filled: taicho of the third and fifth divisions."

Renji nodded, rocking back and forth on his heels. Since the war, the positions vacated by Aizen Sousuke and Ichimaru Gin had not been re-assigned. Hisagi Shuuhei had taken over Kaname Tosen's spot soon after the three men had left Soul Society, taking the burdens of running the division almost immediately. Hisagi offered Renji a slight smile as he glanced at him, nodding him head as the general commander continued.

"It is my opinion, as well as the opinion of the rest of the taicho in the Gotei 13, that you would do well in one of those positions."

Renji had blanched. He wasn't able to find words for what seemed like hours. He stared, his mouth open, and blinked at the old man before him. Yamamoto-Genryusai had opened his eyes now and was watching him with steely gray orbs.

"I'm honored, Yamamoto soutaicho," Renji finally said, bowing slightly at the waist.

"Then you accept?" the commander asked.

Renji straightened, a million different things rushing through his head—but all of them added up to a single, one word answer: "Hai."

"Good," Genryusai nodded to Renji, then waved a hand and his lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe, came forward with a thick folder. "You may move into your new quarters following this meeting. Your promotional ceremony will be in three weeks time, Abarai-san. Please go through this material and learn all of what is expected of you."

Renji took the folder that Chojiro offered him and looked down at it. It was a regular, manila colored folder but it was marked with thick, black strokes: the number five.

"The fifth division?" he asked, looking back at the commander.

Genryusai tilted his head back and looked at Renji in a manner he could only describe as critical. "I recall you were a member of the fifth under Aizen taicho, yes?"

"I was," Renji nodded. His stint with the former captain had been rather short lived, but he had been a part of the fifth and knew how they were used to operating.

"We think," Genryusai said, and he motioned to the other captains arranged around the room, "that you would suit best in the fifth division."

Renji stood, rooted to the spot as the realization of what was happening—what _had_ happened—hit him. Then, slowly, a wide smile broke across his face and he bowed at the hip. "Arigatou, Yamamoto-sama," Renji said as he straightened, now unable to keep the smile off his face.

"You have earned it," the old Shinigami said as he rose. With three thuds of his gnarled cane on the floor, the meeting was dismissed and Renji was showered with words of congratulations, a tackling-embrace from Hisagi and a large bottle of sake from Kyoraku taicho.

He left the chamber with the rest of the captains, still being jostled with congratulations and kind words. Ukitake and Unohana both welcomed him to their ranks with firm handshakes and smiles. Hisagi was already calling for a celebration, with Kyoraku Shunsui right behind him. Kenpachi told Renji they would have a battle sometime after he had been officially promoted to celebrate his captaincy, and Renji hid his feeling of foreboding with a smile. Renji accepted all the well wishes gratefully and watched the group of captains disappear around a corner and back to their own respective divisions.

Renji smiled again to himself then turned, facing the man he knew was still behind him.

"I suppose you think you have surpassed me now," Kuchiki Byakuya said lazily in his customary monotone, not bothering to look at his former lieutenant.

Renji contemplated Byakuya's words, tilting his head slightly to one side as he thought.

That had always been his dream, surpassing Byakuya—ever since Rukia had entered the Kuchiki clan all those years ago, when they were both still students at the Central Spirit Institute.

He had been weak then, he thought, he had been weak when Ichigo and his friends had come to Soul Society to save Rukia—he had lost, quite badly to his then-captain. Even now, after he had mastered his bankai and increased his skill immensely after the battle with Aizen, he knew he still had a ways to go before he was on equal footing with Byakuya—and after that, the only place he had to go was up.

"Not quite, Kuchiki taicho," Renji answered truthfully, offering his own customary lopsided grin.

Byakuya glanced at Renji, no hint of emotion on his face. "Just because you have been promoted does not mean you can stop training, either, Renji," he said, but before Renji could protest he continued, "I expect to see you at dawn in two days time for sparring."

Renji blinked, then grinned. It was Byakuya's own backwards way of saying he cared about Renji and wanted him to keep his skills sharp, and for him to sharpen them by training with him.

"Aa, two days—" Renji paused. "Two days? Not tomorrow?"

"I have a feeling you will be a bit worse for wear tomorrow morning," he said as he began walking away. "Your celebration is about to begin," he added, and jerked his head back, motioning for Renji to look behind him.

Sure enough, Matsumoto Rangiku, Madarame Ikkaku, Kira Izuru, Hinamori Momo, and Byakuya's own sister, Rukia, were rushing towards him, all smiles.

"I knew it'd be you, Abarai-kun!" Hinamori exclaimed as she hugged the much larger man after he had been properly mauled by Ikkaku and Kira, and then hugged by Matsumoto and Rukia.

"I'm your captain now, eh, Hinamori-chan?" Renji said with a smile. "You'll have to be the kido half of the division, you know."

Hinamori smiled slightly, "Un! I'll do my best, Abarai taicho!"

"Well," Matsumoto said happily, clapping her hands together in front of her, oblivious to the manner is which her chest bounced up and down, "Now we can start the party! I've got just the place, Abarai-kun!"

Renji had then been lead through the streets of Soul Society to a well-to-do bar, where it seemed like half the inhabitants of the spirit world were waiting for him. Rukia had disappeared for some time and then returned with Ichigo, who was more than happy to assure Renji he'd never let his head get too big now that he was a captain, and offered to personally beat him down whenever he needed it.

And that was the last thing Renji could remember clearly. He had opened the bottle of sake he'd received from Kyoraku taicho, taken a hearty swig for himself, and then all hell had broken loose.

He smiled as he thought about it, burrowing himself deeper into the mattress and sheets of his futon. The after effects of too much alcohol were beginning to dawn on him, and he figured he'd better get up and get himself some water before his head really started to pound.

Slowly, Renji opened his eyes, adjusting to the light that filled his room. An unfamiliar room…his eyes quickly scanned the walls around him—and it took him a moment to realize he was in the fifth division compound, in his new personal quarters.

He allowed himself another smile, vaguely wondering _how_ he had arrive at the fifth division compound while he'd been incredibly drunk. With a mental shrug, Renji rolled over onto his side, brushing his long hair off of his face and stretching his arms, laying one across his chest and the other across the mattress, tangling his hand in the soft hair of the body next to him, closing his eyes once more and enjoying the sensation of complete peace.

Wait…

Renji's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up pushing himself away from what was—quite obviously—a very _naked_ woman. In a classic double take, Renji realized he was naked as well, and his eyes quickly darted from himself to the still sleeping figure at his side.

Her back was turned towards him as she lay curled on her side, and Renji immediately noticed the fact that her lower back was covered with inked flowers, delicate black lines that were so unlike the thick black tattoos that covered his own body. She was curled up, covered by the sheets only up to her waist. Long, dark hair was swirled out around her body, the color of which Renji couldn't place—somewhere between black and brown. Her skin was pale, creamy in color, and it looked soft.

Renji's mind was suddenly assaulted with images of his previous nights exploits and he _knew_ her skin was soft. He quickly turned his head away from her, his cheeks burning.

He had no idea what he should do. Should he wake her? Let her sleep? Pretend like _he_ was still asleep?

He glanced at the appealing figure beside him and then quickly rose from the futon, doing his best not to disturb her. He would get his water first, something—_anything_—to clear his head. Glancing around the room, he spotted a pile of black robes and tiptoed over to them. He drew his out from the pile, intrigued that the second set obviously belonged to the woman asleep in the bed—_his_ bed—and he pulled on his hakama.

He moved around the futon and peeked over, trying to get a look at the woman's face. What attracted his attention was not her face, or even her naked torso, but the same lace-like markings she had on her hips wrapped around her lower stomach. Renji couldn't help his smile—he'd always liked tattoos, which was not at all surprising, considering his vast collection.

As his eyes traveled up her arms and rested on her face, Renji was finding himself more and more intrigued by this woman.

Her mouth was not large or small, but seemed to be in between, with lips that, courtesy of his latest flashback of the previous night Renji knew were soft to the touch. Though she was asleep, her mouth was set in a manner than made him sure she was stubborn. He blanched slightly at a series of red marks on her neck—marks he was sure _he_ had given her. He quickly moved his eyes from her neck to her face.

She had an elegant jaw line and a rather aristocratic nose. Long, choppy bangs obscured the rest of her face, shielding her closed eyes from his view. With a shake of his head, Renji padded out of his room and down the unfamiliar hallway.

He eventually found the kitchen, sparsely furnished but freshly cleaned, and searched for a glass or a cup or even bowl—anything he could pour water into and drink from. Not really surprised at the lack of glassware, Renji took a flower-laden vase and removed said flowers, setting them down on the counter along with their card ('Congratulations, Abarai-san!'), and then filled the vase with water.

* * *

...Well? I know it's not much right now, but hopefully you are intrigued :3 I started writing this first part on a whim one day, thinking that a one night stand with Renji would be awkward (...wonderful?), and it turned into a lot more.

Also, if anyone is interested in the song snippet at the beginning, look The Limns up!!!! They are a band from my hometown who are making a name for themselves right now! They are all great guys (I know half of them, no joke-- Zac, the lead singer, came over to my house one night for a good bye party and played his guitar and sang, then ate dinner with my family : )

I will be posting the second part in a few days, probably over the weekend, once I have more written. I want to have a surplus of two chapters or so when I post.

Please review!!!

-Luin


	2. Awkward Doesn't Begin To Cover It

So, now you get to meet Suiren! She's going to be kind of hard to get a good grasp on right away, she's not necessarily herself. But... if you'd just woken up in Renji's bed, would you be?

The song quoted at the beginning of this doesn't exactly fit, but...it sorta does. And it's one of my favorite songs. Go download it, er-- buy it legally off iTunes.

... :3

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, Gin and Rangiku would be together. Forever.

_Crooked spin can't come to rest  
I'm damaged bad at best  
She'll decide what she wants  
I'll probably be the last to know  
No one says it 'til it shows  
See how it is, they want you or they don't  
Say yes_

_I'm in love with the world through the eyes of a girl  
Who's still around the morning after_

-Say Yes, Elliot Smith

* * *

After he had downed two vase-fulls of cold water, Renji made his was silently back to the bedroom where the unknown woman was still sleeping, carrying the vase which he had re-filled with fresh, cold water.

Much to his combined embarrassment and enjoyment, she had rolled onto her back, giving Renji a rather generous view of her naked chest. While she wasn't as well endowed as Matsumoto—few were—she certainly had nothing to complain about…and neither did he.

Renji eventually forced his eyes down to the flower tattoos—lilies, maybe?—on her stomach, following them around until they disappeared down the swell of her hips, causing Renji to grin in a rather feral manner. Maybe he'd eventually recall exactly _where_ the markings ended on her.

He wondered if there was a proper way to wake her as he moved around the room, back to the side of the large futon he'd woken up on, politely averting his eyes from her body. With a sigh, he leaned over and carefully tugged the sheets over her torso, allowing her as much modesty as he could for the moment when she woke up and found herself naked in a strange man's bed.

Unfortunately for Renji, covering her didn't do him much good as he was bombarded once more with more mental images from the night before. Apparently, he thought rather grudgingly, it had been quite a night—both during the party and after he'd left, he added, glancing down at the sleeping woman.

It was a shame he couldn't remember it all.

He sat himself down beside her, somewhat awkwardly as he tried his best not to disturb her or the futon, cradling the water-filled vase between his large hands. Renji could feel her reiatsu all around him, mixing with his own in a slow, churning motion—a sure sign that they had joined in the most intimate of manners the night before. Renji exhaled slowly, trying to ignore the burning that reappeared on his cheeks.

As old as he was, Renji had been with women before. He'd experienced the pleasures of the flesh, felt the joining of reiatsu's and all other physical symptoms of such a union, but never had there been after effects like there were now. He felt almost like he knew her, knew her very soul, even though he couldn't remember ever even speaking to her.

Well, he reasoned, smiling a very feline smile, he _did_ know her.

He had to admit, he liked the feeling. It was if he could feel her, beneath his skin, a subtle tingle that continued to remind him what had occurred between them as her reiatsu seemed to mesh with his own.

A soft moan came from the body beside him and he turned his eyes to see the woman raise a hand to her head, her mouth set in a clear grimace.

Renji smiled slightly as her eyes crinkled and her mouth became a hard line. Apparently, she was feeling much the same as he did. He vaguely wondered if she could feel his reiatsu, as he could hers, along with the pounding headache she so obviously had. Her other hand came up to clutch the sheet that covered her body and she inhaled deeply.

She opened her eyes next, slowly, revealing light gray, almost silvery, orbs. She blinked, adjusting to the light and the fact that she was in a strange bedroom. A look of surprise flitted across her face, and then one of grudging acceptance as she took in her nude state and seemed to recall what exactly had happened. Renji couldn't help enjoy the slightly satisfied smile that graced her lips for a fraction of a second before she turned her head and looked at him, drawing the coverlets closer to her.

"Ohayo?" she asked, her voice soft. She smiled then, a slightly lopsided and embarrassed grin. Renji couldn't help but to smile back.

"Aa, ohayo," he said, trying not to sound as awkward as he felt. While he had been with women before, never had it been in such a strange situation— he had remembered all his other experiences, where as this time, he would have had close to _no_ idea what he'd done last night had she not been naked in his bed.

"Water?" he offered, holding out the vase. He realized he looked like an idiot, giving her a vase to drink from, but she only looked at him quizzically for a moment, and then smiled.

"Water would be wonderful, arigatou," she said, then sat up, one hand still holding the covers about her chest, and took the vase from Renji with the other, bringing it to her lips and drinking deeply. Renji tried to ignore the strange sensation that ran through his body as her hand graced his; the contact seemed to awaken her reiatsu that was under his own skin, running through his veins. He pulled his tingling hand away and set it in his lap, settling back down on to the futon.

Renji watched her out of the corner of his eyes and saw that, as she was drinking, she was doing much the same to him. He couldn't help feeling self conscious as he felt her eyes roam over his chest, sliding over each bold, black line that covered his torso and ran up his arms and neck.

She set the vase down in her lap, wiping a bit of water from the corner of her mouth as she turned her head towards him, her eyes slightly amused.

"I suppose I should introduce myself?" she asked, raising a delicate eyebrow, and she smiled a small smile of complete embarrassment.

Renji grinned slightly, embarrassed as well, "It would be rude of me to admit I don't remember you—but I'm afraid I have to."

She smiled. "That's forgivable… the only reason I remember who _you_ are is because it was _your_ party last night, Abarai taicho," she said with a grin, just to prove she did indeed know him. "Tsukinai Suiren, third seat of the ninth division under Hisagi taicho." She said, drawing herself up slightly at she spoke. Her respect for her captain, as well as her pride in her position, was obvious.

"It's nice to meet you Tsukinai-san…" he trailed off. He glanced at Suiren, still holding the coverlet to her. "Would you like to get dressed?" he asked, trying his best not to sound awkward.

Suiren laughed softly, telling Renji he _had_ sounded awkward, "Aa."

Renji nodded to her, "I'll take the…vase back," he said rather lamely, causing her to eyes to sparkle as she handed the porcelain object back to him. He rose from the futon then, and walked over to the pile of robes, separating the remaining pieces of his own from hers. With a small smile, Renji took her set over to the bed and set them down next to her.

"Arigatou," she said, and he waved a hand at her and then walked from the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

* * *

Suiren let out a deep breath as Renji left the room, her eyes lingering on the spot his back had been. She released her hold on the sheets and put her head in her hands, closing her eyes and cursing the heavens.

Just what the _hell_ had happened last night?

Well, she grimaced as she raised her head and then moved her body towards the stack of her clothing Renji had placed next to her; she knew _what_ had happened— maybe _how_ was a better question.

She had gone to the celebration en masse with her squad, as was custom, arriving with her captain nearly an hour into the celebration. The pair had stayed late at the division office, along with the editing team, adding the finishing touches to the stacks of reports and news posts they were in charge of. While Hisagi Shuuhei had been formally promoted to captain after the war with Aizen, he had yet to pick a fukutaicho for his division; Suiren, as his third seat, had taken on most of the roles of a vice captain, fulfilling the duties of fukutaicho in every way but the name.

Suiren and Shuuhei had developed a strong bond, much like that of siblings or close friends. They worked efficiently together, enjoyed working in each other's company, and ran the ninth division smoothly and without error. The pair trained together every morning at sunrise (save the days when both were nursing alcohol induced headaches) and, though Suiren was a good deal younger than her captain, she was a very skilled fighter and helped to keep Hisagi on his toes.

They had arrived with the party in full force, shinigami everywhere, laughing, singing, and dancing. Suiren glanced around and smiled, feeling herself immediately relax and the tension in her shoulders, a result of deadlines and extra work, lessen.

"Finally!" a voice exclaimed excitedly from Suiren's left, causing both Suiren and her captain to turn their heads.

Matsumoto Rangiku was bounding towards them, seemingly oblivious to the stares that followed her, a bottle of sake clutched in one hand, the other dragging a rather tipsy Kira Izuru along with her. The drunken pair pulled up beside Suiren and Hisagi, smiling broadly.

"Took you long 'nough," Izuru half-slurred, throwing an arm around Shuuhei's shoulder after he'd detached himself from Rangiku.

"Sorry," Shuuhei replied, smiling at his two friends, "duty called—not that you'd know what that sounds like, Matsumoto."

"Pft," Rangiku scoffed, waving a hand at him, and then launched herself at Suiren. "I haven't seen you forever, Suiren-chan!" she exclaimed, her voice more of a trill. Matsumoto latched her arms around the shorter shinigami's neck, pulling Suiren's head down to her chest.

Suiren had spent a brief stint in the tenth division before she'd assumed the position of third seat in Hisagi's squad. During her time with Hitsugaya and his division, she had formed a bond with his fukutaicho—a bond that ensured that Suiren's nights and weekends were always interesting and, more often than not, hazy due to the effects of sake.

She laughed as she pulled her head up and returned Rangiku's hug. "You saw me last weekend, Rangiku-san!"

Again, the tenth division vice-captain waved her hand in dismissal as she released Suiren. "How about a drink?" she asked, holding up her bottle of sake, grinning.

"_Please_," Hisagi said, grinning.

"Un," Suiren echoed her captain.

"Wonderful!" Kira chirped, hanging loosely onto Shuuhei's neck with one arm for support as he wobbled back and forth.

Matsumoto produced cups for the pair and she and Kira quickly filled them to the brim with sake. "A toast!" she declared, raising her bottle, "to Renji!"

"Ano, Rangiku-san, shouldn't he be here for the toast?" Hisagi questioned, though he was ready to down his sake anyways, the cup halfway to his mouth. Matsumoto frowned slightly at him.

"I don't even _know_ Abarai-san," Suiren added, mostly to see Matsumoto's frown deepen, though her words were true.

"Do you think that will stop her?" came a flat voice from behind the foursome. All four heads turned; Suiren and Hisagi grinned, Kira tried to focus, and Matsumoto smiled so widely it made the other's cheeks hurt.

"Taicho!" their busty friend exclaimed, nearly falling on top of her still-shorter captain as she made to hug him.

"Matsumoto, I think you've had enough," Hitsugaya said, wrenching free from her grip. He turned his aqua eyes to the rest of the group, nodding to each. "Kira-san, Tsukinai-san, Hisagi taicho," he said as his eyes fell on them in turn.

"Good evening, Hitsugaya taicho," Suiren said, smiling down at him. She'd always liked the rather grumpy captain. Being his subordinate had been a pleasant experience, as well as thoroughly entertaining she thought as she watched Matsumoto attempt to embrace Hitsugaya once more.

Kira didn't seem to notice Hitsugaya's greeting, and he took a large swig from his bottle.

"Hitsugaya," Hisagi returned, amused by the little captain's staunch formality.

"Taicho, have a drink!" Matsumoto whined, waving her bottle in front of his face.

Her captain swatted her hand away in annoyance. "No."

"I guess we'll just have to carry on without you," she said with mock sadness.

"You always do," Hitsugaya returned, narrowing his eyes slightly as Suiren let out a poorly concealed snicker. "I'm leaving, Matsumoto. I trust you can find your way home," he said, raising one eyebrow at his fukutaicho.

Matsumoto grinned slyly. "Of course, taicho. I'm not as drunk as I seem," she said, her eyes taking on a look of complete seriousness.

Hitsugaya eyed her for a moment, tilting his chin slightly and then nodded. He glanced at the other three and nodded once more, then turned on his heel and departed.

"Every time I offer him any sake, he always says no…" Matsumoto said as she stared at the spot her captain had just vacated. She then shrugged at the three of them, her corn-blue eyes sparkling, "Where were we?"

"Toasting Renji," Hisagi supplied, raising his cup once more.

"Well, let's get one with it then!" Matsumoto ordered.

"Yes!" Kira exclaimed, realizing the toast was about to happen.

The quartet raised their glasses and Suiren clinked her clay cup with her captain, Matsumoto, and Kira's. "To Abarai taicho," she said, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

With that, she, Matsumoto, Kira, and Hisagi tossed back the contents of their respective cups (and bottles) for the first (and not-so-first) of what was to become many times that evening.

Suiren let out another sigh as she began to put on kimono, a variation of the uniform with no sleeves and a deep-v neckline in true 9th division fashion. Her words to Renji earlier had been a lie; she knew exactly who he was—_everyone_ did. After securing her kimono, she grabbed her hakama, sliding one long leg through the garment at a time.

While she knew Abarai Renji was a close friend of her own captain, Suiren had never met the eccentric, tattooed, former 6th division fukutaicho—though she certainly knew who he was. It was widely known that he had played major roles in the battle against Aizen, and the fight to save Kuchiki Rukia from execution before that. Rumors of his power and abilities were frequent topics of conversation and gossip in the Court of Pure Souls, and most of them were accepted to be true she acknowledged as she pulled on her hakama.

Besides, even if one had never _met_ Abarai Renji, he was easy to pick out in a crowd with his wild, flame colored hair and unique tattoos.

After she tied the white sash of her hakama, she grabbed the two stiff, black, cloth wrist bracers, the last of her belongings that Renji had placed on the futon. Suiren stretched her neck after she'd pulled both bracers on, sliding each middle finger through the small loop that pulled the bracers into a triangle over each of her hands, and ran a hand through her long, tangled locks. She winced slightly at the state of her hair. She usually kept it twisted up in an elegant knot—or at least half of it pulled back if she was feeling incredibly lazy—with a black ribbon she kept on her wrist when it was not in use. She wasn't all that surprised to find the ribbon missing, and she quickly scanned the floor for any sign of it.

Suiren grinned rather triumphantly as she spotted a thin, black leather band—not her own ribbon, but it would do—next to a doorway different from the one Renji had disappeared through. She walked over and bent to pick the ribbon from the floor, peering through the open doorway as she did so. Her jaw dropped slightly as she saw what was one of the largest bathrooms she'd ever laid eyes on. Polished tiles lined the floor and countertop, a large, wall-to-wall mirror, a plush white rug… she peered in further as she straightened, taking in the large shower and tub, as well as the stacks of towels and the line of candles on the counter top, obviously freshly laundered.

She figured she shouldn't be all that surprised; she knew that the captains all had rather lavish quarters. She had never been in her own captain's rooms as it was highly inappropriate, but she made a note to ask him if his own bathroom was so magnificent.

Discreetly, of course, it wouldn't do for him to know Suiren had slept with Renji…she winced at the thought.

Suiren conspiratorially glanced back at the door Renji had left through and then back to the bathroom, lit by the sunlight that was streaming through a large, rather ornate skylight.

She stepped into the bathroom, the marble cold against her bare feet. She had not been able to find her tabi or waraji, and she held out hope that they were somewhere else in Renji's obviously spacious apartments. Along, she thought, with her zanpakuto. She could feel her swords steady pulse within her, and she knew it was nearby.

Stepping before the mirror, Suiren took in her rather rumpled appearance. Her hakama had odd creases in them, and she frowned at the small pieces of white lint that clung to her top. Picking some of the larger pieces off with her fingers, Suiren then turned her attention to her hair and face. She frowned at herself, and she slowly turned the faucet on, cupping her hands to catch the warm water and then rubbing it over her face. She took one of the hand towels from the large stack beside the sink, somewhat abashed as she dried her face with a towel that did not belong to her.

After she had finished drying her face and hands, Suiren ran her hands through her long hair, a rather pathetic attempt to brush it, then pulled it back into a lose ponytail at the nape of her neck. In doing so, she caught sight of a row of red marks that trailed down her neck, ending just above her exposed collarbone. Quickly, she redid her hair, pulling only the top half of it back, letting the rest of her locks fall over her shoulders, effectively shielding the marks from view. Now satisfied that she looked somewhat presentable, Suiren tossed the used towel into a straw hamper located under the large sink.

Squaring her shoulders after giving herself a final once over, Suiren exited the bathroom and then the bedroom, determined to handle the odd situation she found herself in with as much dignity as she could handle. As she slid the door open, she caught sight of her tabi and waraji, set up neatly near the threshold of the door. She smiled slightly and quickly put both on, hastily tying the laces of her reed sandals.

Suiren found her way down a long hallway, peering into the open doors as she passed. She passed by a large guest room, a private office, as well as a room that looked like it had been used for yoga or some type of meditation, or even sparring. It was lined, wall-to-wall, with tatami and spongy-looking mats. She came to the end of the hall and found herself in what she assumed was the private living room, connected to a large kitchen.

There was a single couch in the living room, and it was there she found Renji, still half dressed, his hair down around his shoulders with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the back of the sofa and staring down at his feet.

She let her eyes roam the corded muscles of his back and arms as she drew nearer to him, following his lines of tattoos up and around his body. She felt ridiculous as the breath was seemingly whisked from her lungs. She had certainly seen the male physique before—her captain had stripped to the waist during their sparring sessions if he got too hot—but never had she found herself fascinated as she did now, staring at Renji.

Renji looked up as she drew closer to him, berating himself for not sensing her approaching reiatsu. He could still feel her, tingling beneath his skin, and it was throwing him off of her movements.

He noticed Suiren had straightened up, and he was sure she'd made use of the large bathroom he'd caught a glimpse of on his way out of the bedroom. Like all shinigami, Suiren was dressed in black. Her kimono had no sleeves and left her shoulders bare, reaching a deep-v down her chest, hinting at the swell of her breasts. The rest of her kimono was pulled tightly around her body, accentuating her feminine curves ever-so-slightly before disappearing into her hakama. Her arms, crossed lightly over her chest, were toned; just enough to show her strength but keep a feminine edge, and black bracers adorned her wrists. Suiren had pulled some of her dark hair back off of her face, with what Renji did not know, and the rest of it hung over and below her shoulders, reaching nearly to her elbows.

"Ohayo," Renji said as their eyes met. He smiled slightly at her.

Suiren shifted awkwardly on her feet, her lips twitching as if she was trying to not return the grin. "Aa, ohayo…" She sighed, running a hand through her bangs. She glanced around the room, her eyes quick and calculating, and Renji chuckled.

"You zanpakuto is over there," he said, "by the door."

Sure enough, leaning elegantly against the sliding door that lead to Seireitei, was Suiren's zanpakuto. Suiren was positive he had placed it there for her, and she glanced at Renji, then back to her sword. It seemed to reassure her. "I—I should be going," she said, and she took note of her uncharacteristic stutter. She resisted rolling her eyes at herself however, and kept her eyes locked with Renji's.

Renji didn't know how to respond. He felt like he should…apologize? Offer her food? He resisted smacking himself—food? What was he going to do, offer her the flowers that were still on the kitchen counter? "Listen," he said, uncrossing his arms from his chest and straightening, "I'm sorry—"

He stopped speaking as Suiren smiled slightly and shook her head at him. "You don't need to apologize," she said, "this doesn't need to be any _more_ awkward," she added, more to herself than to him.

"Right," he nodded, glancing at her. "Well…" he was completely unsure what to do now.

Suiren bowed then, which took him by surprise. "Sayonara, Abarai taicho," she said, and before Renji could reply, she had used shunpo, grabbed her zanpakuto, and vanished from his sight.

He caught the scent of fresh, flower-filled, springtime wind as he felt her go past him, and he could still feel her reiatsu beneath his skin; it seemed to flare slightly when she was near.

"You can call me Renji," he said quietly to his empty apartment. He sighed, falling back onto the edge of the couch, his arms limply at his sides, and his head drooped down, his chin on his chest. He was hoping for a somewhat less awkward parting, but he figured he couldn't expect much from such a situation.

Of all the ways to wake up in the morning, this certainly had to have been one of the most interesting.

A breeze ruffled his hair from an open window and again Renji caught the scent of flowers, different from the ones he was used to. Suiren's face flashed before his eyes and he sighed again, running a hand through his hair. He raised his eyes, scanning the bare walls and empty floors of his new quarters, and he figured he might as well get on with his day. He headed back down the hallway to the bathroom.

If Ichigo was still around he planned on cajoling the human into helping him move, a task that would certainly keep his mind off the woman he'd woken up with. He quickly turned the faucet on, splashing his face rather haphazardly with cold water. He could get working on the material that Yamamoto taicho had given him as well, Renji thought, rather grudgingly. He was not looking forward to the piles of paperwork he would soon have. Walking back into the bedroom, Renji grabbed his kimono and shrugged into it.

He found it odd that soon he would be wearing a white haori over the plain black he was so used to. Renji made to leave the bedroom when he realized his hair was still down around his face and shoulders, and he turned and scanned the room for the leather tie he'd seen earlier that morning when he'd handed Suiren her own robes.

Nothing.

It too him a moment to realize it was none other than Suiren who'd taken the tie, and he found himself smiling. With half a shrug, Renji left the bedroom and returned to what he would be turning into his living room. He'd placed Zabimaru against the couch earlier, after he'd moved Suiren's own zanpakuto—a surprisingly light weapon in a dark blue sheath—along with his tabi and waraji.

After he'd dressed his feet, Renji grabbed his sword and shoved it unceremoniously into his hakama sash. He could feel Zabimaru's annoyance at such treatment and Renji scoffed as he opened the door Suiren had so recently disappeared through.

"Oh stop," he muttered to the baboon, which snorted indignantly in his own plane of existence. Renji had a feeling the baboon was dying to mock him about the thoughts that were currently running through his head, thoughts that, not surprisingly, rested on Suiren.

As he crossed through the fifth division compound, jumping slightly whenever one of his soon-to-be subordinated greeted him as 'Abarai taicho', Renji figured he'd have to make his way down to the division office sometime soon. He'd have Hinamori show him around and introduce him. Renji turned the corner as he exited the compound, making his way to the Kuchiki residence, where he was sure Ichigo would be, with Rukia—most likely, much to her brother's dismay and poorly concealed annoyance.

Renji grinned at the thought. His first full day as a captain (or rather, soon-to-be captain) had started off well, albeit slightly awkward, and he saw no reason why it wouldn't continue to be so. Whistling a rather jaunty tune to himself, Renji crossed into the Kuchiki grounds and prepared to mock Ichigo for his lack of alcohol tolerance, enjoy Byakuya's obvious discomfort and disapproval with said human, and then eventually force Ichigo into helping him move.

It was, most definitely, going to be a good day.

* * *

Well...? I like this chapter a lot. Hopefully, you did too. This story is getting more and more complicated as I keep going with it. Suiren has developed quite a history, which I'm trying hard to make believable. It's hard, and require subtle hinting that I feel is becoming to obvious! I have chapter three done (mostly) and am starting to work on chapter four. It might take a while to get going, but I'm hoping this all turns out how I want it.

Also, don't expect the next update anytime in the immediate future-- finals are coming up and I need to PWN them. I also need to buckle down and eventually finish 'Breaking The Surface'.

If you're looking for more Bleach, I have a relatively short GinRan fic, that I really like. Check it out if that pair floats your boat.

Please, please, please review if you enjoyed this! It really helps with the motivation!

-Luin


	3. The Bowing Begins

So I was working on a Spanish presentation on magical realism (translating words like synesthesia and juxtaposition, then explaining them in Spanish is NOT cool) and I was flipping through my big dictionary, and I get into the E's and I see 'espada' on the top of the page… and was like 'ZOMG!' in my head. It means 'sword', in case you were wondering/didn't know. It made my Saturday night at the library a little bit better. Also, did you know that Morita Masakazu, Ichigo's seiyu, is the Japanese dub voice of Troy Bolton (Zac Efron) for High School Musical?

I picture Ichigo running around a golf course, all angsty in his shinigami robes, singing 'Bet On It' with the gay jazz hands.

…if that doesn't make your day I don't know what will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach… but I wish I did.

* * *

_I was mixed up so confused_

_What did I just say?_

_I will regret this every day_

_-_Sexy Mistake, The Chalets

It was, most definitely, going to be a bad day.

Suiren glared at nothing in particular as she entered her chambers in the ninth division. Not only had she slept with a captain, whom she did not know, but she had done it in a drunken stupor, left things awkwardly that morning, and now, to top it off, she felt like a complete moron for _all_ of it. As she collapsed onto her futon, still made from the day before, she let out a long-suffering groan. She'd had enough issues with relationships in her relatively short life as a soul. Just as things were finally normal for her, she had to go and do something stupid.

She groaned again.

"You're telling me," a voice from her bedroom window agreed, and she quickly sat up, startled.

Hisagi Shuuhei was draped through her open windowsill, looking considerably worse for wear. His hair was sticking out at odd angles, flattened on one side, he had deep, dark bags under his eyes, and he was missing his customary choker.

"Ossu," he said, raising a hand in a lazily salute.

"Taicho," Suiren announced, smiling slightly at him, "you look awful."

"Wakatta," Shuuhei muttered, and he rolled his eyes. "I left with Kira last night, and we stopped at a bar with Kyoraku taicho and…" he trailed of, then shook his head. "Ready?" he asked, returning his focus to her, eyebrows slightly raised.

She had seen her captain in worse states before, and she was not at all surprised he still wanted to spar. In fact, she was rather glad he did—it would keep her mind off of her drunken decisions and Renji.

"Aa," she said, hopping up and grabbing her zanpakuto. She leapt through the window Shuuhei had vacated, landing lightly on her feet in a manner only a non-human could. Shuuhei was waiting for her, leaning against the wall, and he smiled at her as she drew up beside him and together they began to make their way towards their training grounds.

"And how was your night?" he asked conversationally.

Suiren glanced at him, blushing lightly. "What I remember of it?"

"So it was a _good_ night!" Shuuhei said with a grin, smiling down at his third seat, taking note of the red tinge on her cheeks.

Suiren rolled her eyes at her captain, who laughed, apparently rather pleased with himself. She tucked her zanpakuto into her sash and then pulled the leather tie from her hair and then pulled all of it back, off her face and neck, twisting her locks on top of her head and securing them by tightly wrapping the base of her rather messy bun with the band she'd picked up from Renji's bedroom floor.

It took her a moment to realize Shuuhei had stopped following her, and she turned back to find him staring at her, eyes wide with a ghost of a grin on his face.

"Taicho?" she asked slowly, slightly worried.

Shuuhei continued to smile as he walked up to her. "Suiren, what happened to your neck?" he asked in a light, conversational tone, one that implied he knew _exactly_ what'd happened to it.

Suiren's eyes widened and a hand immediately flew to her neck, covering what Shuuhei was fixated by.

How could she have forgotten?!

The red marks she'd received last night, courtesy of the new gobantai taicho… her gray eyes quickly narrowed, and she wanted nothing more than to give the man a good whack for marking her so. Her face quickly went scarlet.

Of all the people to notice…

"Aw," Shuuhei drawled, slinging an arm around his third's shoulder, steering her forward once more. "It's nothing to be ashamed of…who was it?"

"Shuuhei!" she all but exclaimed, turning her piercing stare to him. Her cheeks still burned and Shuuhei was only making her more embarrassed. She rarely referred to her captain by his given name in public, but his forwardness had startled her.

He only laughed again. "I'm only teasing you, Suiren," he said, smiling at her, though the gesture did not completely reach his eyes. "It's completely natural."

Sadly, for Shuuhei, the words did little to comfort his disgruntled third seat. Suiren would rather no one know of her previous nights' exploits, least of all Shuuhei. But he knew her— very well— and she figured it couldn't be helped in his case.

She grumbled incoherently as they reached the open courtyard the ninth division usually practiced on. Shuuhei stopped a ways in front of her, stretching his arms and legs before unsheathing his zanpakuto.

Suiren did the same, still glaring daggers at him. She slid her zanpakuto from its sheath, its slight weight a comfort in her hands. After a morning of new, odd, and awkward experiences and the embarrassment she now felt in front of Shuuhei, it was nice have something familiar to hold on to.

Her zanpakuto was a bit longer than most shinigami's, with a thin, lightweight blade. She smiled serenely as she looked down at her sword. Her zanpakuto had come to her very early, while she was still in her early years at the academy, before any of the students really knew how a shinigami actually acquired their own zanpakuto.

She'd been dreaming, a dream with a rather gorgeous man with pale hair and stark grey eyes, whose body seemed to always be surrounded in a nonexistent wind even when he stood stock still. She had fought the man in her dream, though she couldn't remember why, in a fierce battle that felt more real than imaginary. The fight seemed to last hours, and Suiren eventually found an opening in the quick man's defense and stabbed him straight through.

Only he did not cry out in pain, or even bleed. He only smiled down at her, placing one hand on the side of her face, and then simply disappeared.

Suiren had woken with a start then, covered in a cold sweat, her sheets and blankets kicked off from her body. She'd looked frantically around her room, not sure if she was actually there, and then turned her eyes down to her body, checking for the cuts and scrapes she'd received during her bout with the strange man.

It had taken her a moment to realize that she was clutching a sword hilt in her hand.

She'd stared at the weapon, turning it over and over in her hands, amazed that it felt so perfectly fit for her.

The guard was made up of twisting of curved metal strands, perfect for trapping others' blades, and was not rectangular in shape, but an oval. The hilt was wrapped with silvery-blue silk, the same colors the man she'd fought in her dream wore, spots of white dotting it down the middle. The two colors bound together in braided silk cords that hung a few inches from the hilt. She had been so completely amazed when she'd set the weapon in her lap that night, staring at it in disbelief.

Through her open window, the wind stirred her hair and nightclothes, and in a gentle voice, so much like that of the man in her dream, seemed to whisper to her: "Soyokaze".

Suiren eventually realized it was her zanpakuto she'd fought that night in her dream.

She'd learned after years of practice and meditation that her sword was a rather impatient being, which explained why he'd come out and called to her so early. Not that she minded. The early appearance of her zanpakuto had helped her quickly climb the ranks in the Central Spirit Institute and eventually the Gotei 13, her own personal motivation to keep reaching higher.

With a sigh, Suiren tossed her empty sheath onto a grassy section of the courtyard and turned back to her captain, who was waiting, leaning on his zanpakuto.

"Ready?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She smiled, falling into position. She pulled her feet apart, her left foot forward, right foot back at a right angle. She raised her left arm—her sword arm—up and held her blade at an angle towards the ground, her right arm back behind her, her first to fingers held together as if she were ready to fire kido at him. Taking a deep breath, Suiren nodded.

"Aa."

* * *

"This is the last one."

Renji looked up from the box he was rifling through to watch Ichigo and Kira traipse into his living room and drop the boxes they carried down onto his rather modest pile of personal belongings still packed in cardboard.

"Oi, be careful with them!" Renji growled at the orange haired human.

Ichigo glared back, "Move them yourself, then."

Kira laughed, shaking his head. "Well, there aren't anymore left."

As Renji had expected, he had found Ichigo at the Kuchiki mansion. He had been shown into the dining room, finding Ichigo, Rukia, and Byakuya at a silent and incredibly awkward breakfast table.

Ichigo was glaring daggers at Byakuya, who was pointedly ignoring the boy—which served in angering Ichigo even more, something Byakuya surely knew— and sipped his tea with his usual calm and practiced grace. Rukia was looking between the two men, her face slightly pinched, as if she expected them to come to blows at any minute.

After the butler had announced Renji and the customary greetings had been exchanged, Renji flat out ordered Ichigo to come and help him move.

Had it not been for the awkward atmosphere, or Ichigo's obvious desire to escape the stuffy home, the orange haired shinigami would not have conceded as readily—or enthusiastically—as he had.

With exaggerated words of willingness, Ichigo had stood, said his goodbyes to Rukia, completely bypassing Byakuya, then grabbed Renji's arm and dragged him out of the room. Renji had proceeded to make fun of Ichigo, both for his discomfort and lack of alcohol tolerance the night before, both of which Ichigo _vehemently_ denied.

The bickering pair had encountered Kira on their way to the 6th division compound, and they had little trouble convincing him to help as well. In fact, Kira had simply volunteered.

The entire process had taken them very little time, a few hours at most, and Ichigo and Kira collapsed onto Renji's couch, which had taken the place of the one that Renji had rested on earlier that morning.

Ichigo looked around the living room, taking note of the small array of personal affects Renji had placed around, making the place appear a little more homey and welcoming than it had been when they'd brought the first set of boxes over. It seemed odd to him the Aizen Sousuke had once lived in these very rooms, and he said so.

Renji stopped removing things from the box he'd been working on, a pensive expression on his face. "I never actually thought about that."

"Maybe you can relocate?" Kira suggested, a look of total disgust on his face at the memory and mention of the traitorous captain. He had come to terms with the betrayal of Aizen, as well as his own captain long ago. The memories still seemed to pain him however, and his eyes roamed the room with a mix of anger and pain. Renji knew Kira was still ashamed of the actions he'd taken during the time leading up to the betrayal.

Renji cracked a smile. "I don't think that would pass as an acceptable excuse."

"That you didn't want to live in a murdering, traitorous, bastard's old house? Sounds alright to me," Ichigo said.

Renji only shook his head.

"Oi, I'm hungry," Ichigo announced after a moment of silence, looking over at Renji.

Renji raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you expecting me to cook for you?" he asked flatly.

"Hell no. I wouldn't trust you to prepare me a decent meal," he replied, causing Kira to snort. "Lets go get something to eat. You can buy me'n'Kira lunch since we moved you here."

Renji glared at him. He was a very competent cook, thank you very much.

"And you have a captain's salary now," Kira added, "You can afford to take us all out."

Ichigo grinned and nodded his agreement.

Renji shrugged. He did owe them for helping. While he could have packed and moved everything himself, it was both quicker and more enjoyable with the help of the pair of shinigami who now sat on his couch. "Alright," he said eventually, removing the last of his belongings from the box in front of him.

"Good," Ichigo said. "I couldn't eat a thing this morning. That friggen' Byakuya…" he dissolved into muttered curses.

Kira glanced at him, amused, before he stood. "Shall we?"

Renji grinned and followed Kira to the door. Ichigo followed, still grumbling, and the trio made their way out of the court of pure souls and into the streets of soul society in search of something to eat.

* * *

Even if you'd asked him, Renji would have no logical response for how he had been shanghaied into buying lunch for a total of nine people. One of the nine was himself, so that explained one person. Ichigo and Kira took two of the other slots; both of whom he'd actually agreed to buy meals for.

But as to how Yumichika, Ikkau, Rukia, Byakuya, Matsumoto, and the small fourth division healer Yamada Hanatarou…he really had no idea.

The trio that consisted of himself, Ichigo, and Kira had left the fifth division and were headed out of Seireitei when they happened to run into Byakuya and Rukia. Byakuya was escorting Rukia back to the thirteenth division.

Rukia had finally been appointed the thirteenth's fukutaicho after the war, after Yamamoto had point blank refused to accept Byakuya's excuses for her _not_ to be the 13th division lieutenant. She was officially Ukitake's fukutaicho the next week.

While Byakuya acted as if he was angered his wish to keep Rukia out of (more) harm was ignored, Renji had noticed that he was actually quite proud of his adopted sister. Rukia performed her duties as vice-captain with the poise and grace everyone expected of her, and, after six months, had nary a complaint against her.

Ichigo had spotted Rukia coming out of the sixth division and was quick to call to her. She'd turned at smiled at him, a rather apologetic smile—which confused to the poor human—as her brother came around the corner with her.

Renji shook his head, realizing once again Ichigo couldn't sense reiatsu unless his life depended on it.

"Yo," Ichigo said as they drew level with Rukia and Byakuya, less enthusiastic that he had been before spotting Byakuya.

"Done moving?" Rukia asked, glancing at the trio of men.

"Aa," Renji answered, "We're going to go get lunch."

"Renji's buyin'," Ichigo said with a grin, "as payment."

Renji rolled his eyes. Byakuya said nothing, though Renji thought he saw his former captain smirk.

"Want to come?" Ichigo asked Rukia, pointedly ignoring her brother, who stood directly behind her. "Renji can buy for you, too."

Rukia was about to open her mouth, looking between Renji, who looked like he wanted to slap Ichigo, and Ichigo. Before she could say a word however, Byakuya surprised everyone by speaking.

"That would be lovely, thank you, Renji," he said, gazing down at his former fukutaicho, before sweeping down the sidewalk.

Renji blinked, not entirely sure what had just happened. "Wha—? Uh, of course, Kuchiki taicho…" he said rather lamely as the group followed Byakuya. He figured two more people wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience.

But then Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, all of whom were on their way back from the salon, spotted them. Matsumoto, of course, invited herself, and Ikkaku and Yumichika followed suit, strolling beside Ichigo. Renji wrestled with denying them the invite, but then admitted to himself that he would feel like a complete ass if he didn't.

Once they numbered eight and Renji thought they were home free, Ichigo spotted Hanatarou, pulling him into the group. Byakuya, it seemed, was also in favor of including the healer, who he seemed to have some amount of respect towards. Renji figured that fighting closely against Aizen and his Espada would do that to someone. After all, he now included Ishida Uryuu as a friend.

And so, Renji and his eight freeloading companions departed the Court of Pure Souls in search of one of the better noodle shops in Soul Society. After finally agreeing on one—the argument stemmed between Matsumoto and Ikkaku over which shop had the best udon—the large group piled in and placed their orders. Renji came up last, regretfully shelling out the large amount of money to cover the rather extensive tab.

The large group ate outside, situating themselves on a grassy outcropping, directly under a cherry blossom tree. They ate in relative peace—Ichigo refrained from arguing with Byakuya, mostly do to Rukia's complete captivation of his attention. Matsumoto did flirt excessively, however, with poor Hanatorou until he swooned. He was quickly revived, and Matsumoto apologized, patting him on the head, which only caused him to pass out once more. Byakuya ordered that he simply be left alone.

Yumichika and Ikkau left the group at the cherry blossom tree, flash-stepping back to the eleventh division for their daily spars with their comrades. Matsumoto left as well, saying she desperately needed a nap on the couch in her office. Hanatarou woke soon after Matsumoto's departure, and he too was quick to scurry off, worried that Unohana taicho would scold him for disappearing.

"Che, I don't think Unohana taicho has ever scolded anyone," Ichigo scoffed as he stood. He couldn't think of a time when the woman hadn't look kind and serene.

"That's why she's so scary," Kira told him, following suit.

Ichigo looked like he was going to argue, but as both Rukia and Byakuya seemed to be in agreement, he said nothing. Renji simply looked on, amused.

The quintet made their way back into Seireitei in companionable silence, broken only when Rukia questioned Ichigo about their mutual friends in the real world. Byakuya left the group at the first division, announcing he had something to discuss with the commander general, and bid them farewell before sweeping into the first division compound. Kira split from them as well, heading back towards the third division.

"Finally," Ichigo sighed as he, Renji, and Rukia continued on.

Rukia shook her head. "I don't know why you don't like Nii-sama so much, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked appalled. "He was going to let you be executed!"

Rukia blushed, apparently surprised Ichigo still clung to the same excuse and touched as well. "Yes well… we understand each other now," she said rather softly.

Ichigo looked unconvinced. "Understand that he's willing to let you be executed?"

"No!" Rukia told him, then the pair dissolved into the pointless bickering that only they could achieve.

Renji sighed as he drowned out the nonsense spewing from both of their mouths, his mind wandering.

He wondered what Suiren was doing, then started slightly as he realized he was thinking about her. He figured he should probably _not_ think about her, as it was clear she wanted no further connection with him. Not that he could blame her; their situation was awfully awkward.

Despite that truth, Renji still couldn't shake the feeling that she was still beneath his skin, drawing closer and closer towards him…

"Oi, Gobantai taicho-san!" a voice called out to him as he continued on with Ichigo and Rukia. Renji stopped and turned his head towards the direction of the voice that had called to him from down one of the many connecting pathways.

Hisagi Shuuhei stood a little ways down one of the paths, grinning at him. Renji noticed immediately that Shuuhei was not alone; his third seat stood next to him, her eyes wide in shock. Renji could feel her reiatsu spike as she saw him, and he resisted the strong urge to slap himself.

"Yo," he called back to Shuuhei, raising a hand. It would be entirely too obvious if he bolted from the scene, especially as Ichigo and Rukia were making their way towards the pair from the ninth division. He tried to send an unspoken apology Suiren's way, and then followed his two friends.

Suiren had faltered in her steps when she'd spotted the red of Renji's hair down the walkway. Shuuhei had stopped, glancing back and giving her an odd look, but she shook her head, mumbling about a rock in her waraji. Of course, after he resumed walking, her taicho had spotted his friend and immediately called out to him.

Suiren was positive she had offended some deity somewhere as she looked upwards to the clear blue skies of Soul Society and followed her captain. Try as she might, she couldn't keep her eyes from flickering towards the tall, red-haired captain of the fifth division.

She thought she saw Renji shoot her an apologetic glance as they neared; she could feel his reiatsu shift as she drew closer. She had been particularly privy to every fluctuation in his spirit power, no doubt due to their exploits the previous night, and it was hard for her to ignore his presence, even more so when he now stood before her.

Suiren followed Shuuhei, drawing up beside him a few seconds after he had met Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia in the middle of the path. Suiren tried to ignore the way Renji's eyes flickered towards her as her captain spoke.

Rukia smiled at her as Shuuhei began questioning Renji about his evening. "Konnichiwa, Tsukinai-san," she said politely, smiling at Suiren.

"Konnichiwa, Kuchiki fukutaicho," Suiren replied, returning the kind smile. She had always liked Rukia. Suiren was often in contact with the small shinigami, as Rukia took care of most of the thirteenth division's paperwork, and it was contact she always enjoyed. Rukia had a knack for making her smile with her occasionally off-color comments and sly humor.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo, who was standing awkwardly beside her. It was apparent that the pair had never been introduced. "Tsukinai-san, this is Kurosaki Ichigo," she said, pushing the orange haired boy forward. "Ichigo, this is Tsukinai Suiren, third seat of the ninth division—though she's pretty much Hisagi taicho's fukutaicho," she added.

Ichigo smiled at her, extending his hand. "Yo," he said.

Suiren took his hand, thankful for something to focus on other than Renji. Ichigo's grip was firm, and she smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you," she said as they broke their grasp.

Ichigo looked slightly abashed. "Aa, well… sorry I'm not running around and being flashy," he said. Suiren figured he was often assaulted by shinigami and souls alike in Soul Society. Being the instrument and hero of wars usually had that effect on people.

"I won't fault you for it," Suiren said with a smile.

"Oi— you've never met Kurosaki?" Shuuhei asked, pausing in his conversation with Renji.

Suiren's eyes flickered to Renji before resting on her captain. "No, but Kuchiki fukutaicho was kind enough to introduce us," she said.

Shuuhei winced slightly. "Yare, yare, forgive me," he said, rolling his eyes— then paused. "Matte—last night, you said you'd never met Renji. Well here!" His eyes brightened, as it appeared he was going to be able to redeem himself for failing to introduce his esteemed third seat to Ichigo.

Suiren smiled slightly. "Aa…"

Renji could practically feel the blush rising to his cheeks.

Rukia glanced at him, confused. He damned the fact she had always been so good with kido and had an uncanny ability to sense reiatsu. He schooled his features quickly, then bowed slightly and tried to act as if he had no idea who Suiren was. Though, as his mind was racing, he couldn't help thinking that was _far_ from the truth.

"Suiren, this is Abarai Renji," Shuuhei said, playing the part of host, though he raised an eyebrow at Renji's bow. "Renji, Tsukinai Suiren."

"Konnichiwa, Tsukinai-san," Renji said.

The way he said her name, the manner in which it seemed to flow so smoothly off his tongue, made her mind flash back to earlier that morning.

Suiren watched Renji, taking a deep breath before smiling at him. "It's nice to finally meet you too, Abarai taicho," she said smoothly.

An awkward silence passed between the pair as they smiled rather blankly at each other. Ichigo glanced at Rukia, one eyebrow raised. Never had he seen Renji act so formal. Rukia shrugged a shoulder in response; she seemed to be just as confused as he was.

Shuuhei, however, looked between the pair, his gray eyes rather calculating, and slowly a look of understanding graced his usually stoic features. He smiled slightly, rather half heartedly, and then cleared his throat. "Well, as much as I would love to school you in the ways of being a perfect captain, Renji," he said, drawing a snort from his red-haired friend, "Tsukinai-san and I have to go and speak with Soi Fong taicho. Her paperwork has become downright awful, and I believe I know just who is responsible for the decline in quality…"

Oomaeda Marechiyo's face came to mind and Renji felt as if he should be smirking, but he felt so awkward standing before Suiren that he said nothing.

"It was nice to meet you," Ichigo said, offering a Suiren a slight smile.

"Aa, you too, Kurosaki-san," she said. "Kuchiki fukutaicho," she said, smiling, and then turned to Renji. His eyes had never left hers. "Abarai taicho, it was nice to meet you as well."

"Aa," Renji replied, nodding. "I'm sure I'll…see you around," he finished awkwardly.

Rukia raised her eyebrows at him.

Ichigo snorted.

"Bye!" Shuuhei said, unnecessarily cheerfully, then grabbed Suiren's arm and flash-stepped away, leaving a rather confused trio in their wake.

Shuuhei stopped when they stood in the center of the second division. He turned to Suiren, smiling a half smile. Suiren looked at him, somewhat abashed. She pursed her lips slightly and avoided his eyes.

"It was Renji, wasn't it?" he asked softly after a moment of silence.

Suiren glanced at him, their eyes meeting, and she said nothing. Slowly, she nodded her head once, just slightly, and then turned on her heel, leaving Shuuhei in her wake.

He sighed as he watched her go, a variety of feelings coursing through his body. With a look at the sky, Shuuhei took a deep breath and watched Suiren enter the second division's office. He replayed the awkward meeting between his friend and third seat in his mind and shook his head.

"Are they in for it…" he murmured before following.

* * *

...dun-dun-dun! Hopefully more of you are liking Suiren...she's rather disgruntled these first few chapters, but her personality starts coming out more and more. I'm having a fun time writing Shuuhei, too. We never really see him a whole lot in the manga or anime, and when we do he's very serious...but in the omake and stuff he'd pretty funny and perverted, too. I like the Shinigami Golden short when Rangiku comes in with pictures of her captain and Shuuhei gets all excited because he thinks she's got her paperwork...poor Shuuhei. He's sort of developed a bigger role in this story than originally planned, too.

I've been watching Bleach from the beginning when I have breaks in stuff and something occurred to me... Does anyone else think Zangetsu and Shunsui look alike? I think they're brothers. At least, in my mind they are.

-Luin


	4. Secrets and Another Promotion

Ahhh! The one shot Bleach chapter about Hitsugaya made my day. I loved seeing an earlier version of Rangiku! She is so cute with short hair, and the scarf! And Toushiro…I heart him. I'm so excited for The Diamond Dust Rebellion. I hope it gets subbed quickly… my little brother and I can watch it together : That's how we bond. Every time he calls me at school it's always a question about Bleach.

It's kind of adorable. In fact, his entire Christmas present is Bleach things: an 11th division necklace and a sweet Ichigo shirt.

I confess I couldn't find a song I wanted to quote at the beginning of this chapter…sorry. If anyone has ideas for one, let me know—I'm open to suggestions!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…but I wish I did.

* * *

_You give me just a taste so I want more and more_

_Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw_

_Now you've got me crawlin', crawlin' on the floor_

_And I've never met a girl like you before_

-A Girl Like You, Edwyn Collins

Ichigo had rounded on Renji the moment they were safely away from Shuuhei and Suiren.

"What the hell was _that_?"

Renji blinked. "What the hell was _what_?"

"_That_," Ichigo said again, waving a hand around for clarification. "The bowing, bonkura."

Renji growled. "Yaru ka?" His hands itched to fix themselves about Ichigo's throat.

"You didn't bow when you met me," Ichigo said, smirking. "What's with you? Have you become reformed now that you're a captain?" A look of blatant horror suddenly crossed Ichigo's face. "You're—you're not going to be like Byakuya, are you?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia scolded exasperatedly. She had remained silent while Ichigo had attempted to grill her childhood friend, interested in Renji's odd actions as well, but she apparently had felt the need to jump in once her brother was brought into the conversation.

Ichigo glanced at her. "Well it would just be wrong!" he said, "Can you imagine Renji all stony-faced and quiet?" He turned on Renji again. "If you start wearing scarves and noodles in your hair…" he looked positively horrified at the thought.

Rukia berated Ichigo once more, informing him of the noble meaning of Byakuya's headgear. Renji drowned them out once more.

What the hell had he been thinking? He hadn't wanted to make it obvious that something happened between himself and Suiren, and he had made a complete fool of himself. He only wondered what Suiren thought of him now… He knew he needed to let her go, chalk the previous night up to a night of luck and sake, but he just couldn't.

There was something about her that stuck with him. He could still see his face in her mind… see the way her gray eyes seemed to shine, the way she carried herself with grace and poise, even when she was in so_awkward_ a position...

"Really though, Renji," Rukia's voice called him out of his reverie, "it was only Hisagi taicho, and you two are friends. Why _did_ you bow…?"

Renji glanced at her. She looked rather concerned. "I have no idea, okay?" he finally said, glaring at the ground as they turned the corner.

Ichigo surveyed his friend, and then smirked. "I bet it was Tsukinai-san," he said. "You started blushing when you saw her! What, Renji, got a thing for Hisagi's third seat?"

"I'd never met her till today!" he said, which was the truth.

Rukia and Ichigo never needed to know he was referring to their meeting earlier that morning… in his _bed_…

Ichigo shrugged. "It could've come on fast," he reasoned. "She's pretty," he added, "And looked like she could probably kick your sorry ass. Seems like the type of girl you'd go for."

Renji growled, one of his eyes twitching, and a vein began to throb on his forehead.

Rukia sighed. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo glanced at her and calmed slightly. He turned his amber gaze back to Renji after he and Rukia seemed to speak to each other without saying a single word. She seemed to be telling him to drop the subject. Rukia could sense Renji's unease, as well as something else she just couldn't identify.

"Just… don't become Byakuya," Ichigo finally said after a moment of awkward silence.

Renji glanced at him, offering him a smile. "I don't think the noodles would suit me," he said as seriously as he could.

Rukia only rolled her eyes.

Renji left Rukia and Ichigo as he turned into the sixth division, declining the offer to see Ichigo off to the real world. On his way to the sixth division office, Renji was thankful that Ichigo had not wriggled the truth from him…

He _did_ have "a thing" for Hisagi's third seat.

BREAK

Suiren and Shuuhei left the second division soon after they arrived, after Shuuhei had exchanged rather heated words with the vice-captain, Oomaeda Marechiyo, a man Suiren rather detested.

She stopped counting the number of times the man referred to her captain as a peasant, taking note of the way Shuuhei's reiatsu would flare whenever the large fukutaicho made some rude remark about his heritage. As Suiren was related to one of the noble families of Seireitei—thankfully _not_ Oomaeda's—he refrained from saying such things to her.

Which was all the better; she needed to focus her attention on keeping her normally calm captain from lashing out like she knew he wanted to. Suiren had always been very sensitive to the moods of her captain, especially when she paid close attention to the fluctuations in his spirit power.

"I_hate_ that guy," Shuuhei muttered as they walked back to the ninth division.

Suiren smiled. "I never would've guessed," she said, "You're reiatsu was all over the place."

Shuuhei glanced at her. "You could tell?"

Suiren gave him a look that clearly said she thought he was being stupid.

"Of course I can tell, baka," she raised an eyebrow at him. "You think after…" she paused, searching for the right words. "After spending as much time with you as I have over the past two decades I wouldn't be able to tell when you're angry or annoyed…?" the words came clumsily out of her mouth, causing Shuuhei to wince slightly.

The words she'd left unspoken seemed to hit him more.

"True," he finally said on a sigh. They walked in silence for a moment, then he spoke again, clearly an attempt to lighten the strange atmosphere that had descended upon them: "I really do loathe him."

Suiren smiled up at her captain. "Wakatta."

"He just doesn't get it," Shuuhei said exasperatedly, wringing his hands in the air. "He can't sign his name where it clearly says to do so— on a _dottedline_."

"Which isn't at all surprising," Suiren quipped. "He really is dense."

"I'll say," Shuuhei agreed, nodding to one of his unseated officers as they crossed back into their division.

Suiren smiled, but rather blankly. She was having a hard time concentrating on the walk, her mind continuously drifting back to Renji and their odd exchange—their _second_ odd exchange—that morning.

She hadn't expected to see him again, not anytime soon at least, and his presence had surprised her. Along with that, their meeting had allowed Shuuhei to guess—correctly—whom Suiren had spent the night with. She didn't know what to do. She knew Shuuhei wouldn't say anything about it, but the fact that someone else—that he—knew unnerved her. It just made it all the more real. And for some reason, it was hard for her to grasp that single reality.

She'd felt bad for Renji, she could feel the awkward fluctuations in his reiatsu: he'd felt just as strange as she had. She felt the urge to smile slightly though as she recalled that Renji had dealt with the strange feelings not all too successfully. She hadn't missed the strange looks his companions had given him when he'd bowed to her; she didn't need anyone to tell her that was not how he usually behaved.

Shuuhei glanced at Suiren after she been silent for a few minutes, taking in the faraway look in her gray eyes and perplexed look on her face. "Something on your mind?" he asked lightly as he slid the office door open for her.

Suiren started slightly, a faint blush rising to her cheeks, and shook her head.

Shuuhei grinned. "Suiren, you can't fool me that easily," he said sternly, though his voice was soft.

Suiren didn't say anything for a moment, perching herself on the edge of the desk she'd taken over after Shuuhei had been formally promoted to captain and she'd started performing most of the duties of a vice-captain. "Wakatta," she said quietly.

Shuuhei cocked his head as he watched her.

She was sure he could feel her churning reiatsu, read the mix of emotions in her eyes, and she was also positive that Shuuhei knew _exactly_ what was bothering her.

He did.

He watched his usually cheerful third seat stand in the center of the office, her entire posture stiff and her eyes unsure. Part of him longed to reach out to her, but he forced the desire down.

Shuuhei sat himself behind his desk and, grabbing a pen, looked back up at Suiren. "Oi, I'll buy you lunch if you finish all that paperwork before I finish mine," he said, nodding his head at a rather daunting stack on Suiren's desk.

She blinked at him.

After a moment, a smile grew on Suiren's face.

Shuuhei was dropping the subject, as he knew she wanted him too. She didn't say thank you, she knew that he would only give her a look that would make her feel foolish, but she smiled gratefully at him. Grabbing her own pen, she smiled wider. "If I win, you owe me a bottle of sake, too."

"If I win, you owe me _two_," was the challenge-laden reply.

* * *

The rest of the day passed very slowly for Renji. He spent most of it going through reports and random documents that had accumulated on his desk in the sixth division, doing his best to tidy us the lose ends that he would be leaving when he was officially promoted. Division members came in and out of the office, offering their congratulations and even giving him a departing gift. Rikichi brought it in for him, backed by nearly half the squad, and it made Renji smile: a card for the shop where he and most other shinigami went for their tattoos. Renji thanked the squad, assuring them he was sad to leave, and they only laughed, telling him they all knew he was destined to be captain someday.

Rikichi told him that they all hoped their new fukutaicho was "just as bad-ass" as he'd been. Renji had wanted to ask Byakuya who was going to be the new vice-captain, but the aloof taicho was no-where to be found, either in the office or in the sixth division.

Renji returned home after stopping at a small market stall to pick up some necessary food items, Renji made himself dinner and sat down with the thick folder he'd received the previous day when he'd been given his promotion. He sat on his couch, a bowl of rice in one hand, chopsticks in the other, and began to slowly go through the material, turning the pages with the pair of chopsticks.

The first few documents were notes of formality, an official letter of promotion, signed by Yamamoto, as well as the other captains. Renji couldn't help feeling odd that he was the first captain chosen without the Central 46. The meeting room was still empty, even after the war with Aizen, and General Yamamoto continued to handle the important matters that occurred within Seireitei.

Renji made it through not even a quarter of the paperwork before he began to feel his eyelids grow heavy. It was obvious he was still exhausted from the night before. He tried not to think about that, how ever, knowing he would surely be bombarded with memories and images of his romp in the sheets with Hisagi Shuuhei's gorgeous third seat the moment he crawled into his bed. It was something he was both dreading and looking forward to.

Marking his place in what was the official, listed duties of a taicho, Renji closed the manila folder and, dropping his used dishes in the kitchen sink, made his way to the bedroom.

He glanced at the futon, the sheets still crumpled and messed, and then headed into the bathroom, sliding the door shut behind him. Shrugging off his kimono, Renji turned the shower faucets on, holding a hand under the water until it was nearly scalding hot. He turned the shower on then, letting the water run for a few minutes and fill the room with steam before he finally stripped of his hakama and tabi and then entered the large shower-tub.

Renji was still slightly in awe of the raw luxury of his new apartments. As he titled his head back under the hot flow of water, Renji thought it was very possible to fit at _least_ three other people comfortably in the shower with him.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he pictured Suiren in the shower spray with him, and Renji then groaned in both annoyance and frustration. As he closed his eyes and let the water run over his face, he could picture her there, her long dark hair clinging to her body, the delicate tattoos around her waist, he gray eyes sparkling with what Renji couldn't place. He could almost feel her beneath his hands, and he was more aware than ever at how much he wanted to know—to _remember_—how she felt, how much he wanted to run his hands over her arms and torso…

With an angry sigh, Renji quickly turned the shower faucet the opposite direction, glaring at nothing in particular as the hot water quickly became icy cold.

* * *

Suiren had, quite deftly, beaten her captain in the paperwork race. As promised, Shuuhei bought her lunch-- a rather exquisite noodle dish-- and after work, he'd taken her to their favorite bar, a rather classy joint they often frequented with Rangiku and their other friends, and purchased a bottle of their best sake. Suiren declined Shuuhei's offer for drinks, lamely explaining she was tired and needed sleep.

Shuuhei had smiled at her with knowing eyes as she gave her excuse. She knew he'd wanted to tease her, but he'd kept silent on the subject, bidding her a good evening. She left her captain there, in the company of Iba and Kira, both of whom had arrived just before she departed. She exchanged pleasantries with the men—Kira more than Iba, since she knew him a bit better—then took her leave of the bar.

Her walk home was uneventful. The streets she took on her way back to the 9th division complex were empty; as it was rather late she was not wholly surprised. She liked the quiet. A soft, end of summer wind was blowing around her, warm against her skin, and she let out a deep breath. She really had absolutely no idea what to do with herself.

A soft, musical laugh surrounded her and her hand immediately flew to her zanpakuto, which had begun to hum at her side.

'_Oh my little_ aiji no kaze…' an amused voice sounded in her ears, '_what have you gotten yourself into?_'

Suiren pouted slightly at the newcomer. Her zanpakuto had been quiet for some time now—months, maybe—but it figured that he'd feel the need to voice his opinion on her latest… mistake.

"Nothing," was her pert reply. She spoke aloud as she continued down the empty streets. Normally if she were to have a conversation with her sword she would do it within her own mind, but she was alone and there was no one to think her a fool for speaking aloud to herself.

'_Oh, I highly doubt that…_' Soyokaze laughed, this time more deeply. Suiren could picture his smug face in her mind; she knew the knowing smirk that would be stamped on his perfect features. '_What is it about that red-haired baboon that entices you so?_'

Suiren was torn between defending Renji from being called a baboon and denying that he did indeed 'entice' her. "What does it matter to you?" she asked finally, ignoring both the jab and question. She turned and entered the 9th division compound, slipping around towards her apartments.

'_Nothing, really,_' Soyokaze answered; Suiren could picture him shrugging his slight shoulders. '_Only that he's still here._'

Suiren made to ask what exactly her zanpakuto meant, but she stopped as she turned the corner and spotted someone leaning up against the wall near the door to her apartments.

"Rangiku-san!" she said, surprised. Soyokaze stopped humming at her side, and Suiren pushed their conversation out of her mind.

The busty blonde smiled at her as she drew near. "Good evening, Suiren," she said.

"Avoiding paper work?" Suiren asked with a grin, raising one eyebrow.

"Of course!" was Rangiku's enthusiastic reply. "My Taicho sent me to the 8th division and I thought I'd just stop by on my way back, you know, to see how you are."

Suiren shook her head as she unlocked her door. Most likely, Hitsugaya had sent his fukutaicho out hours ago; Suiren would not be at all surprised if Rangiku had spent a good deal of time simply lounging on her porch. "And why would you need to check on me?" she asked, sliding her door open. She let Rangiku enter before her, flipping a light on as she shut the door.

"Oh, you know," Rangiku said breezily, flopping down onto Suiren's small love-seat, "after last night."

Suiren froze, midway between removing her zanpakuto from her hip. "L-last night?" she asked, innocently as possible. Her back was to Rangiku and she was glad—she could felt a blush rising to her cheeks.

Rangiku giggled. "Oh don't try to deny it, Suiren-chan," she nearly purred, "I _know_ you went home with our new and esteemed gobantai taicho."

Suiren turned and faced her friend with what was a mix between the saddest and most pathetic look ever.

Rangiku let out a motherly 'Aw!' and beckoned Suiren towards her. Suiren went, perching herself on the edge of the love-seat, and put her head in her hands.

"What happened, Suiren-chan?" Matsumoto cooed, shifting her position so she could drape an arm around Suiren's shoulder.

Suiren groaned. "What do you _think_ happened…?"

Matsumoto pursed her lips to keep from smiling. "Ne, Suiren, it's not as bad as you think it is," she said, stroking Suiren's long brown hair.

Suiren nearly snorted. "How isn't it? I _slept_ with him!" she wailed.

Rangiku did smile this time, "There are far worse souls to sleep with," she reasoned, and Suiren knew she was right. "What if it had been Iba?"

Suiren lifted her head and cracked a smile at her friend. "That _would_ have been worse," she admitted. "But still…"

"Abarai-kun is a perfectly respectable shinigami," Matsumoto stated. "A little hot headed, but kind. And you both were drunk," she added, "That takes care of part of it."

Suiren did not feel the need to share she would be content to sleep with the red haired captain sober as well, and instead settled on shrugging. She knew Rangiku's words to be true; Renji had been more than civil to her, treating her with respect and maintaining as much dignity as was possible. "It's just…strange," she settled on.

Rangiku blinked at her, smiling slightly. "It can't be all that strange; I'm sure you've done it before—" she paused, laughing at the indignant look Suiren turned on her, then corrected herself, "—not a one-night stand, Suiren!"

"Oh," Suiren said dully. _Sex_. She just nodded.

Rangiku blinked suddenly, as if something had just occurred to her. "Oh—have you not…" she searched for the words. "…Been with anyone since—?" she stopped as Suiren nodded fiercely and quickly.

If Suiren thought about it, that fact only added to the weirdness of the situation.

"Oh, Suiren-chan," Matsumoto said, her voice softer now. She embraced Suiren, pulling her down into her bosom.

"I just don't know what to do," Suiren said softly, turning her head so her airways were not blocked by Rangiku's ample chest.

"What is there to do?" Rangiku wondered aloud. "Tough it out and move on," she suggested softly. She pulled Suiren away from her chest, taking her by both shoulders. Rangiku's light blue eyes met with Suiren's own stormy gray. "I know you're capable, Suiren—you've done it before. We all have," she added, her voice barely above a whisper.

Not for the first time in the past months, Rangiku's relationship with the traitor Ichimaru Gin came to Suiren's mind. She did not know what exactly their relationship had been—she suspected few did—but she knew how much Ichimaru's betrayal and eventual death at the end of the war had affected her close friend. She could see the pain in Rangiku's eyes and realized that if Rangiku had to endure both the betrayal and death of the man Suiren was sure she'd loved, she would be able to deal with a strange one-night stand.

"Wakatta," Suiren sighed, nodding her head.

Rangiku smiled, drawing Suiren in for a quick embrace and then settling back on the love-seat. "So…" she grinned. "Was he good?"

"Rangiku!" Suiren nearly yelped.

Rangiku only laughed—quite heartily—then turned the topic of conversation away from Suiren's rather questionable experience with Renji. The pair prepared and ate a small dinner together, still chatting about everything from the state of Seireitei to a new hairpiece Rangiku had seen at a market stall that she insisted Suiren purchase for herself. By the time Rangiku had left, Suiren was feeling slightly more normal—as if she had not just slept with a captain—and she was very thankful for it. The thoughts that had been running through her head all day had been slowly tearing down her stamina and resolve. She was, she realized as she finished washing the dishes she and Rangiku had dirtied, quite ready for bed.

Shutting of the lights, Suiren grabbed Soyokaze from the spot she'd set him down earlier and made her way to her bedroom. After washing her face and pulling on her nemaki, Suiren put her hair into a lose braid and crawled into her futon, burrowing snugly beneath the coverlets.

Her eyes rested on her sword, and the words her zanpakuto had spoken to her earlier surfaced.

'_He's still here_'.

Suiren had no idea what that meant. Rolling onto her back, she let out a long sigh.

* * *

She realized as she curled into her futon, if she reached deep enough, she could still feel the small pocket of Renji's reiatsu that had seemingly lodged itself at her core. Taking a deep breath, she prodded it gently with her own, hesitant at making contact with what was, quite simply, Renji's essence.

It was a wild, red energy, laced with strength and a fierceness Suiren had never experienced for herself. The pool of energy calmed after a single second and seemed to embrace and meld with her own, silvery energy. She closed her eyes and could almost see two balls of kido, one flame-red and the other a stormy grey, caressing each other and nearly joining together. Never had she experienced such a thing. Oddly enough, it comforted her; she almost felt… protected.

Watching the two reiatsus' combine behind her closed eyes, Suiren slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling more at ease than she had in some time.

Much to his annoyance, it had taken Renji some time to fall asleep. No matter where he lay on his futon, the smell of lilies—the smell of Suiren—seemed to assault him. He vaguely wondered if there was an inch of his futon she had not been on. Even when he flipped his pillows over, he could _still_ smell her.

He eventually drifted off into a rather uneasy sleep, and was woken just after sunrise by the humming of his zanpakuto nearby. He could feel Zabimaru's yearning to fight as he sat up, stretching his arms and neck.

Renji made his way over to the sixth division and found his former captain seated quite regally underneath a cherry blossom tree. Byakuya said nothing to Renji as he approached, something that did not surprise the redhead at all, only stood and unsheathed his zanpakuto.

With a smile, Renji drew Zabimaru, the sword practically vibrating in his hands. "Mornin', taicho," he said.

Byakuya looked at him through half lidded eyes. "Aa, good morning, Renji."

In a flurry of flower petals, Renji's former captain launched himself towards him. With a feral grin, Renji met him head on, and the pair sparred for nearly an hour in the same manner they had before Renji had been appointed captain. No words were spoken between the two as their swords clashed, only once they had both taken seats on the porch of the sixth division office, water in hand, did words pass between them.

"Did you find your celebration enjoyable, Renji?" Byakuya asked in his customary monotone.

Renji knew Byakuya didn't really have any interest in his celebration, but he obliged his former taicho with a simple answer. "Aa, it was a good time."

Suiren's face flashed before his eyes—she was smiling broadly, her cheeks flushed—and he figured it was a piece of his lost memory coming back to him. It figured he would get glimpses into the risqué events of that night in the presence of Kuchiki Byakuya: Renji was certainly not going to be able to enjoy them with the starched and rigid man beside him.

"Very good," Byakuya responded.

Renji was saved from having to continue the conversation as two hell butterflies flew up to them. Glancing at his captain, Renji held out a finger, watching as Byakuya did the same. It was odd not having to perform the same action for the man beside him anymore. After the butterfly relayed it's message and flew away, Renji blinked.

"A meeting?" he asked aloud.

Byakuya stood up beside him, fixing the noble scarf her wore about his shoulders. "Aa. Your first as a captain, I believe?" he asked as Renji stood as well.

"I guess," Renji said. "Though it's not official yet…"

Byakuya only glanced at him as if to say that it hardly mattered.

The pair made their way up from the sixth division, up the long stone staircase, and into the designated meeting room. Byakuya entered swiftly, leaving Renji at the door, staring up at it with an unreadable expression on his face. He wasn't nervous—not at all—but the idea that he was now attending all meetings as a ranked captain was still strange to him. With a sigh, Renji walked over the thresh hold and into the expansive room.

He was surprised to find all the taicho and fukutaicho of the Gotei 13 in the room with him. Rukia caught his eye and smiled at him. Renji returned the smile, then made his way over to where Byakuya sat. The shinigami were all seated by means of their division, the captains, in numerical order, in two lines opposite each other, and their fukutaicho sat behind them on a slightly raised dais.

Renji had been to meetings like this before, and he quickly took his seat behind Byakuya out of habit. Before he'd lowered himself to the wooden chair, however, Yamamoto Genryuusai's voice boomed over the muffled chatter of Renji's peers:

"The seat _next_ to Kuchiki taicho, please, Abarai-san."

Renji's face colored and he quickly sat down beside Byakuya in the seat designated for the 5th division captain.

Yamamoto called for attention by banging his cane on the wooden floor. The room immediately fell silent and he began speaking. Renji, however, blinked. The seat behind him had been empty—Hinamori was not there.

"As we all know," Yamamoto said, his gravelly voice ringing throughout the chamber, "the previously vacant position of gobantai taicho has been filled by Abarai Renji. With this promotion comes the announcement of the fukutaicho that will be assigned to his division."

Renji blinked. Wasn't Hinamori his vice-captain? He was not allowed to question the statement—not that he would have interrupted Yamamoto— as the commander-general continued speaking.

"With recommendation from Unohana taicho, due to the emotional trauma Hinamori Momo has experienced in her tenure as fukutaicho of the fifth division, as well as past issues she has caused due to her emotional unrest, Hinamori Momo has been demoted from fukutaicho and sent to the thirteenth division."

Many of the vice-captains looked surprised at this announcement. Renji saw Kira exchange glances with Matsumoto, both of them looking rather worried. Hitsugaya's face remained impassive by the announcement. Renji noticed that both Ukitake taicho and Rukia did not look at all surprised. He was aware that the thirteenth had openings: Kotsubaki Sentaro had been killed during the war with Aizen, and even though Rukia had taken the spot as fukutaicho, there were still other holes in the upper ranks.

Yamamoto allowed the murmuring for a moment, and then resumed speaking.

"Hinamori-san has agreed to the change in division, and will assume the position of third seat under Ukitake taicho in three weeks time. Until then, she has stepped down as fukutaicho. With several recommendations from both taicho and fukutaicho, a qualified candidate has been selected to fill the position of gobantai fukutaicho."

Renji glanced around as more murmurs filled the room. He noted, again, that some of the officers did not look surprised. His eyes fell on Shuuhei, who glanced at him. Their eyes met for a moment, and Renji was unsure what to make of the contact.

He felt as if Shuuhei was looking him over, up and down, in a manner he'd never done before.

The contact broke as Yamamoto ordered his fukutaicho to go and bring in the appointee. Sasakibe dissappeared then, and silence filled the meeting room. Renji started intently at the closed door. The sound of the door opening and the whisper of the first division vice-captain ushering in shinigami who was to become Renji's fukutaicho broke the silence of the meeting chamber.

Renji could feel his skin prickling.

All eyes turned to the sound of footsteps as Sasakibe Chojiro re-entered the room.

Renji watched, almost in slow motion, as the gray-haired shinigami stepped to the side, revealing his new fukutaicho in his departing shadow.

He barely managed to conceal his sharp intake of breath, a rare sound of surprise that escaped his lips like a gasp.

Standing at the end of the chamber, in Sasakibe's departing shadow, was a very wide-eyed Tsukinai Suiren.

* * *

In case you don't know...

Bonkura: dumbass

Yaru ka: roughly translated to "do you want a piece of me?"

Aiji no kaze: very roughly (at least I'm hoping) 'child of the wind'

Oohhh! Now things can start to get moving in this story! I'm excited. It doesn't have a definite plot yet...but I'm getting there :3

PLEASE REVIEW!

Next chapter should be out fairly soon. It's not completely done, but there's a lot to cover. Finally, Renji and Suiren are forced into each other's company...awkward...

Until next time--

-Luin


	5. Learning How to Cope

Hey All. Happy New Year! My gift to you all is the next installment of 'Lilies, Everlasting'. Things are slowwwwwwwwwwly picking up. Be patient with me, please. I promise things will start happening soon! Also, I apologize for the weird flow of time in this chapter...I tried. _Really_, I did.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...but I wish I did.

* * *

_Sometimes I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear  
And I cant help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer  
It's driven me before, it seems to have a vague  
Haunting mass appeal  
Lately I'm beginning to find that I should be the one behind the wheel  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
With open arms and open eyes_

--Drive, Incubus

Suiren's first clue that something was not exactly right came when she entered the office she shared with Shuuhei the next morning and found it vacant. Her captain, who was usually a stickler for time, had not even shown up yet; and Suiren had checked—she'd asked the front desk staff.

Hands on her hips, lips slightly pursed, Suiren grabbed a portion of the paperwork on Shuuhei's desk and set to work on it. She was positive her captain had never been late before, and she was slightly worried about him. Shinosuke, one of the unseated shinigami who worked the front desk popped his head in after a few minutes, telling Suiren not to worry—they'd just received a hell-butterfly from Shuuhei informing them he had an early morning meeting.

"Arigatou," Suiren said, and Shinosuke bowed as he left, sliding the door shut behind him. Suiren sighed as she continued to sign the approval of the 9th division on documents, sorting them into various piles as she went along. It was going to be another monotonous day at the office, it seemed. She'd slept very well the previous night, a deep, dreamless sleep that was nearly painful to wake from and still made her feel slightly tired.

Using a small amount of kido, Suiren heated the small teapot Shuuhei kept in the office, always stocked with fresh water, and made herself some chai tea. As soon as she finished pouring herself a cup of the caffeinated tea, a hell-butterfly flew into the office through the open window neat Suiren's desk.

"He's not here right now," she said to the small creature, expecting it to fly over toward Shuuhei's desk. Much to her surprise however, the little creature fluttered over to her, waiting expectantly for her to hold out a finger for it to land on.

That was Suiren's second clue something wasn't normal. Perplexed, Suiren held out a long finger and listened to the message the butterfly contained.

'Tsukinai Suiren, your presence has been requested at the East Meeting Hall at ten o'clock. This order by request of Captain-Commander Yamamoto-Genryuusai. Please arrive promptly. '

With a soft trill the butterfly finished its message and lifted off Suiren's finger, leaving the same way it came through the open window.

The summons was the third clue that made it quite obvious to Suiren that _something_ was going on. She only wished she knew _what_.

She'd never been called or ordered personally to _anything_by the Captain-Commander. Biting her lip, a habit she'd taken up doing whenever she felt particularly uneasy, Suiren looked over at her captain's empty desk. If there was ever a time she'd really wanted Shuuhei around, it was now. Of course, it figured that he would be out at some meeting. Suiren vaguely wondered if her luck would ever be improving… she seemed to be slightly lacking in it since her night with Renji… she quickly shook her head. She didn't need to be thinking about the red-haired shinigami or her rather unusual situation with him when she obviously had a more pressing issue on hand.

Looking at the clock on the wall—which read roughly nine o'clock—Suiren grabbed her zanpakuto and headed out of the office. She had time to spare, but she figured leaving early had no cons: it wouldn't do to be late for a meeting with the Captain-Commander.

Leaving through the front of the office, informing the desk staff of her summons, Suiren began to walk towards the central court at a leisurely pace. She met no one on her way to the center of the Court, and so she kept herself company with her own thoughts.

Part of her mind was racing, trying to imagine why she was being summoned to the first division, while the other was attempting to keep her calm. She prayed she wouldn't run into Renji on her way—that was exactly what she _didn't_ need. She would end up more nervous and more of a wreck than she was already becoming.

She arrived at the meeting hall to find an attendant waiting for her, roughly half an hour later. The young shinigami, nearly a head shorter than her, lead her to a small room across from the meeting hall, bidding her to sit. A small tea service was then brought in, and Suiren sat silently on the tatami mats, sipping at the hot tea she had been given. The tea helped calm her, and she waited patiently, her gray eyes often flicking to the clock on the wall.

When it was quarter to ten, Suiren felt a great sea of reiatsu on the other side of the sliding doors. Closing her eyes, she ignored it, taking a deep breath and preparing herself for whatever the Commander-General had to say to her. When the clock on the wall read two minutes to ten, Suiren stood and began pacing, a bad habit she'd picked up from her captain, who paced when he was waiting for late reports or avoiding deadlines. At exactly ten o'clock, the rice paper door slid open, revealing the first squad fukutaicho. The white haired man smiled at Suiren, bowing at the hip. Suiren had stopped her pacing when the door had slid open, and she returned the bow.

"Come, child," the man said in a kind tone, though his face remained relatively impassive.

Suiren resented being called a child, but she figured to the old shingami before her, that was exactly what she was. She nodded, and with her arms stiffly at her sides, followed him out of the small holding room, across the hall, and into the large meeting room.

She nearly jumped as all of the taicho and fukutaicho of the Gotei 13 stared back at her from their seats along the wall. Sasakibe had closed the door behind her, and she slowly walked to the center of the room, bowing deeply to Yamamoto, trying to ignore the feeling of twenty-four pairs of eyes on her.

"Tsukinai-san, thank you for coming," the Commander-General said once Suiren had righted herself. "The matter I will put forward to you is one of great importance, for both your future and the future of Seireitei."

Suiren nodded slightly, not daring to speak: she was positive her voice would come out as no more than a squeak. She concentrated on the captain of the first squad, trying her best to ignore the rest of the room. She could feel Shuuhei's reiatsu, a slow pulse on her left. She thought he seemed rather tense. Matsumoto was on her left as well, her reiatsu telling Suiren that her busty friend was both excited and pleased. A third reiatsu stood out most strongly to her: Renji's.

He was seated on her right and she was practically overwhelmed by the feelings of nervousness and surprise that were radiating from the man. What surprised Suiren was not necessarily the intensity, but that the emotions pulsating from Renji were directed at _her_.

"You are aware we have named a new Gobantai taicho, Tsukinai-san?" Yamamoto asked.

How could she _not_ know? She'd _slept_ with him.

She, however, did not voice that particular thought. Again, she simply nodded.

"With this promotion also come the demotion of Hinamori Momo, due to emotional stress as well as frailty in regards to the subject of the traitor Aizen."

Suiren stared at Yamamoto. The demotion of Hinamori meant that the fifth division was lacking a fukutaicho…

She resisted gasping as she put two and two together. They wanted her to take the open position. They wanted her to be the gobantai fukutaicho. _Renji's_ fukutaicho. As Yamamoto opened his steely eyes and took in the expression on Suiren's face—one of rather fearful discovery—he continued.

"You have been recommended most strongly by both taicho and fukutaicho for the open position of gobantai fukutaicho. Tsukinai Suiren, do you accept?"

Suiren stared back at him, her own gray eyes meeting his. A thousand different things were racing through her mind. She took a deep breath, a rather feeble attempt to calm herself. She always thought she'd be made fukutaicho of the ninth division—not any time in the immediate future, but at _some_ point. She'd never expected the fifth. She wondered who'd recommended her, among both the taicho and fukutaicho. Her eyes flashed to her left, meeting Shuuhei's.

Her captain offered her a quick smile and the tiniest nod of his head. She couldn't help feeling he looked slightly saddened.

Closing her eyes, Suiren tried her hardest to untangle Renji's reiatsu from the rest of the shingami's in the room. He was the one who, other than herself, would be most affected by her promotion. She found him easily, still very attune to his power. She suspected she still had some of his reiatsu within her.

His energy had calmed, only slightly jumpy at the edges. Carefully, Suiren reached a tendril of her own spirit power out to him, hoping he understood. Her reply came back in the form of Renji's own extension of his spirit power, and his message was simple: it was completely up to her—he would not stop her.

She opened her eyes, hoping no one else noticed the exchange between her and Renji. Looking straight at Yamamoto, Suiren squared her shoulders.

"I do," she said, bowing to the Commander-General, letting out a deep breath

After Suiren had walked from the meeting room, surrounded by friends and congratulations, she was herded away from the court and into the streets of Seireitei. She pleaded with Matsumoto for a small celebration, not completely sure she could handle a huge party. Not again. Rangiku nodded, but told Suiren she made no promises.

Suiren returned to the ninth division, with Shuuhei, after she'd managed to escape from the well-wishers that surrounded her; she was rather embarrassed by all the attention.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded of Shuuhei once they were alone on the pathway that lead back to the ninth.

"What fun would that have been?" Shuuhei countered, grinning.

"More fun for me," Suiren grumbled.

"Spoilsport," Shuuhei said, shaking his head as they entered the office where, once more, Suiren was surrounded by congratulations and cheers.

The rest of the day passed very quickly for Suiren—though she got absolutely nothing done. Shuuhei informed her it was completely all right. He was sure she was a little bit shocked.

"You can't be that surprised," he reasoned when they were eating lunch. "You're practically my fukutaicho now."

Suiren chewed thoughtfully for a moment before speaking. "Yes, but I always figured if I did get promoted to fukutaicho, I _would_ be your fukutaicho."

Shuuhei smiled crookedly at her. "I guess it was time for me to share you," he said, his voice light, a slightly melancholy tone creeping in.

Suiren glanced at him, taking in the double meaning of his words with shrewd eyes and ears. Shuuhei wasn't looking at her; instead his gaze was riveted on the bow of rice before him. She couldn't read his face, or his reiatsu, and she figured Shuuhei probably wanted it that way.

She sighed after a moment, then admitted for the first time aloud: "This is going to be so… _awkward_."

Shuuhei let out a bark-like laugh at that, nodding his agreement with a shrug of his shoulders. Nothing more was said on the subject, but Shuuhei's words stuck with Suiren in the back of her mind.

Suiren stayed in the office till five o'clock, when Shuuhei finally told her to leave.

"You haven't done a thing all day," he reasoned, pushing her towards the door amidst her protests. "You might as well go home and do something useful—like prepare yourself for your celebratory extravaganza later tonight."

"I don't want an extravaganza!" she cried as Shuuhei pushed her over the threshold of the door and out onto the porch.

Shuuhei said nothing, only slid the door shut in her face.

Suiren grumbled all the way home. In fact, she grumbled the rest of the night. Rangiku came to her apartments, as she'd told Suiren she would, to collect her for her party around nine o'clock, leading Suiren to the bar she and Shuuhei had been at the day before. Rangiku told her she'd tried to keep it small.

"But…?" Suiren asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend as they crossed the bar, heading towards the back-room Rangiku had rented.

"Well…I tried," she said, then pushed the door open.

Once more, Suiren was assaulted by her friends, all of who offered congratulations once more. Drinks were poured, and Suiren took a small cup of sake as the crowd of shinigami toasted her. After that, however, she kept far away from alcohol, for reasons only three others' knew.

One of the three stood off to the side, leaning against the wall, trying as hard as he could to melt into it. To say he felt awkward would have been an understatement. Renji felt completely ridiculous. He knew he should congratulate his new fukutaicho, but he was at a complete loss as to what he should say or do. His gaze rested across the room, where the woman who was to be his new fukutaicho stood amidst a circle of shingami.

"You look awfully thrilled to be here," a voice to his left drawled.

Renji glanced to the side, his eyes resting on Shuuhei, and then turned his eyes back to the busy room. "I wouldn't say 'thrilled', exactly…" he muttered.

"Oh well," Shuuhei said, leaning his back against the wall, crossing his arms. He glanced at Renji, whose attention was still fixated on the opposite side of the room. Shuuhei followed his eyes, smirking slightly when he found what Renji so watching so intently.

Suiren stood across the room, surrounded by Matsumoto and Nanao Ise. He thought he spotted Rukia there as well, hidden by the other shinigami who had circled around Suiren. The look on Suiren's face was similar to one of pain. Shuuhei knew she really had no desire to be at her own party.

Turning his eyes back to Renji, Shuuhei raised an eyebrow. "What? No sake?" he asked, rather innocently. He'd taken note that Suiren was also avoiding alcohol. He had a feeling he knew why. He also had a feeling that Suiren's reason was the exact same as Renji's.

"No," Renji said with a sigh. "Not tonight."

Shuuhei grinned slightly, then turned his own attention back to Suiren. She was laughing now, along with the rest of her circle, at something Matsumoto had said. "Congratulations," he said after a moment, not turning his head.

Renji glanced at him, one eyebrow raised. "To me?" he asked, perplexed. Shuuhei had already offered his congratulations for his promotion to captain.

"Aa," Shuuhei said, turning his eyes to Renji then. "You now have Suiren as your fukutaicho."

"Oh," Renji said, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips. "Arigatou, I guess."

Shuuhei's features hardened ever so slightly as he watched Renji watch his third seat. "She's special," he said. "Immensely talented as well. Take good care of her."

Renji looked at him, brows drawn slightly. Shuuhei's eyes held something Renji couldn't place, and the steely tone of his voice was one he didn't often hear. Shuuhei was deadly serious.

"I will," Renji replied, not sure what else to say. The entire exchange was a bit bizarre.

Shuuhei looked him over, and then nodded. "Good." With that, the ninth division taicho turned on his heel and headed over to the area where Kira and Iba was standing.

Renji watched him go, his eyebrows drawn. He had the feelings Shuuhei meant his words, but he wasn't sure he meant them in regards to Suiren's position as his fukutaicho…

"What was _that_ about?" said a voice from his other side.

Renji glanced down at Rukia, who stood with her arms crossed, watching Shuuhei.

"He warned me to be nice to Suiren," Renji summarized. It was, after all, the main point of Shuuhei's odd talk: Renji was to take good care of Shuuhei's former third seat or else face Shuuhei's wrath.

Renji really didn't want to do that.

"Why would he need to warn you? What the hell does he think you're going to _do_ to her?" Rukia wanted to know.

"Beats me," Renji said. He was still going over the conversation in his mind. It was almost as if Shuuhei _knew_ what had happened between himself and Suiren…

Rukia shrugged her dainty shoulders as if to say 'oh well'. "She's a very good officer," she told Renji, smiling at him and jerking her head in Suiren's direction. "She handles most of the ninth division's business."

Renji smiled blandly at her, not sure what to day. He was beginning to feel cramped and the room was getting stuffy. Politely, he dismissed himself from Rukia's company and went to bid his new fukutaicho 'Congratulations' before he left.

* * *

The first thing Suiren had done after she'd returned home from her own celebration was take a long, hot shower, and ponder the many ways her life could be worse.

Honestly, a promotion to fukutaicho was something to be proud of and something to feel honored by. There had been many times Suiren had dreamed of being named fukutaicho to the ninth division—or of any division, really—but now, she only felt foolish.

She hadn't said more than a few words to Renji at the party. She wasn't even sure how long he was there. As long as necessary, she supposed. Why would he stick around? She let out a deep sigh as she stepped from the warm spray of water and turned the faucet off, wrapping a black towel around her lithe body. Wringing out her long hair, Suiren grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her head, securing it at the base of her neck. Staring at herself in the mirror, she was once again accosted by the realization that she should be _happy_.

She should be _thrilled_. There were only thirteen fukutaicho positions in all of Seireitei and she had been given one of them. She should be all manners of excited…but all she could feel was dread. How was she supposed to work with the man she'd slept with? It was all just too strange.

She dressed herself in one of her heavier summer yukuta, a simple kimono in dark purple with light blue flowers rising up from the bottom hem and sleeves. It was one of her favorites, given to her years ago by her father. It wasn't in the best condition—one of the sleeves was fraying slightly and the flowers, once a brilliant periwinkle, were fading—but it was more of a comfort than anything else.

Running a comb through her hair, Suiren surveyed her reflection, as well as her situation for what seemed like the thousandth time. And still, she came up with the exact same solutions.

She needed to handle the matter professionally. She and Renji simply needed to confront one another and discuss the situation. She winced at the thought, her hands working on braiding her hair. That would certainly be interesting. If it went anything like their conversations earlier, they would stand around and talk about mundane issues, sometimes blush or occasionally, though it was uncharacteristic of both of them, stutter.

Of course, their would be a bow in there someplace, courtesy of Renji.

Suiren had been thankful Rangiku had stuck by her when Renji came up to her. The blonde's, easy, joking aura made it easier to deal with the awkwardness. Though it was still undeniably obvious that they were both quite uncomfortable. Although, she thought with a grin, the fact that Renji had bowed to her again had lightened the situation ever so slightly.

Tying her braid off and letting it hang over her shoulder, Suiren sighed once more, bracing her hands on the counter before her. She _would_ handle this. She had to. It would be _impossible_ to work with Renji if they didn't do something about it.

With a groan, Suiren turned the light in her bathroom off and padded back into her bedroom. Soyokaze seemed to be radiating amusement from the corner it rested in and she simply glared at her zanpakuto, hoping he could feel her annoyance.

From the way a warm wind brushed teasingly against her cheeks and the sound of light laughter reached her ears, she was betting that he _did_ feel it.

With a last look around her room and at her annoyingly-smug sword, Suiren grabbed a plain black haori—once her father's—and, pulling it over her shoulders, flash-stepped out her bedroom window and onto her roof.

* * *

Renji took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders and holding his head high, and, with a fiercely determined look in his red-brown eyes, walked into the ninth division compound, intent on setting things straight with his new fukutaicho. It was obvious they needed to do something—_anything_—about the awkwardness that seemed to follow them.

He realized now was really an inopportune time, as it was nearly five a.m. and Suiren could very likely be drunk or sleeping (or _both_) after her celebration. But, these matters needed to be taken care of, and Renji had a feeling Suiren was every bit awake and sober as her was.

Firstly, he needed to apologize for his actions earlier that evening. By now, Suiren surely thought of him as some strange yet staunch simpleton. Also, he noted, he _needed_ to _stop_ bowing.

He rolled his eyes at himself as he pictured the scene from Suiren's promotional celebration once more. He'd gone up to her, before he'd left, to offer her his congratulations. She'd been surrounded by her friends and, quite simply, he'd panicked. _Again_. His words were rather jerky, and he'd bowed to her before he'd turned on his heel and left. He could still hear Matsumoto's snickers.

He tried to think of what Ichigo had called him once when he was tired of calling him a jackass…oh—a _tool_. That's what he was being, he decided as he wandered into the section of the ninth division where the apartments and dormitories were. A tool.

Abarai Renji, Gobantai taicho, Tool.

He snorted.

Secondly, they needed to talk about what happened between them the night of his promotional celebration. Despite the fact neither he nor she really _wanted_ to talk about the rather sensual experience they'd shared between his sheets, it needed to be done if they were to work together.

Thirdly, he thought with a growl, he needed to ask her what the hell Shuuhei's sudden problem with him was. The odd conversation and rather cold reception he'd received from her current captain—and his own friend—was still at the forefront of his mind. It seemed very much like Shuuhei knew that his third seat had slept with him. The abrasion Renji had felt from Shuuhei had been very strange, and it unnerved him. If indeed Shuuhei did know, it would make it seem like he was being awfully protective… either that, or slightly jealous.

Renji soon realized as he wandered and pondered that he had roughly no idea where Suiren lived. With a muffled and disgruntled growl, Renji stopped in his tracks and then shut his eyes, quickly scanning for a trace of her reiatsu.

* * *

Ta-da! Hopefully that was not as bad as I think it is. I worked on part of this while at work (where I still am), waiting for the scanner to un-freeze. It overheats like every fifteen minutes. Lame. But, it does give me time to work on stories. 'Breaking The Surface' has been nagging at me. There are roughly two more chapters to go. I just cant seem to get into the groove to finish it...It makes me feel bad.

Anyways-- as always, **PLEASE REVIEW**! Especially if you favorite/alert this story!

-Luin


	6. Understanding and Unexpected Nerves

So me having monotonous things to do at work with decent amounts of free time equals: another chapter of 'Lilies' a day after my most recent update. Huzzah! I liked this chapter. Hopefully, you'll all like it too.

For something completely different, my brother and I unlocked more Bleach characters in the Wii game today (Ulquiorra is pretty awesome-- he kicks people and runs around, all with his hands in his pockets) and Aizen cracked me up. For his Ban Kai/power up form, he breaks his glasses and slicks his hair back Hueco Mundo style. He becomes Evil Aizen. I couldn't stop laughing. I think we only have to unlock maybe four or five more people...my goal tonight was to get Grimmjow. Which we did. I hate his English voice. In fact-- I hate all their English voices..._shudder_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach... but I wish I did.

* * *

_Spinning on that dizzy edge_

_I kissed her face and kissed her head_

_And dreamed of all the different ways I had_

_To make her glow_

_-_Just Like Heaven, The Cure

Suiren had known the minute Renji had come within a mile of her apartments and the ninth division. Whether she liked it or not, she was still rather attune to his presence. The minute she'd sensed his approach, Suiren had dimmed her own reiatsu, shielding her presence from the man she would be calling her captain in three weeks time.

He came into her line of vision soon after he'd crossed the threshold of the division, and he appeared to be wandering aimlessly. Suiren couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips as she peered down at him from her position on her roof.

He cut an imposing figure in the early morning darkness; he stood tall in the shadow of the moon, his hair gleaming in the soft light of the setting moon, the black lines of his tattoos standing out from his pale skin.

She could tell herself that she didn't find him attractive, but the effort would simply be wasted; really, she'd have to be crazy to _not_ find him so.

He began to look adorably disgruntled as he stopped right below her, closing his eyes in apparent frustration. Suiren realized he must have no idea where she lived, and her thoughts were proven correct as she felt the brush of his reiatsu against her skin: he was searching for her.

With a silent sigh, Suiren figured she should probably let him find her. He'd obviously come to speak with her, and it would be unkind of her to hide from him. It wasn't as if she didn't have things to say to him, either.

Closing her eyes, Suiren took a deep breath then softly called out to him. "You look a little lost, Abarai taicho."

Renji nearly jumped, both at the sudden appearance of the woman he'd been searching for as well as the use of his title, and his eyes flashed open. He'd figured Suiren had been masking her reiatsu from him, and when he looked up in the direction from where the voice had come and found his target sitting on the roof of the building nearest to him, he figured he should have known.

"I was," he replied, taking rather hesitant steps towards what he assumed were her apartments.

She stared down at him, illuminated in the moonlight.

He noticed that she'd changed from the standard shinigami uniform, and was wearing a simple but beautiful yukata. Renji could see pale flowers around the hem, and a dark haori was draped across her shoulders. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. He posture was rather stiff, but her grey eyes shown brightly and a soft, friendly smile graced her lips.

"Can I come up…?" he asked after a moment, resisting the urge to scratch his head. He had no desire to look like a baboon. The irony of such thoughts did not escape him. Zabimaru seemed to be torn between indignation and amusement, and he hummed at Renji's hip.

Suiren was slightly taken aback by Renji asking permission, but she didn't show it. She only smiled a little bit more and nodded. Within seconds, Renji had flash-stepped and was standing beside Suiren on the roof.

She looked up at him and Renji looked down at her: calm grey eyes met intensely determined red-brown, and, somehow, an unspoken understanding was established.

They _were_ going to work this out.

With a sigh, Renji sat down besides her, keeping a respectable distance between them. He crossed his legs, sitting up ramrod straight, setting his palms down on his thighs. Closing his eyes, Renji inhaled deeply and prepared to begin.

Suiren watched him, her head tilted slightly to the side. She took in the serious, business-like expression on his face: his mouth was in a thin line and his eyebrows were drawn. When he opened his eyes, they seemed to flash, but with what Suiren did not know.

"I would like to apologize," he began, regretting the fact he had not rehearsed his words beforehand, "for my…odd actions this evening, and yesterday." He realized he still sounded stiff—and knew he looked stiff as well. Renji exhaled slowly and allowed his posture to slump somewhat. He glanced over at Suiren then, and was surprised to find a small smile on her lips.

"The bowing?" she asked lightly, her grin widening and her eyes sparking as she looked at him.

Renji felt his stiff demeanor disappearing as Suiren's grin grew. It was apparent she didn't hold his awkwardness against him.

"Aa, the bowing," he said. "I don't…usually do that."

"I figured," Suiren replied, still smiling, "but I don't blame you," she said, sighing softly after she'd turned her eyes away from him. "It's understandable."

"The bowing?" Renji questioned, raising an eyebrow. He didn't really think bowing as often as he did for no reason was in any _way_ understandable.

Suiren laughed softly, glancing at him, then back at the division laid out before her. "Maybe not the bowing—but the awkwardness. Which," she said, smiling once more, "I figure_lead_ to the bowing."

Renji gave a sort of half-nod, half-shrug. The awkwardness had most definitely lead to the bowing. He began to find it strange that he was sitting beside Suiren, preparing to discuss what was to be their working relationship. It was only two days ago he had woken up to find her in his bed.

Suiren seemed to be thinking along the same lines; she stared out at the ninth division compound, occasionally scanning the disappearing stars.

She wasn't sure how to begin: did she apologize for her drunken behavior? Did she lay down a firm set of boundaries? Did she slap the man and tell him to forget about everything that had happened and to keep his hands off her?

The last wouldn't be entirely fair, she realized, because that would mean she too would have to forget what'd happened between them…and even though she tried hard to deny it, she didn't want to forget it at _all_. Already she couldn't coherently recall the night they'd spent together, forgetting it ever happened would just be cruel, and just a bit depressing.

She opened her mouth to speak, not quite sure what to say, but unwilling to let an awkward silence fall over them. Renji, however, spoke before she could.

"I also want to apologize for the…events," he decided on, "that occurred on the night of my promotion…" His voice was very soft, barely above a whisper. Suiren had to strain slightly to hear every word. "It was highly unprofessional, and what we did isn't something I often do…at least, not with complete strangers," he added, more as an afterthought to himself than anything. He winced slightly when he realized he'd spoken the last part aloud, but said nothing more.

Suiren turned to him after he finished, her eyes on his face.

Renji was looking down at his hands, both of which had fisted in his hakama. His eyes were open and they were every bit as intense as they had been when he'd first sat beside her, but Suiren saw that something else was mixed in…she was almost positive it was worry.

She took a deep breath, choosing her own words carefully, as Renji had. "Honestly, you shouldn't have to apologize—for any of it," she said, keeping her voice even. "What happened between us the night of your promotion was something that took two willing people to successfully accomplish. I think it's safe to say we were both quite willing," she added, attempting to lighten the mood slightly as she continued. "While it may not have been the best of choices, on either of our parts, it happened. I don't think we're any worse off because of it, other than the obvious level of discomfort and awkwardness."

Renji wanted to tell her she'd plagued his dreams ever since that night, that he could still feel her reiatsu as if it were within him, but thought better of it. Especially since a vast majority of the dreams contained a good deal of rather…_mature_ content.

"We just need to move on," she said, her voice dropping softly as Renji's had, "and prepare ourselves to be able to work together."

Renji nodded. "That's what I came here about," he told her. "I didn't want things to keep going on as they were—it was too… strange."

Suiren quirked her lips at him. "And I suppose the bowing was getting old."

"Very," Renji agreed, straight-faced. "So…we're done with…the bowing?" he glanced at her, one eyebrow raised. It had all been easier than he thought it would be.

By 'bowing', he meant the awkwardness that had plagued them since they'd woken up together. He glanced at Suiren, and from the twinkle in her eyes he knew she'd understood his meaning.

"I'm hoping so," she replied, smiling at him as their eyes met. She ignored the strange spark that coursed through her body when he smiled a truly, genuine smile at her, one that reached even his dark eyes.

"Good," was all he could think to say.

Suiren smiled, drawing her arms tighter around her legs and then resting her chin on a knee. Pink was starting to color the sky to the east, casting a dusty glow on the buildings in Seireitei.

Renji cleared his throat after a few minutes of silence. "I should be going," he said, more to himself that Suiren. While they had decided to leave the feeling of awkwardness behind, Renji couldn't help feeling just a tiny bit so seated next to her in the dark as he was.

Suiren blinked, she'd been lost in thought, and turned to him. He was still staring down at his hands, which were still bunched in his hakama. She could feel the fluctuation of his reiatsu; he was still nervous. Before she thought her words through, she spoke: "You can stay," she said, surprising both herself and Renji. "Watch the sunrise," she added, giving somewhat of a reason to keep Renji beside her.

Renji'd looked up at her when she'd spoken to him, his eyes still slightly widened from the unexpected invitation. Suiren's gray eyes were sincere, and he got the feeling she genuinely wanted him to stay. He smiled, slowly at first, and then nodded. "Alright."

Suiren smiled back at him, her pulse dropping. She had been worried he'd refuse. She knew he wanted to rid their relationship of awkwardness, but she wasn't sure what kind of relationship he was now perusing with her: whether it the working kind only, or if he actually desired to be friends with her.

The smile on his face, and the surprise that had been in his eyes told Suiren it was the latter.

They said nothing after that, simply watched in a companionable silence as the sun rose, turning the white buildings of Seireitei from silver, to pink, to gold. They listened as roosters around Rukongai began to crow and birds began to chirp, and as the rest of Soul Society slowly came back to life.

After Renji had said goodbye, when the sun had been midway over the horizon, did he realize that was one of the most enjoyable moments he'd had in some time.

As Suiren climbed back in through her bedroom window, she was thinking the very same thing.

* * *

Three weeks passed quickly for the newly promoted pair. Renji kept himself busy by sparring with Byakuya and memorizing every word on every sheet of paper that was in the folder he'd received from Yamamoto. He'd been officially relieved of his 6th squad duties the week before the official promotion, and he spent much of the time that freed up enjoying the porch on his apartment and reading the official documentation on both the position of captain and ceremony that would officially make him so.

Seireitei took great pride in its traditions. Much like the respect a noble commanded and demanded, the captaincy ceremony was deeply rooted in Seireitei's history. There was a similar ceremony for fukutaicho, but Renji had opted out of it when he had been given the position in the sixth—he was much too eager to go and prove his worth and strength to Kuchiki Byakuya. This time, however, he wanted to participate in the ceremony: another milestone had been erected in his life, and he wanted to commemorate the occasion as best he could.

Not to mention… Suiren would be taking part in the ceremony as well: the captaincy and vice-captaincy ceremonies had been combined, since both were moving to new squads and assuming new positions at the same time.

A slow smile flitted across Renji's face whenever he thought of his soon-to-be-fukutaicho.

Renji had seen Suiren often in the past weeks, not for long periods of time, but simply in passing. They exchanged greetings—with a lack of bowing—and were slowly beginning to feel like normal people in each other's company. Renji often ignored the little leap his pulse would perform when he saw her, as well as the hope he woke with each morning that they'd cross paths.

From what Renji understood from both the literature he had on the ceremony as well as things he'd been told by other taicho and fukutaicho, the ceremony was very much like a wedding: rice wine was drunk, thrice from two cups by both the taicho and fukutaicho, vows to uphold duties were read and recited…The irony of the ceremony did not escape Renji, and he could only imagine how strange it would be. Strange…but enjoyable. When he thought about it, the relationship between a captain and vice-captain were very much like that of a married couple…some, he thought, more than others. Shunsui and Nanao came to mind, despite their rather…_dysfunctional_ relationship.

A day before the ceremony found Renji sprawled out on his back in the sun on the floor of his porch. His eyes were closed and he was utterly content. He'd seen Suiren earlier that day, running into her as he passed out of the sixth division after his daily spar with Byakuya.

"Ohayo, Renji-san," she said after he'd waved to her. She offered a cheery smile to him.

He'd told her—numerous times—to simply call him Renji, but for some reason she refused to do so. Out of respect, Renji referred to her only by 'Suiren-san'.

"You look tired," she observed as they drew level.

"I am," he admitted. Byakuya had been particularly ruthless that morning. Renji sported a variety of cuts along his arms, and a rather nasty bruise on his hip.

They chatted amicably until Suiren excused herself, off to find Matsumoto. She informed Renji that she would be moving her things to her new quarters in the fifth division later that day, and Renji quickly offered his assistance.

Suiren had smiled, but politely turned him down. "Arigatou, but Hisagi taicho has already taken control of the situation… I don't think _I'll_ actually be able to move anything."

Renji had laughed, but inwardly he couldn't deny he was jealous. He still wasn't quite sure what to make of Shuuhei's recent treatment of him.

And so, Renji was lying on his porch, waiting for Suiren to move in…_not_ that he'd admit that to anyone but himself. He inhaled deeply, feeling himself beginning to drift off into a light sleep, when an object suddenly connected with his head.

Opening his eyes, Renji discovered that the object had been a foot, and that the foot belonged to a rather pleased looking, orange-haired shinigami standing above him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing," Renji retorted, refusing to give Ichigo the satisfaction of seeing him rub his injured head. He offered a small prayer of thanks that it had not been his side that Ichigo kicked—he'd discovered more Byakuya-inflicted bruises there. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear? You're becoming a captain tomorrow," Ichigo said, smirking, "And I was lucky enough to get an invitation to your grand party."

"So what the hell are you doing here _now_?" Renji demanded.

Ichigo's eyes glinted. "Be nice, boke, or I'll leave."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Renji retorted.

In an instant, Ichigo had tackled Renji and the pair rolled off the porch, onto the grass below with a hard thump. As soon as they'd hit the ground, Suiren came around the corner carrying a brown box of her belongings. She stopped short when she saw the scuffle, her eyes wide and her eyebrows drawn up farther on her forehead than she'd ever really thought possible.

Renji had Ichigo by the hair and Ichigo had one of Renji's legs pulled nearly to his head by the time Suiren found her voice to intervene—which was rather ridicuslous, because it only took her about three seconds to do so.

"Oi!" she yelled, dropping the box of items she'd been carrying near the back door that lead to her quarters. "Renji-san! Kurosaki-san!"

She watched in amazement as the pair continued to roll around on the ground, ignoring her completely. She'd heard of their rather rough-and-tumble relationship, but she didn't think they _actually_ fought like they were so often rumored to…

Obviously, she was _quite_ wrong.

The pair rolled towards Suiren, the intensity of their fight escalating as they neared her. Suiren thought she saw Ichigo try to bite Renji's arm, and Renji was trying his best to get Ichigo's hands behind his back. Suiren panicked slightly as she tried yelling again and they only continued to roll towards her at an increasingly quick pace. And so, she did the only thing she could think to do: holding two hands out in front of her, Suiren chanted an incantation under her breath, ending with a loud: "Bakudou 61: Rukujyoukourou!"

Immediately, both Renji and Ichigo froze, merely a foot from Suiren. Their eyes flashed at each other, in both alarm and annoyance.

Suiren cleared her throat, stepping over towards them. "If I let you go, promise to behave?" she asked, grinning. She was most definitely amused, and kept grinning as she stood over them. They simply watched her, upside down from their position on the ground.

Renji had to admit she looked very pretty inverted. Which wasn't saying much, because he thought she looked pretty every time he saw her—including the time he'd seen her and Hisagi training by a river near the Central Spirit Institute and she was covered in sweat from head to toe and was looking rather murderously at Shuuhei.

Neither Ichigo or Renji could nod of vocalize their agreement, but Suiren snapped her fingers after a moment anyways, the kido spell disappearing instantly with a flash of blue-gray light.

"Ossu, Tsukinai-san," Ichigo said from his position, upside down with one arm wrapped around Renji's neck.

"Kurosaki-san," Suiren replied, nodding slightly, placing her hands on her hips. "Having a good day?"

"Can't complain," Ichigo responded, attempting to wriggle free of Renji's vice-like grip. The redhead loosened his hold slightly, his eyes still on Suiren.

Renji opened his mouth, loosening his grip even more on the orange-haired boy—only to be elbowed in the stomach. Ichigo rolled away from Renji and then kicked himself into a standing position. He smirked at Renji, dusting his hands and dirt from his shinigami robes.

"Teme…" Renji muttered, glaring at Ichigo as he pushed himself up from the ground. He turned his eyes to Suiren, who was regarding him with amusement. "Ossu," he said as he stood.

"Ossu, Renji-san. What prompted the brawl?" she asked smiling at him, raising one eyebrow.

Renji glanced at Ichigo and Ichigo looked at Renji. The pair shrugged simultaneously.

Renji looked behind Suiren, his eyes taking in the discarded box. Some of the items inside had flown out of it. He figured Suiren had most likely dropped it to stop him and Ichigo from fighting. "Sorry," he said, looking back at her.

Suiren gave him a perplexed look. "What for?"

Renji pointed to the box on the ground. "If we startled you—really, we do that all the time."

Ichigo nodded. "Practically every time we see each other," he said seriously.

Suiren's lips twitched. "How often do you see each other?" Both men shrugged at her. "I guess I'll just have to be prepared to stop you at all times."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Don't you know, Kurosaki-san? It's a vice-captain's job to keep her captain in one piece."

Renji couldn't help but smiling. "Do you want help?" he asked, gesturing to the box.

"No, I'll be fine, but thank you," she said, glancing back at it. "I should go hide it before Shuuhei finds out I've been moving myself…"

Renji's eye twitched slightly at the mention of Shuuhei, but Suiren didn't catch it. Ichigo, however, observed his tall friend, a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

Suiren cast a conspiratorial glance around the small courtyard and then turned back to Ichigo and Renji. "I'll see you two around I'm sure—you're coming tomorrow, Kurosaki-san?" she asked.

"Aa," Ichigo nodded, "I've off from school in the real world, so I'll probably be around a few days."

"Alright then," she replied with a smile. "Ja," she said, turning her back to them and heading back to her box, quickly retrieving the items that had escaped. She crossed the yard then, opening the door to her apartments and slipping inside.

Renji watched her go, his eyes on her until she shut the door. Ichigo watched Renji watch Suiren and then shook his head.

"You're in trouble," he told the redhead.

Renji blinked. "What? Why?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You like her."

Renji blanched slightly, then quickly recovered, schooling his face into one of annoyance. "Of course I like her—she's my fukutaicho!"

Ichigo's smirk grew. "No—you _like_ her."

Renji opened his mouth, but Ichigo only raised his eyebrows at him, daring him to refute his previous statement. Renji closed his mouth, feeling rather defeated. He turned back and walked the few steps to his porch, sitting down with a huff. Ichigo joined him, leaning back on his hands.

Ichigo was right—not that Renji would ever tell him so. "I am in trouble," he finally said with a sigh, his head drooping.

Ichigo glanced at him, a flash of sympathy in his eyes. "I told you she's the kinda girl you'd like," he told him, "back when we first met her with Hisagi a few weeks ago. She did, pretty effectively, just kick your ass with a binding spell."

Renji glanced at Ichigo, a ghost of a smile on his face. He'd been wrestling with the idea for a while, the idea of confessing to someone what had happened between him and Suiren. He had a feeling Matsumoto knew, courtesy of Suiren, from the looks she'd give him whenever they crossed paths, and he had a sinking hunch that Hisagi had figured it out as well. With a sigh, Renji spoke: "I'd met her before that."

Ichigo blinked. "But you said you didn't—you both let yourselves be introduced."

"I'd met her that morning," he said.

"Really? Where?" Ichigo wanted to know. He was a bit perplexed. He and Kira had helped Renji move in that morning, when had he had time to go out and meet Suiren? On top of that, it wasn't like Renji to lie about something as trivial as meeting someone.

Renji was silent for a moment. Finally he simply said: "My bed."

"What?" Ichigo bellowed, his eyes wide. "You—you guys? What the _hell_, Renji?" he exclaimed.

"We were drunk," Renji said, putting his head into his hands.

Ichigo simply stared at him. Slowly, he began laughing. Renji looked up sharply at him, his eyes narrowed.

"You are in _so_ _much_ trouble," was all Ichigo could say to him between his growing peals of laughter.

Renji sighed. "Don't I know it."

* * *

Suiren's move was relatively simple, which was not surprising because she had only carried one of her boxes over. Shuuhei had, very firmly, informed her he was moving hie belongings—furniture and all—for her. All she had been allowed to do was pack and then unpack her things (save the box she'd snuck over on her own).

After she'd broken up the scuffle between Ichigo and Renji, Suiren had opened all of the doors and windows in her new apartments, hoping to chase the stale air out of them. Shuuhei had brought her things over soon after, flash-stepping between the fifth and ninth divisions with boxes in hand.

She'd shooed him off after that, wanting to unpack her things on her own. Her new quarters were bigger than her previous apartments', but not quite as big as Renji's had been. She blushed rather profusely at the thought, but continued unpacking. As she set up her living room, she could see Ichigo and Renji outside in the rather expansive courtyard once more, sparing with each other. She thought she saw Rukia on Renji's porch, as well as Madarame Ikkaku and a member from the fourth division who she couldn't place.

Suiren smiled softly, watching as Renji flicked his wrist and a released Zabimaru flew out, knocking Ichigo's large blade away. She couldn't see Renji's face, but she could tell from his reiatsu that he was intensely focused.

As the weeks had passed, Suiren had begun looking forward to serving under Renji. He was kind, determined, and seemed to genuinely care for those he called friends. Slowly, Suiren thought she was becoming one. Things had been considerably less awkward between them lately, something which Suiren was very grateful for. She honestly liked Renji, though a bit more than was necessary for a successful taicho-fukutaicho relationship, which was a _slight_ problem. She knew that was something she would just have to deal with.

Suiren went to bed around ten o'clock, after she'd unpacked every box, and woke around seven. She rose with a yawn, stretching her arms and neck before she finally got up from her futon.

Hanging from the door of her closet was a silk kimono, dark blue in color with gold and purple flowers bunched together. It was her favorite kimono, given to her when she'd graduated from the Central Spirit Institute. She had a pale blue under robe set out, hanging behind the dark blue silk, and a silver obi behind that. Rangiku had promised to come over at eight to help her dress, so Suiren made her way into the bathroom to shower and fix her hair.

Suiren emerged from the bathroom with her hair twisted into an elegant knot at the back of her head. Her room had come with a large dressing table and she sat down on the bench before it, carefully picking out ornaments to put into her hair. By the time Rangiku arrived, Suiren had placed a simple but breathtakingly beautiful crystal flower into her hair, as well as a wooden chopstick, wrapped with silk, with beads and ribbon hanging from the end. She'd added a touch of make up to her face, simple powder to smooth her complexion, and the tiniest bit of eye shadow to emphasize her gray orbs.

Rangiku helped Suiren into her kimono, tying the obi in the simplest knot possible, adjusting the long bolts of silk to the proper lengths and shape with practiced hands. Rangiku smiled at her friend as she finished and Suiren surveyed herself in her mirror.

"You look very pretty," Rangiku commented, smoothing a crease in the silk on Suiren's back as she spoke. "I don't think your new taicho will be able to string three words together when he sees you," she teased

Suiren gave her friend a look that was both amusement and annoyance. "Arigatou, Rangiku."

"No sweat, kid," Rangiku replied, winking at her. "Shall we?"

Suiren nodded, and the pair was soon on their way to the Shinigami Academy, where the ceremony was to be held in a pavilion on the Academy's campus. When they arrived at the pavilion, Suiren was surprised to see all of the Gotei 13 officers in attendance, as well as the entirety of the ninth squad for her and the sixth for Renji. She spotted the orange of Ichigo's hair towards the front of the crowd, and she couldn't help smiling as she remembered the rumble between him and Renji the day before. Along with the two full squads, numerous other shinigami had come as well, standing behind the chairs that had been set up on the open field.

Suiren bid Rangiku farewell and made her way to the tent she was to wait in until the ceremony started. To her surprise, Renji was already there, leaning against one of the poles that held the structure up, his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a formal kimono as well, made from rich black silk. Had it not been for the red sash at his waist and silver under-robe, Suiren would have thought he was wearing normal shinigami robes. She had to admit, he looked very regal, and almost devilishly handsome. His eyes were on the crowd gathered for their ceremony, but he turned his head as Suiren drew closer to him.

She saw his eyes widen slightly as he saw her, and she blushed lightly.

Renji coughed, then smiled at her. "You look very nice," he said rather quietly.

"Arigatou," she said, moving to stand beside him and look out at the crowd. "So do you."

"I never thought I'd clean up so well," Renji admitted, looking down at himself. As a brat from Rukongai, Renji had never owned any type of formal dress. At least, not until last week. Yumichika had accompanied Renji on his trip to buy his formal kimono, thrilled that the redhead allowed him to help pick out the colors. Yumichika had been disappointed with Renji's choice of black, but was eventually assuaged when Renji allowed him to pick out the silver under-robe and blood-red sash.

"Me neither," Suiren said lightly, glancing at Renji as she finished, her eyes dancing with amusement.

Renji only smiled in reply.

The pair stood in a comfortable silence, every now and then stealing glances at one another, until the crowd had been properly seated and an attendant, dressed in all white, came for them. Side by side, Renji and Suiren followed the young attendant to the pavilion, a large, pure white structure. They stood at the center of the pavilion with their backs to the large crowd, facing the Master of Ceremonies, a wizened old man with a smart moustache. They took strength from each other, both now more nervous than they thought they'd be.

They were not nervous because they were standing in front of hundreds of other shinigami, or nervous that they would drop their cup of rice wine, or that they would forget a crucial part of their official vows. Rather, they were nervous because one the ceremony was over, they would be joined with the person next to them in manner that was so very different than any they'd ever experienced.

"Welcome," the Master said, bowing to them both. "Let us begin."

* * *

Hopefully, that was worth the sixteen-or-however-many-hours-it-was wait. I have made a vow to myself that there will be no more updates or any other postings until I finish BtS. It's got two more chapters. I need to start cracking the whip on myself.

As always, please review, especially if you favorite or alert this story!

--Luin


	7. One Sip at a Time

I'm hoping you're all enjoying the fact that I have lots of down time at work to sit and write as much as I am. This story is getting cranked out a lot faster than I thought it would be. As I promised, BtS was finished (yesterday, in fact), and I'm just waiting a few days to post the epilogue. If any of you have any desire to read 17 chapters about James Norrington from Pirates, I recommend it to you :)

Anyways, here's chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach... but I wish I did.

* * *

_Girl eyes tend to hypnotize,  
The trance is so divine_

-Girl Eyes, Eve 6

The ceremony began with a small, sermon-esque speech made by the Master of Ceremonies. He spoke (monotonously) about the duties of a captain and vice-captain, about how it was up to them to lead the two hundred shinigami in their squad in the ways of justice and order, how it was up to the both of them to set prime examples of what a shinigami should be. He talked about the honor of the posts they would be assuming, and the respect that they now commanded.

With all this talk of being a model citizen, Renji couldn't help thinking that sleeping with one's fukutaicho, when you didn't even know her name at the time, in a _drunken_ _stupor_, did not really qualify him as 'a prime example' for shinigami moral excellence.

He wondered if Suiren was thinking the same thing, but he didn't dare look at her. He was growing more nervous as the Master of Ceremonies continued, and he didn't want to be reprimanded for moving his head and taking his eyes of the Master. Renji could feel Suiren next to him, as they stood nearly shoulder-to-shoulder, and her reiatsu seemed slightly uneasy as well.

When it came time to pledge their lives to their positions, say their vows as captain and vice-captain, and then drink from the three different cups of sake, Renji ran into a problem.

A little boy had brought a tray of six sake cups up, setting them before Renji and Suiren. They turned to face each other, and Renji tried hard no to stare at her, though he figured he'd be significantly more distracted and less nervous if he simply admired her. Suiren offered him a small smile as their eyes met.

The Master lifted the first two cups and handed one to Renji and the other to Suiren. He nodded to the two of them, and in unison they spoke the first vow, Renji's deep voice mixing pleasantly with Suiren's softer tone.

"With my sword, I swear to never shy from those who need aid, and to perform my duties without hesitation."

Suiren and Renji brought their cups in front of them, clicking them lightly together, then took each a drink from their respective cups.

At least, that was what was _supposed_ to happen.

They recited their vows perfectly, and clinked their glasses softly, but when it came time to sip, Renji panicked. Later, he would simply blame his actions on habit.

Instead of taking a _drink_ from the porcelain cup of sake, he knocked it all back at once.

His eyes widened as he realized what he'd done, and they flew to the old Master of Ceremonies. The man was staring out at the crowd, unaware of Renji's mishap. He stared at Suiren, his eyes wide, as he passed her his cup and she passed him hers.

The spark that still coursed through their hands when they touched was easily ignored now, and Renji watched as Suiren's eyes widened slightly as she took the empty cup. Renji shot her the most apologetic look he could manage. She blinked quickly, and then smiled, her eyes dancing. He could feel her reiatsu bubbling as she contained her laugher.

They met each other's eyes for the end of the first vow: "My blade will never falter."

Raising an eyebrow, she raised the cup to her mouth, in unison with Renji, and then mimed finishing the sake.

Both of them set down empty cups on the wooden tray.

The Master, brought back by the clink of porcelain on wood, handed them each their next cup.

"With my body and my mind I swear to lead those I command with intelligence, precision, and caution, never leading them into avoidable danger."

This time, Renji was careful to only drink the proper amount of sake. Suiren raised her eyebrows lightly at him as they exchanged cups, hiding a grin. Renji was less successful at hiding his smile, but the Master of Ceremonies did not notice again.

"My resolve will never shatter."

As he brought the second cup to his lips, Renji was vaguely aware of the faint red-lines on the white porcelain—Suiren's lip-coloring. Feeling like a schoolboy of twelve, Renji resisted to urge to roll his eyes and emptied the cup.

The mast handed them the final cups, and the pair—rather unintentionally—locked eyes.

"With my soul I swear to serve with dignity and integrity, honoring myself and my comrades."

Renji and Suiren drank half their sake and then performed their last exchange, raising their hands to click their cups together for the final time.

"My strength will never waver."

They drank, their locked gaze never breaking.

They set down their cups as one.

"With your sword, mind, body, and soul, do you swear to uphold the justice and traditions of Seireitei, to perform all duties without question, and to lead your men with honor?" the master of ceremonies asked.

Their eyes still locked, both shinigami nodded. "I do."

Suiren felt herself blush—she felt as if she was getting married.

With all the vowing of body, mind, and soul, she felt as if she and Renji were going to be leaving the ceremony in a horse drawn carriage before they were spirited away on their honeymoon.

"Turn and face your peers," the Master commanded quietly, and the pair finally broke their eye contact as they pivoted to face the audience gathered on the field below them.

Renji could see Rukia and Ichigo in the second row, both were smiling widely at him. Kira gave him a small, pleased smile, nodding his head slightly when their gazes met. Byakuya also met Renji's gaze and gave the tiniest of nods, his nod of approval. Renji took note that Shuuhei's eyes rested on his new fukutaicho, an almost wistful smile on his face. Shuuhei turned his gaze to Renji and it hardened slightly, but he then tilted his head in acknowledgement, grinning slightly at him.

"I present to you Abarai Renji, gobantai taicho, and Tsukinai Suiren, gobantai fukutaicho."

The Master of Ceremonies' deep voice rang out across the gathering, and the crowed in back erupted into raucous cheers, while those in front attempted to applaud with some dignity. Ichigo let out a loud, shrill whistle before slapping his hands together.

As the Master had announced them, two attendants came from either side of the stage, moving to stand on Suiren and Renji's lefts.

The attendant next to Suiren presented her with her adjutant badge, a wooden pentagon with the fifth division symbol embossed on it—the lily of the valley with four, small flowers hanging from it. She smiled, very widely, and held out her left arm. The attendant bowed slightly, then slid the arm-band over the sleeve of Suiren's kimono. She knew it looked ridiculous against the blue silk, and it bisected a few of the purple flowers, but she didn't care.

At that moment, Suiren was immensely proud of herself.

She caught Shuuhei's eye as he stood and clapped, and he smiled at her, bowing his head. Matsumoto was clapping enthusiastically, jumping around behind her poor captain in such a manner that she hit him in the back of the head with her expansive chest. He former squad began to cheer and yell more exuberantly than before, and her new squad joined in shortly after, having no desire to be outdone at a ceremony that was chiefly about them.

The attendant that stood beside Renji was carrying a white haori, folded neatly so the number five was facing up at him. With a flourish, the attendant shook the haori so that it opened, displaying the bold, black lines of the division to the crowd. Another round of cheers echoed through the area. The captains haori Renji was presented with was sleeveless, as many of them were, and the underside of it was dyed a shade of red that nearly matched his hair perfectly. Renji had a feeling Yumichika was behind the color, but he didn't mind; in fact, he liked it a great deal.

The attendant raised his arms and with another flick of his wrists, draped the haori over Renji's broad shoulders.

He turned to Suiren then, who was smiling widely out at the crowd. Sensing his gaze, she turned her eyes to him. He grinned at her, not sure words could really express the emotions he felt at that moment, and she smiled in return, as if to say she understood completely.

"Shall we?" Renji asked, motioning to the steps that had been set out before them.

"Indeed, we shall," was Suiren's reply and, side by side, the pair descended from the platform and down into the waiting crowd of their excited comrades.

Before the touched the ground, Renji whispered at her through his smile: "Let's not bring up that sake thing."

Suiren only laughed as they were mauled by their friends.

* * *

"Ne, Pineapple! Pineapple!"

Renji winced and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was to come.

He stood in a circle that was made up of himself, Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, Shuuhei, and Suiren. They stood under the cover of a large sakura tree, talking pleasantly amongst themselves. The reception was being held on a field that neighbored the one the ceremony had taken place on, and was lined with tables full of food and drinks. Attendants waded through the crowd, offering both hot and iced teas, various types of alcohol, as well as water and juices. Trays of food were also brought 'round.

Shinigami came and went by their small circle, wishing the new captain and vice-captain good luck and success. Renji had been at a loss as to what to say to such wishes, but Suiren immediately took control of the situation, bowing and saying things like 'Abarai taicho and I are grateful for your support' and 'My taicho and I thank you for your kindness'.

Renji could tell he was in very capable hands.

Ichigo, in fact, told Renji that they'd found him "a marvelous handler." Shuuhei'd snorted into his drink.

Ichigo was quick to mutter to Byakuya that he'd been "a superb handler" as well after Rukia kicked him in the shin, though Ichigo's response wasn't exactly what she'd been expecting.

Byakuya couldn't seem to decide if he should thank the orange haired boy or slap him for his insolence. He decided on doing neither and simply arched a haughty brow; what that meant was anyone's guess.

"Pineapple!" the voice called up again, sounding impatient, and Renji felt a tugging on the leg of his silken kimono.

Renji had to look down—a good few feet—to see the speaker, and he smiled somewhat painfully when he saw her.

A bubbly, grinning Yachiru stood before him, looking so happy Renji had to wonder if Ikkaku and Yumichika had given her candy again.

"Ossu, Kusajishi-fukutaicho," he said.

"Yachiru just wanted to say 'congratulations' for her and Ken-chan!" she continued with more enthusiasm than Renji had ever seen anyone muster. She began hopping up and down, "Ken-chan says you can fight together now that he won't have to hold back!"

Renji paled, beginning to sweat. "A-aa?" he said nervously.

"Un! That's his gift to you," Yachiru said, clapping her hands and she continued to jump, "A fight!"

Ichigo began to snicker and Shuuhei had a hard time keeping a smirk off his face. Both Rukia and Suiren looked amused.

Byakuya simply watched Yachiru, expressionless. He had one hand in the sleeve of his kimono where it rested on top of a small bag of confetti candy. It was his emergency stash, and he was prepared to use it if Yachiru rounded on him.

"Oh, well—arigatou," Renji stammered, unsure of what to say.

Yachiru stopped jumping and put a finger to her lips. "Where is your partner, Pineapple taicho?" she asked, and Renji winced.

The nickname she'd given him when he first arrived in the 11th division and still used now was bad enough, but the fact that she'd added 'taicho' to it made it all the worse. He could hear both Shuuhei and Ichigo coughing to cover up their laughter behind him.

"She's right here," Renji said, schooling his face into a smile. Even if he was a captain, he feared what Yachiru could do to him if she got angry enough…and after that, he feared what Kenpachi would do to him for getting Yachiru so angry.

He turned his head and saw that Suiren had already come up beside him. "Kusajishi fukutaicho," she said with a smile. She bowed to the pink-haired shinigami.

Yachiru smiled at her. She then saluted Suiren, her face comically serious. "I'm inviting you to the Shinigami Women's Association," she said and then dropped her serious expression, "It's a lot of fun! We eat candy and play games! I'm the president!"

"Arigatou," Suiren said, glancing fleetingly at Renji. Her eyes danced with amusement.

"Our next meeting is this Friday," Yachiru informed her.

"I'll be sure to attend," Suiren said with another polite bow. Yachiru had been a ranked squad member for longer than Suiren had been a shinigami. Despite the fact that she looked no older than seven, the pink-haired girl outranked Suiren by many years and, most likely, power level as well.

"Yatta!" Yachiru yelled, jumping up and down. "You can come with Bya-kun's sister!"

Rukia looked relieved that she had not been given a ridiculous nickname, though Byakuya's eye twitched slightly at the bastardization of his noble name.

"Arigatou, Kusajichi fukutaicho," Suiren said with a smile. It was getting harder and harder to contain her laughter. Her former captain was turning blue from the effort.

"Un!" She looked pensive for a moment, staring at Renji and Suiren as they stood side by side. She smiled then, clapping her hands in front of her, "It was a very nice wedding, Yachiru hopes you two are very happy together! Your babies will be pretty, with nice hair!" she said, and with that, bounced off into the crowd.

Suiren blinked. Renji's mouth dropped. Ichigo and Shuuhei dissolved into peals of laughter.

"Did she—did she just—?" Suiren stammered, her face scarlet.

"Probably," a voice drawled beside them as Madarame Ikkaku wandered up to them, his eyes on his departing fukutaicho. "Yumichika told her it was a wedding," he informed them flatly.

Renji growled, though Suiren seemed to relax slightly.

"It could have been!" Yumichika exclaimed as he came up to them as well. "What with all the vowing and sake drinking—not to mention such stylish outfits," he said, looking appraisingly at Suiren's beautiful kimono. "You looked positively _radiant_, Tsukinai-san," he said with a flourish.

Suiren smiled at him. "Arigatou."

Renji pouted slightly, and Yumichika interpreted his annoyance with the fact that he didn't compliment him as well. "Oh, you look passable, Renji—your beautiful head of hair makes up for your… raw ruggedness."

Little did Yumichika know, Suiren quite enjoyed Renji's "raw ruggedness". She didn't think it appropriate to say however and simply smiled.

Renji only glared at him, thoroughly un-amused.

Ikkaku rolled his eyes at his violet-haired friend and then turned his gaze back to Renji and Suiren. "Congrats," he said, and then proceeded to drag Yumichika, now praising Suiren's delicate features, away by the collar of his kimono.

"Some day I will get married," Yumichika said excitedly. "Imagine how beautiful I will be!"

"Aa, you'll be the prettiest bride ever," Ikkaku muttered.

"That was…_interesting_," Suiren said, grinning as she and Renji turned back to their circle.

Ichigo was still recovering from his laughing fit, which had been worsened when Yumichika had joined them. Byakuya looked as if he was trying not to be amused. Rukia's eyes were dancing and she was covering her smile with a hand. Shuuhei began snickering again.

Renji sighed. "To say the _least_."

Suiren was familiar with both Ikkaku and Yumichika, as they were frequent drinking partners with Matsumoto. They were friendly enough, and she enjoyed their company—it was always pure entertainment. She'd never seen them interact with Renji however, and it was more than a little amusing.

"It did look an awful lot like a wedding," Ichigo said with a grin directed at Renji.

Suiren wasn't sure who looked most annoyed by that, Renji or Shuuhei. Renji looked more embarrassed.

"It would not have been good if it had been," Byakuya spoke, looking bored, "as you do not have my leave to marry."

Renji blinked, thinking Byakuya was addressing him. Why the hell did he need Byakuya's _permission_to get married?

He soon discovered that his former taicho was speaking to Suiren however, as she laughed and nodded. "That _would_ have been bad, Kuchiki taicho."

Ichigo blinked and voiced Renji's own thoughts: "Why would that have been bad?"

As far as Renji knew, she wasn't betrothed to Byakuya—or anyone else.

Byakuya didn't look at Ichigo as he replied. "Suiren is my cousin," he told him, "and as her parents are both deceased, as head of the Kuchiki clan, she would need my blessing to enter into a marriage."

Renji blinked, looking from Byakuya to Suiren. He supposed if he looked hard enough he could spot some similarities, but they weren't great. "You're related?"

"Fifth cousins," Suiren said with a nod.

Renji looked then from Rukia to Byakuya to Suiren. "Why didn't you tell me you were related?"

"You never asked," Byakuya said, raising an eyebrow. He dismissed himself soon after, going over to speak with Yamamoto taicho, his scarf billowing elegantly behind him.

"I forgot," Rukia admitted with an apologetic smile as her brother left.

"I did too," Suiren said, "Gomen."

Renji shrugged. "Don't worry about it, I'm just surprised."

Shuuhei grinned at him. "The family resemblance will become apparent soon enough. Suiren's a stickler for neatness and order."

Suiren glared at him. "That's not true! I am not a 'stickler'!" She looked embarrassed.

Renji couldn't help but smile as she dissolved into an argument about her habits and methods for paperwork with Shuuhei.

Rukia watched them, amused, laughing out loud when Suiren informed her former captain that he'd needed all the help he could get when it came to order in the office.

Ichigo was watching Renji however, smiling slightly. When Renji felt his gaze and raised an eyebrow in question, Ichigo's smile only widened and he shook his head.

Renji knew what he was thinking: He was in trouble.

* * *

The reception was to be moved to a more informal venue, a large tea house, later that evening, after Suiren and Renji had schmoozed with every manner of noble and shinigami, members of the Covert Operations, many of whom seemed to know Suiren by name, and Kido Corps, as well as an emissary from the Royal Guard.

They also spent time, side-by-side, meeting their new squad members. All of them were very polite, some of the demure, but both Renji and Suiren knew they could be loud and exuberant when they chose. A few of the division members seemed reluctant to welcome Suiren and Renji to their squad, but neither of them were surprised. The fifth division had loved their taicho, had been hurt badly when he betrayed them, and they loved their former fukutaicho as well. Many of them knew it was time to rebuild the dilapidated squad, but that didn't necessarily mean they had to be overjoyed about it.

Renji knew a number of squad members from his previous days with the fifth division, but the officers he did not know, Hinamori kindly introduced them to.

She offered to show them around the office the next day, apparently not at all sore about her demotion and transfer. To Renji, she seemed a bit more cheerful, as if heavy burdens had been lifted from her shoulders. The bags under her eyes were slowly beginning to disappear, and she was beginning to age again.

Suiren readily accepted the help from the smaller woman, smiling thankfully that she, along with her taicho, would not be thrust into an unfamiliar environment with out aide or preparation. Hinamori seemed pleased by their acceptance of her offer, and as they parted ways, Hinamori smiled kindly at them, her eyes misting.

"I think you two will be wonderful for the fifth," she said in a rare show of seriousness. "We—_they're_," she corrected herself firmly, "all still licking their wounds. Betrayal," she said quietly, "is not easy to deal with. It was very…hard, as I'm sure you know, Tsukinai fukutaicho." She smiled at them once more, "I think you two will do a great job."

Suiren had no reply for such heartfelt words, truly touched that the still slightly-broken former fukutaicho was voicing her trust and confidence in her and Renji to fix the shattered fifth division. She knew how the fifth division must have felt; she had been speechless when Tousen had left with Aizen, the entire squad had been in shambles until Shuuhei'd finally taken control. She bowed, deeply, and mumbled a soft "Arigatou."

Renji smiled at his small friend. Her sincerity touched him. "We'll do our best, Hinamori," he said softly.

She continued to smile at him. "I think your best will be more than enough."

Hinamori bid them goodbye, waving cheerily at them and informing them she would see them both later that night at the informal reception. Suiren smiled as she watched the small woman go, grinning as she watched her go up to Hitsugaya. When she had been in the tenth division, Hinamori had visited her cranky little captain often, calling him 'Shiro-chan' and patronizing him as only she and Matsumoto could. Though she inwardly found Hinamori to be guillible, she knew that the shinigami had a hard resolve and a fiercely determined streak deep within her. All in all, she liked her.

"That was very nice of her," Suiren said to Renji as they crossed through the thinning crowd. The sun was beginning to set on them, casting a husky pink glow on the souls still gathered. "I think she meant it all," she said softly, still mulling over the sincere words Hinamori had just said to them.

Renji glanced at her, smiling slightly. "I think she did."

Suiren sighed, "I feel a lot more pressure, now," she admitted, smiling a half smile.

"Aa, well, I'm sure that will all disappear sooner or later," he said, trying to be helpful. He'd never been sure how to make himself more confident—he'd always just settled for going out and winning fights—and he had absolutely _no_ idea how to go about consoling his slight fukutaicho.

"Were you nervous?" Suiren asked as they continued walking.

"Today?"

She shook her head, "No, when you were first promoted to fukutaicho."

Renji thought, tilting his chin up slightly. "Not especially," he said after a moment. "I was more focused on besting your cousin," he admitted. He didn't realize that he was voicing things to Suiren that he'd never once shared with another soul. "I'd been working toward the same goal for years, and I'd finally achieved part of it. I think you could say I was more cocky than nervous," he said with a smile.

Suiren looked interested. "You wanted to best Kuchiki itoko-sama?"

Renji nodded, somewhat somberly.

"Why?" She seemed slightly perplexed. She was _very_ aware her cousin was a powerful shinigami and respected nobleman, and that many looked up at him, but she was interested as to why Renji had been so determined to surpass him.

Renji glanced at her. He began to look slightly uncomfortable. "Rukia and I—we grew up together, in Rukongai," he said, his cheeks coloring slightly. "I was mad that he… took her away from me when he'd adopted her."

Suiren watched Renji as he spoke, and she smiled when he finished, a smile of understanding.

"You like Kuchiki fukutaicho?" she asked after a moment, attempting to sound conversational about it. She was aware that her question was bordering on rude, but she figured she had some leeway with such things, considering that first thing she and Renji had ever done together was, well, sleep together.

She wouldn't admit it, but it would stab slightly if he did. That, and she didn't want to be the one to tell Renji, if he couldn't see if for himself, that the adopted Kuchiki had an _obvious_thing for the orange haired human, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Renji smiled jerkily as he thought. The question was one he hadn't given any thought to in what seemed like a very long time.

"I _did_," he said finally. His face was lit by the small lamps that had been set out, all of them now with tiny flames dancing inside them, bringing an earth-real glow to the field as the sky continued to darken.

Rukia had been, quite simply, the first love Renji had ever had.

His feelings for her had started not long after she'd joined their little misfit band in Rukongai, and they'd lasted until she'd left for the human world, where she'd met Ichigo.

Renji knew she felt for the human boy the instant he saw her look at him, the night he and her brother had gone to collect her. He was no fool. Or, rather he was a huge fool, since he'd loved her for years, even after she'd been adopted and he rarely saw her, yet he did nothing about his feelings.

Anyone who watched Rukia and Ichigo now could tell that the bond they shared was one of the deepest in existence, even if neither of them knew it. Renji thought that was one of the reasons Byakuya was always so annoyed by Ichigo's presence (not that Renji blamed him—he was often first in line to give the dandelion-haired punk a solid punch in the gut).

There was still room for Renji in Rukia's life, he was positive there always would be, but not in the way he'd previously wanted.

He turned he dark eyes back to Suiren, who was regarding him with an expression he thought contained a mix of pity and understanding. He offered a small smile and said something he hadn't yet voice aloud: "She and Ichigo belong together, even if they don't know it."

Suiren smiled, somewhat sympathetically at him. "I think you're right."

She knew what the loss of love felt like. It was a healing process, slow and painful; but it got better as time went by. She softly told Renji so in a manner that was not condescending or harsh.

He watched her as she spoke. It was apparent that he was not the only one who'd been hurt in matters of love. Renji wondered to himself if her tone and sad words had anything to do with her overly protective former taicho. The longer he watched the two of them interact, the more he thought that they'd once had _something_ together.

Apparently, that something had not ended well, though you'd never be able to tell by watching them joke and bicker with each other.

The sad look on her face was quickly replaced by a smile as one of their squad members came and introduced himself to them. You never would have been able to tell she'd just been talking about love that had been lost.

That was one of Renji's first clues that the woman walking beside him was stronger than he'd originally imagined.

* * *

I liked this chapter. It establishes a few important things. At least, I tried to make it do that...

As always, please review!

-Luin

PS: I loved writing Byakuya in this chapter. He didn't say much, but he was fun anyways. So was Yumichika.


	8. Moderation Means Nothing

This chapter was fun. That's all I'm saying.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...but I wish I did.

* * *

_No jumping, conclusions,  
I don't think there's no solution,  
Let's get, backwards,  
And forget our restless destination._  
- Clockwatching, Jason Mraz

The teahouse party was more a _real_ party, complete with drinking games, sake, and every manner of ridiculousness available.

By the time Renji and Suiren arrived, after they'd thanked every last guest at the formal reception, Kyoraku taicho and Matsumoto had already drunk three other shinigami under the table…_each_.

"It's about time!" Rangiku declared, slamming her cup down on the table, as she spotted Renji and Suiren. "You two are the last ones here!"

Suiren smiled, "Aa, well, we had to wait till everyone left."

"Some of us actually _do_ our work," Renji added.

Matsumoto ignored him.

Instead, Rangiku smiled at Suiren, rising from her spot on the floor as the man she'd been drinking against promptly flopped down on his back.

_Matstumoto Rangiku, 4. Kyoraku Shunsui, 3._

Kyoraku stared at the man passed out on the floor as Rangiku stepped around him. If he didn't know better, he would've said Rangiku had cheated. He sighed, and then quickly challenged the next poor soul who walked past him. Nanao stood behind her captain, a look of pain on her face, and her eyebrows twitched when Kyoraku began crooning at her.

"Well," Rangiku said to both Renji and Suiren, "Welcome to your party, Gobtantai taicho and fukutaicho." She gestured around the room, which erupted into cheers.

Bottles and cups of sake were quickly shoved at them from every imaginable angle. Renji blinked as he tried to see through the mass of arms in front of him, eventually giving in and grabbing a bottle. More cheers erupted. He looked over at Suiren, who was smiling widely, her gray eyes bright. She'd selected a small bottle as well.

Raising an eyebrow at her when she turned his way, he cleared his throat and grinned. "To us!" he said, raising his bottle.

"To us," Suiren echoed, clinking her bottle against his.

They each took a large swig, and when they lowered their bottles, with a grin, Suiren grabbed Renji's from his hand, slipping hers into his open grip. Eyes shining mischievously, Suiren drank from Renji's, expertly mocking the manner they'd sipped from the porcelain ceremony cups earlier.

Renji's grin widened, and he quickly downed the rest of the small bottle. With an air of innocence he handed her empty bottle back to her.

She blinked, and then smiled a rather secretive smile at him before laughing.

"Another for my fukutaicho!" Renji bellowed, beginning to feel the sake warm his veins. He hadn't touched alcohol, not _really_, since the night he'd been promoted, and it was reaching him faster than it usually did.

A second bottle was quickly produced, this one larger than the first. Suiren smiled at Ikkaku, who handed it to her, and raised it to him in thanks before she took another, hearty swig.

Suiren hadn't really drunken any form alcohol since the night of Renji's promotion either, and she planned on enjoying this party to the fullest. She could already feel the sake in her system; the room took on a brighter glow and laughter seemed to bubble from her. Her abstinence from the liquid didn't help the situation, and neither did the fact that she had an unusually _low_ tolerance for a shinigami naturally.

Renji watched her laugh as Ikkaku toasted her once more, forcing her to drink again, then turned and scanned the room. He spotted Rukia and Ichigo next to Kotetsu Kiyone and her sister Isane, who was watching her younger sibling down sake with a look of mild concern.

The conversation Renji had had about Rukia earlier that evening with Suiren came to his mind as he watched the petite shinigami yell something at Ichigo, who's eyes immediately narrowed. Really, they were just comical.

Renji vaguely wondered how long it would take them to figure themselves out. He wondered if maybe he should tell Ichigo _he_ was in trouble—and _had_ been for some time. Renji decided against it—he had other plans for the human at the moment.

Maybe some other time, though, he thought, and he walked over towards the orange-haired shinigami. He drew up to him with a grin, slinging an arm around Ichigo's shoulders, his bottle of sake resting against Ichigo's chest.

"When the hell'd _you_ get here?" Ichigo demanded, staring down at the bottle so close to his face and looking annoyed.

Renji raised an eyebrow. Apparently the orange-haired boy had missed all the yelling that had started when he and Suiren had arrived. "Few minutes ago." He grinned then, slowly.

Ichigo immediately stiffened. That grin did not bode well for him.

"Ne, Ichigo, you remember the last party you went to here in Soul Society?" Renji asked casually. He saw Rukia blink, then smile slowly; _she_ at least recalled Ichigo's low alcohol tolerance.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Apparently, he did not.

"I have a challenge for you," Renji replied, still grinning.

Ichigo looked slightly nervous, but Renji knew Ichigo would not back down from any challenge he set down, not matter what it was.

"Aa?" he asked. "What is it, boke? I'll kick your ass _any_ day."

Renji used his free arm to snag a second bottle of sake from a nearby table. "First one to finish their bottle wins."

Ichigo glared at him. "I'm not old enough to drink," he grumbled, knowing the excuse was a lame one.

Renji grinned. He'd been expecting that. "Didn't stop you last time," he said.

Matsumoto and Suiren came up then. Matsumoto had her arm slung over Suiren's shoulder, and Renji noticed his fukutaicho already seemed to be slightly inebriated as she wobbled a bit on her feet.

"We took shots!" Rangiku announced.

Kiyone cheered loudly. Her sister looked as though she wanted to ask her to quiet down, but just ended up sighing heavily.

"I can see that," Renji said, raising an eyebrow at Suiren's flushed cheeks.

"Rangiku beat me," Suiren said sadly to Renji. "Gomen, taicho, I hope I haven't shamed our squad."

Her face was bright, and Renji couldn't help feeling warm when she smiled like that at him.

"I just challenged Ichigo," he told them as he brushed off the effects of Suiren's smile, knowing Rangiku would appreciate the sport. "First one to finish his bottle wins."

"His excuse was he's not old enough," Rukia said with a sly grin.

Ichigio immediately rounded on her, eyes blazing.

"Teme—" he began, but was interrupted as Rangiku began to laugh.

"Ne, Ichigo," she purred at him, which caused him to go scarlet, "I think you're just not _man_ enough."

Ichigo glared at her and opened his mouth, but was interrupted again as Ikkaku came up to them, smirking.

"What's Ichigo not man enough for?" he drawled.

Ichigo tried to reply, but Renji beat him to it. "Sake," he said, holding up the two bottles he held. "He won't race with me to the bottom."

Shouts and yells suddenly surrounded Ichigo. Kira and Shuuhei booed at him loudly from across the room, their arms around each other's shoulders for support.

Before his masculinity—or anything else—could be dragged into the argument once more, Ichigo's face turned very red and he simply yelled at the top of his lungs: "Urusai!"

The room fell silent. Ichigo turned to Renji, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Renji only grinned. He'd been hoping for something like this; he knew all he'd needed to do was belittle Ichigo's strength or something similar to get the human to agree to drink with him.

"One. Round," Ichigo growled at him through clenched teeth, grabbing a bottle from Renji.

"Okay," Renji said, grinning.

Before they started, Rangiku insisted they take center stage, since Renji was one of two guests of honor. She effectively cleared a table in the center of the room and ushered both men to it. They sat down on either side, glaring at each other with fierce confidence.

Rukia stood behind Ichigo, looking as though she was trying very hard not to grin. She caught Renji's eye, and he winked at her, a cocky smile on his face. She shook her head, and then gave into grinning.

Suiren had followed Rangiku, and she perched herself on a short chair that stood behind Renji. If she leaned to the side just a bit, she'd be able to reach out and touch his shoulder. She was not drunk yet, but she was beginning to get slightly tipsy. She had a bottle in her hand and continued to sip at it as Renji and Ichigo prepared to do battle.

The entire room had surrounded them, people pushing and craning their necks to get a better look at what was going on. Suiren noticed Rukia standing beside Ichigo, watching him with a smile, and she thought about the conversation she'd had earlier with her new captain.

She'd been surprised Renji had answered her truly and honestly about something that was obviously very personal. With a small smile, she realized her taicho trusted her. Leaning forward so that a lock of her hair fell onto Renji's broad shoulders, she said softly, "Good luck, Renji."

The alcohol seemed to make her bolder, she thought as she sat back and realized that she'd dropped the honorific at the end of her captain's name—his _first_ name. As he'd insisted she call him Renji since the day they'd met, she didn't think he'd mind. She just hoped he didn't really notice.

Renji did notice, and he smiled as she pulled back, the scent of wind and flowers following in her wake. While this wasn't necessarily a battle of life or death, he felt calmer with Suiren at his side. Calmer, and a bit more confident.

Not that he thought he'd need confidence. He'd been drinking longer than Ichigo had been _alive_.

"Ready?" he asked after Ikkaku had come up and weighed both bottles expertly in his hands, deeming them of equal mass.

Ichigo growled a "Yes" at him, which was truly a feet considering how tight his mouth was—Renji was certain his teeth clenched, even as he spoke.

"Oh, matte, Ichigo," Renji said as if something had suddenly occurred to him. "Loser has to take three penalty shots." He held up three fingers on his hand, smirking.

Ichigo couldn't have looked more annoyed if he tried. He nodded eventually, though he continued to glare at Renji.

"Ichi—nii—san!" Matsumoto yelled, and then she waved her pink scarf in the air, signaling the start.

Renji tossed the sake back, gulp after huge gulp. It burned his throat as it went down, and he could feel his eyes begin to water slightly. Yells or encouragement and taunts filled the room. Renji could pick Suiren's voice out among them; she was chanting 'Go!' with most of the room. He could feel her elevated reiatsu behind him as she clapped and cheered for him.

With a last, final gulp, Renji tore the bottle away from his mouth and slammed it down onto the table, letting out a deep breath.

He'd won.

To Ichigo's credit, he was not far behind, slamming his own bottle down seconds after Renji. His face was paler than usual, but his eyes shown fiercely. There was a ghost of a grin on his face, and Renji was willing to bet he was already feeling the affects of the rice wine.

"Winner!" Matsumoto yelled, stamping one foot on the top of the table and pointing to Renji.

"Penalty shots!" Ikkaku cheered, and immediately began pouring said shots for Ichigo.

Suiren had let out a victorious cheer as Renji had put his bottle down. She'd had a burning urge to throw her arms around his neck, but she was still sober enough to shoot that desire down.

"Taicho, you've brought our honor back!" she teased as he turned his head and smiled at her.

"Let's hope so," he said with a smile. "It wouldn't do to lose our honor our first night of captaincy and vice-captaincy."

She grinned, and then laughed as Ichigo let out a huge groan as Ikkaku pushed his three penalty shots towards him.

"Poor Kurosaki," she said, pursing her lips as she tried her hardest not to smile at the boy's obvious discomfort.

"C'mon, Ichii, be a man!" Yachiru exclaimed excitedly from behind her bald third seat, shaking a small fist at him.

Ichigo looked thoroughly disgruntled that his masculinity had now been threatened by _Yachiru_, and he quickly downed all three shots in rapid succession.

He slumped slightly, tipping backwards. Rukia quickly knelt down, smiling softly and whispering something into his ear and she eased him back into a proper sitting position. Ichigo stayed that way for a moment, then pitched forward so he nearly lay on the table.

He propped himself up with one arm and tried to glare at Renji. "I _hate_ you," he half slurred.

"You'll hate me more tomorrow morning," Renji retorted.

Ichigo took a moment to think about that, and then sighed. "Prob'ly."

Renji then announced that no one else was allowed to challenge Ichigo to any sort of drinking game—or even give him alcohol—for the rest of the night. Rukia shot him a thankful smile.

"Well played, sir," Shuuhei said with a smile at Renji as he stood.

"Thanks," Renji replied with a grin.

"Shuu! When did you get here?" Suiren demanded from her spot on the low chair.

Shuuhei raised an eyebrow at her flushed appearance and easy smile. That, and the fact she'd called him 'Shuu' in public. In all the years he'd know her, she'd only called him that when she thought he was sleeping, or when she was drunk.

It was apparent she was on her way to being so.

"Suiren," he said, smirking at her and ignoring the raised eyebrow look Renji shot at him. "Had enough to drink?"

"Iie," was her reply.

"She's very stubborn," Shuuhei said to Renji as they looked down at Suiren, loud enough so she could hear. "And a _huge_ lightweight."

Her eyes flashed. "I am not!"

"Are too."

"I am not!"

"See?" Shuuhei said with a grin, sighing dramatically. "See what you're going to have to deal with, Renji? I feel badly for you."

Suiren glared comically at her former captain. Renji chuckled. "Ne, Suiren," he said, "I think that's the last bottle for you tonight." He could see she still had more than half the bottle left—and he figured after she finished _that_, she would be in trouble. Better to head that sort of thing of early. That, and he'd hate to see his fukutaicho do something she'd regret…_again._

It was at that point Renji decided to cut himself off. He'd already drank a significant amount in a short span of time, and he wasn't sure if, given the chance, he could pass up another opportunity to _be_ with his fukutaicho, he didn't really trust himself in that area of life, not anymore. Once had been enough.

Really, he wasn't sure how men were able to resist her…except for Shuuhei, he thought grudgingly as he watched the ninth division captain smile down at Suiren. He wasn't positive Shuuhei and Suiren had been together, but he'd feel comfortable betting large sums of money on it.

Suiren sighed as she looked up at her new captain. He could always order her to stop drinking, but that would just be embarrassing, she knew that even in her inebriated state. "Aye, aye sir," she said, slicing her free hand through the air in a salute. Her eyes fell on the slumped Ichigo and she looked at Renji, her eyes wide. "Taicho! Look what you've done to Kurosaki!" she said, as though she'd just noticed him slumped on the table, eyes glazed.

"Told you she was a lightweight," Shuuhei muttered to Renji.

Renji only smiled, shaking his head.

* * *

Later that evening, Renji thought that 'lightweight' might have not been the correct term for his fukutaicho.

By the time she'd finished the bottle Renji delegated as her last, she was completely and utterly _gone_.

She wasn't an obnoxious drunk, nor was she a depressed or angry one. She didn't blurt out things that shouldn't be said or spill her deepest, darkest secrets. She didn't throw herself at men (though she was less conscious of the space she put between herself and Renji—she did throw her arms around him at one point, but he quickly detached her before she or anyone else really realized what'd happened). She was simply the happiest person in the room.

Laugher bubbled from her continuously, and it was a laughter that was so infectious it had everyone else laughing and smiling as well. She chatted with everyone, spending a significant amount of time at the low table in the middle of them room with Ichigo and Rukia, who had refused drink on account of the fact that _someone_ had to take care of the poor boy. She had a small smile on her face as she did so, however.

Renji was never far behind Suiren, keeping on eye on his thoroughly inebriated fukutaicho. It wasn't necessarily his duty, but he took it upon himself anyways.

Around two in the morning, Suiren's energy seemed to be waning. She, along with Ichigo and a paler-than-usual Kira were all three slumped on top of a table. The party had begun to clear out, and as Renji watched Suiren's eyes droop, he deemed it time for her to go home. He walked purposefully over to her, standing behind her and casting a shadow over her seated figure.

Ichigo, through sagging eyelids, glared as best he could at Renji. Kira took no notice of the redhead, staring thoughtfully into space. Suiren looked down at the shadow on the table, blinking, then titled her head back onto her neck.

She smiled brightly when she saw him, and Renji couldn't help smiling back at her.

"Taicho," she said, "I thought you'd gone home."

Renji raised an eyebrow. "And leave you here to fend for yourself? I don't think so."

Suiren grinned. Her cheeks were still flushed, and her eyes were glazed over so they seemed to shine like well-polished silver.

"It's time to go, Suiren fukutaicho," he told her. "I'm walking you home." He'd seen her wobbling around the room earlier and didn't trust her to make it home without toppling over on the street—and he didn't want to think what would happen if she tried to use shunpo.

Rukia was watching him, smiling slightly. He cocked an eyebrow at her as Suiren pushed herself up from the floor, but she just shook her head.

"Goodnight, mina-san," she said. It looked as if she'd bowed to them, but as Renji instinctively reached out to steady her, it became obvious that she'd almost just tipped over.

"'Night," Ichigo mumbled, putting his head down onto the table.

Rukia looked as if she wanted to laugh, but schooled her features into a look of annoyance. "You're not going to bed here, baka. Tsukinai fukutaicho is saying goodnight because _she_ is leaving."

"Can we leave?" he wondered aloud, his words muffled as his face was pressed down into the wood.

"If I can _move_ you."

Ichigo raised his head and stared at her, a look of sincerity and surprise on his drunken face. "Ne, Rukia, you're pretty strong, I believe in you!"

Rukia just rolled her eyes, sighing.

Renji bit back a laugh as Rukia continued to try and deal with the drunken Ichigo. With his hand her elbow, Renji slowly and gently turned Suiren and began to lead her to the door. She bid goodnight to everyone she passed, wobbling on her feet only slightly. When they'd exited the teahouse, she took in a deep breath, seeming to savor the smell of fresh air.

"Poor Kurosaki-kun," she said, though she was grinning.

Renji grinned as well. "He'll get over it."

"Aa, after a trip to the fourth division tomorrow morning…" she sighed, "That line will be so long…"

Renji smiled again. "Think you'll be there?"

Suiren shook her head, "No Shuu—" she stopped speaking for a moment, her mouth wide. She closed it for a moment and then started again.

"Shuuhei keeps some of Unohana taicho's cure at the office, but since I won't be there anymore, I guess I _will_ have to be in that line…" she looked disappointed at the thought.

Renji sighed. He felt like he was going to be competing with Shuuhei when it came to Suiren, whether it was for attention… or the ability to cure hangovers.

"Oh well," Suiren said, looking up at Renji. He was still thinking, and his face was set in thin lines. Suiren stopped walked. "Ne, taicho…daijabou?"

Renji blinked, turning to her. She looked genuinely concerned, and more sober. He smiled. "I'm fine," he said, "just tired."

Suiren continued walking then, falling into slightly wobbly steps next to him. "Me too…I couldn't sleep last night."

"You'll sleep very well tonight," he said, "As you're both tired _and_ drunk."

She shot him a look of indignation. "I'm not that drunk," she said seriously, and Renji might have believed her had she not pitched sideways right after saying it. He laughed, reaching out and pulling her back.

"Hisagi was right," he said with a slight smile, "you are a lightweight."

Her face changed suddenly, and she whispered, more to herself than to Renji in a tone he would have called 'amazingly sarcastic', "Aa, he's _always_ right…"

Renji raised an eyebrow, but from the look on Suiren's face, he decided not to question her about the whispered comment. She looked sad, almost thoughtfully so, and remained silent for a few minutes. Renji walked at her side, thinking.

There were many different things that her words could mean, and he tried his hardest not to dwell on them. He didn't want to think about that sort of thing now— he didn't want to try and analyze Suiren and Shuuhei's possible past relationship—all he wanted to do was get Suiren home and safely in bed, then crawl into his own futon and go to sleep. He wasn't expected to be up and in the office the next morning, but he wanted to go and join his squad for morning drills.

They walked the rest of the way in companionable silence. As they entered the fifth division, they found many of their new squad members had moved from the teahouse and were enjoying their own, smaller get together in one of the courtyards. Many of them waved, and some cheered, as Renji and Suiren passed by. Renji grinned, raising a hand in reply—then quickly reached out, catching Suiren with the same hand as she nearly tipped over again. The crowd of squad members chuckled good-naturedly at her and then resumed their activities, which consisted of drinking, drinking, and drinking.

They turned the corner from the practice and office areas and came up to the array of housing complexes. A few other squad members were out there as well; they waved and called out 'goodnight' as Suiren and Renji passed.

When they entered the small, grass courtyard that was between their respective apartments, Suiren let out a long sigh.

Renji looked at her. "Daijabou?" he asked softly.

She nodded, and looked at him. Slowly, a smile grew on her face, the likes of which Renji couldn't really identify.

Suiren had sobered slightly on the walk home—she'd nearly fallen over the second time due to a rock on the ground, not her own drunken-ness—and as thoughts began to flow more coherently through her mind, she found herself focusing more and more on the tall man at her side. She'd fallen into memories of Shuuhei at one point, but once she'd turned her eyes from the stone pathway and grassy courtyard and saw Renji next to her, her unpleasant thoughts and memories had disappeared.

As he stood there next to her, silhouetted in the moonlight, she couldn't help thinking he looked very much like he did the night he'd come to her in the ninth division to talk about their "odd" predicament. Just as that night, he looked almost breathtakingly handsome.

Suiren was aware 'handsome' was not the word most would use to describe Renji, he was almost too edgy for the term, but she didn't really care. She simply figured those who thought the word did not apply had never seen him in the middle of the night, bathed in moonlight.

Renji simply watched Suiren as she continued to smile that un-readable smile at him. Her eyes were flickering, he knew she was thinking—he just wished he knew _what_.

His answer came then, and it was not at all what he'd been expecting.

"You look very nice in the moonlight, Renji," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

His mouth dropped slightly, and she smiled a bit wider, pleased with herself.

"Arigatou, for walking me home," she said, nodding her head down to him. "Goodnight, taicho."

She turned then in a swish of silk, and climbed the short steps to her apartment. She unlocked her door and then stepped inside without a single backwards glance at her surprised captain.

He stood rooted to the spot until Suiren's door had closed behind her. He blinked then, closing his mouth. Renji remained motionless, a million things running though his mind before he finally turned and made for his own apartments.

"Kuso," he growled to himself as he entered his living room, nearly slamming his door shut.

He had _not_ been expecting that.

* * *

Renji woke at dawn, still exhausted, and dressed himself in his oldest set of black hakama and a fading kimono that he'd ripped the sleeves off of long ago. He didn't feel like unbraiding and brushing his hair, as it would get matted with sweat either way, and so he simply let the long braid hang over his back. He could see the sun beginning to climb up over the horizon and, after grabbing Zabimaru and an apple, he headed out the door.

Much to his surprise, sleep had come easily last night. Much to his dismay, his sleep was filled with dreams, and those dreams were filled Suiren.

"Ossu, taicho," a voice said as he passed Suiren's front porch.

He stopped, blinking.

Suiren stood as if she'd stopped walking the moment she'd seen him, as one of her feet was paused, looking as if it was coming up to take another step. Like Renji, she was dressed for training; a pair of dark dark gray hakama hung low on her hips and she wore her typical sleeveless top, this particular one in white. Also like Renji, her hair was plaited in a long braid, flipped over her shoulder, and she had her zanpakuto in one hand.

"You're up early," he observed when he recovered. His mind had flashed back to her words to him the previous night, words he'd tried to chalk up to the sake in her system despite the fact she'd seemed a good deal more sober than she had on the rest of the walk home.

She raised an eyebrow at him and grinned. She looked alert, and didn't appear to be tired or hung-over. "I could say the same thing to you."

"Aa, but I wasn't drunk last night," he said, and he walked over to her porch, "You, however, _were_."

Suiren blushed slightly, and Renji was convinced that she recalled what she'd said to him in the courtyard between their apartments.

She thought that, apparently, she was keen to do dumb things in Renji's presence when she was intoxicated. She waved a hand at him dismissively, "Aa, well, I'm fine now. Someone left me a bottle of Unohana taicho's cure by my door."

Renji had a nagging feeling he knew who it had been.

"Are you going to practice with the squad?" Suiren asked. He nodded, and she smiled. "Good. I'll walk with you then."

"You're up to training?" he asked. Even with Unohana taicho's magical elixir, he'd never been able to train at dawn after a night of drinking.

Suiren smiled. "I may have a lower than average tolerance, but I also have a quick recovery rate." She tucked her zanpakuto into the sash of her hakama and they began to make their way to the practice courtyards.

Renji thought that that wasn't fair at all. He voiced that opinion and Suiren just laughed.

They chatted about different exercises, Suiren offering to draw up a schedule for the squad later in the day, as well as various training methods and techniques as they walked. Suiren noted that Renji seemed to favor independent study when it came to training, while she preferred to work in groups for the majority of the menial drills that kept skills sharp. She believed a compromise of the two methods would be easy to achieve, as both of them seemed open to new ways of training.

When they reached the largest of the courtyards, they found it filled with a decent amount of their squad members. Some had broken off into groups, some into pairs, while others stood alone, working on everything from sword techniques and footwork to things like endurance and stamina.

Suiren raised an eyebrow. "They're pretty organized."

Renji nodded. In his days in the fifth squad, the same thing had been common, but he was still slightly in awe of the dedication and precision each shinigami seemed to have in regards to their own, personal training. "They've been without a captain for a while," he said, which made sense as well. Captains usually lead morning practices, and with no captain, or vice-captain, really, it had been up to the squad members to take their training upon themselves.

"I feel slightly inadequate," Suiren remarked wryly as she watched a line of shinigami begin to do push-ups, clapping their hands together in between each.

Renji laughed.

"Abarai taicho! Tsukinai fukutaicho!"

Both Renji and Suiren turned, towards the voice. Suiren smiled as she recognized the young-looking man who ran towards them.

Ueda Daichi, their third seat, came to a halt as he reached them, saluting them as he caught his breath. He was a bit taller than Suiren but shorter than Renji, with dark brown hair he wore long, down to his shoulders. He had it all pulled back now, and his bright blue eyes shone.

"We didn't expect you both here today, especially not you, fukutaicho," Ueda said good-naturedly with a small grin.

"Me neither," Renji said, and he jerked his head at Suiren, "Apparently she's got 'quick recovery rate'."

Suiren grinned and shrugged one shoulder.

Ueda smiled. "Very good—do you want me to call the squad together?" he asked. "We're not all here, but…"

Renji and Suiren glanced at each other, and then Suiren shook her head. She was in awe that she and Renji seemed to already understand each other so well. Maybe that was the one perk of having slept with him before they'd been thrown together as taicho and fukutaicho—she was still very partial to his moods and reiatsu.

"I think we'll wander. We don't want to interrupt your routine. If we see something we think should be changed, we'll change it, but for now, just carry on," she said with a nod at Ueda.

"Aa," Renji said with a grin after she finished, "as you were."

Ueda nodded. "If you need anything—someone's name or something like that, I'd be more than happy to help."

"Arigatou," Suiren said with a kind smile.

Ueda blushed lightly—Renji bit back a snicker—and then saluted them once more before he turned and went back the way he came, rejoining the group he'd been practicing footwork and swordplay with.

"He's awfully eager," a second voice said, this one coming from behind them.

Renji blinked as he turned and was met with a very disgruntled Kurosaki Ichigo. He was dressed in his shinigami robes, and Zangetsu was strapped across his back.

"Ossu, Kurosaki-san," Suiren said as she turned.

"Yo," he said, glancing at her with a small smile and a nod. His gaze turned back to Renji.

It hardened _considerably_.

Renji grinned wolfishly. "How's your head?"

Ichigo only glared at Renji. His fists clenched and unclenched as he did not blink at the redhead.

Then, in a flurry of unexpected movement, Ichigo launched himself at Renji, knocking him back to the ground.

"Boke!" Suiren heard Renji yell.

The rest of his shouts were muffled and Ichigo pressed his face into the ground. "You're dead!" he yelled. "I'll kill you again myself!"

Suiren just sighed as she watched the pair spring apart and then draw their swords. A crowd of squad members was gathering, forming a small circle around the two men.

"Fukutaicho!" Ueda came back up to her, his eyes on Ichigo and Renji as they continued to go at each other. "What's going on?" He looked mildly alarmed.

Suiren glanced at him and smiled slightly. "Nothing that is out of the ordinary, I promise. It's just…" she paused as she watched the pair throw down their swords and then charge each other barehanded. They fell to the ground and rolled around, stirring up a cloud of yellow-tinged dirt. "Something we all will have to get used to," she finally finished.

Ueda glanced at her, one eyebrow raised. "If you say so…"

"I don't think we'll really have a choice," she added. She sighed again, then smiled slightly at her third seat. "Come on, Ueda-san, why don't you show me around?"

Ueda nodded and began to bring her up to various groups of squad members, each practicing something different. Cheers and yells could still be heard from the circle that surrounded Ichigo and Renji across the large courtyard. Suiren couldn't help the wry smile that fixed itself on her lips.

She was positive that they _didn't_ have a choice.

* * *

So that was mad long. I hope you all enjoyed it. You guys are really lucking out with these frequent updates, on both this story and 'Reminiscence'. I regret to inform you I go back to school next week, so the frequency will drop...a LOT.

Funny tid-bit: My bro and I were playing the Bleach Wii game a few days ago and I was being Byakuya and he kept going 'Oh, Kuchiki taicho!', and my dad was downstairs and he goes: "What? Fat ho?"

Byakuya is now know as 'Kuchiki Fat-ho'.

PLEASE REVIEW! _**Especially**_ if you favorite/alert this fic!

-Luin


	9. The Wind God

This chapter ended up a wee bit longer than I'd expected...and by that I mean like five pages longer...

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach... but I wish I did.

* * *

_Falling, yes I am falling,_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again._

_I have never known_

_The like of this, I've been alone_

_And I have missed things_

_And kept out of sight_

_But other girls were never quite_

_Like this_

-I've Just Seen a Face, The Beatles

By the time Suiren had toured the entirety of the courtyard, correcting a few hand positions and thrust techniques as she went, and returned to the spot she and Renji had started in, the sun was midway up in the sky, and Renji and Ichigo had finally stopped fighting. They sat, rather unceremoniously, in the dirt. Both were panting heavily, still shooting insults and threats at one another.

Suiren dismissed Ueda with a gentle smile, then walked over to her captain and his companion, a wry smile on her face and one eyebrow raised over a clear, gray eye.

"Finished?" she asked.

A groan that Suiren took to be a 'Yes' but that sounded more like an 'Unnnnngh' came from her captain. Ichigo echoed his reply.

"Good. We can go get breakfast now. Ueda says most of the squad goes to eat in the mess after morning practice," Suiren told them. "Kurosaki-san, you're welcome to join us."

Ichigo had begun to stand, and glanced up at her when she addressed him. Really, he looked awful. Add dead tired-ness and fresh bruises to a man who was already hung-over… it was _not_ a pretty sight. He paused as he righted himself, and then shook his head slowly. It looked as though the action pained him. "I think I'm going to find Rukia…then go to the fourth division."

"A wise choice," Suiren said with a rather amused smile. She turned her eyes back to Renji. "Taicho?"

"Aa, I'm coming for breakfast," he said, standing with a groan. He picked up Zabimaru and, turning it over in his wrist, returned it to it's sealed state. He slid his zanpakuto back into its sheath, and then turned his red-brown eyes to his candy-haired friend. "Oi—are you going to be alright?"

Ichigo glared at him, muttering that he had some nerve.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Renji said, smirking.

"Do you want someone to walk you back?" Suiren offered. It was more a goodwill gesture, for even now she knew enough about Ichigo to know that he would refuse.

"No thanks," he said, and he shouldered his large zanpakuto with little effort. Suiren smiled slightly at his obvious endurance.

Hangover and bruises or no, he was still a force to be reckoned with. Suiren had never seen Ichigo fight at full power, she hadn't been anywhere near him during the war with Aizen, but she'd felt his reiatsu many times before. Even miles and miles away it was powerful enough to make breathing labored. She was not surprised her captain also boasted bruises, and a rather long scratch up one of his arms.

"Ja," Ichigo said to Renji and Suiren as he turned to leave. "I'll come say 'bye before I go back."

Suiren waved and her captain yelled some sort of challenge at the human, whose response was to flick Renji off.

Renji grinned. Suiren raised an eyebrow. "Had a good morning so far?" she questioned.

"Can't complain, I guess," he said, still grinning.

Suiren resisted a sigh. "That is true…and at least they all know it's going to be interesting around here," she said, gesturing to the crowd of squad members gathered around them.

"Oi, that's unnerving," Renji muttered, watching them as they all watched _him_. "Where's Umeda?"

"Ueda," Suiren corrected, "And he's already in the mess."

"Right," Renji said. He turned away from his audience, eyebrows raised slightly, and made to leave. He paused mid-step, however, and looked back at Suiren. He looked slightly sheepish. "Where exactly _is_ the mess hall?"

"I think Ichigo was right," Suiren said with a grin as she began to lead the way to breakfast. Some of their squad began to follow, their interest peaked in their apparently fight-happy taicho and calm fukutaicho.

"About what?" Renji wanted to know.

"You _do_ need a handler," she said, her grin now positively devilish.

* * *

Breakfast, compared to practice that morning, was a relatively calm and normal affair. Renji and Suiren decided that they would split up, each taking a seat on one side of the mess hall. Renji really just wanted to eat and didn't care where he sat, but Suiren advised diplomacy for the first few days. She told Renji it would be a good idea if, after he'd finished eating, he walked around his side of the mess and introduced himself to those squad members he didn't know, and tried to speak casually with those he did.

With a shrug, figuring Suiren knew some things better than he did, even though he'd been a vice-captain before, he followed her words.

Afterwards, when they were leaving the mess hall together, Renji asked Suiren why she split them up like that.

"It's better to show them you're a normal shinigami before you can expect them to follow you blindly," she said. "If you'd come in acting high-and-mighty, reminiscent of my dear cousin, maybe, they'd all think you're full of yourself. And I figure captains and vice-captains are a bit less intimidating when they're not side by side."

She also figured she didn't have to tell Renji he was an imposing figure either way, taicho or not; when you were over six feet tall, had bright red hair, tattoos, and a scary, snake-monkey of a ban kai, you usually commanded attention no matter what.

Renji, who'd grown up in Rukongai, understood her reasoning completely. "How do you know all this?" he asked.

She grinned. "When I was at the Institute, they made me take a shinigami relations class."

Renji wasn't surprised. Soul Society was known for grooming their students for upper-level positions early on. He'd been in the advanced classes when he'd studied there, and he was willing to bet Suiren had been as well.

"Well it's paid off," he said. "They seemed to appreciate it," he told her in reference to the squad members. Many had been wary when they saw their new captain approach them, but Renji had done his very best to be amicable.

"You'll learn soon enough I'm usually right about things like that," Suiren said with a grin.

Renji didn't doubt it.

"I'm going to go home and shower," he told her, wiping a bit of caked dirt from his hakama. "You'll be in the office?" he asked.

She nodded. "Ueda's going to bring me around. I'll be able to introduce you to your staff once you're back—and clean."

Renji grinned, then headed back to his apartments. Suiren smiled as she watched him go. He'd been perfectly composed when she'd had them split up in the mess, charming his squad members with his confident grin and deep voice. Many of the shinigami in the mess hall had seen Renji's brawl with Ichigo, and were trying to assure Renji that he'd won. Suiren couldn't help feeling that Renji was going to be an excellent captain, whether he knew it or not. Already, it seemed, he was inspiring loyalty in his new subordinates.

As she had not trained at all that morning, she didn't feel like she needed to go home and change. She walked through the division compound, entering the offices through the front door. Her subordinates that worked in the office had been notified she'd be coming, and they stood at attention when she entered.

Just because she was good working with people didn't mean she enjoyed it. She couldn't help feeling nervous as Ueda introduced her to the staff. She put a hand on Soyokaze as she spoke to each squad member, drawing strength from her zanpakuto.

'_Buck up_, aiji no kaze,' he whispered to her. '_You don't need me or that baboon at your side to do this._'

Suiren smirked at that. He was right, of course, but part of her did still wish Renji were at her side. But, she reasoned, it wasn't for his strength or support…

It was for another reason entirely, one that was bound to get her into trouble.

She knew what she'd said to him last night before she'd swept into her apartments. She'd been rather coherent and more sober than when she and Renji had left the teahouse

'_You've got that right_,' Soyokaze remarked dryly in her mind.

* * *

By the time Renji had returned to the office, freshly showered with new hakama and kimono, Suiren had already drawn up training schedules. She'd gotten a good idea of how the squad members preferred to train, as well as the rotating schedule they used. She was assigning higher ranked officers to lead some of the groups when Renji walked into the office.

She'd heard him before he came in; he'd chatted with the squad members in the first few offices before he finally slid open the door to the office they would be sharing. Really, when she thought about it later, she couldn't help the way her heart skipped a beat when she saw him.

He'd changed into the black robes that were standard for all shinigami, and Zabimaru was tucked into the sash of his hakama. He would have looked like any other death god if it had not been for the captain's haori, dyed red on the inside, over his kimono, and his flaming hair. Instead of being pulled tightly on the back of his head, sticking out every which way, Renji had his hair down. It hung below his shoulders, straight and slick, shinning in the sunlight. He didn't face Suiren right away; he was still speaking with one of their subordinates, laughing as the squad member said something to him.

When he finally turned to her and saw her face, he mistook her look of awe as one of surprise.

He smiled slightly, embarrassed, and ran a hand through his hair, holding the ends between his fingers. "It takes too long to dry if I don't have it down," he said, explaining his wild and unbound mane. "Sorry."

Suiren blinked, then smiled and shook her head. "What are you sorry for? I just didn't expect it."

'_Didn't expect it to look so damn good, did you?'_ Soyokaze whispered. Suiren wanted to slap the knowing grin off his face—she _knew_ it was there.

'_Urusai_,' she thought at her zanpakuto.

'_Oh don't be embarrassed—_anyone_would kill for that head of hair_,' he said loftily. '_It is very beautiful—and shiny too._'

Suiren took a calming breath and, once more, told Soyokaze '_Urusai!_'

"…Anyways, so what do we have to do today?"

Renji had been speaking while she'd been arguing with her zanpakuto, and she started slightly.

"Aa, well, you've met most of the staff here, so I guess I don't have to bring you around for that," she said, leaning back slightly in her chair.

Renji had moved farther into the room and was staring at his own desk, where stacks of paperwork had already started to grow, and he turned and smiled at her. "Contrary to popular belief, I am perfectly capable of being professional and showing myself around and meeting my squad members," he said in a tone that was both amused and ever so slightly scolding.

Suiren flushed, embarrassed. He _had_ been a fukutaicho for a number of years before he'd become a captain. And as he'd been Byakuya's fukutaicho, Suiren figured he _would_ be very well versed in the professional side of captaincy. Byakuya was nothing if _not_ professional.

Renji watched her blush, and chuckled. "I'm not trying to scold you," he assured her, "just letting you know you don't have to worry about stuff like that. I mean," he said with a grin, "they had to think I'd be capable enough to do that sort of thing when they made me a captain."

Suiren smiled slightly and then nodded. "Gomen."

Renji shrugged, "Don't worry about it. There is something, though, that you can take full control over, if you want," he said.

She blinked at him. "What?"

He smiled hopefully and pointed at his desk: "My paperwork?"

Suiren grinned. "Not a chance."

"Oh well," he said, sitting down in the large chair behind the huge, wooden desk. An inkwell and calligraphy brush sat side-by-side, ready to be used. An ink stick was set carefully on a black porcelain dish, and Renji picked it up, beginning to grind it onto the stone well. "It was worth a shot."

* * *

As the first week went on, Renji and Suiren began to fall into patterns, fitting easily into the routines the fifth seemed to live by. They both rose just after dawn and walked together to the training courtyard, discussing that day's particular training regiment or any of the paperwork they'd done the day before, or even random, mundane things like the weather. Anyone who watched them never would have suspected that they'd had a drunken, one-night-stand together.

Unfortunately for the both of them however, it was something that was _constantly_ in the back of their minds.

Whenever Renji watched Suiren train, especially when she worked with the squad on hand-to-hand combat, he was consciously aware of the way her body moved: the way every muscle would flex, the shape her arms took whenever she was about to launch a flurry of attacks, the graceful arc her back made when she'd flip in the air, or spin herself into a kick.

Renji soon realized he was not the only one in the fifth squad captivated by their vibrant fukutaicho. As the days went by, he caught more and more of his subordinates watching Suiren. He usually remedied this by rapping them on the knuckles with the wooden practice swords they used or clearing his throat loudly, making the shinigami around him jump to attention. The uniform she trained in didn't help either.

Suiren usually wore hakama, though every now and then she would switch them out for the pants that Youruichi had instituted and wore for Covert Operations, skin tight fabric that left little to the imagination. Her tops were always of the same make, sleeveless and often backless as well. Every now and then the top would slide up over her torso, revealing the delicate tattoos that wrapped around her hips.

That especially drove Renji mad. He was sure that he'd done something to anger some god and that they were taunting him with his fukutaicho. On days when things like that happened, Renji was usually very cranky after morning drills, and he usually dismissed himself early to go take cold showers.

On the last day of the first official week of Renji's tenure as gobantai taicho, he and Suiren were eating their lunches at their desks, filling out squad member information and progress sheets, when a knock sounded on the sliding door that lead to the rest of the office.

"Aa?" Renji called out, not looking up from the monotonous sheet in front of him. It looked exactly like all the others he'd done that day, the only things different was the name and picture in the left-hand corner.

The door slid open, and Ueda was kneeling on the ground. "Kuchiki taicho is here to see you, sir," he said.

Renji looked up then and blinked. He glanced at Suiren who looked back at him and shrugged.

He set his pen down. "Let 'im in," he said. Ueda nodded, and then slid the door shut. It was opened once more, and Kuchiki Byakuya swept elegantly into the room.

"Konnichiwa, Kuchiki itoko-sama," Suiren said, and she stood up, bowing respectfully to her cousin.

"Konnichiwa, Suiren," Byakuya responded in his usual monotone. He turned his gaze to Renji. "Abarai taicho." There was something akin to pride in his dark eyes as he looked at his former fukutaicho.

Renji stood as well, nodding to his former captain. "Kuchiki taicho. What can I do for you?" he asked with a smile.

"You can explain your absences to me," Byakuya said flatly.

Renji blinked. Absences?

Then it hit him, and his mouth dropped.

_His morning sparring sessions with Byakuya_.

He hadn't been to one since his promotional ceremony.

"Gomen nasai, taicho!" he exclaimed, his face reddening. "I forgot—"

"I gathered that," Byakuya said. If it had not been Kuchiki Byakuya, the words would have been joking or sarcastic. But as it _was_ Kuchiki Byakuya, they were slightly threatening. "May I inquire what, exactly, you have been doing during your free mornings?"

Suiren was trying to keep the grin off her face and Renji stuttered once more. She had known her cousin all her life, and had developed a handy knack for reading his moods. Renji had apparently missed out on that trick while he'd been under Byakuya's command.

"Training with my squad, Kuchiki taicho," Renji replied.

"Every morning?"

"Hai, taicho, every morning."

Byakuya was silent for a moment, studying Renji with his shrewd eyes, and then a ghost of a smirk grew on his face. "Good."

"I know, I'm sor—" Renji stopped and blinked. "_Good_?" he repeated.

Suiren hid a snicker.

"A captains first duty is to his squad, Renji," Byakuya told him. "Making sure they are properly trained is crucial."

"H-hai, Kuchiki taicho," Renji replied, trying to figure out what exactly had just happened.

Byakuya glanced around the office, taking note of the paperwork on both Suiren and Renji's desks. "I will let you get back to your paperwork," he said, and Suiren _swore_ she saw him smirk. "We will discuss a time for training that does not interfere with your squad work," he told Renji, who nodded.

"Suiren," Byakuya said, nodding at her.

"Kuchiki itoko-sama," she replied from her seat.

He swept out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Renji let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "What the hell just happened?" he asked his fukutaicho.

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, he forgave you for skipping out on your sparring," she said. "And I'm pretty sure he complimented you, too."

Renji flopped down into his chair, looking very surprised. "Really? He finally compliments me when I'm all the way conscious and I miss it," he said, sounding disappointed.

Suiren blinked. "You were right here! He said it right to you!"

Renji shook his head. "I was too busy trying to think about how I was going to evade Senbonzakura in case he released it as punishment."

Suiren laughed and shook her head. "I think he's proud of you."

Renji raised an eyebrow.

"You're putting your squad first, before yourself and your own training. It's only been a week—I'm impressed," she admitted with a smile. "It's not easy to give your all for people right away, without getting to know them," she said thoughtfully, tapping her pen on the side of her face.

Renji smiled. "Arigatou," he said, and Suiren jumped slightly. He could see a pink tinge on her cheeks, and it made his smile widen. "I've been neglecting my own training though," he said, "its kind of a win-lose."

Suiren nodded understandingly. "I haven't picked up Soyokaze since…before the promotional ceremony," she admitted.

'_Hu_r_ry up then_, _mistress'_ her sword whispered to her.

Renji gave her a quizzical look. "Soyo…kaze?" It must have been the name of her zanpakuto, but Renji wasn't sure; he'd never actually asked her about her sword.

He glanced over at her desk, it where it lay on top of the polished surface. He'd touched it once before, when he'd moved it for her the morning after their drunken escapade. It was odd, not like most katanas; longer and very light weight, almost airy, especially compared to his own Zabimaru.

She smiled down at her paperwork. "Aa, my zanpakuto." She glanced up at Renji, whose eyes were still on her sword, and then looked at her weapon as well. She blinked then. "We haven't actually ever trained together, you know."

Renji glanced at her. She was right. If they were deployed in the immediate future, taicho and fukutaicho would be going into battle with _no idea_ of the other's fighting skills or techniques.

"We should probably fix that," Renji said, returning to signing his name and writing notes on the squad member reports.

Suiren glanced at him. Hesitantly she asked, "What are you doing—later tonight?"

Renji looked up at her. He'd felt the tiny shift in her reiatsu, and he knew she was nervous. The more time he spent in her company, the more attune to her reiatsu it was. He wasn't sure if it still had to do with the fact he'd slept with her, or if he was simply getting used to being around her so often.

He couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face, "No plans, why?"

"Do you want to spar? After we're done here?" she asked. She felt awkward, like she was asking him on a date. From the small smile on Renji's face, Suiren knew that _he_ knew that she felt awkward. "I mean, it won't take all night, so you can go out or go home afterwards…" she trailed off lamely.

Renji couldn't help smiling. He'd been hoping to see—or rather, experience—his fukutaicho in action for some time. He realized that that particular thought held two completely _different_ connotations after he'd thought it, and he pointedly ignored Zabimaru's hearty snickering. "Yeah," he said. "I'd like that."

Suiren smiled, relieved. She knew Renji didn't have a motive to turn her down, but she'd been nervous none-the-less. "Good," she said, smiling almost shyly at him, "me too."

Renji watched her for a moment, his mind whirring rapidly. Here was his chance…it was spur of the moment, but it would seem casual, friendly…he'd been itching to ask Suiren to do something for some time—something that did not involve them sitting at their desks all day and filling out reports. If he was honest with himself, he really just wanted to spend more time with her.

"Do you want to have dinner afterwards?" he asked lightly, calmly as he could. He figured she could decline the invitation easily if she so chose, without feeling too embarrassed or bad about it. "It's not much, but I make mean gyoza," he said, smiling a half smile at her.

It took Suiren what seemed like eons to comprehend what Renji had said.

'_Answer_, aiji no kaze,' her zanpakuto whispered, and Suiren could tell he was amused.

"Alright," she said slowly, starting to smile back at him.

Renji grinned at her, then returned to his paperwork, a furious desire to finish it all as fast as he could.

* * *

Suiren and Renji left the office as dusk had started to settle around Seireitei. It was nearing the end of summer and the darkness was already beginning to creep in early. Zanpakuto's in hand, they walked to the courtyard that they went to every morning for practice.

The courtyard was lit by lamps that were hung along the walls every few feet, and lanterns were strung across the yard on heavy string, casting a golden glow on the ground. It was mostly empty, a few shinigami here and there, and so Suiren and Renji moved to the center of the training area, far enough away from their subordinates.

Suiren was excited. Soyokaze was humming in her hand, begging to be released from its sheath and taste the fresh air. She needed the work out, badly. While nothing entirely too stressful had happened as her first week as gobantai fukutaicho, it still added weight to her shoulders. She was more that ready to throw the weight off.

Renji smiled as he watched her, just as ready as she was to throw herself into action. Since his brawl with Ichigo, Renji hadn't done anything remotely resembling a proper spar. He was eager to cross blades with his slight fukutaicho, and even more eager to cook dinner for her afterwards. He felt almost…_giddy_.

"Shi kai's?" Suiren asked as she tied her sheath to her hakama, then slid Soyokaze out in a graceful arc.

"Not right away," Renji said, "if that's alright." He wanted to fall into his rhythm before he called out his sword.

"Fine with me," she replied, shrugging one shoulder.

She stretched her neck then, twirling her wrist at the same time, causing her sword to become a blur of silver and blue as the hangings on the hilt followed. Renji watched, unable to turn his eyes away. Something about the way she moved, even simply twirling her blade and stretching her neck, rolling it back on her shoulders and from side to side, was decidedly erotic.

A bark from Zabimaru snapped Renji out of his days, and he quickly stretched his limbs as well.

"Ready?" Suiren asked as Renji finished stretching his legs. He stood from the ground, jerking his neck from side to side, and then nodded.

"Whenever you are," he said.

She smiled, stepping into a ready position. Renji was surprised to see her raise her sword with her left arm—as far as he knew she wrote with her right—but he only followed suit, stepping into position as well. Suiren held two fingers on her right hand together, a kido position, and slowly lowered herself with her hips.

The pair stared at each other for a fraction of a second, taking in each other's stance and grip, looking for any potential week spots.

"Go," Suiren said suddenly, and with a rather wicked grin, she launched herself at Renji.

She'd brought her sword up, holding it with two hands, and swung it up in a wide arc at Renji's body. He quickly shifted Zabimaru, effectively blocking her thrust, pushing her away with his blade.

Suiren used the momentum from Renji's push to propel herself in the air. Renji watched in awe as she simply seemed to float, as if held by the wind... and then changed her direction in mid-air, this time bringing her sword down at him.

Renji was already aware of how talented his fukutaicho was, but he pushed such thoughts to the back of his mind and turned his attention only to fighting her back. He met her blade with his own, turning his wrists so that Zabimaru slid around Soyokaze's blade, trapping it.

Suiren disengaged quickly and angled her arm outward as she fell back to the ground. She was smiling, widely, and her eyes were glinting fiercely in the dusk-colored lights.

"You're fast," Renji said as she came at him again. He easily knocked her blade away.

"Thanks," she replied. "You're not too slow for being as big as you are, either," she said teasingly.

Renji grinned at her, accepting the _very_ backhanded compliment.

The adrenaline was beginning to pump through her veins. Soyokaze's calling was getting louder and louder.

'_Come, mistress, let me skin that pompous ape_,' he growled with excitement.

'_Not yet_,' she told her sword firmly. Her grin widened then as she ducked under Renji's thrust, pushing his arm away from her. '_But soon_,' she promised, curving her blade towards his torso.

The pair danced together, springing together then back apart, their swords clashing and ringing together in a sound that was music to their ears. Suiren found herself overwhelmed by Renji's strength on more than one occasion, and she only managed to slip out from under his blade with her nimble footwork. She knew she was quick, and she exploited the trait to nearly run circles around her captain. She would throw kicks at him every now and then, and he'd dodge and block her with his arms or the flat end of his sword.

At one point he caught her foot in one hand, raising his eyebrow at her as if to say 'What now?'

She'd used her other foot, pushing it against his chest, to free herself, flipping nimbly backwards through the air, landing on her feet with a cat-like grace. Renji was not really one for hand-to-hand combat and preferred to use his sword, in a multitude of grips and styles, to keep his fukutaicho on her toes.

They didn't realize they'd gathered an audience, not until they'd leapt far enough apart, both raising a hand in pause, to catch their breath. Both had gained scratches and bruises, but no serious wounds or injuries had been inflicted by or on either of them.

Suiren took deep breaths as she glanced around at her gathered squad members, smiling slightly. More were still coming, and she could hear shouts of shinigami calling their friends over. She wasn't too surprised, after all, none of their squad had scene either of them draw their blades (excusing the Ichigo incident), let alone against each other.

She brushed some of her hair that had escaped from the braid she'd tied it in on the way to the courtyard behind her ears, straightening the bracers on her arms. She watched her captain as he rotated one of his shoulders.

As she'd expected, he was strong, immensely so. Her light weight and speed were keeping her ahead of his thrusts, but he was far quicker than most of the big men she knew, so she only had a very slight advantage. She knew he wasn't fighting with his all—honestly, neither was she—and she vaguely hoped that she never found herself on the other side of his sword when he was serious.

"Shi kai?" he called out to her, his eyes scanning the crowd that continued to grow around them.

Suiren nodded. Soyokaze began to whisper excitedly at her, and his excitement caused her hair to whip violently around in a kido-laden wind.

"_Howl, Zabimaru_," Renji said huskily from across the way, and Suiren watched as he seemed to slide his hand down his naked blade. The prongs and large square blade joints of Zabimaru appeared behind his hand, and Renji soon stood with his fully released shi kai. Suiren thought that the angular, dangerous blade seemed to fit him.

She smiled slightly at him and then held her sword out before her lengthwise, angling the tip of her blade down toward the ground. She held her empty right hand out near the blade, her wrist twisted as if she was preparing to grab it. The ribbons on the hilt were waving wildly, odd in the sense that no wind was touching anyone else in the crowd, including Renji. She closed her eyes, a content smile drifting across her face. Renji barely heard her speak her release:

"_Shissou suru, Soyokaze_."

Her sword glowed brightly and then stretched out before Renji's eyes. Her hilt grew backwards, the ribbons multiplying and growing longer, waving together in a non-existent wind. The blade seemed to move in two directions, the bottom half of it merging with the growing hilt, and the top half widened considerably, taking the shape of a curved, crescent moon.

The hilt had changed to a steely gray staff, still wrapped with the same silvery-blue and white silks that ended in long tails at the end. After Soyokaze had stopped glowing, Suiren stood ready with a large glaive, taller than she was, with a wide, flat, nearly 18-inch curving blade. A smaller curved piece at it's tang was angled inward towards the larger blade, perfect for trapping opponent blades and anything else that had the bad luck of getting caught between the two curved metal pieces.

Suiren seemed to be surrounded by wind that kissed those closest to her, her hair and the tails of ribbon at the end of her glaive dancing back and forth.

It suddenly made sense to Renji why, whenever he passed her, she smelled slightly of a fresh breeze. Her zanpakuto was a weather type, wind specifically. Her bracers also made sense and she spun the glaive once, then twice, in the air around her wrists and between her hands. She ended with the weapon parallel to the ground, its wide, curving blade aimed directly at Renji.

She was grinning at him. The feel of Soyokaze released in her arms was almost intoxicating. She could feel her zanpakuto's power seeping into her, feel it nearly pouring from the edge of her blade. There was little she found in life to be more elegant than her released zanpakuto, and Soyokaze chuckled at her thoughts.

'_But of course, mistress, nothing compares_,' he said airily. Suiren could practically feel him at her back, whispering softly in her ear. As if to prove his point, he released a gust of wind from his blade.

Zabimaru snorted in Renji's hands. '_This wind-god is a show off,_' he muttered, his snake-tail echoing the Baboon King's sentiments with jeers of his own. '_Come master, let us crush this wind faerie's wings._'

"Ready?" Renji called out, grinning widely in both anticipation and amusement.

His reply came in a burst of cold wind, a flurry of blue and white silk, and a wide, curved blade aimed right for his chest.

With a flick of his wrist he sent Zabimaru hurtling towards her. Suiren knocked the extending weapon away easily, but the force of Renji's attack shifted her path slightly. They danced around each other again, Suiren propelling herself into the air with the butt of her weapon to avoid Zabimaru's blades when necessary. She seemed lighter, almost like a bird the way she flipped and moved through the air.

Cheers came from their audience and Suiren's grin widened as she narrowly dodged Zabimaru once again. She'd planned for this, waiting as Zabimaru came towards her once more. In what looked like a poorly made choice, she flipped the glaive in her hands, the blade moving away from Zabimaru and the ribbon-toting end taking it's place. The swirling pieces of fabric danced around Renji's released sword.

His eye widening, Renji yanked his sword back, wondering what on earth had possessed Suiren to do something so stupid, when she suddenly thrust the butt of her glaive into the ground.

His sword was not coming back to him.

He blinked a moment, and then with a slow grin, realized what'd happened. Zabimaru was wrapped in colored silk, and quite effectively unable to move, pinned to the ground. He began to laugh then, trying to catch his breath at the same time.

Suiren smiled, standing beside her glaive, one hand wrapped around the shaft. She knew her trick would probably only work once on her captain, but it was enjoyable none-the-less. Renji looked at her, his eyes dancing, then bowed to her, admitting his defeat.

The squad erupted into cheers, chanting 'Fukutaicho!' as Suiren popped her glaive from the ground. With a flick of her wrist the ribbons seemed to release Zabimaru from their hold. Renji called his sword back to him and returned it to it's sealed form, walking over to Suiren as he did so.

"I wasn't expecting that," he said as he drew level with her, eyeing her weapon, which stood a good deal taller than him.

"Which is why it worked so very nicely," she replied with a grin. She'd known from the beginning Renji wasn't to type of captain to get upset for being bested by his fukutaicho. She was almost positive he found the whole thing amusing.

Renji smiled at her, looking down into her face.

She'd been a lot stronger than he'd expected, that he was perfectly willing to admit.

Suiren was talented; she'd handled both her katana and glaive expertly, knowing how and when to block and disengage, how to counterattack, how to trap her opponents blade with her own—twice Renji had found himself caught between the two curving pieces of steel that made up Suiren's glaive. She was fast, both on her feet and in the air. She was cunning, studying and leaning Renji's own fighting style as she adjusted her own. And she was completely fearless.

If anything, all these new aspects of his fukutaicho only made him want her more.

Suiren returned Soyokaze back to normal, the glaive disappearing in a gentle wind that brushed over Renji, giving him the feeling he was being examined by her sword. Suiren slid the weapon back into its sheath, and wiped a line of sweat from her brow.

"I think I am going to bathe before you cook dinner," she said with a tiny grin.

Renji looked down at himself, raising an eyebrow and his own, completely disheveled state. "I think that's a good idea. So good, in fact, I'm going to follow your lead."

Squad members accosted them as they left, and it was quite obvious their audience had been impressed. By the time they reached the little yard between their apartments, it was dark out and the moon was beginning to rise.

"I'll come over and cook?" Renji asked before they parted ways. "If that's alright, of course."

Suiren grinned. "Your rooms are a mess, aren't they?" She'd been in an office long enough with Renji to know he wasn't always the neatest person in the world. Not necessarily as bad as Matsumoto, but not really good either.

"You've no idea."

She laughed. "Aa, that's fine. I'll leave the door open so you know when I'm ready and you can come over."

"Thanks," Renji said and, with a final smile, he turned and headed into his quarters. He planned on taking the fastest shower of his life, gathering all needed ingredients, then rushing back to Suiren's, all while making it appear he'd done it at a very leisurely pace.

* * *

Translations:

'_itoko_' added to the end of a name means 'cousin'

Suiren's release for Soyokaze, '_Shissou suru, Soyokaze',_means _'Run like the wind, Soyokaze'._This is a rough translation, done on the animelab translator, so forgive me if it isn't completely correct.

_'Soyokaze'_itself means_'Zephyr'._

This chapter gave me a lot of trouble, but I hope you all liked it anyways. I really just wanted Renji to have his hair down at one point, and having it down in his captains robe is just...well, _sexy_. And he can_totally_ cook. Because... I say so.

I promised a reader more about the Shuu/Suiren relationship would be explained in this chapter, but that has been moved to the next chapter. Sometime in the coming posts we will also have a trip to the real world. Prepare for excitement.

As always, PLEASE REVIEW!

-Luin


	10. Gyoza For Dinner, Answers For Dessert

Ta-da! I know this was a longer wait than usual for an update, but again, dear readers, school calls. I had the most productive Sunday ever, today. I went to the gym, CVS, did laundry, wrote my rough draft for my writing class that's due Wednesday, read for bio, did some calculus... and I finished this chapter! I deserve a cookie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach... but I wish I did.

* * *

_Touch your lips just so I know  
In your eyes, love, it glows so  
I'm bare-boned and crazy... for you._

-The Space Between, Dave Matthews Band

Suiren couldn't keep the smile off her face that had been there since the end of her spar with Renji.

It remained in place while she showered, dressed and brushed her hair, straightened up her living room and kitchen. She was finally able to tone her smile down once she slid her front door open, as she'd promised she would, so that Renji knew when it would be alright to come over.

Soyokaze chided her giddiness as she folded a blanket and arranged it on her couch. She couldn't help it. Never had a man made her dinner before—the entire aspect of it was somehow more romantic that anything Suiren could think of.

She assumed Renji would be bringing the ingredients he needed, but not necessarily the pots and other utensils he would need, which would just be ridiculous, anyways. Wandering into her small kitchen, Suiren began to pull out a small number of pans and a few pots. Every captain and vice-captain had a small kitchen attached to their rooms, despite the fact that every division had a large mess hall. The mess did not remain open at all hours, and as taicho and fukutaicho usually worked long and odd hours each day, they were provided with the means of cooking for themselves.

Once she'd assembled various pots and pans, Suiren began rifling through her cupboards to assemble what she would need to prepare dessert. She set out a small box of higashi she'd received from the ninth squad on her departure. Wrapped with a light blue ribbon, the confections were in a white box with a clear top; the little flower and leaf shaped candies were arranged most artfully, appearing as a sort of flower-laden tree. Suiren would serve the wagashi, along with tea, after she and Renji had finished.

As she began to arrange the confections on a plate, moving them from the box, she wished that she'd had time to pick up something a bit more elaborate, perhaps shaved ice or uiro—her favorite sweet. She would make do with what she had, though. It wasn't as if she was going to cancel because she didn't think she had the right dessert, she thought with a smile.

Once the higashi had been arranged to her satisfaction, Suiren went into the small area on the opposite side of her kitchen counter. Most of her rooms were open, and so the kitchen, living area, and dining area were all openly connected. From a small cupboard underneath her counters, Suiren took out a blue silk table runner and began to set her small table.

* * *

Renji surveyed himself critically in his bathroom mirror. He looked completely normal—for a tall man with flaming red hair and tattoos on nearly every inch of his skin—and for some reason, that bothered him.

His hair was pulled back, still slightly damp from his shower, and it shone rather dully. He'd dressed in a plain kimono in a simple shade of blue. He'd thought about wearing his white kimono with flowers, but as he pictured himself in it, trying to cook a romantic dinner for Suiren, he decided he would look like an idiot.

The kimono he had on now had only the smallest amount of detailing: down edge of the okumi, silver leaves looked as though they were falling, landing in a small pile at the hem of the kimono. Renji didn't remember where he'd gotten the garment, and he wondered vaguely if Rukia had given it to him. The kimono was tied with a black sash, the knot angled almost to Renji's hip.

He sighed and then turned from the mirror, feeling ridiculous. He couldn't explain why he was nervous. Granted, he'd never offered to cook a woman dinner before, something that seemed so much more intimate than when he'd first suggested it. As he exited his bedroom, he tossed a glance at his zanpakuto, which was sitting in a corner, leaning up against the wall. Zabimaru seemed to snicker at him, and Renji glared at him, then made his way into the hallway.

He'd set the ingredients he needed out before he'd showered, piling them into a basket that now sat near his door. Flour, pork, a lemon, green onions, sesame oil, ginger… he checked through the basket once more, running back to grab a small bottle of sake and placing that in the basket as well. He straightened then, and peered through the window in his living room that looked on to Suiren's apartments. He couldn't help the small smile that grew on his lips as he saw that he door was open, casting a soft golden glow on her porch.

Swiftly, Renji slipped his feet into an old pair of geta and picked up the basket, cradling it under a muscled arm. He slid open his own door, closing it silently behind him, and with a deep breath, walked across the small courtyard and hopped up into Suiren's porch.

He didn't step into her apartments right away, not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. He was captivated, simply unable to move.

Suiren stood above a small table, carefully arranging plates and bowls and small sake cups. She had chopsticks set out, and a bottle of sake sat at the center of the table. She was bent at the hip, her dark brown hair falling down over her shoulders in a cascade. Renji couldn't help but notice the swell of her breasts, visible as her kimono billowed forward as she bent over.

Renji had never seen a goddess in his long life, but he thought the woman standing in front of him was as close as he was ever going to get. She was dressed in an informal kimono that seemed to fit her perfectly, accenting her curves and long legs. The kimono was teal and patterned with dark purple birds, flying up and around the fabric. A white belt was around her waist.

Taking a deep breath as she straightened, Renji raised a hand a rapped lightly the wood of the sliding door.

Suiren looked up, stopped her hand midway as she brushed her hair back behind her ears. Slowly, she smiled.

Renji felt as if he might melt.

"Hi," she said, still smiling at him. It was a demure smile, soft and kind, filled with a genuine happiness.

"Oi," Renji replied with a grin. He crossed the threshold, slipping out of his wooden shoes and standing barefoot in Suiren's living room. He couldn't really say why, but he liked it. He felt like he belonged there, pretentious as it was.

"You've come prepared," she noted, crossing her arms over her chest, "and clean." His hair was still slightly wet, some of it darker than the rest.

"Of course," he said and then looked around. He could see her kitchen behind her. "Can I put this all down over there?" he nodded to the kitchen area.

Suiren blinked, and resisted the urge to slap herself. "Aa, here, I'll take it," she said, and reached for the basket.

Renji raised an eyebrow and he raised the basket into the air, out of Suiren's reach. She blinked at him, taken aback—she wondered if she did something wrong.

Renji grinned at her then. "I'm the one cooking dinner—you're not supposed to do anything," he said flippantly.

Suiren looked abashed and blushed. "I started making rice, if that's alright," she said as she led him into the kitchen.

"I guess so," Renji teased, setting the basket down on the counter, between him and Suiren. She stood on the other side of the island-like counter, her palms on the flat surface. Renji couldn't help marvel at how small her wrists were, especially when she had just beaten him, quite solidly, with a glaive taller than he was.

He looked up from her wrists, meeting her eyes, and he smiled softly. If he was honest with himself, he would have admitted that, right then, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

Suiren _was_ being honest with herself and was hoping he _would_ kiss her. She licked her lips lightly, leaning forward ever so slightly toward him. She could tell by the faint blush on his cheeks that he knew what she wanted.

Renji was torn between reaching out and pulling Suiren too him, crushing their lips together…and not. The last time they'd been alone, in an intimate setting, they were both drunk and had ended up between the sheets—an experience that, much to his displeasure, he didn't remember at all. This time, next time—if there was to be a next time, and Renji honestly hoped there was—he wanted to do it right. Throwing himself at Suiren before they'd even had dinner was not the right way to do things.

Renji cleared his throat softly and then began to unpack the basket. Suiren masked her disappointment with a soft smile and started to pull things out of the basket as well. Their hands brushed every now and then as the unpacked the contents of the basket, but both Renji and Suiren showed no signs of noticing the contact and the electric shock it caused to run through their bodies.

They chatted amicably as Renji began to sort the ingredients out on the counter, falling into comfort after the slightly awkward moment they'd had moments before.

Renji surveyed the items, hands on his hips, and then looked at Suiren. "You don't happen to have an apron, do you?" he asked with a grin, "I just realized it would be bad to get anything on my kimono."

Suiren grinned and nodded. "Aa, let me grab it, Chef Abarai," she said, then turned and knelt before a small cupboard. She turned back to Renji, a white apron in her hands.

"Arigatou," he said, and with a smile that said he knew he looked ridiculous, tied the cloth around his waist. "Now," he said, clapping his hands in front of him, "I can begin." He grabbed a knife and cutting board that Suiren had set out and prepared to chop the vegetables and pork that would make up the gyoza filling.

Suiren was standing up, still on the other side of the island, looking expectantly at him.

Renji raised an eyebrow and waved the knife at her. "Sit down or something, you're not allowed to help."

Suiren raised her brows and laughed. "I'll check my rice... oh—I took care of dessert."

"Good." Renji began to slice the onions, setting the lemon next in line. "So what's for dessert?"

Renji glanced at Suiren behind him and saw her smirk; clearly she'd wanted to say '_Me'_, but refrained. "Higashi," she said, poking the rice with a wooden spoon. She knew that you weren't supposed to disturb the rice once it began to soften, but she'd never been able to help herself. Just like, she thought as she turned and leaned against the stove and watched Renji, she wasn't going to be able to help herself now.

She was in trouble.

Renji eventually gave in.

* * *

When he began stuffing the gyoza and Suiren sat up on the counter before him, grinning at him as she stuffed the many little dough pouches himself, he sighed inwardly and reached out…

Handing her a bowl of the gyoza filling.

"Ok, fine, you can help," he said.

Suiren smiled. "Smart boy," she said, hopping down from her spot and coming to stand next to Renji. "This would have taken you all night."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, though he grinned anyways.

Suiren smiled slightly as she began to fill the little circles of dough, pinching them shut with her fingertips and setting them onto a plate once they'd been sealed. She and Renji seemed to work at the same pace, their arms often reaching for the plate of gyoza at the same time.

Renji had pulled the sleeves of him kimono up, baring his muscled forearms, as he worked. Suiren watched his arms as they both placed ready-to-be-cooked gyoza on the plate.

"You don't have any tattoos on your arms," she said, thinking aloud, "Your forearms, I mean." She'd never really noticed it before.

Renji blinked and looked down. It wasn't as if he was surprised—he, of all people, knew where he had and didn't have tattoos—but he was surprised Suiren had said anything about them.

"Nope," Renji finally said. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond to the comment.

Suiren smiled slightly and glanced up at him and she filled another gyoza. "Why not? The rest of you is _covered_ in them," she said with a grin.

Renji smirked and raised and eyebrow. "I don't have any of my legs, thanks," he said.

Suiren rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. The rest of your arms are, why not your forearms?"

Renji shrugged. "Never got around to doin' 'em, I guess."

Suiren thought that was an acceptable answer. "What do they mean?" she asked then. She'd always been curious, and now seemed as good a time as any to ask.

"What makes you think they mean something?" he asked innocently, closing a gyoza and tossing it onto the plate.

"Oh please, no one covers themselves in the same motif for no reason."

Renji grinned and put a hand on his hip, turning towards her slightly. "Ok, I'll make you a deal."

Suiren stopped and looked at him, one eyebrow raised. She was ready for the challenge.

"I'll tell you what mine mean, if you tell me what _yours_ mean," he finished.

Suiren blinked. "How—how do you know I have—?" She stopped mid-sentence however as Renji raised his eyebrows at her. Of course. _That_ night. "Oh… okay," she grumbled, embarrassed that she didn't remember and that Renji _had_.

Not many knew about the ring of lilies she had wrapped around her hips. Fewer had actually seen them. Suiren was positive she could count the number of people who'd seen the flowers on one hand.

_The tattoo artist himself, Unohana-taicho, Renji…and_Shuuhei.

"You first," Renji said.

Suiren blinked. "What? I asked you!" He still stood angled towards her, one hand still on his hip, the other on the counter. He was still grinning. It would have been an infuriating grin if Suiren hadn't found it to be at all sexy. It was a confident sort of grin, baring his white teeth in almost more of a smirk…

"Fine." Suiren said. She turned and angled her own body towards Renji's, crossing her arms over her chest. "My name."

Renji blinked. "Your… name?" he repeated rather dumbly.

Suiren smirked. "Aa, my name. Tsukinai Suiren— everlasting lilies."

Renji smiled slowly at her.

Really, when he thought about it, he should have been able to figure it out on his own, but he'd never really given thought to her name before. The more he did think about it, the more it suited her. Lilies seemed frail, delicate, easily broken, and beautiful. When they were 'everlasting', however… flashes of Suiren fighting came to mind, and he recalled the powerful blocks and kicks and thrusts she was capable of. The never fading flowers around her hips and torso were testament to both her name and her personality.

"I like that," he told her.

Suiren couldn't help blushing. His tone was almost husky, and the way he was watching her was making her squirm.

"Thanks," she told him, smiling slightly at him, and then she grinned. "Your turn. And it's no use telling me that they have to do with your name—I know 'Abarai Renji' doesn't mean 'Angular Black Lines'."

Renji smiled and shook his head. "They have to do with Zabimaru," he told her.

"You zanpakuto?" she asked. She'd never heard of a shinigami getting tattoos—or anything really—that had to do with their zanpakuto.

"Aa, he's got similar markings," Renji told her. "They make me feel… closer to him, I guess you could say. More in tune with him."

"Markings?" she asked. "What exactly is he?"

Renji grinned then. "He's a giant white ape," he said. He could practically feel Zabimaru's indignation at being referred to as an ape, but he ignored the grumbling in his head.

"A big ape? With tattoos?" Suiren said, and then began laughing.

Renji pouted slightly, his cheeks tinged red with embarrassment.

It was perfectly all right for him to call Zabimaru an ape, but to have Suiren laughing at his zanpakuto made him feel…very _un_-manly. "Well what about your zanpakuto?" he countered. "Zabimaru called him a 'Wind Fairy'," he retorted.

Suiren stopped laughing, but she still grinned. "I don't know if I'd call him a fairy, but I see where Zabimaru would get that."

An angry gust of wind rattled the door of Suiren's bedroom, where she'd left her zanpakuto, and she just shook her head. Renji raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"He's awfully temperamental," Suiren said with a sigh, rolling her eyes and returning to stuffing the remaining gyoza. "Thanks," she said after a moment.

Renji raised his eyebrows, still angled towards her. "For what?"

"Telling me about your tattoos," she replied with a smile. "It wasn't common knowledge, so I figured they were a lot deeper than you just liking the way they looked."

She glanced over at him, smiling slightly. Renji tilted his head at her.

"You're welcome," he said with a soft smile. It was true not many people understood the meaning of his tattoos, maybe only Kuchiki taicho, and he couldn't help enjoying the feeling of, once more, sharing something that was almost intimate with Suiren.

* * *

The pair sat down to dinner almost an hour later to freshly fried gyoza, rice, and sake. Suiren had pushed all the screens and windows open so that when they sat down to eat it was almost as if they were outdoors; Renji had actually offered to move the table onto Suiren's porch when she'd mentioned that they could've eaten outside, but she declined, stating that the doors would simply be easier.

Suiren poured the sake as they sat, settling back down onto her knees once she'd finished. Renji was watching her, smiling slightly. "You first," he said, motioning with her chopsticks to the plate of gyoza.

Suiren smiled. "Arigatou," she said, then put together a plate of gyoza and rice. She waited for Renji to make his own plate and then raised a gyoza to her mouth, almost in a toast to Renji, and took a bite.

Renji had confidence in his cooking abilities, but when the woman you most definitely liked was across from you, trying something you made for the first time, nerves were almost inevitable.

Suiren chewed slowly, and then smiled. "It's good," she said, her eyes sparkling.

"What, did you think I was lying when I said I could make them?" Renji scoffed, hiding his nervousness. He began eating as well, popping an entire gyoza in his mouth at once.

Suiren laughed and shook her head.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Renji asked after a moment, taking a bite of rice, his eyes on Suiren's face. He'd been wondering for a while, curious ever since he'd seen Suiren on the training grounds. "You don't fight like most shinigami—it's almost like a mix of shinigami swordplay and—"

"Special ops," she filled in for him, smiling. "My father was a captain, under Shihouin Youruichi. I used to train with him, that's how I know the hand-to-hand stuff."

"That makes sense," he replied. He recalled that Kuchiki taicho had said both her parents were dead, and he didn't really want to press the subject further. He didn't have dead parents, but he had dead friends who were his family growing up. He knew how taboo the subject was. "You move well," he said after a moment.

Suiren smiled at the compliment. "Arigatou."

Renji smiled back. "Dou itashi mashite," he said. He'd wanted to compliment Suiren on the way she'd fought against him, he just hadn't been sure how to do it. From the smile on her face, he was willing to bet he'd done just fine.

The pair ate and talked together, laughing at one another when the occasion presented itself. It was, if Renji had anything to say about it, a relatively pleasant first date. Well—maybe second date, but he wasn't sure if their one-night-stand counted as a 'date'.

He was going to go with 'No',

Renji had cleared the small table, piling the dishes in Suiren's sink, promising to wash them later. He rejoined her at the table for dessert, only this time he did not sit across from her, as he had during dinner. He sat himself adjacent to her at the square table, sitting swiftly as to dismiss any questions.

Suiren watched him with a smile. She didn't say anything about his change in place, but she was happy about it.

"Ready for dessert?" she asked with a grin.

Renji smirked. "Very much so," he said, and she blushed.

He'd been flirting with her more and more openly as dinner had progressed. He loved the way Suiren would blush or try and hide the girlish giggle that would escape from her lips. It pleased him to know he had some affect on her—after her comments about Zabimaru, his masculinity had taken a dive. Now, however, it was apparent he was still_quite_ masculine.

Suiren was more than aware of Renji's growing boldness.

It had her heart thumping in her chest, her pulse jumping, and he face turning red. She liked it though. It had been some time since she'd felt wanted, and with Renji before her, teasing her and flirting with her, she _knew_ she was wanted. Strange as it sounded, even to her ears, Suiren hadn't been sure she was ever going to feel the way she was feeling now again. The fact that she _was_ made her smile even wider.

"Good," she replied, handing Renji the plate of higashi. "You first."

Renji looked down at the plate of sugary confections, shaped like flowers and leaves. Suiren had arranged them so they looked like a flowering tree or maybe a bush, and he smiled slightly. "Nicely done," he teased, nodding at the arrangement.

"If you're going to be mean, you don't get one," was her pert reply.

Renji's grin widened. His eyes trailed to her fingers, gripping the side of the plate, slowly up her deceivingly delicate wrists, up her arms…

He was going to go mad. All he wanted for dessert was to pull the woman before him into his arms and kiss her senseless. He was trying his best to keep the desire in check, but it was getting harder and harder as the minutes passed. She'd shifted on her cushion, her legs now sticking out from beneath her, angled away from Renji. His eyes trailed up her legs, pale creamy flesh that he wanted to run his hands up and down. He took a slow, deep breath, attempting to calm his now racing heart.

Suiren watched as his grin slowly disappeared and his eyes took on an almost hazy glow. She followed them, her gaze landing on her exposed arms, then her legs. She was no fool: she knew what he was thinking, what he wanted…it was the same thing she did.

Slowly, she brought her eyes back to his and found that his dark eyes were now on her face. She inhaled slowly as she met his gaze. She wasn't sure if she'd ever seen eyes so intense as Renji's were. Her breathing slowed, as did his, and almost in slow motion, she lowered the plate of higashi back down on the table.

Renji watched her, his pulse racing faster and faster. He watched her set the porcelain plate down on the table, and as she pulled her hand back from it, Renji snatched it up within his own.

Slowly, carefully, he pulled.

Suiren relaxed, allowing herself to be drawn towards him, smiling. He was smiling now as well, a small, almost seductive grin.

He was going to kiss her, and they both knew it.

She was nearly to his chest, and her breath stopped...

Only to be let out in a gasp when a voice bellowed from her open doors: "Suiren! I need your help! I can't find the—!"

Hisagi Shuuhei stood on Suiren's porch, his mouth still open, mid-sentence, as he took in the scene before him.

Renji and Suiren sprang apart out of surprise the minute they'd heard Shuuhei's voice, so Suiren was no longer halfway to Renji's lap. Instead, she was on the almost opposite end of the table, clutching the plate of higashi. Renji had fallen back on his haunches, his legs arranged awkwardly under the low wooden table. Both were blushing profusely.

Slowly, a knowing smirk grew on Shuuhei's face as the three of them took in the entirety of the situation. "Forgive me for interrupting," he said.

"You're not interrupting anything, Shuuhei," Suiren said—a little to quickly for Renji's tastes.

Renji wanted to do nothing more than yell at Shuuhei, tell him he _was_ interrupting, and to promptly make himself scarce. He refrained however—that might've been a bit too blunt, even for him.

Shuuhei noted the rather murderous look Renji was giving him and raised an eyebrow, but decided not to press the matter: he did need Suiren's help, after all. He turned his eyes back to Suiren. "I need your help," he said again, and then Suiren interrupted him, smiling slightly.

"Aa, I heard."

Renji cleared his throat and stood. "I'll leave you two, then," he said, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

He wasn't mad at Suiren, though her quick assurance to Shuuhei that he wasn't interrupting anything still grated slightly on his nerves, but he really wanted nothing more than to drop kick Shuuhei over the garden wall that enclosed his and Suiren's shared courtyard.

"Renji, you don't have to—" Suiren said, rising as well.

He noted it was the first time she'd called him (soberly) by his first name, no honorific.

He shook his head, "Iie, its fine, Hisagi taicho needs you," he replied, not looking back at her. He strode past Shuuhei, who was watching him sideways through his eyes. He stopped, for a fraction of a second, and let an angry wave of his reiatsu wash over his fellow captain. He was careful to keep his reiatsu from Suiren.

Shuuhei couldn't help smirking slightly. It was clear that he _knew_ what he'd interrupted.

Renji fixed him with a final, annoyed glare, then turned on his heel and left.

Suiren watched as Renji disappeared, her face falling slightly. She wondered if their wonderful night had now been forever ruined by the sudden appearance of her former captain. Shuuhei was watching Renji as well, and sighed as the gobantai taicho entered his own apartments, shutting his door with a swift slam. He let out a sigh, turning back to Suiren.

His amusement disappeared as he took in the pained look on her face. "Don't worry, Suiren," he told her, offering a small smile, "It's not you he's mad at."

Of that, Shuuhei was _positive_.

Suiren glanced at him. His words did little to assuage her worry. "What did you need, taicho?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know where the letter head for the 'Special Edition' newsletter is," Shuuhei answered, smiling slightly, "Pathetic, I know. You always had everything so organized; the office is a bit of a mess right now. Hence the reason I have no idea where to look for the letter head."

Suiren sighed and adjusted the folds of her kimono. "Come on, Shuuhei," she said, smiling slightly, though it was more a sad smile than anything else. She moved through the doorway, heading the way to the ninth division.

"Arigatou," Shuuhei said quietly as she walked past him, his eyes earnest. He knew what he'd cost her, and even though neither she nor Renji knew it, it hurt him too.

* * *

Shuuhei was not at all surprised to find an angry, churning pool of reiatsu sitting on his front porch when he returned from the ninth division office.

"Abarai taicho," he said with false cheer, "didn't expect to see you here."

It was a complete lie.

He was surprised Renji hadn't assaulted him on his way home.

Shuuhei moved towards the porch, stopping when the moon cast both him and Renji in silvery light.

Renji said nothing. His face was set in grim lines, his eyes wildly determined.

"What can I do for you?" Shuuhei asked, still smiling, though he did not feel at all at ease. The grin was false. They both knew it.

Renji raised his dark eyes, and they bored into Shuuhei's own. "You can tell me about you, and your relationship with my fukutaicho," Renji nearly growled.

He'd had enough guessing. He _needed_ to know.

It hit him when he'd gotten to his apartments; he couldn't risk his heart to Suiren if she was going to jump every time Shuuhei came back into her life. He'd seen it happen, little by little, when Shuuhei would stop by the office to say 'hi' to her, check up on her, the way he'd moved her to her new quarters…and the way she'd so quickly denied that anything had been going on when Shuuhei'd interrupted them.

Before Shuuhei could reply, Renji added: "Your _personal_ relationship."

Shuuhei's falsely cheery grin turned into a look of genuine resignation.

"She hasn't told you?" he asked, seating himself beside Renji.

Renji's eyes turned to him sharply. "If she had, would I be asking _you_?"

Shuuhei nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Good point." He sighed, glancing at Renji, meeting his eyes. "I don't know if it's really my place to tell you," he said after a moment.

Renji said nothing, only watched his former teacher.

It took Shuuhei a few minutes to gather his thoughts, and when he spoke his voice was soft, almost whisper quiet.

"We were together for a few years, maybe fifteen—" which, by shinigami standards, wasn't long at all, "—but I'd known her longer, since she first became a shinigami. I met her on her first night with the tenth, she came out with Matsumoto. We saw each other often," he said quietly. "I was attracted to her right away. I think it took her longer for me, but we'd been together for some time when she was transferred into the ninth."

"I was the one to end things," Shuuhei continued, his voice cracking slightly. "After Tousen left…" he trailed off. "After he left I fell apart… and I hurt her."

"I was quick to anger then, rash, emotional… I lashed out at her one night, when I just couldn't take it anymore. I apologized the next morning, and ended it, for her. She didn't deserve it, the things I'd said… I think she's never really gotten over some of them…"

Renji had the strong desire to punch Shuuhei for whatever the hell he'd said to Suiren to upset her so, but he remained silent.

"We've managed to over come the awkwardness," Shuuhei continued, "able to function like a normal taicho and third seat. I knew it all still bothered her, though, even if she wouldn't say so… I was the one who first suggested her for your fukutaicho," he told Renji, glancing at him. "She didn't deserve to be there, in the ninth with me—I knew it bothered her. That…and I certainly didn't deserve her anymore, so…"

"So you pushed for her promotion," Renji supplied quietly.

Shuuhei's face was now one of pain, his mouth a grim line, his eyes sad. Renji felt for Shuuhei, he honestly did, his annoyance and anger at Shuuhei's ruination of his night aside.

"Aa," Shuuhei nodded. "I just… I wanted her to be happy again," he said, the words sounding lame and pathetic to his own ears. "And I think the only way for that to happen is for her not to be with me, even as my subordinate."

Renji waited and said nothing. He could tell Shuuhei was fighting with whatever else he wanted to say.

Shuuhei turned his eyes back to the redhead, a half-smile on his face. "That's really all I can tell you," he said softly, "Anything else is up to her."

Renji watched him and then nodded slowly. He hadn't been sure if Shuuhei was going to tell him anything to begin with, so already he'd gotten more than he'd thought he was going to get. He stood up and clasped a hand on Shuuhei's shoulder. "Arigatou," he whispered into the night. Shuuhei said nothing, and Renji turned on his heel to leave.

"Abarai."

Renji turned and looked at the dark-haired man who was slouched on the porch.

"Aa?"

"Don't hurt her," Shuuhei said softly.

Renji stared at him, then nodded.

Shuuhei inclined his head at him, and then Renji flash stepped away into the night, leaving a silent Shuuhei alone with thoughts and feelings that had been plaguing him since the day he'd ended his and Suiren's relationship.

Thoughts and feelings he was hoping he'd soon be able to lay to rest.

* * *

Dou itashi mashite: don't mention it

Hopefully that went okay... the last part was hard... I still don't know if I like it...oh well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now you all have some insight into where the story got it's title, and into the mysterious ShuuSuiren relationship... I've already decided that once 'Lilies' is done (oi, whenever _that_ will be...) that I want to do a piece from Shuu's perspective on his and Suiren's relationship... I'm excited for it.

As always, please review, especially if you favorite or alert this story!

For those of you who read 'Reminiscence', I'm going to try and get another chapter up tomorrow. I can't make any promises, but I'll _try_.

--Luin

**Check out the 'Lilies' poll on my profile! I'll love you forever :)**


	11. Decisions, Decisions

So this was finished quicker than I expected. Lucky you! It's a page or so shorter than most chapters, but hopefully you'll forgive that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...but I wish I did.

* * *

_And I would say that I'm sorry to you  
I'm sorry to you, and I don't want to call you  
But then I want to call you cause I don't want to crush you_  
-Deep Inside Of You, Third-Eye Blind

---

Suiren returned from the ninth division to a lonely, empty apartment.

Remnants of her night with Renji were scattered about, in the kitchen, on the table… she eyed the plate of higashi, and the rumpled tablecloth that had been disturbed when Renji had pulled her to him. She stared at the spot they'd been sitting with a look of pure, wanton regret.

She'd _wanted_ that kiss…

The look that had been on Renji's face was almost burned into her mind, the slow curve of his lips, the heat in his eyes… she sighed and leaned against the wall, sliding the door shut behind her. Her dark brown bangs fell down over her left eye; they had slipped out from the pin she'd placed them in as she flash-stepped back from the ninth. Slipping out of her zori, Suiren knelt down and began to clear the table.

She set the un-eaten plate of higashi on her counter, placing a wire-mesh cover over the confections. Suiren dumped what was left in the sake cups down her sink, placing the bottle on the counter near the higashi. She rolled up the sleeves of her kimono and tied the same apron Renji had worn earlier around her waist. Slowly, she began to wash the dishes and pots that she and Renji had used. If she tried hard enough, she could feel traces of his reiatsu on the apron.

Suiren stopped trying to reach for the small amount of spirit power after a moment and shook her head. She was torn between cursing Shuuhei for interrupting what would have surely been a breathtaking kiss, and feeling bad for him and his apparent inability to run the ninth division without her.

The office had truly been a disaster when she'd walked in, overcome by piles of unfinished paperwork and old trays of mess hall food. Shuuhei muttered a few excuses under his breath about the mess, but Suiren only shook her head and went about finding the letter heads Shuuhei needed. It was obvious he was distressed. She knew deadlines made him anxious.

The part of her that resented Shuuhei was _not_ so understanding.

That part of her reasoned that of _course_ Shuuhei would ruin her night. It only figured, after all she'd been through with him, after she'd finally started to move on, he would trounce back in and interrupt the headway she was making. Suiren wasn't usually a vindictive person, but in this case…it was almost as if she couldn't help it.

To put it lightly, Shuuhei had broken her heart.

There wasn't much else she could say about it.

She had forced herself to be normal in his company, until the forced emotions became normal and her she slowly felt her love of him melt away. Some of it was still there, as she was sure it always would be, it had toned itself down, becoming more a companionable love than a passionate love.

Every now and then Shuuhei would do or say something to her that would throw her heart back into a frenzy, but she was getting better at resisting such things. After all, he had been the one to end things, it certainly made no sense that he would want to rekindle them. Despite that fact, though, Suiren was almost positive Shuuhei still felt _something_ for her, which made it all the more difficult.

She wasn't willing to get hurt, not again. And so, she'd kept a distance between herself and Shuuhei; not a tall wall of separation, but a fine line of what was all right and what wasn't. Shuuhei seemed to know his boundaries, and he never needed reminding that they were over, or that he had no right to say something because he was the one who'd left her.

They functioned as normally as the could, day to day, ignoring the awkward pauses that would sometimes envelope them, or the memories of shared moments that would surround them. But they managed. Suiren had been able to keep a firm hold on her emotions, as well as her heart.

And then she'd slept with Renji.

Of all the things she'd never thought she'd do in her life as a soul, sleeping with Abarai Renji in a drunken stupor had to be pretty high up on the list.

Renji was a like whirlwind Suiren found herself suddenly caught up in. She hadn't been able to twist free of him after waking up in his bed, and Suiren wondered if they'd somehow twisted their fates together that night at his promotional party. She was willing to bet they had, either that, or they both had strange sorts of luck.

Suiren had been so nervous that morning, walking from his bedroom to his living room. She'd no idea what to say or do, how to handle the situation.

But he was kind to her, embarrassed as well, and he tried his best to not make things awkward. Granted, he'd started bowing and stuttering whenever they'd meet after that, but Suiren didn't blame him; her pulse would freeze in her veins at even the mention of him. And then she'd been promoted as his fukutaicho, and he'd taken the initiative and come to speak to her, wanting to make things as right and normal as possible.

Really, she thought as she scrubbed a pan, it was more than she'd give most men credit for.

Renji was something new, something fun in her life. Even the week she'd spent in his company made her forget her rocky past with romance. He was, cliché as it sounded, a breath of fresh air.

She didn't want to see her next chance at happiness disappear—for that was how she was starting to see her flame-haired taicho— especially not because of her past relationship with Shuuhei.

She began drying the dishes, cheating a bit by using kido and heating them, returning them to their proper places once they were devoid of any water droplets. As she folded the silken table runner, something else came to her:

She looked like a complete _ass_ for dropping everything for Shuuhei when he'd shown up. And telling him he hadn't been interrupting anything…he had interrupted _everything_!

She groaned, resisting the urge to put her head down onto the table. Her taicho was bound to be miffed at her—hell, _she'd_ be miffed at _herself_—for so suddenly and unconventionally ending their dinner-date. It may not have been common knowledge that she and Shuuhei had been together, but Renji was a smart man, he would be able to put two and two together if he tried.

It did not bode well for a future relationship when you allowed yourself to be caught up by your former paramour while trying to have a romantic moment with the current object of your affections.

She sat up a little straighter, determined to set things right before they could delve into awkwardness once more. Carefully, she searched for Renji's reiatsu across the courtyard.

Her face fell when she found no trace what-so-ever of her captains spiritual power. She wondered if he was masking his reiatsu, keeping himself from her. She felt as if she might deserve it. She removed the apron from her waist, folded it neatly and set it on top of her clean counter. She scanned the dark windows of Renji's apartments, hoping for some sign of him, but sighed once more as she continued to come up with nothing.

She was torn between crying in frustration and hitting something.

Soyokaze seemed to call soothingly to her from her bedroom, and she straightened immediately. Her father had always told her the strongest form of adrenaline was emotion, and the best way to get rid of such adrenaline was through battle.

She didn't have anything to battle at the moment, other than her own feelings, and so she decided on the next best thing. She went to her room and quickly stripped off her kimono, tossing it into an ungraceful heap on the floor, and donned a pair of the Coverts Op pants and long sleeve shirt. She pulled her hair back, securing it in a high ponytail on the top of her head, her bangs hanging over her left eye in jagged pieces.

Suiren grabbed her humming zanpakuto and then flash stepped out of her house and out of the fifth division. She knew if she suddenly unleashed a wave of angry reiatsu within her division that her squad would get alarmed, and so she made her way to a glade of sakura trees on her family estate.

She didn't spend much time at her childhood home, she had no need to. Suiren had happily passed the duties of estate master onto Byakuya when he father had been killed, ending the male ruling line of Tsukinai's. Her cousin promised her she could reclaim the title that went with her lands whenever she had the desire to, but in all honesty, Suiren had _no_ desire to. It help too many memories for her, and the empty house would only remind her of the wonderful times she'd had there as a child. Byakuya told her she'd change her mind once she had a family of her own, but Suiren didn't see that happening either.

She took a deep breath as she stood in the center of the glade, her gray eyes taking in the soft petals of the trees. It wasn't strictly cherry blossom season, but she'd long been aware that he father had had kido cast on the trees at their estate to make them bloom constantly. It was one of the things she loved about growing up, being constantly surrounded by beautiful, falling flowers.

She had trained here, with her father, when she was growing up, and now it offered her a calm reprieve, almost an escape from the turmoil in her outside world… turmoil she'd created for herself.

She was rigid at first, but she closed her eyes and dropped into a ready position. Inaudibly, she whispered her release, taking comfort of the feel of Soyokaze in her arms.

Slowly, she began the pattern dances her father had taught her, letting herself fall completely into the rhythm. Her eyes remained closed as she increased her speed, as she began to make turns and steps in the grass.

She opened them only when her weapon seemed to be a blur around her, and even then they were still clouded with emotions she was determined not to show.

---

Renji took his time walking back from the ninth. Shuuhei had given him a lot to think about. He'd gathered and assumed that something had happened between his fukutaicho and Shuuhei, but what he'd learned hadn't been what he'd expected. They'd been together fifteen years—and while that wasn't long for a shinigami couple, it wasn't necessarily an amount of time you could just dismiss—and they'd known each other even before that.

What did _he_ have?

One month and a drunken one-night stand?

He was starting to feel very inadequate. He kicked a stone with his foot as he continued to walk, ignoring the throb in his toe when he kicked it the wrong way.

Shuuhei had also said he'd hurt her.

Renji wasn't given details, nor had he asked for them, but from the way Shuuhei had spoken about it, it was apparent that he'd hurt her badly. No stranger to heartache, Renji felt for Suiren. He'd been there before, though maybe not in the same manner as Suiren, but he knew the general feeling. It wasn't pleasant.

He knew how hard it was to act as if nothing was wrong, like everything was just as it had been… he nearly shuddered when he thought about how hard it must have been for Suiren to continue to function so near to Shuuhei after he'd ended their relationship.

Slowly, it dawned at Renji: could she have helped Shuuhei so quickly tonight because she still had feelings for him?

It wasn't improbable, he reasoned, and an unwarranted wave of jealousy washed over him. Suiren and Shuuhei ended their relationship not that long ago, and sometimes it took _years_ for the heart to fully detach from another…sometimes, it never happened, Renji thought, his former taicho's face coming to mind.

But then _again_… she'd been so willing in his arms, almost desperate for him. She'd flirted with him, intentionally, and he could feel that she wanted him…but did she want him just as a _distraction_?

Renji shot that down immediately, before anything resembling a blind rage could overtake him. While he'd only known Suiren a month, he knew she was _not_ that kind of person.

As he crossed into the fifth division, another thought occurred to him and he wondered why it hadn't been the first thing he thought of.

She was still healing, still getting used to her life without Shuuhei...

Renji winced slightly as he continued to walk, here she was, trying to heal her heart and he was trying his best to push his way inside of it.

He began to feel disgusted with himself.

It was then, at that very moment, Renji promised himself, and Suiren, that he would not rush this, whatever it _was_ or whatever it _could_ be.

It wouldn't be easy—least of all for him, he could still _feel_ her in his arms—but he thought it would be best. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Suiren away, or push her into something she wasn't yet ready for. He could wait.

He _would_ wait.

He took a deep breath, calming himself as he hopped the porch steps of his apartments, walking in through the front door instead of the back. He didn't want to chance seeing Suiren right away—he didn't know what he'd say to her, or even if she'd want to see him. He _had_ stormed off when Shuuhei'd arrived, despite her protests…

When he thought about it, Suiren hadn't said she'd help Shuuhei until he had left. Maybe she hadn't been planning on going with him to the ninth division.

Suddenly, Renji felt like a complete ass.

Wait, he thought grudgingly: the word was '_tool'_.

He'd overreacted in the worst way possible, looking like the jealous boyfriend. While he certainly _wished_ he was the boyfriend, he did not want to be the jealous type. It didn't become him.

As he slid the door shut behind him, Renji sighed.

What had started out as a wonderful night had gotten awfully complicated.

---

Suiren woke the next morning just before dawn, as per usual, and groaned as she rolled over on her futon. She hadn't changed when she'd returned home in the wee-hours of the morning, and was still dressed in her skin-tight pants and long sleeved shirt. Her hair had been matted with sweat and was still almost sticky. She knew she probably looked awful, but it was nothing compared to how she felt.

She sat up stretching her neck, and noticed that a fierce rain was pounding the walls of her apartment. She half-smiled. The weather was in tune with her. It figured.

She watched the rain for a few minutes before she heaved herself up from her futon. Slipping into the simple, Chinese-style shoes she'd also worn the night before, Suiren grabbed Soyokaze and headed out of her bed room. She knew the squad would be in the indoor dojo today, dry and out of the rain. She thought that was probably for the best; the last thing she needed was to lose control of her spirit power and cause gale force winds or something in the courtyard.

Without realizing she was falling into habit, she stepped onto her porch and then stopped. It took her a moment to realize she was waiting for Renji, as had been their custom since day one.

She waited a full ten minutes before she finally gave in and searched for his reiatsu. She found it, but it was no-where near the vicinity of his apartments.

He was already at the dojo.

Suiren looked to the sky, desperately burying her urge to cry. She slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and then squared her shoulders and left, flash stepping through the dreary rain.

She _would_ get through this.

---

The next few weeks passed in both normal and awkward phases.

Renji was perfectly good at acting as if nothing at all had happened between him and Suiren in the presence of others, but he found it increasingly difficult to do so in private. The hours they spent at their desks as was slowly wearing him down.

Silence often filled the office, replacing the comfortable chatter that had previously occupied it. Renji tried to talk and joke with Suiren as he had before, but she often replied with half smiles and one-word answers. She was exceedingly talented at pretending everything was normal, but every now and then he would catch a look of distant longing in her eyes.

He wondered sometimes who the looks of longing were for: him, or Shuuhei.

The voice in the back of his mind told him, profusely, it was _him_. Whenever she looked at him, her eyes would cloud over and she would lose some of her natural spunk, as if she were trying to hide or subdue her herself.

Renji hated it.

But he also told himself it was necessary. He _had_ to take things slow.

He never avoided her outright, but he didn't go out of his way to walk or spend time alone with her, either. He would take it in phases, little by little, until they could finally return to the wonderfully compromising position Shuuhei had interrupted them in.

Suiren, on the other hand, was _positive_ he was angry at her.

That was all she could come up with. He acted normal towards her, but there was always something in his eyes that she couldn't place. Once and a while she would find him staring at her, and he'd either offer a small smile and a shake of his head when she'd ask him if something was wrong, or quickly turn his eyes away, pretending he hadn't been looking at her at all.

And she didn't blame him, not really.

_She'd_ be mad at herself.

She _was_ mad at herself.

Suiren couldn't decide what she wanted to do: Did she apologize? Pretend like none of it ever happened? Throw Renji up against a wall?

She leaned towards the third option, confident in her ability to surprise him enough to get the upper hand, but she knew that probably wasn't the _best_ idea…tempting though it _was_.

It was a bright, sunny morning when Suiren finally decided what she would do. She didn't think she could take any more of Renji's complete and utter kindness, pretending like she'd never bailed on him. She was going to apologize.

Much to her dismay, it was taking longer than she'd thought for her to work up the courage and to find the words than she would have liked. She struggled with the phrasing, the words, the easiest way to bring the subject up—neither of them had even mentioned it since it'd happened…she was getting closer and closer to just jumping up from her desk and screaming her apology.

She could picture the baffled look on Renji's face, the wide-eyed stare he would give her.

She smiled slightly and let out a soft, quiet chuckle as she scratched her initials onto the paper in front of her, setting it on top of a towering pile of finished reports. She had filled the silence of the office the with sound of her pen on paper, plowing through paper work as if her life depended on it.

"What's so funny?"

She blinked, and looked up. Renji was watching her, slightly perplexed.

"Iie, nothing, Taicho," she said quickly.

Renji's lips pursed slightly. She'd been calling him 'taicho' more and more. He couldn't put a finger on why, but he didn't like it.

An strange silence began to fill the room, hanging between them. Renji had long been wondering if he should tell Suiren that they needed to slow things down, that he wasn't pushing her away, but he didn't know how to do so without sound like, well, a tool.

Suiren watched him from her desk, twirling her pen between her fingers, biting lightly on her bottom lip. It was a sign she was nervous, but she didn't think Renji had noted that particular trait yet. That, and he wasn't looking at her.

That's it, she thought, and put her pen down onto her desk. She was going to do it. She couldn't take it anymore, the strange dancing around the subject and the complete dismissal of the entire night.

"Taicho," she said, trying to make her voice confident. She prayed it did not waver.

Renji blinked, drawn from his thoughts, and looked at her. "Aa?" he said, his tone bordering on 'unsure'.

Suiren took a deep breath. "Renji," she said, and he perked up slightly. "I wanted to tell you—"

But what Suiren wanted to tell him—and it sounded like it was going to be promising—Renji never heard. A hell butterfly had flown in through the office window and fluttered in front of Suiren's face.

She blinked and stopped speaking immediately. She stared at the small creature and sighed softly, holding out a finger.

Renji had a desperate urge to crush the butterfly's wings and hear Suiren out, but he figure there would be some repercussions for that. He sat rigid at his desk as Suiren listened to the message.

"You've been summoned," she said after the butterfly had departed from her finger. She turned her gray eyes to him. "A captains meeting."

Renji swore. He'd completely forgotten about the meeting. Its date had been set and announced last week. He glanced at his calendar It figured that the meeting would be just when Suiren was going to speak to him. She'd called him by his name, for the first time in _weeks_, and he had to leave.

It just figured.

"Now?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound too disappointed. Maybe they'd moved the time back?

"Aa, now," she replied, smiling slightly. She was just as disappointed as he was. Right when she was about to tell him 'sorry', duty called him away. She was starting to feel as if she _should_ have just jumped onto her desk and yelled her apology at him.

Renji stood, grabbing his haori from the back of his chair (he didn't usually wear it in the office) and shrugged it on over his kimono. He straightened it in the mirror that hung on the wall, still slightly self-conscious about the garment and the power it held. Suiren watched him, and she couldn't help smiling.

She was continuously reminded of the reasons she liked him as he checked over his appearance nervously. It only made her more determined to apologize to him.

She quickly hid her smile as he turned and looked at her. "We'll…finish this conversation when I get back?" he asked, rather than ordered.

Another reason Suiren liked him.

She smiled softly at him. "We will."

He smiled at her, not brilliantly, but happily. Suiren felt herself melt into the floor.

"Good."

---

Renji rounded the corner of the fifth division, only to be called to a halt by someone shouting his name. Renji stopped dead and turned around, slightly wary.

Hisagi Shuuhei was jogging up towards him. He too had a captains haori on. Like Tousen, Shuuhei wore his haori with long sleeves over his sleeveless kimono. It flapped out behind him as he caught up with Renji.

"Yo," he greeted Renji.

"Hey," Renji returned. "Nice haori."

Shuuhei grinned. "You too. I hate these meetings," he announced as they started walking.

Renji raised an eyebrow. He hadn't been to an official captains meeting yet, but he was under the impression they were similar to fukutaicho meetings.

Shuuhei glanced at Renji and smirked. "You'll see what I mean. Kenpachi is always tryin' to start fights, which I guess is nothin' new," he said, and it wasn't, "And Kurotsuchi is always tryin' to push crazy ideas for experimentation…I swear, that Quincy friend of Kurosaki's better have his guard up at all times. Kurotsuchi seems fascinated by him, and the things he comes up with to try and capture the kid…" Shuuhei shook his head.

Renji shuddered. Kurotsuchi was a frightening man. But he also knew Ishida Uryuu, and he was anything but lax in his awareness of the world around him. Renji held faith that Ishida would be just fine, even if Kurotsuchi decided to come after him one day. He was, to say the least, an _excellent_ shot.

"They're always pointless," Shuuhei finished. "Pretty much, we sit around and listen to Yamamoto soutaicho and say 'Yes, Sir'."

"I think I can handle that," Renji said, grinning.

"Good," Shuuhei said, smiling as well. He cleared his throat slightly: "How's Suiren?"

Renji winced inwardly.

At first he had been hoping to avoid Shuuhei altogether, if possible, but as the two had been friends long before Suiren had entered the picture, Renji would've felt like a complete tool (he was proud he'd remembered the term properly this time) if he'd outright ignored him. So, in exchange, he'd been hoping to not discuss his fukutaicho with his former senpai…so much for that.

"She's…alright," Renji said, trying not to sound ridiculous.

He had, and Shuuhei raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't talked about any of it with her?"

Renji gave him a look that said 'Are you crazy?'. "You mean, did I tell her you told me your history? Of course not." He didn't think that would be wise. He had the strong impression that Suiren would tell him when she was ready…if she ever was, he thought grudgingly.

"That's not what I meant," Shuuhei replied, rolling his eyes as they continued to walk towards the first division. "I meant about anything—mostly, the two of you and that delightful position I found you in."

Renji growled. Shuuhei smirked.

"Oi, calm down, Beast-Boy," Shuuhei said, waving a hand at him.

"No," Renji said, ignoring the 'Beast-Boy' remark. "I haven't talked to her about it."

Shuuhei raised his eyebrow again. "Really?" Renji shook his head. "Why the hell not? You can't just let her think you're mad at her or something. You haven't been ignoring her, have you?"

Renji grumbled that he hadn't been, then turned to Shuuhei, brows drawn. "Why do you care, anyways?"

It was odd that Shuuhei was so interested in his and Suiren's possible relationship.

Shuuhei offered him a lopsided, sad smile. "I told you, I want her to be happy."

Renji was torn between being flattered and annoyed. It wasn't as if _he_ didn't want Suiren to be happy, too.

Renji glanced at Shuuhei, then took a deep breath. He hadn't voiced his plan aloud to a single soul yet, but he figured Shuuhei was as good as anyone:

"I think I'm going to take it slow. I don't want to rush things, or scare her away."

The words sounded lame in his own ears, but he waited, pointedly not looking in Shuuhei's direction as they began climbing the steps to the center of Seireitei.

Shuuhei looked at Renji—_really_ looked at him.

It was obvious he was nervous, and unsure. His lips were tight, his face set, and his eyebrows were drawn. He'd thought about this, it was obvious, and slowly, Shuuhei smiled.

"I think that's a good idea," he said, a little more quietly than usual. It wasn't easy, trying to help the woman you still loved find happiness with another, but Shuuhei was determined to do it.

Renji's eyes shot to him. "Really?"

Shuuhei grinned slightly. He'd never seen the tall redhead so unsure before. "Really," he nodded. "Have you told _her_ that?"

"No…" Renji admitted, grudgingly.

Shuuhei rolled his eyes again. "Why the hell _not_? I'll bet she thinks you're pissed at her. You can't just decide to take things slow and not inform the second party, boke."

Renji admitted he'd thought about that. "How do I tell her that, though?" he asked. It felt strange asking for relationship advice, especially from Shuuhei, given his past relationship with Suiren, but Renji had spoken before he'd thought about that.

Shuuhei glanced at him, smiling slightly. "Easy—you just say 'I think we need to take it slow'."

Renji punched Shuuhei, none to gently, in his side. Shuuhei let out a surprised yelp and quickly wrapped his arms around his stomach to prevent further injury.

"'The hell was that for?" he demanded, glaring at Renji as they continued to climb the steps.

"Being a jack-ass," Renji replied.

"Oh fine, I'll stop trying to help you," Shuuhei grumbled. His features softened after a moment. "Just make sure you tell her, Renji," he added, reneging on his vow not to help.

Renji sighed. "Aa…"

---

Shuuhei had been right. The meeting was boring. On the one hand, Renji appreciated the current monotony of Seireitei now that Aizen was dead and gone. It was awfully nice not having to fear daily for your life and the lives of those you cared about. But on the other…it meant that meetings were spent discussing the most boring things.

Renji sat slouched in his chair, listening as Soi Fon gave her report. He tried his very best not to smirk every time she mentioned Youruichi's name—which was often. So far he'd heard a rather dull report from Unohana taicho about the current status of the continuing improvements in healing methods employed by the fourth division, the call for a tournament to the death by Kenpachi (this was denied by Yamamoto soon after it was mentioned), and a strange plan put forth by Kurotsuchi to capture Ishida for extended experimentation involving a store that textiles, a power outage, needles, and Nemu.

It made Renji shudder, and vaguely wonder if he _should_ warn Ishida to be on his guard more than usual.

"On to the last order of business," Yamamoto's gravelly rang out through the long meeting hall. "There have been reports of Hollow with unusually high reiatsu terrorizing souls in the real world. We have determined the Hollow are still being affected by the lasting touch of the Hogyokou. I would like to send a captain and at least one other to investigate the situation."

Renji straightened at the idea. He wouldn't mind fighting some exceptionally powerful Hollow…he hadn't done any such thing since the final battle with Aizen. As it was his first meeting though, he didn't want to jump up like an idiot and volunteer; he didn't yet know how things worked and thought it would be best to sit this one out until he'd figured out how the meetings worked.

"I nominate Abarai taicho and Tsukinai fukutaicho."

Renji blinked.

Hisagi Shuuhei was looking at him from his spot across the polished floor, feigning innocence. He flashed a smirk at Renji and then continued. Renji slowly narrowed his eyes.

What the hell did Shuuhei think he was _doing_?

* * *

So I'm sure you can figure out what's coming up soon, but if you can't...well, I'm certainly not going to tell you. 

Thanks to everyone too took the poll on my profile (yes, all 8 of you )! I like knowing what people want to see. Which is exactly why there is another poll up now. It will be up for a while...but please vote!

Also: I read the chapter 307 today and they had another character popularity contest. My response to it was: WTF?! How is Hinamori in the Top 10?! WHY ISN'T MY RENJI THERE?! I was glad to see Rukia at #2 though, she tops Ichigo, lol. And Grimm at #4. I loves him...BUT _HINAMORI_?! AND KIRA WAS #9!

THEY HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE STORYLINE FOR EVER. HOW THE FRICK DID THEY PULL THAT OFF?!

I don't know. But it makes me sad. And so, to make up for the tragic _lack_ of Renji in the poll, I have included a gorgeous picture of him by panada-baka of deviant art. I want him to look like this all the time. You'll have to take the space between the . and com out

http://pandabaka.deviantart. com/art/bleach-renji-and-zabimaru-33384823

As always, **PLEASE REVIEW!** I'd really like to know what people think about the developing plot-line...

--Luin


	12. Slow Progress

So this update was definitely quicker than I'd expected, but I had a lot of parts already written, so that's probably why... luck you :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach... but I wish I did.

* * *

_You made room for me but it's too soon to see,_

_If I'm happy in your hands._

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to._

- Love Song, Sara Bareilles

---

Renji's eyes were locked fiercely on Shuhei's face as he continued nonchalantly.

"He and his fukutaicho have yet to take a real world mission. It would be good for both of them."

Murmurs of approval went up and down the lines of captains.

Renji continued to glower at Hisagi, who looked rather pleased with himself. Renji wanted nothing more than to lunge across the table and tackle Shuuhei out of his chair and down to the ground, something that was sure to wipe the smug smirk off his face. He _knew_ what Shuuhei was doing.

However, Renji couldn't protest the motion. He didn't feel like explaining the situation to the entirety of the Gotei 13. He imagined him saying 'No!' to Shuuhei's suggestion and then Yamamoto soutaicho demanding 'Why not?'

'_Well, soutaicho, it's a pretty funny story_' Renji would say. '_The night I got promoted I got _really_ drunk and slept with Suiren, whom I'd never met before. A few days later she became my new fukutaicho. I really actually like her, but she's got some weird history with Hisagi taicho here, which is kind of throwing things off. He interrupted our romantic dinner date a few weeks ago, and now, based on their past relationship, I've decided that taking things slow with Tsukinai fukutaicho would be the best idea. Only, she doesn't know that yet, and hasn't really been speaking to me the past few weeks on account of me storming out of her apartments._'

He would then proceed to be ridiculously embarrassed, turn as red as his hair, and probably be on the receiving end of ridiculous relationship advice from Kyoraku taicho and a very angry look from Byakuya for sleeping with his cousin in a _very_ unorthodox fashion.

_Not_ a good idea.

He settled for simply glaring daggers at Shuuhei from across the table.

"Very good," Yamamoto said while Renji was envisioning Shuuhei's slow demise, and he tapped his staff on the floor, bringing the murmuring to a halt. "Abarai taicho, you and your fukutaicho will depart for Karakura Town within two hours."

Renji's eyes widened and he resisted the urge to splutter indignantly. "H-hai, soutaicho." He turned his eyes back to Shuuhei, who was looking more than pleased with himself.

"Kurotsuchi taicho, please prepare two gigai for Abarai taicho and Tsukinai fukutaicho," Yamamoto ordered, barely glancing in Kurotsuchi's direction.

"Hai, I will go now and give the orders," the strange-looking shinigami said and stood, and then turned on his heel and left, looking rather bored.

Yamamoto nodded after him. "This meeting is dismissed. Abarai taicho, inform your fukutaicho of your orders and prepare to leave. We will summon you to the Senkai Gate once your gigai are ready."

With a final _thump_ of Yamamoto's cane on the floor, the remaining eleven captains rose and left the room, filing out rather lazily. Renji followed Shuuhei out, waiting until they had crossed the threshold of the first division compound before rounding on him.

"You're an _ass_," Renji growled at him, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

Shuuhei raised an eyebrow; he looked genuinely surprised. "C'mon, this is a great opportunity for you to explain things to Suiren and smooth things over! You want to do that, _don't_ you?" his tone was slightly threatening.

Renji rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Of course I do. But I'd prefer to do it on my _own_ terms."

Shuuhei smirked. "Too bad. You should probably talk to her before you leave," he said conversationally as they prepared to turn down the shortcut-paths to their respective divisions. "It'll be awfully awkward running down that long tunnel side-by-side if you don't. Think of the uncomfortable silence..."

Renji muttered curses under his breath.

Shuuhei laughed loudly and slung his arm over Renji's shoulder "Come on, Abarai-kun, this is _exactly_ what you need: a trip to the real world, alone with your gorgeous new vice-captain."

"Who said anything about _any_ of that?" Renji demanded, shrugging Shuuhei's arm off. The 'gorgeous' remark made his eye twitch slightly. "You did this on purpose," he accused, looking rather dejected.

"Of course I did," Shuuhei responded cheekily.

Renji had no reply for such a brutally honest answer.

---

Suiren had been sorting all of her finished paperwork into piles for their respective destinations when Renji returned from his captain's meeting. She had lost a bit of hold of her nerve while he'd been gone, but she was deathly determined to follow through and apologize to him.

Suiren started and then raised an eyebrow at him as he stormed into the office, closing the rice-paper door shut with more force than was necessary. She was torn between laughing at his disgruntled face and dropping to the floor, sitting seiza, and apologizing to him before he rounded on her. The look in his eyes was vaguely threatening.

"We're going to the real world."

Suiren jumped slightly at the barked statement, and she stared at him, eyebrows raised. Renji was leaning on his desk, his arms crossed over his chest and his posture slightly hunched. His dark eyes were on Suiren.

"Excuse me?" she said after a moment, politely as she could.

Renji sighed and adjusted his position on his desk. He was not mad at Suiren, and it would be ill of him to act so. He still itched to land a solid blow on her former captain, however.

"We're going to the real world," he repeated in a more neutral tone. "In a few hours."

Suiren watched him for a moment and then nodded. "I'll tell the squad." She made to leave the room, but stopped when Renji called to her.

"Matte—they're not going. It's a two man mission," he said flatly, and he held up two fingers.

"Just you and… me?" Suiren asked slowly, turning back towards him.

"Aa," Renji said. He watched her warily. He wasn't sure how she was going to feel about just the two of them going. Her face looked pained for a moment, and he immediately feared the worst.

Suiren blinked again, then slowly took a deep breath.

_Now or never_.

"I'm so sorry, Renji," she said, very softly, with her eyes closed tightly as she spoke. She opened them slowly and was rewarded with Renji's rather dumbfounded stare.

It was Renji's turn to blink.

'_Sorry_'?

What was she _sorry_ for? He didn't get a chance to ask.

"The night you made me dinner, and when…Shuuhei came," she continued, trailing off slightly, not really wanting to explain their particular 'arrangement' when they'd been interrupted by her former taicho, "I shouldn't have gone off to help him. It was rude of me and…I'm sorry," she repeated.

Suiren spoke all the words with one breath, and then she bowed slightly to him, her arms rigid at her sides. She had literally thrown caution into the wind, and while she was usually in total control of the wind, she was desperately hoping that it didn't come back and slap her in the face.

Renji blinked again.

"You—_you're_ sorry?" He sounded perplexed.

Suiren straightened. Had this _not_ been the right thing to do? "H-hai," she said, almost uncertainly. "That's what I wanted to tell you, before you left…" she trailed off, her voice dimming to a very low, nervous whisper.

Renji stared at her. She looked nervous, more nervous than she'd been on the day of their promotional ceremony. He could feel the unease in her reiatsu, her quickening pulse. Her eyes were searching his face, and she'd started to bite her bottom lip.

Slowly, he smiled at her. She'd gotten it all wrong…

And apparently, so had he.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked, and her eyes widened slightly. His voice was soft, with a gentle kindness to it. He sighed, running a hand over his hair. "_I'm_ the one who should be apologizing," he said.

Suiren's eyebrows shot up at that.

"I acted like a tool—I left in a hurry," he continued, "regardless of if you were going to help him or not. It wasn't fair of me to storm out like that…" he said. He grinned slightly at her, "So_I'm_ sorry."

He wasn't mad at her? Suiren felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her chest. She almost couldn't believe it. She was about to speak, but Renji interrupted her by continuing.

He cleared his throat then and turned his eyes back to Suiren. "Suiren…" he said her name on an exhale. The words felt awkward in his mouth, but the way her name rolled of his tongue made her shiver. "I think we should… take things a little slower," he said rather softly.

His hands felt awkward at his sides and he didn't know what to do with them. He rested his palms on his desk, ignoring the sweat that seemed to gather there as he waiting for answer or a reply…_something_.

Suiren cocked her head at him slightly. "Slower…?" she said after a moment. She was torn between disappointment that he didn't want to pull her into his arms right that second and finish what they'd been so close to starting the night Shuuhei interrupted them and elation that he still wanted her.

"Aa," Renji said, trying to sound a bit more confident as he continued. "I don't… I don't want to want to rush this," he said, his dark eyes boring earnestly into her. "I mean, it started out so quickly and we were practically thrown together here," he waved a hand around the office. "I just don't want to ruin it by doing something stupid…like storming out of your apartments for no real reason," he finished softly.

He did not tell her that he was afraid of scaring her away, that he didn't want to lose the tentative hold he had on her.

He pointedly did _not_ tell her that he _knew_ about her and Shuuhei.

It would have been one thing if the end of their relationship had been common knowledge, but as Renji knew it _wasn't_, he didn't think telling her that he'd practically threatened her former flame to tell him what'd happened between them was the best idea.

Renji watched her face, becoming more and more worried that she would be upset with him as the seconds passed. He was relieved when, slowly, she smiled.

Suiren, to say the least, was touched.

She was _amazed_.

She was positive she'd never met someone so considerate in her life, which was relatively long considering she was a soul. All she wanted to do was to throw her arms around Renji and say 'Thank you' over and over again.

_Thank you for a second chance, thank you for trying, thank you for understanding…_

'_Thank you'_, she wanted to say, '_for everything that you've done and everything you will do_…'

"Alright," she said to him after what seemed like hours.

"Alright?" he repeated, sounding more than slightly surprised and a little bit unsure.

She smiled at him, a brilliantly genuine smile that nearly had Renji knocked back onto his desk. "Aa, alright."

Renji tried to take in all that had happened in the past minutes and then smiled. "Good."

"One question, though, Taicho," she said as she began sorting the finished paper work once more, ducking her head so Renji didn't see her smiling like an idiot.

"Hm?" Renji asked rather dazedly. He was considerably happier than he had been a few minutes before. He even considered sending Shuuhei a hell-butterfly saying '_Thanks_'—either that or '_She's fine with taking things slow—what now, boke?!_'

He hadn't even noticed that she'd called him '_taicho_', but even if he _had_, at that particular moment in time he wouldn't have cared in the least.

"What exactly did you mean by '_tool'_?"

---

If Renji had been asked to describe himself with one word as he sat at his desk, blindly filling out sheet after sheet with his initials, still soaking in the after affects of his and Suiren's successfully discussion, he wouldn't be able to give you a straight answer.

'_Thrilled_' that she was not angry at him.

'_Ecstatic_' that she'd agreed to take it slow.

'_Frustrated_' he couldn't pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless.

If he had to, he'd probably settle on '_content_'.

He felt as if his life, which had been titled off its axis since the night of his and Suiren's dinner, had been righted. He'd even forgotten his annoyance at Shuuhei for volunteering him and Suiren for the trip to Karakura Town. He would've forgotten about the assignment as well, had a hell-butterfly not flown into the office and summoned them to the Senkai Gate a few hours later.

Suiren felt almost lighter as she continued to go through the paperwork. She was amazed he wasn't mad at her, and even more astonished that they'd seemingly worked out their issues so quickly and painlessly. It was a nice change, considering what her last relationship had been like, towards the end at least.

'_Aren't _you_ the happy _aiji no kaze,' Soyokaze whispered in her ear, his tone both amused and mocking.

She didn't even feel like offering her zanpakuto a retort. She _was_ a happy '_aiji no kaze_', as Soyokaze put it.

Conversation soon picked back up between Suiren and Renji; all earlier feelings of unease and uncertainty seemed to have simply disappeared. Both were_more_ than thankful for it.

Their easy, joking work environment had returned. Suiren once again began poking fun at her captain for his lack of attention to detail with his paperwork, letting out an exasperated sigh as she had to bring a rather dense stack of papers back to him to fill out _correctly_.

The look on his face when she told him he'd have to do them all again was near priceless.

"I'm appalled, Taicho," she said in a slightly mocking voice as she leaned over his shoulder, pointing out to him exactly what he needed to do. "You'd think after all those years under my cousin, you'd be better at this."

It soon became apparent to Renji that she called him 'taicho' whenever she was teasing him. In that sense, he didn't really mind. He returned the favor by only referring to her as 'fukutaicho'—though there weren't many instances for him to do so, since she never actually did anything wrong. She was, as Shuuhei had told him the day they'd officially taken their positions in the fifth squad, a stickler for detail.

Which, he figured, was a good thing.

The hell-butterfly bearing their summons came a few hours later, just after 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Suiren patiently waited for the butterfly to deliver it's message before she stood up and grabbed Soyokaze. Renji had already risen—sprung, was more like it; he obviously was tired of paperwork—and was waiting for her by the office door. He stood tall, Zabimaru tucked into the sash of his hakama.

Suiren raised an eyebrow at him as she stood and walked over. "Ready?" she asked with a grin, her tone one of false surprise.

He grinned back, his teeth flashing. "Oh yeah."

She shook her head as he slid the office door open for her, smiling slightly at the gesture. She could get used to Renji opening doors for her. The chivalry of it made her almost giddy.

They bid farewell to the office, leaving Daichi in charge, informing him that while they were gone, Kuchiki taicho had offered to act as captain if the need arose. Daichi sent them of with a salute and a smile. The entire office seemed to be relieved that the strange tension that had developed between their taicho and fukutaicho had finally disappeared.

The pair flash stepped to the large courtyard in the center of Seireitei where the official Senkai Gate stood. Kurotsuchi taicho was already there, Nemu standing obediently at his side. Ukitake was there as well, and he appeared to be attempting some form of conversation with the twelfth division captain. Kurotsuchi didn't seem at all interested and if anything, he looked more annoyed than usual.

"Ah, Abarai-kun," Ukitake said pleasantly as Renji and Suiren came to a halt in front of him. "Tsukinai-san."

"Ossu, Ukitake taicho," Renji replied, smiling. He'd always liked and respected the white haired taicho. Ukitake, despite his illness, had a wicked sense of humor and when provoked, was a force to be reckoned with.

Suiren smiled rather shyly back at Ukitake. She had only met the man on a small number of occasions. Most of the work she did with the thirteenth was through her adopted cousin Rukia, due to Ukitake's frequent bouts with his illness. He had been sick during her and Renji's promotional ceremony, but he'd sent Renji a bottle of sake, and Suiren a lovely bouquet of flowers, a rather large bag of assorted candies, _and_ a bottle of sake.

"Tsukinai fukutaicho, I apologize that I haven't yet had a chance to congratulate you in person," Ukitake said with a smile. "I trust you received my congratulatory gifts?"

"Hai," she said, blushing slightly. She was not used to being personally addressed by shinigami as legendary as Ukitake.

Ukitake continued to smile at her, then nodded to the captain at his side. "Kurotsuchi taicho has your gigai."

At that, Kurotsuchi came forward and produced four pill-shaped capsules, two red, two blue, from his sleeves. Nemu came up behind him, carrying two spirit communicators. Kurotsuchi handed two pills to Renji, one red, the other blue, and then the remaining two to Suiren.

"The blue capsule is your gigai," he told them shortly. "Do not open it till you arrive in the real world. The second will release you from your gigai and place a temporary soul into it."

Suiren stared at the two tiny capsules in her hands, avoiding the gaze of Kurotsuchi taicho. The man frightened her, and with good reason. She offered Nemu a small smile when her fellow fukutaicho handed her a sleek black spirit communicator. Nemu offered a tiny smile in return, and the only clue that she _was_ smiling was a small twitch of her lips.

"Do you require anything else of me?" Kurotsuchi asked Ukitake rather haughtily.

Ukitake offered a demure smile at him. "Iie, I think that's all, arigatou."

Kurotsuchi let out a rather indignant huff and turned on his heel. He barked for Nemu to follow, and she quickly took up her customary place a few steps behind him.

Ukitake watched them go with an expression on his face that was a mix of annoyance and pity. Suiren did not miss the angered look in his eyes when the three of them heard Kurotsuchi refer to Nemu as an 'insolent heifer', and she was almost positive his fingers were flexing at his sides. Ukitake cleared his throat soon after Kurotsuchi and Nemu began the descent back to their division and returned his attention to Renji and Suiren.

"I have your official assignments," he said, and he drew two sheets of paper from the sleeve of his haori, handing one to Suiren and Renji each.

Suiren scanned the document, smiling slightly as Renji paid no attention to it what so ever and stuck it in the sleeve of his own white haori.

"Any questions?" Ukitake asked, subtly directing the question at Suiren. His tone rang with amusement.

She smiled and shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Very good," Ukitake said, then nodded to the members of the Kidoshuu who stood beside the Senkai Gate. The two men immediately dropped to their knees and began chanting.

The Senkai Gate glowed violet for a moment, then a vortex seemed to spring from the center, wrapping itself around the stone frame. Two hell-butterflies appeared at Renji and Suiren's side, waiting patiently for them.

"Your gigai should last roughly twenty-four hours," Ukitake told them over the roar of the gate. "Follow the orders and return when you can. Good luck," he finished with a nod.

"Arigatou," Renji said, and then glanced at Suiren. "Ready?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, smirking as if to say 'Are you serious?', and then sprang ahead into the gate, her butterfly at her side. Not for the first time, Renji felt a gentle wind as she passed him, and he breathed in the lingering scent of lilies.

"She seems very likable," Ukitake remarked lightly to Renji before he vaulted off as well.

Renji glanced at him. "She is," he said rather quietly with a content smile.

Ukitake smiled at him in a manner that clearly said he knew what was going on between them—though how he'd know that Renji had absolutely _no_ idea— but he said nothing, only waved a hand at Renji to follow her.

Ukitake Jyuushiro watched Renji disappear into the gate with a small smile on his face. He wasn't sure if he believed Rangiku when she'd told him and Shunsui the week before—in the strictest confidence—what had happened the night of Renji's promotional party between the red-haired captain and his new fukutaicho. That hadn't stopped him from taking a bet from his oldest friend however that they weren't. From the look that had been on Renji's face, Jyuushiro was positive something was still going on with the new gobantai taicho and fukutaicho.

With a jaunty smile, he disappeared down the steps to collect from the eighth division captain.

---

The Senkai gate opened over a small park beside a lake, filled with families and strolling couples. Suiren had beaten Renji, despite his best efforts to pull ahead of her in the tunnel to Karakura. He knew she was quick, and having the power of the wind on her side didn't help him at all.

From the slightly fascinated look on Suiren's face, Renji thought it safe to assume she hadn't spent much time in the real world; the ninth division rarely made trips to the realm of the living. The pair touched down on the ground flash stepped into a cluster of trees to enter their gigai, since it wouldn't look natural if two people suddenly appeared out of no where.

Suiren pulled out the blue capsule she'd received from Kurotsuchi taicho and looked at it skeptically. "How does this work?" she asked, looking at Renji.

He was staring at his own two pulls in much the same fashion. "Hell if I know," he muttered. His eyes studied the strange object, looking for some seam or instructions. Squinting, he found small, imprinted letter on one side of the capsule. "It says 'Push Here'," Renji said.

"Alright then," Suiren said, looking down at her own capsule. "See you in a few," she said over her should as, with a smile, she disappeared behind a dense group of trees.

Renji watched her disappear then shrugged to himself, pushing the indicated area on the gigai capsule. In an explosion of smoke that left Renji coughing and waving his arms, the gigai burst forth and then immediately affixed itself to him.

Renji stared down at his body in surprise; he was used to physically putting himself _into_ his gigai, which he often had issues with. He still held the red pill in the palm of his hands. Apparently, they'd upped the technology.

In his gigai, Renji was dressed a pair of dark blue jeans that sat loosely on his hips and the bottoms of which covered most of the gray sneakers that were on his feet. As a cold wind blew across his body, he was glad to see his gigai had been dressed for the cool fall of Tokyo—beneath a slim black coat that fell below his hips and a lightly textured cream-colored scarf, Renji wore a black t-shirt, layered under a deep-purple button down. He could feel a hat of some sort around his head as well, effectively covering the majority of tattoos on his forehead with a hole that his long, red ponytail poked through. He was thankful for the hat, as humans usually gave him very strange looks when they saw the black lines on his forehead.

He stretched his arms over his head, trying to get comfortable in the strange, albeit well-dressed, gigai. As he stretched his neck from side to side Suiren appeared next to him, her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes downcast. Renji could tell she was slightly embarrassed.

Like his gigai, Suiren's was dressed impeccably; Renji vaguely wondered who was now in charge of dressing the faux-bodies, as it was_ obviously_ no longer Akon. Someone with a decent amount of taste _and_ sense had gotten the job.

Suiren was dressed in tight, dark blue, straight leg jeans that accentuated her slim figure, and a pair of silver, pointed flats. He couldn't see what sort of shirt she was wearing, as it was hidden under the plum colored coat she wore. The coat itself was interesting, buttoning over her left side, the edge of the coat, where the buttons began, was trimmed with a small ruffle in the same fabric, which also lined the collar. It had a relatively high collar, but the top few buttons were undone, revealing a gray scarf. She wore a pair of gray fingerless gloves on her hands, and a black knit cap on her head. Her hair was down, falling straight till it reached her back.

"You look nice," Renji said.

At the same time, Suiren spoke: "You look strange."

Renji blanched. Suiren smiled at him, whipping her spirit communicator out from the back pocket of her jeans and flipping it open as her captain stared at her, shocked.

It was a blatant lie; Suiren thought he looked wonderful, but Renji was fun to tease. And now that they had established a sort-of-plan for in regards to their developing relationship, she didn't have qualms with flirting with him once again.

"Let's go, Taicho," she said, flashing him another grin before traipsing out of the trees.

Renji shut his open mouth as he watched her go. His eyes narrowing slightly, he followed. As he drew level with her, she was flipping through screens on her phone, looking at a map of Karakura that she'd pulled up and then scanning the area around them.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked, as if she had not just insulted him.

Renji grumbled a moment then really took in his surroundings, his dark eyes scanning the park equipment and overall layout. "Aa," he said, "We fought a Bounto here."

Suiren glanced at him with what Renji _hoped_ was a look of admiration. "Well we need to get here—" she squinted at her cell phone, "—Karakura Station. Any idea where that is?"

Renji sighed and took out his own phone, looking at the map as well. "Not a clue."

The pair walked in silence, both flipping through the information on their phones, until they reached a fork in their path.

"Let's go this way," Suiren said, pointing to her left.

Renji squinted at his phone. "I think it's the other way," he jerked his head towards the right.

"I thought you didn't know where it was?" Suiren asked, turning to him, one eyebrow raised.

"I don't, but I've been here before," he countered, flipping his communicator shut and shoving it into his jeans. "And my intuition tells me we go right."

Suiren smirked slightly at him. "Your 'intuition'?"

He turned to her then, his face red. He raised a finger and pointed it at her, and then opened his mouth to tell her that _he_ was the captain here, not her—but was stopped when a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"'The hell are _you_ doing here?"

Renji turned at the same moment Suiren peered around him, and a wide smile soon graced her previously triumphant features.

"Kurosaki-san!" she said happily.

* * *

Psht, of COURSE they meet Ichigo in Karakura. What fun would it be if they _didn't_?! XD

I also seriously enjoyed dressed Renji and Suiren in real clothes... Suiren is wearing a coat that I really wanted to buy over winter break... tears

I feel the need to share something, too: For some reason, walking down the streets of Boston listening to 'After Dark' makes me feel like a bad-ass. I don't know why. But it does. I thoroughly enjoy it.

I also thoroughly enjoy writing Sneaky Shuuhei... :3

Now, as always, _**please review**_! Let me know what you thought of the delicious RenSuiren interactions... they gave me a lot of trouble.

-Luin


	13. Real World GO!

My goal was to get this up by Friday, and HA, I did it! I'm proud of myself.

Don't you love the title of this chapter? It's what it was saved under for the longest time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...but I wish I did.

ALSO: Psst, look, I have fanart XD http:// firithnovwen.deviantart. com/art/Renji-and-Suiren-75897268

Remove the spaces and check out Firithnovwen's lovely deviant page :3

* * *

_I never felt too good but in this world who would__  
I was always thinkin' somethin' wasn't right  
But then you came along and helped me sing a song and  
now I feel ok I hope it can stay- this way_

_You know we've got a good thing goin' and I don't wanna see it end_

-Good Thing, Reel Big Fish

---

Kurosaki Ichigo stood in front of Renji, looking rather cold with his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his dark brown coat, a multicolored scarf wrapped doubly around his neck and a pair of overly-large, faintly tinted sunglasses over his eyes. Brightly colored shoes were on his feet, and he wore dark jeans with a large hole on one knee. He had one eyebrow raised over amber eyes, staring at Renji. His gaze shifted as Suiren moved out from behind Renji, and he smiled slightly.

"Yo, Tsukinai fukutaicho," he said, a hint of respect in his tone. He then turned his eyes back to Renji, expecting an answer.

"Orders," Renji replied, knowing the lack of specificity would annoy the orange haired human in front of him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Ichigo snorted. "I live here, bakayero." He shrugged then, "And I felt your reiatsu. Thought I'd come see what was up."

"Nothing that concerns you," Renji replied. He thought he saw Suiren roll her eyes, and Ichigo smirked.

"Sure it does. You're in _my_ territory now, Renji," he said, his voice all challenge.

Renji glared at Ichigo. "Shouldn't you be in school?" he growled.

Ichigo's smirk widened. "It's the weekend, boke. Unlike you, I never have to attend remedial classes." Which, considering his frequent absences due to his life as a shinigami, was remarkable.

Renji opened his mouth to shoot back a reply—he'd been in all the advanced classes at the Institute, _thank you very much_—inching forward and raising a fist. Suiren, sensing the need for intervention, slipped deftly between the two men and smiled at Ichigo. Renji immediately stopped advancing, which only made Ichigo's eyes sparkle with amusement.

"We're just checking out some of the hollow that have been appearing here," she told him, "They're still stronger than usual."

Renji blinked. "How'd you know all that?" He hadn't told her the details of the mission, just that they were going.

Suiren looked at him over her shoulder and grinned. "I actually _read_ my memos and field assignments."

Ichigo snickered once and then his face took on a serious appearance. "Aa, there've been some rough ones," he said, all business now, "but not anything I can't handle." He looked slightly annoyed that Soul Society was sending shinigami to help with work he clearly didn't think he needed help with.

"It's mostly reconnaissance," Suiren told him with a shrug of her deceivingly delicate shoulders. "We need to collect some data on them and that's it. We'll leave you to your territory then," she said with a smile at him.

Ichigo blushed slightly, making Renji roll his eyes, and then nodded. "They've been appearing in shifts, almost one every—"

"Eight hours," Suiren supplied.

Ichigo grinned and looked at Renji, who looked surprised Suiren knew so many details. "I think maybe they should've made her the captain, Renji. _She_ knows what's going on."

Renji glared at him, then withdrew the memo Ukitake had given him before they departed, scanning the information. Suiren had been right about both the goal of their mission, as well as the time frame. He looked at her, and she smiled serenely at him.

"We're supposed to wait around Karakura Station," he grumbled Ichigo, shoving the memo back into his coat. "We were deciding which way to go to get there," he said, gesturing to himself and Suiren.

Much to his annoyance, Ichigo pointed to the left. Suiren grinned widely. "That way is quickest," Ichigo said. "That's where I'm headed, if you two want to tag along. I'm picking up my sisters for my good-for-nothing father."

Renji smiled slightly at the memory of Kurosaki Isshin and nodded to Ichigo.

Without a doubt, the man was crazy, but also one of the most powerful and skilled shinigami he'd ever met. He was a powerful ally in the fight against Aizen, and it was easy to see where Ichigo got his strength and prowess—much of it seemed to run in the family.

"You have sisters?" Suiren asked as the three made their way down the left hand path.

He nodded, "Two. Karin and Yuzu. They're twins," he added.

Suiren smiled. "I never had siblings. My house was pretty lonely, and my extended family was awfully formal."

"Che," Ichigo scoffed, "You're related to Byakuya—what else would you expect?"

Suiren glanced at him as they walked. She was sandwiched between Ichigo and Renji and was not unaware of the stares she was getting from many of the teenage human females as she walked. She smiled slightly, amused, as she realized they were looks of envy.

She glanced from Ichigo to Renji and then grinned.

Who was she to _not_ enjoy the company of two good looking men?

While personally, she thought Renji was the handsomer of the two, she knew Ichigo had a certain something to him as well. She considered threading her arm through Renji's, just to see the human girls' reactions, but she refrained; as she and Renji had just put their relationship into perspective and agreed on taking things slow, she thought that might even be a little too much too fast. She pictured the blank-eyed, open-mouthed look Renji would give her if she did so, and she sighed inwardly.

Renji glanced at Suiren conspicuously as she continued to chat with Ichigo about his family.

Just as Suiren had been aware of the stares of the human females, Renji was incredibly aware of the looks the human males were giving _her_. He had never been able to figure it out, but men always seemed more interested in a woman they saw with another man—or in this case other _men_, he thought, glancing at Ichigo, who was still muttering to Suiren about Byakuya. She looked a little more than amused.

The gobantai taicho concentrated on sending the most murderous glares possible to the boys and men who were watching Suiren. They all felt his gaze and quickly turned away. He would've preferred something a little more subtle: maybe taking her hand or her arm, guiding her forward with his hand at the small of her back… but he thought that might not be the best of plans. He _was_ the one who'd said he didn't want to rush things…

Sudden physical contact in broad daylight, in a park full of humans and Ichigo might send a different impression.

"When was the last time one of these Hollow appeared, Ichigo?" Renji asked after a few minutes. They were leaving the area of the park near the lake, heading down a path that was bordered on either side by soccer fields. Children were running up and down the fields, laughing and yelling.

Ichigo glanced at him. "This morning."

Renji opened his mouth to tell Suiren that they should probably hurry—but was suddenly knocked sideways as something connected with his head. He faltered in his steps and tipped into Suiren, who in turn bumped into Ichigo before she could steady both herself and her captain.

With quick reflexes, Renji caught whatever it was that had hit him in his large palms.

A black and white ball stared back at him. He ignored Ichigo's growing snickers and turned, eying the kids on the soccer field from where the ball had come from.

"Oi!" one of them yelled to him, waving. "Throw it back!" The child's face fell significantly as he took in the fierce look on Renji's face. He nearly turned blue with fear.

Renji blinked, calming himself. He couldn't really be angry at a group of_kids_... Their aim was probably off. He'd done the same things as a kid in Rukongai. He glanced down at the ball and smiled slightly, he raised the ball in his hand and prepared to launch it back onto the field.

"Throw it back!" another called.

"Yeah!" a different boy called, this one slightly older than his teammates. "Throw it back, old man!"

Ichigo nearly toppled over with laughter and actually reached out to grab onto Suiren's (offered) arm. Suiren had her lips pursed and was trying her hardest not to laugh. She wasn't doing too well and she quickly joined Ichigo, who was fighting to stand as he shook with laughter.

Renji's eyes narrowed dangerously.

The boy who'd called him 'old man' stared back in challenge. Renji's eyes flashed and then he dropped the ball from above his head and kicked it with all his strength. The ball shot away from him, skimming the field. It narrowly missed the boy, who was watching Renji with poorly concealed awe.

"C'mon," Renji muttered, and he turned on his heel and stalked away from the field.

Ichigo followed at Renji's side, and Suiren behind him.

"What ever you say…Old Man," Ichigo said loudly to Renji, still smirking.

Ichigo's response came in the form of a solid smack to the back of his head that launched him forward several feet and onto the ground. Renji continued to stalk away down the path, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

To say the least, he felt like a complete and _utter_ loser.

Suiren drew up beside Ichigo, offering a sideways smile as he righted himself from the ground. "You'll have to excuse him," she said, her eyes sparkling as they followed her captain's back. "He's had a tough day." She began walking again, following her captain at a distance.

"Pft," Ichigo scoffed as he followed her.

He fell into step beside Suiren. He liked her the more he spoke with her. She was obviously what his hotheaded friend needed in a fukutaicho. Already she was completely unfazed when either he or Renji threw the other down into the ground or broke out into a fistfight for no reason.

That had to mean _something_.

She reminded him slightly of Rukia; she seemed to have that natural poise and grace, and a sly sense of humor. He couldn't remember much of Suiren and Renji's promotional after-party, but he faintly recalled that he spent a good deal of time talking with her, slouched down on the top of a table.

Renji still walked ahead of them, grumbling to himself. He stopped in his tracks as a group of Gothic Lolita's walked in front of him, and it took him a few seconds to recover before he started up again. Suiren smiled slightly, shaking her head at her taicho, though she gave the group of girls a strange look as well.

"How's he doing?" Ichigo asked after a moment.

"Hm?" Suiren glanced at him, one eyebrow raised in question.

"With the captain thing," Ichigo clarified.

"Good, actually," she replied, smiling. "He sometimes needs help with the paperwork, but other than that, he's a very good captain. The squad likes him, and I think they respect him a great deal."

Ichigo looked pleased to hear it. It wasn't as if he'd ever admit it aloud, but he was proud of Renji. To become a captain while still such a young shinigami…while it wasn't quite as miraculous as Hitsugaya's ascension to captaincy, it wasn't something to scoff at.

"How do you like bein' a fukutaicho?" Ichigo asked next. "Rukia said you were pretty much Hisagi's fukutaicho before you were officially promoted. Renji's not a slacker, is he?"

Suiren laughed and shook her head. "No, he applies himself very well. He's used to the paperwork, since he used to be a fukutaicho. And I like it a lot, actually." She looked rather thoughtfully into the sky and Ichigo waited for her to continue. "I always figured I'd the ninth division fukutaicho, if I ever _became_ a fukutaicho," she said, and then she smiled. "But I think the fifth suits me."

'_And so does Renji_,' she thought as she continued to follow his back with her eyes.

Ichigo watched her, a ghost of a knowing smirk on his face. It appeared that Suiren was in as much trouble as her taicho.

"So, Tsukinai fukutaicho," he said, and Suiren interrupted him before he could continue.

"Iie, please call me Suiren," she said with a smile.

Ichigo smiled back. "As long as you stop callin' me 'Kurosaki-san'. You're probably older than me, anyways."

Suiren grinned, her gray eyes shining. "Deal."

Ichigo never got a chance to ask her whatever it was he wanted to ask her, as Renji had stopped and was waiting for them at a street corner. They drew up in front of him and stopped, Ichigo not trying at _all_ to hide his grin. Renji was facing them, and he looked awfully sullen, still sore from his bout with the soccer ball.

"Decided to join the group and stop pouting, Taicho?" Suiren teased, raising an eyebrow at Renji.

Renji was torn between actually pouting and smirking. "Iie, I might have to pout a little more, but there's a fork in the road." It was apparent Suiren thought no less of him for getting beaten by a soccer ball and a bunch of kids.

Really, if one looked at it logically, he _was_ an old man. Age was a sensitive subject however, even for shinigami. Renji shuddered to think what would happen if someone questioned Yamamoto soutaicho's age.

"We go this way," Ichigo said, and he jerked his head off to the right this time.

Renji nodded to him, glancing at Suiren, who was scanning the area with shrewd eyes. He allowed himself a small smile, and then the trio turned and continued down the sidewalk.

---

Suiren seemed fascinated by the train station. Soul Society was filled with colorful souls, but even that didn't compare to the mass of differently colored and dressed people that were streaming in and out of the station doors.

It was a large glass building, all angels and lines; all in all very modern. Sleek silver trains sped in and out on the rows of tracks almost soundlessly. She, Ichigo, and Renji were seated together on a bench outside of the station, Suiren casually between the pair. She grinned at the disapproving looks a group of older women were giving her; apparently Ichigo and Renji were a bit too flashy for their tastes (she had the feeling it was their hair and Renji's tattoos), and they obviously frowned upon a respectable looking girl like Suiren spending time in their company.

She leaned over towards Renji, her eyes on the women as they watched her. "I think that _they_ think you're a bad influence," she said, smiling as the women gaped at her rather forward actions.

Renji would have gaped at her sudden closeness, but once he saw what she was referring to, he let loose a rather feral grin at the group of women. They looked appalled, and quickly bustled off.

"That was _terrible_," Ichigo said from his rather sprawled out position next to Suiren. His hands were behind his head, his legs stretched out in front of him, and he looked the epitome of lazy.

Suiren pulled away from Renji, situating herself properly between them once more. "They were gawking!" She had quickly fallen into a state of companionable ease with the orange haired shinigami, and was not above reprimanding him.

Ichigo glanced at her sideway through his tinted glasses. She noticed his smirk then. "I didn't say I didn't support it," he said. "But you probably gave those old ladies heart attacks."

Suiren rolled her eyes.

"Then again, they should probably learn to respect their elders, huh, Renji?" Ichigo asked casually, though his grin was mocking.

Renji glanced at him. He raised his arm, which had been slung casually over the bench behind Suiren, and smacked Ichigo on the back of his head. Ichigo lurched forward, peering around Suiren, and glared at Renji.

"Boke," Ichigo growled at him.

"You need to respect your elders too," Renji told him with a grin.

The two leaned over Suiren, Renji baring his teeth in a challenging smirk, Ichigo glaring fiercely at him. Suiren sat between them, smiling blandly as people passed them by, giving the trio strange looks.

"Yare, yare," Suiren said once both men were nearly in her lap. She put a hand on each of their chests, easing them backwards with a very small amount of reiatsu. They might be able to beat her with her swords, but she knew for a fact that neither of them could handle kido to save their lives. "Let's not cause a scene."

Renji, rather enjoying the feeling of her hand on his chest and the feel of her reiatsu around his body, raised an eyebrow and she forced him gently back. "Wasn't that what _you_ were just doing?"

"Taicho, how dare you suggest such a thing!"

Ichigo snorted.

Renji grinned and was about to retort when suddenly, all three of them froze.

In the distance, an angry wail sounded and a massive reiatsu reverberated around the train station.

Seconds after, Ichigo's substitute shinigami badge began blaring.

"That can't just be _one_," Suiren muttered as she stood, fingering the red pill in her coat pocket that would release her soul from her gigai. Renji and Ichigo rose as well, their eyes narrowed.

Renji closed his eyes as he attempted to focus on the energy. They opened and widened slightly as he counted. "It's not," he growled. "It's…_six_."

Ichigo glanced at them. "Guess we'll be tag-teaming this one?" His eyes scanned the busy station. There were souls wandering around, as there always seemed to be in Karakura, and he was not willing to let them get eaten.

Neither were Renji and Suiren.

"Guess so," Suiren said, and with that, she popped the gikongan into her mouth and burst forth from her gigai. Her gigai knelt on the ground before her, awaiting orders.

Suiren glance down at it, already drawing Soyokaze from its sheath. "Keep any souls away from the hollow," she said.

The wails of the hollow were growing louder.

Renji had also swallowed his red gikongan and stood beside Suiren, his hand on Zabimaru's hilt. He nodded at his gigai to follow suit, and it nodded in reply and then sprang away.

Ichigo glanced at his two companions and then slapped his representative badge to his chest. Unlike Renji and Suiren, he did not have a gikongan to place into his empty body. He was long past caring about things like that however, and put himself into a ready position.

"Wha—?" Renji nearly yelled, causing Ichigo to turn, one hand prepare to spring Zangetsu from it's wrap.

Suiren's gigai had her arms wrapped around Ichigo's empty body, supporting his weight with a surprised look on it's face. Their embrace was rather intimate, and Ichigo had the decency to blush lightly. He immediately sensed what had angered Renji as the redhead turned to glare at him.

Suiren had watched the entire thing with a detached grin. She was focusing on the hollow, who were steadily drawing closer to the station as the seconds passed. She wouldn't deny that she enjoyed the spark of jealously that had burst forth from Renji when her gigai had grabbed onto Ichigo, however. "Set him down," Suiren ordered her gigai, "And keep him safe."

Suiren's gigai nodded and then shifted it's hold on Ichigo's body, slinging the dead weight over her shoulder.

Renji continued to glare at Ichigo, despite the ridiculousness of it all.

Here he was, longing to do something as small as wrap his arms around Suiren, and Ichigo got to do it with no questions asked. Granted, Ichigo hadn't been in his body, and it was only Suiren's gigai… but _still_.

"Ready?" Ichigo said, turning his eyes away from Suiren's gigai and his body. He'd drawn his zanpakuto, holding out at his side with one arm.

"'Course we are," Renji retorted, pushing past his jealously of Ichigo's lifeless body. There were more important things at hand.

"Really, Ichigo," Suiren teased as the dark, dense forms of hollow began to blur their surroundings, "You don't think all we do in Seireitei is sit around and do paperwork, do you?"

Ichigo grinned. "Never know," he said. His face hardened then as the Hollow came into clear view, screeching and howling with all their might.

Six Huge Hollow had appeared in the train station's entrance square. They all possessed some semblance of mammalian features, one looking more like a tiger than anything else, and another that looked like a huge, grotesque bird.

Ichigo glanced at Suiren and Renji. Both were grinning; Renji's grin was almost feral, and Suiren's bordered on excitement.

"I've got the dinosaur," she said, glancing at her companions and jerking her head at the largest of the hollow.

Renji opened his mouth to protest, but stopped as Suiren raised an eyebrow in challenge. He was well aware she would _not_ appreciate his attempt to protect her. He nodded at her then, and with a wicked gleam in her eye, Suiren leapt into the air with Soyokaze drawn and out before her.

"I've got the cat," Renji said to Ichigo as Suiren expertly engaged the reptilian Hollow. She had already disposed of one of it's legs. Ichigo nodded at him, and the two sprang apart in opposite directions.

The Hollow may have been huge, but their size did not increase their skills in the slightest. Renji soon had the tiger-like monster down on it's stomach and, with an un-released Zabimaru, broke it's mask. It disappeared in a shimmer of blackness, and he turned his attention to the next, rather generic looking hollow. Ichigo and Suiren had already both purified their respective hollow and had moved on as well.

Suiren was dancing around the large, bird-like Hollow in the air, and Renji watched out of the corner of his eyes as she released her zanpakuto. Most ranked shinigami wouldn't bother with releasing their zanpakuto for minor hollow, but distance was key when dealing with a large, air-borne monster like the one she was facing. Renji silently approved her decision, and then returned to his own battle.

Suiren knelt in midair, suspending herself with kido, her glaive held out behind her, the ribbons on it's ends flipping wildly in the wind she created. Her fingers twitched on the staff, and in a flurry of motion, she launched herself at the bird-hollow. It screeched at her, it's voice making her ears ring and her face scrunch in some semblance of pain. She veered to the side as her ears continued to ring, glaring fiercely at the grotesque creature, narrowly avoiding a swiping claw.

She swiped her blade through the air and she skidded to a halt, sending a violent burst of wind from the blade's edge, knocking the hollow sideways. Regaining her footing, Suiren held her glaive aloft and launched forward once more. She then aimed her first cut at the things mouth, if only to keep it from screeching more and destroying her ear drums.

Her glaive connected with the bone beak, hitting it with a sickening crack before tearing a chunk away completely. The hollow reeled back, clutching at it's bleeding face with clawed hands. Suiren took advantage of it's distraction and leapt further into the air and then brought her glaive down in a wide arc over her head, slicing clean through the hollow's entire body

She landed back down on the ground beside Ichigo and Renji, both of whom had already cleaned up their respective hollow.

Ichigo had been watching her with what resembled fascination as she fought, handling her large weapon with ease. Renji watched her with different reasons entirely. Part of him had been nervous when she'd veered to the side when the Hollow had screeched and almost gotten her, but he knew Suiren was more than capable.

The other part of him had watched her, appreciating the grace that she moved with. He'd never found watching someone fight to be 'erotic', but the graceful arcs Suiren twisted her body into while leaping through the air and handling her glaive somehow fit the term and filled Renji's mind with odd thoughts.

"Cool zanpakuto," Ichigo said with a grin as Suiren touched down beside them.

She grinned, pushing her bangs from her eyes. "Thanks. We got what we needed, I think," she said to Renji.

He nodded. "Aa, we'll have to draw up the paperwork when we get back, but other than the strength and number, it wasn't really all the bad."

"Strength?" Ichigo asked, smirking. "I've been handling them all single-handedly till now."

Renji snorted softly, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Are there usually more than one?" Suiren asked. She returned Soyokaze back to it's sealed form and slid in into its sheath.

Ichigo glanced at her. "Sometimes."

"Don't let him fool you into thinking he does this all by himself," Renji said to Suiren, grinning. "There are at least _seven_ other people in Karakura who can help out with this."

Renji and Suiren's gigai came jogging back up to them, Suiren's still clutching Ichigo's limp body. Suiren's gigai carefully set his body onto the bench, somewhat preoccupied with arranging his arms and legs to look natural.

Ichigo looked vaguely embarrassed at the rather frank way Suiren's gigai went about her work.

"Seven?" Suiren asked, ignoring her gigai.

"Aa," Renji said. "There's—"

But he didn't finish as, from around the corner of the courtyard, three bodies came hurtling towards them.

"Kurosaki!" one of them yelled, a teen with chin length dark blue hair and glasses.

A young woman with a massive chest and a tall, dark and muscled boy followed the first. They came screeching to a halt in front of Ichigo, Renji, and Suiren. All three looked ready for a fight.

Ichigo looked at the arrivals and raised an eyebrow. "Yo."

"See?" Renji said in an off-hand tone to his fukutaicho. "Here's three of 'em now."

The boy with the glasses looked around. "Where are the hollow?" His fingers twitched around a bracelet on his wrist, and Suiren glanced at him, then the other two, as she tried to place them. They were familiar…

"Gone," Renji said, stepping around to stand beside Ichigo. Apparently, none of the newly arrived trio had noticed Renji when they'd arrived. Suiren vaguely wondered how that was possible, but said nothing.

"Abarai-san!" the boy with glasses said, surprised.

"Yo, Ishida," Renji said, grinning.

"I didn't notice your reiatsu," Ishida said, and he looked almost alarmed as his slip up.

The girl with the large breasts spoke next, a cheery smile on her face. "Abarai-san! Kurosaki-kun told us you were made taicho of the fifth squad! Congratulations!"

Renji looked slightly abashed. "Aa, arigatou, Inoue-san."

The big man standing behind Inoue said nothing, only nodded slightly, affirming his congratulations as well.

"I can't believe I didn't notice your reiatsu," Ishida said exasperatedly. "I felt an unfamiliar one, then the hollow, and then we rushed over…" He looked pensive. "I _still_ feel the other reiatsu…"

Suiren had been listening behind Renji, but she smiled and cleared he throat, stepping around her tall captain after Ishida spoke. "That would probably be me," she said.

The new humans looked surprised at her appearance, all except for the big one, whose expression did not change.

"Tsukinai Suiren," she said to their surprised faces. She bowed slightly then, "Gobantai fukutaicho."

"Oh! You're Renji-san's fukutaicho," the girl—Inoue—said, smiling happily at Suiren. "Congratulations!"

"Arigatou," Suiren said, keeping a small laugh at bay at the girl's enthusiasm. She glanced at Renji, the expression in her eyes clear: she still had no idea who these three were.

Ichigo seemed to catch on as well, and he spoke before Renji could. "Oh, sorry—This is Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime, and Chad Yasutora. They fought with us against Aizen." Ichigo pointed at each as he introduced them.

"It's Sado," the bigger man said, almost exasperatedly.

"Yoroshiku," Suiren said with a smile at each of them.

Ishida glanced at Suiren and offered a smile. "Aa, yoroshiku," he turned his gaze to Renji. "What are you doing here?" he asked. It wasn't a demand, more a polite inquiry.

"Orders," Renji replied. "We'll be gone by the end of the day though."

"Back to Soul Society?" Inoue asked, cocking her head.

Renji nodded. "Aa."

Ishida cleared his throat, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Kurosaki…you should get back into your body," he said, nodding to it. Ichigo's limp form looked rather strange, and it probably looked like his three friends were talking to non-existent people.

"Oh—right," Ichigo said. He set Zangetsu back on the red strap across his back and then turned away from the bench. Awkwardly, he sat down back into his body.

"We should get back into our gigai, Taicho," Suiren said, nodding to Renji.

He nodded in reply, and then waved his gigai over. The body came obediently and Renji grabbed it's shoulders and thrust himself forward into it, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he held a red gikongan in his hand, and was staring out at his companions through his gigai's eyes.

"Wow," Suiren said from beside him, her tone one of awe. She was adjusting her cap with one hand, examining the little red pill as she did so. "I have absolutely _no_ idea how they _do_ this."

"Me neither," Renji said with a shrug, and he pocketed the gikongan.

Inoue smiled at Suiren. She thought the shinigami was positively adorable. Suiren paused in her cap adjustment and gave Inoue a rather perplexed look, but the human just shook her head slightly and turner her attention back to Ichigo.

"So you don't need our help?" she asked.

Ichigo smiled slightly and shook his head. "Iie, not now."

"I came all the way out here for nothing, then," Ishida said with what seemed like forced annoyance.

Inoue looked at him, "Were you busy, Ishida-kun?" She sounded concerned.

Ishida blushed slightly. "Ah—not really, I was just working on something…"

"On what?" Inoue asked. She leaned in closer to her companion, oblivious to his embarrassment.

"Just—something for the—crafts club," he said haltingly.

Inoue's face brightened. "Oh!" she clapped her hands together in front of her, her chest bouncing rather obscenely. "I was too! Ishida-kun, let's finish our projects together!"

"Oh, well—uh," he stuttered, adjusting his glasses once more.

Suiren cast as amused look over at her taicho, who was grinning as well, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"C'mon, Ishida-kun!" she begged, smiling widely. "You're the best with pleats, and I need help!"

"A-alright," he agreed after a moment.

"Yatta! Arigatou! I'll make us dinner, and dessert, too!" Inoue promised him.

He looked vaguely mortified at the thought.

Inoue turned back to Renji and Suiren, executing a rather clumsy bow. "I was nice to meet you, Tsukinai fukutaicho! 'Bye Abarai-san! Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun!" she said to each of them, then grabbed Ishida's arm and dragged him off behind her.

"I-Inoue-san!" he exclaimed, but all his attempts to free himself from her grip was pointless.

The remaining four watched them go with amused looks on their faces.

"She seemed…enthusiastic," Suiren settled on, smiling at Ichigo.

He grinned. "Aa, she is." He turned his attention to Sado. "Chad, were you busy too?" He seemed sorry that his friends had been interrupted when the hollow had arrived, and that they hadn't needed to stop what ever it was they'd been doing.

Sado nodded. "Band practice."

Ichigo sighed. "Gomen, Chad."

"No worries," the big teen said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm going back," he said, nodding at the trio. "Ja," he said shortly, and then traipsed away.

"Ichigo," Suiren said as she watched Chad leave, "You have weird friends."

Ichigo's mouth dropped. "That's not nice at all!" he exclaimed.

Suiren grinned. "Yare, yare! I didn't mean it in a bad way! I mean, you're friends with my taicho here, and _he's_ weirder than all three of _them._"

"Oi!" Renji exclaimed.

Suiren smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. "Oh c'mon, Taicho, it was a compliment," Suiren teased.

Renji grumbled. Ichigo just shook his head. Really, they seemed almost made for each other.

"Ichi-nii!"

The trio turned their heads to see two young girls trotting over towards them. One of them, a petite blonde, was smiling widely at her brother and rushed over, embracing him.

"Hey Yuzu," he replied, smiling despite himself and ruffling her hair. "Karin," he said, smiling at the other girl.

The second girl, one with chin length black hair and a frown that so obviously resembled Ichigo's came up next to her sister. She wore a red cap over her eyes and had a small black bag slung over one shoulder.

Suiren couldn't help notice that she looked slightly un-easy; the feel of hollow still hung in the air, and from the glances that Ichigo's dark haired sister gave her and Renji, Suiren had a feeling that Ichigo's other sister knew _exactly_ what had happened and what she and Renji were. Suiren knew Ichigo was of pure blood, so it was more than possible that his sisters shared at least some of his abilities.

"Ichi-nii, who're your friends?" Karin asked, rather politely, considering her raised eyebrows. Her dark eyes lingered on Renji's wild hair and black tattoos.

"Oh—" Ichigo started then paused, glancing at the pair of shinigami next to him. "This is Abarai Renji and Tsukinai Suiren… from school."

Renji grinned inwardly, not _really_ wanting to blow Ichigo's rather pathetic cover. Suiren smiled at them, meeting Karin's eyes briefly as the girl stared at her.

"Yoroshiku," she said again.

Yuzu, much like Inoue, found the sleek, stylish shinigami female intriguing. Sparkles seemed to fly out around Suiren, and Yuzu nearly wished she had a sparkly, beautiful older sister instead of her ever-scowling brother and tomboy-ish twin.

"Are you two hopping a train or something?" Karin asked them. Really, people didn't just hang around train stations for no reason.

"Or going on a date?" Yuzu asked rather suddenly, sounding excited. The idea of the beautiful young woman before her going on a romantic yet simple date with the tall, broad shouldered man next to her sounded _wonderful_.

Renji spluttered incoherently at Yuzu's suggestion and Ichigo only smirked at him. Suiren kept her cool however, smiling at Yuzu. The gesture only made Yuzu want her for her older sister even more.

"Iie, we were just running an errand, something for school," she invented, thankful for Ichigo's previously lame excuse.

"A-aa," Renji agreed.

Karin raised her eyebrows in a manner that said 'You're-not-fooling-anyone-here'. Ichigo's eyes matched hers as he continued to smirk.

"Oh," Yuzu looked slightly crestfallen all images of a romantic picnic dinner by the water disappearing in a flash. "No dinner plans?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

Karin rolled her eyes, switching her bag to her other shoulder.

"Nope," Suiren said with another smile, glancing at Renji. Her eyes danced with amusement.

He smiled back at her, a small grin that said he definitely wouldn't _mind_ taking her out on a date.

Yuzu watched the pair; the look they'd shared had not gone un-noticed. Suddenly, it occurred to her. They weren't going on a date not because they didn't _like_ each other—their glances and smiles clearly said they did—but because Renji hadn't _asked_ Suiren, because of course, it would be his job to do so. She couldn't rectify the situation now, but she had a plan…

"Why don't you two come have dinner with us, then?" she asked. It certainly wouldn't be as romantic as a picnic dinner by the water, but it would be better than nothing. Who was Yuzu to turn down so _obvious_ an opportunity to help two people find happiness?

In her mind, she was laughing at her own genius and giving the "victory" sign.

Ichigo did not think anyone eating with his family was a good idea, mainly because they were crazy. He figured that if anyone could handle the craziness, however, aside from Rukia, it was Renji and Suiren.

Karin knew _exactly_ what Yuzu was up to and only sighed.

Suiren glanced at Renji, raising an eyebrow.

He knew they didn't have to be back for nearly twenty-one hours still, so they most definitely had time. And he'd heard stories of Yuzu's amazing cooking from Rukia… he shrugged, and then glanced at Ichigo silently asking for his permission.

Ichigo shrugged one shoulder at him. "S'fine with me," he said.

"Alright," Renji answered Yuzu, glancing back to Suiren, who was smiling at him.

* * *

:D Much fun will be had in the next chapter. Sorry the part with 'Hime, Ishida, and Chad was rushed... 

So… I had the weirdest dream the other night. I think it must have come from working on this chapter and listening to Kanye West right before bed. Anyways, Renji and Suiren were in it, dressed like gangsters (Renji was totally dressed like a stylish thug, Kanye West style, and Suiren looked pretty hot—she had one of those big brimmed baseball hats cocked to the side and everything) and they were almost in 'The Good Life' video. There was some graffiti with markers involved, and I remember Suiren giving off this wonderfully delicious half-lidded smirk.

WTF.

I don't even know. It was a completely pointless dream. But… it was kinda cool. I wish I could draw, because I would totally illustrate the bizarre workings of my subconscious for you…but… I can't. Sorry.

_** PLEASE REVIEW! ESPECIALLY IF YOU FAVORITE/ALERT THIS STORY! **_

-Luin


	14. Dinner Is A Contact Sport

So this chapter was up _ridiculously_ quick. It really wrote itself. I was actually surprised... I'm sure many of you will enjoy this. And please, for now, excuse any small grammatical errors, I promise I'll get them in the next couple days. PM me if anything major is outta whack.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach... but I wish I did.

* * *

_ I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad_

-I Want You (She's So Heavy), The Beatles

---

Suiren walked between Renji and Yuzu on the way to the Kurosaki home. Yuzu seemed to have millions of questions for her, some of which Suiren wasn't completely sure she could even answer, as there was little that she knew about a normal, human female's lifestyle.

"Suiren-chan, what sort of things do you do for fun?"

"Uhm, well, you know…" she trailed off. She didn't think it'd be a good idea to tell Yuzu that _most_ girls she knew ran around and killed monsters with swords for fun.

Karin, who was walking beside her twin, told Yuzu to stop badgering Suiren.

Yuzu apologized profusely to the shinigami them, which only made Suiren laugh. She then began quizzing Suiren on her favorite foods and desserts. That, at least, Suiren was sure she could handle.

Renji and Ichigo followed a few feet behind the three girls, talking in low voices.

"So?" Ichigo asked Renji.

Renji glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "So _what_?"

Ichigo smirked slightly. "So, how goes it with Suiren?"

Renji shrugged. "Alright, I guess…and since when do you call her by her first name?" he asked. He sounded vaguely threatening.

"Since she told me to, boke, calm down. I ain't tryin' to steal her or anything from you," Ichigo said, waving a hand placating at his friend.

"Good," Renji replied.

Even if he was, Ichigo thought to himself, he wouldn't have much of a chance. The attraction between the _both_ of them was obvious.

"How goes it with_Rukia_?" Renji suddenly asked, smirking rather evilly at his friend.

Ichigo blanched, his face turning scarlet. "There—there's nothing going _on_ with me and Rukia!" He'd nearly yelled this, and the trio of females in front of him and Renji stopped and turned around. All three looked rather disbelieving.

"Liar," Karin muttered.

Suiren only grinned, raising her eyebrows as if to say 'Oh really?' at the embarrassed human. Ichigo only glared at her.

Yuzu looked crestfallen at the idea. "But I _like_ Rukia-chan," she insisted as they kept walking.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Suiren said gently, ruffling the young girl's hair. "They're both just too dense to see it right now."

"Ichi-nii better realize it soon," Karin said, rather monotonously, "Or Rukia-chan will be get snatched up by someone else."

Suiren, who had a very hard time imagining Rukia getting snatched up by anything against her will, only smiled.

---

Ichigo had attempted to warn Suiren about his father before they walked through his front door.

Really, she thought he was exaggerating the craziness that he so vehemently described, but both Renji and his sisters seemed to be in agreement. Rukia had mentioned Ichigo's father every now and then, sharing funny stories from her time in the real world or heroic tales of Isshin's role in the battle against Aizen. Suiren found it hard to believe he was as crazy and obnoxious as Ichigo had told her.

The group entered the house through a small entryway, slipping off their shoes and then hopping the small ledge to the main floor. Ichigo went first, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans.

He led the group through a doorway, revealing a spotless kitchen.

"Tousan," he called out, "We're—"

Ichigo never finished, however, as he was promptly attacked from the side.

"You're late, Ichigo!" his attacker bellowed as he leapt for the teen.

Ichigo's attacker was quickly stopped by a foot to the face.

Ichigo looked rather livid, one of his hands was balled up into a fist. His attacker slowly wilted down to the floor, crumpling into a rather ungraceful heap.

"Late for what?! You're the one who told me to go pick Yuzu and Karin up!" he yelled, pointing a finger at the lump.

Karin stepped into the room, casually stepping over the mass of dark clothing on the floor. "Tousan, our train was right on time."

The man sat up then, leaping to his feet with his hands up around his face and an undeniably pathetic look was on his face.

He was tall, around Renji's height, with jet-black hair that stood up into a peak. Dark stubble lined his chiseled jaw, and his dark eyes shone above a rather distinctive nose. Suiren immediately recognized the man as Ichigo and his sisters' father, and she was confident she would have been able to even if they had not already addressed him as such. The resemblance between him and Ichigo was uncanny.

"It was!" Yuzu said, standing before Suiren, "And Daddy, calm down, we have guests!" She pointed behind her to where Suiren and Renji stood.

The ridiculous look of sadness that had been on Isshin's face immediately disappeared as he spotted Renji, who inclined his head slightly at the former Gotei 13 captain. Isshin turned his eyes to Suiren, studying her intently for a matter of seconds; she felt as if he was studying her reiatsu more than anything, and she stiffened slightly as a tendril of Isshin's enormously powerful reiatsu seemed to connect with hers.

Isshin offer her a fraction of a reassuring smile as he did this, and the whole process was over in less than a single second.

"Oh?" he said, "And who are these, Ichigo? Friends of yours I assume?"

"Aa," Ichigo answered, still on his guard, looking from his crazed father to his two friends. "This is Abarai Renji and Tsukinai Suiren, classmates of mine."

Ichigo knew damn well that his father already knew Renji, and that he could tell that Suiren was not a human of any sort, but he didn't feel the need to say so, and Isshin didn't feel the need to correct him.

Isshin's eyes had flashed at Suiren's last name, something that did not go unnoticed by her, but he only smiled at her. "Kurosaki Isshin," he said, walking over and offering his hand first to Renji, then to Suiren, giving both a firm shake.

"Yuzu invited them to dinner," Ichigo told his father as he drew back, done with shaking hands.

"Oh?" Isshin turned, eyes shining once more. He stood on one leg and seemed to wiggle in place. "My Yuzu is so thoughtful!" he cried.

Yuzu, who already had her yellow apron on around her waist, smiled at him, and then began pulling ingredients and utensils down from the cupboards.

Suiren couldn't contain her smile as she watched Isshin continue to flounce around the room, attempting to kick Ichigo's legs out from beneath him as he went. Really, he was crazy, but Suiren decided that she liked him anyways.

Renji watched Suiren as she smiled at Isshin's ridiculous antics. He wondered if her own father had been anything like Ichigo's, or if seeing Isshin made her miss her own departed parents. He didn't know anything other than that her father was dead, along with her mother, and he felt slightly inadequate for his lack of knowledge about his fukutaicho and the woman he was currently pining after.

Isshin finally stopped prancing around the room and turned to his son and his two companions. "Well! What do you three say we relocate to the living room and engage in more 'grown-up' conversation?"

"Good riddance," Karin muttered from the table, where she had started to do what Suiren assumed to be homework.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed, but their father seemed unfazed.

Instead, Isshin began to physically remove the three young shinigami from the room. Ichigo let loose a variety of colorful protests, Renji stuttered his surprise, and Suiren was rather frozen as she was moved from one room to the other. Isshin deposited the Renji and Suiren onto the living room couch and Ichigo (rather unceremoniously) onto a footstool, seating himself in a comfy looking blue chair opposite all three of them.

As he sat, all traces of his earlier ridiculousness were gone. He looked rather serious, though his eyes still shone. He turned his gaze to Suiren after surveying the two boys, and he smiled slightly.

"You're Katsuo's daughter, aren't you?"

---

Suiren's mouth dropped. Her eyes widened.

Renji and Ichigo exchanged rather perplexed looks, and turned to Suiren, waiting for her to speak.

It took her a moment to find her voice. "You—you knew my father?" Her tone was soft and disbelieving.

Isshin settled back into the chair and grinned. "Aa. We were in the same Academy class, and were good friends there after. He was a remarkable man," he said, his voice taking on a softer tone and his eyes darkening a little bit.

Suiren smiled slightly, still shocked that Ichigo's father had been friends with her own. Many shinigami had known her father, it was not uncommon for an older shinigami to tell her that they'd liked or known her father, but she had certainly not been expecting it here, in the real world.

"I knew your mother as well," Isshin said fondly, "she was one of the only women who could get me to keep myself in check at public functions."

Suiren's smile widened then. It sounded exactly like her mother. "Aa, she had a knack for that sort of thing."

"I was sorry to hear of their deaths," Isshin told her, his voice soft, and he looked genuinely regretful. "I was here when they both passed, so I wasn't able to make it to either of their funerals."

Suiren knew that Isshin had come to the real world to marry and start a family with a mortal woman, one Rukia had told him he still loved dearly, despite her passing away when Ichigo was still a child.

"I think they'd forgive you," she told him, and he smiled.

"I'd like to think so," he replied. "But then again, maybe not. Technically, I think I'm supposed to be your godfather."

Suiren blinked. So did Renji and Ichigo.

"W-what?" was all she could manage.

She had never heard any mention of a godfather. Which, considering the intended had jumped ship from Soul Society and relocated to the new world, wasn't all that surprising… it wasn't as if she needed a godfather, she had been a fully seated shinigami when both her parents passed, and had Byakuya for the head of the family.

Still, it was something she had definitely _not_ been expecting.

Isshin grinned. "Aa, we made a sort of unofficial pact one night when we were drunk, so I don't know if it counts, but… sorry, I guess. I couldn't exactly _get_ to you."

Suiren blinked again, trying to absorb all the information that was being thrown at her, then smiled slightly. "Iie, it's alright…arigatou."

Isshin smiled at her, a truly genuine smile with a hint of sadness to it. "No problem, Suiren," he said, and she made no objections to the use of her first name. Isshin's eyes turned to Renji then.

"What's this I hear about you being a taicho now, Abarai-kun?" he asked, his posture relaxed.

Renji snapped to attention, removing his eyes from Suiren's rather emotion-filled face. "Oh—aa, I was promoted, almost two months ago."

"Congratulations," Isshin said, sounding relatively formal, "They made a good choice."

He sounded almost critical, as if he'd been weighing the pros and cons of Renji as a captain, and Renji couldn't help feeling honored that Isshin had given him approval. Isshin was powerful, a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield and a sharp mind when it came to strategy. Renji admired the man, despite his craziness.

"Arigatou," Renji said. He glanced down at Suiren and cleared his throat. "Suiren is actually my fukutaicho."

"Oh?" Isshin raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Congratulations to you too, then, Suiren-chan," he said with a wink, "Your parents would be proud."

Suiren smiled. Compared to all the other congratulations she'd received, Isshin's seemed to mean much more to her, simply because he'd been so close with her parents, who had not been around to see her become a fukutaicho. "Arigatou," she said.

Isshin waved a hand at her. "What brings you two here, to Karakura?"

"Orders," Renji said, and Isshin raised an eyebrow, smirking lightly.

Renji blushed slightly. "Ah, well, _obviously_, orders—we were sent to collect data on the hollow that have been appearing here lately, ones with unusually high reiatsu."

"How'd it go?" Isshin asked, turning his eyes to Suiren for the response.

"Good," she answered. "We got the data we needed, and just have to do the paperwork for it."

Isshin shuddered. "If there was one thing I hated about being a captain, it was the paperwork…" he muttered. Isshin then turned his eyes to Ichigo, who had zoned out slightly and was staring out the living room window. "So, Son of Mine," Isshin said loudly, causing Ichigo to jump.

He turned his amber eyes warily to his father. "A-aa?"

"You brought home two perfectly wonderful guests," Isshin said, grinning almost devilishly, "but you forgot someone."

"Who?" Ichigo asked, looking perplexed.

"Rukia-chan!" Isshin exclaimed. With this exclamation, he leapt from the chair he was in and leveled a kick straight at Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo let out a _un_-manly scream as he was pushed back off the footstool, landing on the floor, his father victoriously on top of him, in a jumble of limbs.

"Boke!" Ichigo yelled, flipping his chortling father off of him.

Renji and Suiren, who were on the couch, simply watched the exchange, viewing the entire thing as 'normal'.

"You know," Suiren said as Ichigo and Isshin continued to wrestle, "they have a relationship very similar to yours and Ichigo's."

Renji blinked, then grinned. It was undeniable, really. He admitted, though not aloud to Suiren, it was slightly more satisfying to watch Ichigo get bested by his crazed father.

"Rukia is at work!" Ichigo yelled as he ducked a punch.

"So?" Isshin countered. "I know it's possible to ditch paperwork!" He dodged a kick from his son.

"I'm not going to ask Rukia to ditch her job to come here and see your crazy-self!" Ichigo replied. "Why do you want her to come here so badly, anyways?!"

Isshin and Ichigo had jumped back from each other, both panting slightly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Isshin asked, mock horrified.

"Hell no it's not!"

"We need to assimilate Rukia-chan into the family so that when you two get married she won't feel awkward!" Isshin explained, as if it _were_ obvious.

Suiren coughed a laugh into her hand and Renji only smirked at Ichigo.

Ichigo had no verbal reply for so frank a statement, and instead settled on picking up the footstool he'd been sitting on and launching it at his grinning father.

---

Dinner was, to say the least, an interesting affair. Yuzu had made spectacular okonomiyaki with chicken and scrambled eggs on top of it. She also prepared a small variety of vegetables for more toppings, and had cooked a large bowl of rice as well.

Suiren found herself seated between Renji and then Isshin, who was at the head of the table. Isshin spent most of dinner teasing his son about Rukia, his opinions of said topic also agreed upon by his two daughters. Ichigo suffered through the meal with a red face, and he shoveled the okonomiyaki into his mouth in large bites, chewing slowly as he glared at his eccentric father.

Renji occasionally joined in, echoing Isshin's sentiments that Ichigo and Rukia made 'a wonderful couple, perfect for producing cute grandchildren'. Ichigo was sorely tempted to tease Renji about Suiren, but as Suiren was there, he didn't want to upset her, mostly because he genuinely liked her.

Yuzu continued to chatter to Suiren about things, and Suiren did her best to follow what the girl was saying to her. She didn't mind, not in the least, and she was often reminded of how she used to long for a younger sibling. She smiled at Yuzu as she spoke, and every now and then the young girl would flush, embarrassed.

Karin chimed in every now and then, taking part in her father's teasing of Ichigo, but she spent most of dinner keeping her eyes on Suiren and Renji. She was nearly positive that they emitted the same feeling her brother did, which, by default, would mean that they too were shinigami. She had long known of Ichigo's powers, and she suspected that Rukia too was a shinigami. The fact that both Renji and Suiren knew Rukia, quite well, apparently, also pointed to the fact that the two guests at their table were not strictly humans. Not that she minded. She'd gotten used to the appearance of shinigami in her life. He brother, Rukia, the cranky white haired boy who'd played soccer with her… she was rather used to it by now.

Yuzu produced a plate of sweet rice-cakes for dessert, along with a pot of green tea and fruit juice. Suiren gratefully accepted a cake and helped herself to a cup of tea.

Isshin smiled at her as she poured the steaming liquid from the pot. Suiren gave him a questioning look, and he grinned.

"Your father liked green tea, too," he said. Karin and Yuzu's eyes widened. "Used to drink almost three pots a day."

Suiren smiled. "Aa, he did."

"You knew Suiren-chan's father?" Yuzu exclaimed.

Isshin started slightly; he had forgotten his two daughters were in the room, and they did not know of his former life as a shinigami. He nodded at them, smiling once more. "Hai. We used to work together," he told them. It wasn't a complete lie. "He was a very good man."

Yuzu was not all surprised at this announcement. Of course Suiren's father had to be a good man—just look at Suiren.

Karin seemed a bit perplexed, eyeing her father critically, but she said nothing.

---

The twins left the table to clean the dishes once everyone have finished their dessert, and the quartet of shinigami relocated to the living room once more. They chatted about Soul Society, among other things. Isshin seemed very interested in the current state of affairs there, an interest that seemed to have rekindled after the war. He wanted to further part in the world of souls, but that didn't mean he didn't care what happened to them. After Yuzu and Karin had joined them, they chattered about nothing in particular, Isshin reverting every now and then into his wiggly-overly-excited alter ego.

At nine o'clock, both Yuzu and Karin bid the room goodnight at went upstairs to bed. Once they'd gone, Isshin began regaling the trio of young shinigami with stories of his days in Soul Society, most of his stories including Suiren's father Katsuo.

From the stories, Renji learned that Katsuo had been the youngest son of a mid-ranked noble clan, who was quick with words as well as weapons. He'd been sought out for Covert Ops early in his career at the Institute and assumed a lieutenant position there immediately after graduation. He had been a fan of practical jokes, and Isshin told Suiren that he had often been on the receiving end of such things.

Renji, Suiren, and Ichigo spent most of the rest of the night listening and laughing as Isshin spoke. He often incorporated wild gestures and faces into his stories, changing his voice for the different characters. Other shinigami made appearances as well. Kyoraku Shunsui frequently appeared in stories than involved drunken nights in a bar, along with Ukitake, who seemed to have spent most of his time keeping Isshin, Shunsui, and Katsuo out of trouble. Urahara made a few appearances as well, mostly aiding Isshin in his attempted revenge on Katsuo's practical jokes.

Suiren was all smiles as Isshin regaled them with tales of her father. It had been a long time since she'd really talked—or rather listened—to stories about him. The picture Isshin painted of him was one she knew well, one that she remembered and cherished.

Around one thirty in the morning, Isshin declared that it was time for an old man like him to get to bed, and he stood to leave. Suiren stood as well, smiling almost shyly at him. Isshin raised an eyebrow at her.

"I just…wanted to say thank you," she said, her voice quiet. She wanted to tell Isshin it meant more than she could articulate to hear stories about her father, but she couldn't seem to find the words.

Isshin smiled kindly at her. "I'm glad I could share them with you," he said. He raised a hand and put it on Suiren's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "I mean it when I say he would have been proud of you, more than proud."

She smiled thankfully at him and nodded, her throat choked with emotion.

Isshin smiled at her and then bid the room goodnight.

Ichigo glanced at Suiren as she sat back down. "I had no idea my dad knew your parents."

Suiren smiled. "Me neither. Those were some pretty interesting stories. I had no idea how much of a _delinquent_ my father had been at the academy…"

"Some of those jokes he played must have taken hours to set up," Renji agreed, still slightly in awe of a joke Katsuo had played involving three bottles of sake, a spatula, two feet of string, a cat, and a patchwork quilt that had belonged to Ukitake.

"No wonder he was in Covert Ops," Ichigo agreed with a grin.

Ichigo stayed up with them a few hours more, talking about everything from hollow to desserts, finally giving into his tiredness when the flashing numbers on the DVD player read four thirty. With a yawn, he informed Suiren and Renji they were welcome to stay as long as they want before they left for Soul Society, and then went up to his room with heavy steps.

"Do you want to go?" Renji asked Suiren, glancing at her from his rather laid-back position on the couch.

She was seated next to him, her legs curled under her. She stifled a small yawn, smiling slightly. "I do feel kinda weird just sitting here in their living room…"

Renji smiled. "Let's go outside then," he said. "We can walk back to the park and then return."

Suiren cocked her head at him, then nodded. "Alright."

Renji and Suiren padded silently out of the living room and down the hall to the entryway. It was pitch black and it took them a few minutes to correctly locate and put of their respective shoes. Suiren nearly toppled over onto Renji at one point, who was bent down, trying to find his other sneaker.

"Gomen!" she whispered, trying not to laugh. Renji could tell she was grinning.

She reluctantly removed her hands from his back, where she'd thrown them to steady herself, and righted her body.

"Don't worry about it," Renji said as he stood, slipping his shoes onto his feet. "Let's go," he whispered, and he pulled the front door open.

Suiren stepped out into the early-morning air first, inhaling the scent of fresh wind deeply. She loved fresh air, something about it calmed her like nothing else could. She figured it had something to do with her zanpakuto, but even before she could recall having reiatsu, she had loved the smell.

Renji softly pulled Ichigo's front door shut, listening as it clicked locked softly before he turned around. Suiren stood before him on the sidewalk, her hands in her coat pockets and her eyes closed. She looked utterly content, and he found himself smiling at her. He wanted to walk up beside her and slide his arms around her waist, pull her close against his chest…

But instead, he cleared his throat softly.

Suiren blinked her eyes open and then turned to him, a rather embarrassed grin on her face. "Ready?"

"Aa," he replied.

They quietly slipped through the Kurosaki's front gate, letting it fall closed quietly behind them. They walked in silence, Renji letting Suiren's eyes wander around the neighborhood in peace. They were only a few feet away from Ichigo's house when she turned her eyes upward and let out a small noise of marvel.

Renji blinked and followed her gaze.

The stars were bright in the sky, twinkling delicately. There were stars in Soul Society, but not as bright as these. Renji smiled then, an idea suddenly springing itself on him.

"C'mon," he said, and he grabbed her hand gently in his own.

She blinked at him, and then was pulled along as he flash-stepped with her onto a nearby rooftop.

"Renji?" she said as they touched down and he, rather reluctantly, dropped her hand.

He just grinned at her and then sat down on the tiles. He turned his gaze from her to the stars. Suiren blinked, then slowly smiled at him. She took a seat next to him, not quite so close that their shoulders were touching, but not far enough that they wouldn't be able to reach other if they so chose. The kindness of the gesture did not escape her.

She allowed herself a glance at his strong profile before she too turned her attention to the stars.

They sat in silence for the most part, every now and then pointing out a shooting star, or even an airplane. They eventually laid down after their necks became stiff from staring upwards for a long, unbroken period of time.

They were content there, together under the stars.

---

When the stars began fading from the sky almost an hour later, Suiren figured it was probably time for them to head back. That, and she was _tired_. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into her futon and sleep…unless of course, she could crawl into Renji's futon— with _him_— and sleep.

She was fighting with the desire to reach over and slip her fingers in with his as they lay side-by-side on the roof, a battle she was sure to lose the longer they laid there together and the more tired she got.

Suiren sighed and stretched her arms above her head, then pushed herself into a sitting position. She titled her head towards Renji and smiled, her eyes twinkling. "This was quite a night," she said.

Renji turned his eyes towards her, and he smiled. "Aa, it was a little bit crazy."

"We seem to encounter crazy a lot," she replied, grinning back at him.

Renji recalled that Suiren had told him he looked nice in the moonlight. He watched her as she turned her gaze back to the slowly rising sun. He took in the way the warm light seemed to absorb into her hair, framing her face in gold and soft pink tones. She was almost illuminated.

If she thought he looked nice in the moonlight, it was nothing compared to how she looked in the light of the real world dawn.

"We should probably get going, Renji," she said softly, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"Mm?" he said, snapping back to attention as she said his name. He loved the way it sounded coming from her lips.

She pushed herself up further and looked down at him. "We should be heading back soon, to Seireitei."

Renji sighed. She was right, of course. "Aa, probably."

She raised an eyebrow as his rather non-committal response and then shook her head, smiling slightly. Suiren pushed herself up from the rooftop and into a standing position. She stretched her neck from side to side, rolling it slowly between her shoulder blades. Renji's breath hitched in his throat as he watched her.

With a final roll of her shoulders, Suiren turned face Renji and she grinned at him. "C'mon, Taicho," she said. She leaned down and offered Renji her hand to pull him up.

Renji stared at her offered hand and then at her. Their eyes met, and sparks seemed to crackle between them. Slowly, Renji reached up and took her hand in his, savoring the jolt that went through him as he gripped it.

He'd had every intention of standing and heading back to Soul Society.

He wasn't sure what made him do it. Maybe it was her eyes, maybe it was the light in her hair, maybe it was the way her lips looked to him, so soft and delicate, or maybe…just maybe, it was because there was nothing else in the world he'd _rather_ do.

With no more than a flick of his wrist, Renji pulled Suiren down and into his lap.

Suiren's eye widened as she fell down onto Renji, her legs over his, and a soft gasp of surprise escaped her lips. She was frozen, transfixed by the look in Renji's eyes and the soft, steady beat of his heart and reiatsu through his gigai. They seemed to surround her.

Renji never broke their gaze, bringing his other hand up to her face, cupping her cheek with his palm. Slowly, he stroked her skin with his thumb in a tantalizing caress that nearly left her breathless. His gaze was half-lidded, but his dark eyes were intense, and they seemed to bore into Suiren's very soul.

He was asking her permission.

He was the one who'd told her they should take it slow, it would be more than wrong to force himself on her, and truly, he didn't want to scare her away. If she said the word, or even gave her head the tiniest of shakes, he would release her.

If she did not want this, he would relent.

Suiren continued to stare at him, attempting to breath normally as she watched him watch her. When he touched his hand to her face, she felt herself almost unconsciously leaning into his palm, and her eyes began to drift closed. She knew, from the look on his face and in his eyes, he would stop if she said so. But…

She _didn't_ want to. Not at all.

She forced her drifting eyelids open and met Renji's gaze. Slowly, she raised her own hand, the one not locked with Renji's, and ran the backs of her fingers down the side of his face, setting her hand gently to rest at the base of his neck.

Renji raised his eyebrows a fraction at her. He wanted a clear answer; he was not going to destroy anything they could have with his fervor or desperation to have her in his arms.

Suiren's lips turned up into the smallest of smiles, and he had his answer.

He moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, tangling his long fingers in her dark hair, gently pulling her forward with his other arm. She came willingly, her free arm wrapping itself around Renji's neck and back.

It was all almost painstakingly slow. Renji felt like it took an eternity for Suiren's lips to come within reach of his. But when they finally did, and he set his own upon them, it was pure and utter _bliss_.

He let go of her hand, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her as close to him as he could, attempting to meld her body with his own. She fit perfectly against him. He moved his lips against hers slowly, coaxing her gently in a kiss that was laced with everything from passion to a desperate longing.

Suiren responded in kind, shifting her position in Renji's lap and wrapping her arms more tightly around his body. One hand came up to his face, running along his cheekbones and forehead as if she was attempting to memorize every contour. She could feel everything—his chest against hers, the fine muscles of his back beneath her fingertips, the thud of his heart, the warmth of his reiatsu, his arms protectively and possessively surrounding her, his lips, soft and warm against her own…she let out a small, satisfied sigh against his lips, sinking further into his chest.

The noise made Renji's breath hitch and caused a great stirring of heat between his legs. He resisted the urge to let forth a primal growl and flip Suiren down onto the roof and cover her body with his… he was still not willing to scare her, and that would surely startle her.

Instead he tightened his grip and titled her head gently to deepen the kiss, easing himself down onto the roof, pulling Suiren down with him. He was almost flat on his back, Suiren nestled comfortably on top of him, when an obscenely loud beeping suddenly erupted from Suiren's jacket.

Suiren reeled back, her cheeks flushed and her eyes wide. She quickly rolled off his lap and back onto the roof, whipping her spirit communicator out of her pocket. Renji had a dying urge to throw her communicator over the next roof, and he let his head fall back, letting it rather unceremoniously connect with the roof tiles.

Suiren coughed, her face nearly as red as her captains hair. Her phone continued to blare at her, and she stared at Renji as she opened and it held it to her ear.

"H-hello?" she said breathlessly. Renji was watching her, his eyes on her face. His cheeks were stained red, and he was still having problems breathing right. He was starting to wonder if kissing her like that had been a good idea.

"Ukitake taicho!" Suiren said, sounding a little bit more than surprised. "Ah—hai, we finished…yes, we were just about to head back. Aa, we were visiting with the Kurosaki family…" she trailed off, nodding every now and then. "Hai. We'll contact you once we get back and file the paperwork." She smiled at something Ukitake said, then said good-bye and hung up.

Renji watched her slide her phone back into her pocket. "Suiren," he said, sitting up, "Gomen—"

He didn't finish apologizing however, as Suiren had leaned forward on her hands and placed a gentle kiss against his lips. It was a quick kiss, much more chaste than the last one they'd shared, but it made Renji's nerves tingle none-the-less.

"What for?" she asked softly, smiling as she drew back.

Renji stared at her, then slowly, he smiled back at her, the look on his face completely content. He raised a hand and brushed her choppy bangs away from her face, his fingers lingering only for the briefest of seconds.

"We should be going?" he asked, still smiling at her.

"Aa, Ukitake wants the paperwork as soon as possible," she said. "And we've been gone long enough, I think."

Renji thought of it slightly differently: they'd been gone just the right amount of time. "Ikimasho," he said, rising from the roof.

He looked down at Suiren, and with a grin, offered her his hand. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, don't think I'm pulling _you_ down, now," she said, smirking as she locked hands with him and pulled herself up.

Renji only grinned at her.

"The gate is in the park, where we came in," she said, "But Ukitake said to take the gikongan here; apparently the twelfth can dispose of them from Soul Society."

Renji raised an eyebrow and shudder lightly, slightly disturbed out at the thought of his mirror image self-destructing or something similar. "Alright," he said with a shrug, and the two of them popped the gikongan into their mouths. Their gigai seemed to simple fade away, leaving both Renji and Suiren with slight unease; it was strange to see things like that happened to, well, _yourself_.

"Shall we?" Renji asked, turning his eyes back to Suiren, who was still staring at the spot where her gigai had been.

"Aa," she replied, smiling at him.

Renji wasn't sure if they needed to talk, not yet at least, about what had just happened between them on the rooftop. He knew they would have to, eventually, but now it was simply not necessary. There was an understanding between them now, and even thought neither was sure entirely what it entailed, it was there, and that was all that mattered.

"I'll race you," Suiren said, her gray eyes taking on a rather devilish glint.

Renji grinned. "Okay."

"Ready?" Suiren said, crouching down in preparation.

"Go!" Renji yelled, catching her by surprise as he began flash stepping across the roofs before she'd even moved a muscle.

"Taicho, that's cheating!" she called after him, but she was grinning widely, and then she too began hopping the rooftops back towards the park.

---

A few houses away, a stuffed animal was pressed up against the glass. It's golden cheeks were tinted a furious shade of pink.

"Oh ho ho…" Kon chuckled, rubbing his paws together.

An annoyed groan sounded from Ichigo's bed, where Ichigo was currently sleeping on his back.

"'The hell are you doing, Kon?" he ground out, his voice laced with exhaustion.

Kon, startled, fell from the windowsill, down onto Ichigo's bed. "Nothing!" he proclaimed, none to innocently.

Ichigo picked Kon up from off his lap, and his fearsome scowl was before Kon's face as he raised an eyebrow at the plush.

Kon seemed to fight with the words. He knew lying to the orange haired human was no use, and Ichigo might beat the stuffing out of him or shove him in a desk drawer if he did lie to him.

"Renji and his fukutaicho were kissing!" he exclaimed suddenly, losing the rather pathetic battle of wills.

Ichigo's face changed comically. "Nani?!" he exclaimed, and immediately sat up, all traces of tiredness gone, throwing the curtain back and scanning the rooftops around his house.

It took him a moment to realize what he was doing and he suddenly froze. Slowly, mortified, Ichigo turned back to face Kon, who was looking as if Christmas had suddenly come early.

"You…" Kon said, barely able to make out the words through his victorious grin.

"I—I didn't do anything!" Ichigo attempted to tell the stuffed animal.

"Pervert!" Kon began chanting. "You wanted to see them!" he taunted in a singsong voice.

"I did not!" Ichigo growled, turning beat red.

"Oh ho ho ho, Ichigo," Kon laughed, crossing his arms over his chest, "It takes one to know one! You wanted to—"

Kon never finished speaking, or rather, never finished making fun of Ichigo.

Ichigo grabbed the stuffed animal and threw him into his bottom desk drawer. Kon yelled from inside the metal compartment, but Ichigo ignored him, and promptly built a stack of books in front of the drawer to keep the lion from forcing his way out. Ichigo flopped back down onto his bed and crawled beneath his covers, grumbling. He pulled his pillow over his head, and then as he began to drift back to sleep, he smiled slightly.

'_Good for them_', he thought, before he finally fell back to sleep.

* * *

_Okonomiyaki_: a Japanese dish consisting of a pan-fried batter cake and various ingredients. Different toppings are put on top of okonomiyaki. Sometimes referred to as 'Japanese Pizza'.

_Ikimasho_: 'let's go', fairly informally.

* * *

:3 I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I absolutely LOVE Isshin. He is one of the characters I wish I knew more about. He's teh awesome. 

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter... and guess what? There is a poll for it on my profile! PLEASE VOTE! This is the first real big advancement in the SuiRen (oh ho, how clever... MatsuMama totally thought of it before I did...which is kinda sad...) relationship and I want to know what you all think!

So, please take the poll and, as always, **PLEASE REVIEW! _ESPECIALLY_ IF YOU FAVORITE OR ALERT THIS FIC! **

**-Luin**

**Also...I can't get rid of the one bar at the bottom of this chapter...so...sorry. I don't even know how it got there, and I can't delete it... **

* * *


	15. Ducks and Dates

This chapter most definitely did NOT want to be written... why, I don't know. But I whipped it into shape, with lots of help from Grimmjow, and bribery from MatsuMama.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach... but I wish I did.

* * *

_Did you notice I was afraid?_

_I thought I'd run out of things to say_

_Two more hours until today burns this away_

_And it starts all over again_

- The Story So Far, New Found Glory

---

By the time Suiren and Renji made it back to Soul Society, Suiren was dead on her feet. She insisted on going with Renji to make their verbal report to Ukitake taicho, however, despite the constant drooping of her eyelids. As they sat on the floor, side-by-side, in front of the white haired captain, Suiren began to tip sideways, slowly going from a sitting position to one where she was leaning extensively on her captain's shoulder.

Renji tried his hardest not to blush as Suiren sagged against him.

Ukitake smiled slightly at her as she continued to tilt farther onto her taicho, watching as she desperately tried to focus her eyes. "You seem rather tired, Tsukinai-kun," he said gently, raising a white eyebrow over a chocolate eye.

Suiren immediately righted herself, surprised at being addressed. "Ah—hai," she answered, her eyes still bleary as she attempted to focus on Ukitake. "We were up late last night, with Kurosaki Ichigo and his father."

Ukitake smiled. "Aa, Isshin can take a lot out of people," he said good-naturedly.

Suiren nodded. "He knew my father, you know," she said, rather off-handedly.

Ukitake glanced at Renji, who looked torn between laughing at his sleep-deprived fukutaicho and putting her to bed. He turned his gaze back to Suiren, and he couldn't help but smile. Really, if he hadn't know she was about to fall asleep right before his eyes, he would've assumed her drunk.

"I did know that, actually," he said kindly, "Isshin and your father were a few years behind Kyoraku taicho and myself at the Institute."

"I heard he pulled a lot of pranks on you," Suiren said, nodding at him.

"That he did," Ukitake said, and he cleared his throat and looked at Renji, who was watching Suiren with rather wary eyes. "Abarai-kun, why don't you and Tsukinai-kun go and get some rest. The official paperwork can wait till this afternoon, and I will inform Yamamoto soutaicho of the status of the mission. You both look like you could use some sleep," he said kindly.

Renji glanced at him and offered him a half-smile. "Arigatou, Ukitake taicho," he said. Really, he felt just as tired as Suiren, but he was too paranoid she was just going to pass out at any second now that he forced himself awake to keep an eye on her.

Ukitake smiled, then coughed rather violently into the crook of his arm. Suiren jumped at the noise and looked around wildly until she spotted Ukitake, and her posture slouched once more.

"Not a problem," Ukitake said rather meekly, waving a hand at Renji. "Go on, paper work can wait."

Renji nodded and stood. Suiren, who had begun leaning on him once more, sagged sideways at the removal of her support. Renji resisted rolling his eyes and he smiled.

"C'mon, Suiren," he said, bending down and hoisting her up gently by the shoulders.

"Hai, Taicho," she said dutifully as she attempted to steady herself as he eyes threatened to close once more. "Where are we off to now?" She reached a hand out and placed her palm on Renji's chest to keep her balance.

Renji raised an eyebrow at her, smilingly slightly. "Bed," he told her.

He ignored Ukitake's gaze as he removed Suiren's hand from his chest. He could see the thirteenth division taicho's smile out of the corner of his eyes.

If he thought Ukitake knew when he had left, he certainly had to know _now_.

"Oh," Suiren said, sounding rather pleased. "Good." She turned back and waved at Ukitake. "'Bye Ukitake taicho!"

Ukitake broke into a full grin then, shaking his head slightly. "Good-bye, Tsukinai-kun."

Suiren walked through the doorway before Renji, and she smiled at him when he drew up beside her after sliding the rice paper door shut.

"I like him," she informed Renji as they began walking back to their respective apartments.

Renji raised an eyebrow at her. "Ukitake?"

She nodded at him, and proceeded to stumble slightly in her steps.

He shook his head, steadying Suiren as they continued to walk. It soon became apparent to Renji that if he allowed Suiren to stumble her way home it would take them till that afternoon to finally get there. He made a mental note to himself that, lack of sleep, just like large quantities of alcohol, was not good for his fukutaicho.

Sighing, casting a conspiratorial glance around the empty street, he picked Suiren up into his arms, cradling her as if she were no more than a child.

"Renji!" she exclaimed, sounding more awake than she had in the past half-hour. Her gray eyes were wide and she immediately put her hands against his chest. She wasn't tired enough that she didn't recall their previous rooftop exploit, but really—even if they had already slept together (albeit drunkenly) wasn't this just a little _too_ forward _too_ soon?

"It'll be quicker this way," he told her, eyebrows raised slightly, and with that he took a single step, flashing them to the top of a roof. "If I let you walk, you wouldn't get home till tomorrow."

"Oh," Suiren said as she relaxed in Renji's arms. She was relieved he wasn't attempting to whisk her away and have his way with her… she was far too tired for anything of the sort. Too tired to fight him off…_or_ participate… Besides, she thought as she situated herself more snuggly in Renji's arms, he wouldn't do that sort of thing anyways, _especially_ without her consent.

He'd tried to apologize to her on the rooftop—he certainly wasn't going to try anything. He'd been so careful, waiting for Suiren's answer before he'd done anything. She allowed herself a small smile. Really, it was sweet. That, and she found it slightly humorous that, while he had been the one to suggest taking things slow—and Suiren was pretty sure that did not entail making-out on a roof—it as just as hard for him as it was her.

"Okay," she said softly, allowing herself rest fully against Renji's broad chest, one hand curled in the folds of his kimono.

---

Wind whipped past them as Renji flashed across the rooftops, Suiren nestled comfortably in his arms.

Renji couldn't help but smile as he felt Suiren relax in his arms. He chanced a glance down at her and was not at all surprised to find that her eyes had drifted closed. By now, he was used to the strain of traveling between Soul Society and the real world, but as he looked down at Suiren, he recalled that it had once taken a grueling toll on him as well.

Many things were racing through his mind as he was racing over rooftops. Almost all of his thoughts revolved around the woman now dozing in his arms.

He'd kissed her.

Quite thoroughly, he might add, for the first time since their drunken tumble together. The thought—the _memory_—of the kiss that he and Suiren had shared upon the rooftop in Karakura was enough to make him feel happier than he'd felt in a long time. He was almost giddy. He felt like he was a human no more than fifteen, hopelessly excited by the prospect of romance.

He decided he liked the feeling, and that he was perfectly fine with feeling it, an ever present tingling beneath his skin. It was something new, almost…exciting. He'd never felt the way he was now feeling, not even when he'd been so deeply in love with Rukia. These feelings were new—different, and while he wasn't quite sure what yet to make of them, he wasn't about to shut them out or question them.

He touched down on Suiren's roof soon after, and he silently leapt to the porch, sliding her door open with his foot. While the wind rushing about her body had not awakened Suiren from her doze, the sound of the door opening did.

"Already?" she murmured.

Renji smiled slightly, "Aa." She sounded almost…disappointed?

Suiren sighed and then turned her body, sliding gracefully out of Renji's grasp. She touched down onto the floor and turned to him, a tired smile on her face. "Arigatou, Taicho."

Renji grinned. "Just taking care of my subordinates," he said, his voice softer than usual.

Suiren's lips quirked, "As a good captain should," she said, and then yawned widely. She offered Renji an apologetic smile, "Sorry… I really do need to get some sleep."

Renji nodded, "I can tell. I'll see you later," he said, rather awkwardly.

She smiled. "Aa, I'll come to the office once I'm rested and all."

"Alright," he replied. He felt awfully foolish, as if there was something he should be saying or doing.

Suiren watched him fidget for a moment, then covered the small distance between them with a few steps. Standing almost on tiptoe as Renji watched her, wide eyed, she put a palm to his cheek and placed a fleeting kiss on his lips. "You get some sleep, too, Renji," she said as she lowered herself back to the ground, a very satisfied smile on her face.

Renji blinked, then smiled at her. "Aa, I will. Sweet dreams, Suiren," he said, then with a final smile, slipped out the open door, shutting it smoothly behind himself.

Suiren stared at the door for a moment, watching Renji's shadow depart from her porch, then shook her head with a smile. She turned on her heel and padded quietly into her bedroom. Her futon had been laid out for her, she suspected perhaps on Ukitake's order, and she wanted nothing more than to collapse onto it.

She forced herself to remove Soyokaze from her sash, setting it gently on the tatami mat that covered the floor, and then pulled her kimono free of her hakama, shrugging out of the black garment. Suiren tossed it into a rather ungraceful heap on the ground and then crawled into the sheets of her futon, clad in her hakama and white cloth breast band. In a heartbeat, she was asleep, but her final, waking thoughts focused solely on her red-haired taicho.

---

Suiren woke hours later, just after noon. She felt groggy as she rolled over, but relatively well rested. She rose and showered, dressed herself in a fresh set of robes, and then made her way to the fifth division office. Many of the shinigami were on their lunch breaks, leaving the office rather devoid of life. A small female was situated at the front desk however, and she jumped slightly as Suiren greeted her, then proceeded into the office she shared with Renji.

Much to her disappointment, Renji was gone as well. He usually took lunch at his desk, but then again, Suiren was usually there to eat it with him. It was more than likely he'd gone off in search of other company.

A slightly frown on her face, her disappointment at her lack of captain evident, Suiren slid open the office doors that lead to one of the courtyards and stepped onto the porch. Closing her eyes, she searched for Renji's reiatsu, a reiatsu that was becoming more and more familiar to her as the days passed. More so even now since their steamy rooftop kiss, it seemed to awaken something deep within her.

His pulse told her he was nearby, and she immediately went off in search of her taicho.

He search lead her to a small glade nestled in the center of the fifth, complete with a gazebo on a small island at the center of a rather large pond. She spotted her taicho immediately. He stood at the center of the low bridge that connected the island to the mainland with his back towards her. With a small smile, Suiren made her way to him. As she neared the bridge, she got a better look at what her taicho was doing, leaning over the railing, and what she saw made her smile even more.

A cluster of ducks was gathered in the water beneath Renji, quacking happily up at him as he ripped pieces of a roll and then tossed them down into the water. Suiren pursed her lips as she continued towards him; really, she didn't want to embarrass him—and she was positive he would be embarrassed—but it was almost _too_ cute.

Suiren made sure her feet sounded on the wooden boards of the bridge as she neared, and Renji, slightly alarmed, froze in his roll tearing and looked at her. His eyes softened as he spotted her and he offered an almost apologetic smile.

"I wasn't going to eat the rest of it," he said, waving his roll in the air. "I thought they might like it," he added with a shrug.

Suiren smiled fully as she came to stand beside him, resting her arms on the railing, her shoulder nearly touching his. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Renji's lips quirked in a smile and he ripped what remained of his roll in half, offering one to Suiren. She smiled at him and took it, then she too began ripping off small pieces and tossing them to the waiting gaggle of ducks below.

"Did you sleep well?" Renji asked casually, smiling slightly as two of the ducks fought over a piece of bread. He quickly threw another at them.

"Aa," she replied, "like a rock. I haven't been that tired in a long time."

"You seemed like you were drunk," Renji told her rather flatly, but he glanced at her and smiled.

She blushed. "Well… I was really tired," she said, unable to come up with any other valid sort of explanation.

Renji grinned. "I wouldn't worry about it," he told her, "Ukitake thought it was more amusing than anything else."

Suiren winced as she recalled the manner in which she'd nearly passed out in Ukitake taicho's office. "Oh well," she said after a moment with a sigh. "Did you sleep?" she asked, glancing at her taicho.

He nodded. "For a few hours. I went into the office around ten."

Suiren smiled. "I noticed a dent in your paperwork; you actually did some of it? Without help?" she asked with mock surprise.

Renji smirked. "Yeah, I did. And I did it _right_, too." He tossed what remained of his roll down into the water, then leaned forward onto the railing.

"We'll make a taicho out of you yet, Renji," Suiren teased him gently, nudging him once with her shoulder. She, too, then tossed what remained of her roll into the center of the ducks gathered beneath them.

"I can only hope," Renji replied, smiling down at her. He studied her face as she watched the ducks fight over the last few pieces of bread floating in the water.

She smiled slightly, and then turned her gaze up to Renji's, raising one of her eyebrows at him. He looked vaguely pensive, almost as if he was wrestling with something.

"Everything all right?" she asked, the smallest amount of concern in her tone. While Renji was an intelligent, thoughtful being, Suiren was unaccustomed to seeing such a look on his features.

Renji was, indeed, wrestling with something. An idea, really. He'd woken up determined to sort out his slowly blossoming relationship with Suiren. He wasn't really sure where to start, and it was bothering him. He'd never actually done this before.

As he'd sat at his desk, signing his name and reviewing field reports, an idea had suddenly come upon him: he should ask her out. On a date—a real date. It would give the two of them a chance to talk, away from the confines of their office, and possibly establish a few guidelines or even something resembling boundaries. Renji was still under the impression that they needed to take things slow, what with their own history and Suiren's history with Shuuhei and the pain he'd caused her. Renji was determined to make this work, he just wasn't quite sure _how_.

And so, he'd come to the conclusion of a date. He knew it was a normal occurrence for couples, and saw no reason why it shouldn't be applicable to his and Suiren's rather interesting situation.

He smiled at Suiren. "Everything's fine, just thinking."

"What about?" Suiren asked.

Renji's lips quirked slightly. "Us," he said after a moment.

Suiren blushed slightly. The pair of them had definitely moved into new territory with their rooftop kiss. "Ah."

"I was thinking," Renji started, "that maybe we should… you know—go on a date? A real one?" He came out sounding as unsure as he felt, something that didn't exactly please him. He watched Suiren warily.

She blinked at first, something Renji did not think was a good sign, but then she smiled. "As opposed to a 'fake date'?" she teased. Renji rolled his eyes, but Suiren interrupted before he could reply: "I'd love to."

Renji blinked at her. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting her to say, but he was surprised none-the-less. "Honto?"

Suiren laughed musically. "Honto," she told him, nudging him once more.

"Oh. Good," Renji said, feeling rather…well, _stupid_.

"Did you think I'd refuse?" she questioned, looking a little more than amused.

Renji blushed slightly. "I didn't know _what_ you'd say."

Suiren met his eyes and then smiled at him. "You shouldn't have doubted a positive response, Renji. I think I've given you a fairly good idea about how I feel, in regards to you," she said softly. She turned her eyes down to the water then, a slightly flush on her cheeks as well.

Renji watched her, and then smiled softly. "Wakarimashita," he said, and she glanced at him, returning his smile.

"Good," she said.

Renji smiled. Slowly, he reached for her hand that was next to his on the railing of the bridge and entwined their fingers. Together they stood on the bridge in a comfortable silence, watching the group of ducks disperse in the pond.

---

Now that he had actually asked her on an official date, Renji was set with the task of _planning_ the date. To say the least, he had absolutely no idea what they should be doing. And so, he went to the person he thought would have the most experience or at least _knowledge_ about such things.

"Abarai-kun!" Matsumoto Rangiku exclaimed happily as Renji entered the tenth division's office. She was sitting on the green couch at the center of the room, her feet propped up on the table in front of her.

"You should be calling him 'Abarai taicho', Matsumoto," her captain called out irritably from his desk.

Matsumoto flipped around, throwing her arms over the back of the couch and staring at her captain. "But taicho, Abarai-kun and I have been friends for years!" she practically simpered at him.

One of Histugaya's eyes twitched, which in turn caused Renji's lips to twitch, but he quickly schooled his features into a generally blank expression as Hitsugaya's sharp gaze turned to him.

"Can we help you, Abarai taicho?" he asked. His voice wasn't necessarily icy, but he sounded a little exasperated. Renji had a feeling that if Matsumoto were his fukutaicho, he'd be exasperated too.

"I need to speak with Matsumoto fukutaicho, actually," he said, trying his best to sound like he was there on legitimate, official business, instead of hoping for relationship advice.

Matsumoto didn't seem if she could get any happier. "Well then let's not waste any time!"

She leapt from the couch and grabbed Renji by the arm and hauled him out of the office before either he or Histugaya could protest.

Hitsugaya watched his fukutaicho and peer disappear in a matter of seconds, leaving no traces what so ever, with a rather flat look. "Baka," he muttered, and then returned to his paperwork.

---

Rangiku pulled Renji along behind her till they were at the outskirts of the tenth division and sat down atop a rather small hill that overlooked one of the training courtyards. Renji blinked at the sudden halt in motion, but quickly sat down beside his busty friend.

"So, Renji-kun," Rangiku said smiling at him, "What can I do for you?"

Renji sighed. "I asked Suiren out on a date—"

"It's about _time_!" Rangiku exclaimed, interrupting him, her previously calm demeanor gone.

Renji blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, slightly indignant.

Rangiku waved a hand at him. "Never mind. When is your date?"

Renji blinked. "Oh, uhm… I don't know yet. We didn't set…a date. I just asked her."

Rangiku raised an eyebrow at him, but kept her laughter in check. "I guess that gives you some freedom to plan," she told him.

"I guess," Renji agreed half-heartedly. He was beginning to feel like a fool. What kind of moron didn't set the date?

"And I'm guessing, with the lack of definite date," Rangiku said rather loftily, "that there is no definite _plan_?"

"Nope," Renji told her.

"You're not very good at this, _are_ you?"

"Listen, if you're not going to help—" he spluttered, turning red.

Rangiku silenced him with a look. "Of course I'm going to help you, Suiren's a good friend of mine, and she deserves some fun," she told him, her tone almost reprimanding. Her gaze was almost hard, and Renji knew she was thinking of Suiren's past with Shuuhei.

"She does," Renji agreed rather quietly.

Rangiku smiled cheerily at him then, her almost cold demeanor no more. "Alright then, what did you have in mind—if anything," she added, smirking slightly.

Renji glared at her, but only shrugged.

"Dinner is always an option," Rangiku told him, "At some place nice, not just a sake bar or a noodle stand."

Renji rolled his eyes and Rangiku grinned.

"If you don't want my help…" she drawled.

"I do, just keep going," he nearly growled.

She grinned, and then began ticking things off on her long, elegant fingers. "So, dinner. You can go out, or maybe pick something up and go eat it someplace nice—not either of your apartments though, you don't want to give off the impression that you just want to sleep with her…again."

Renji's mouth dropped. "How the—?! Who told—?! How the hell did you know that?!"

Rangiku grinned rather devilishly. "I have my ways."

Renji began to look so depressed Rangiku took pity on him and patted his head. "Oh, Renji, don't worry about it, no one else knows—Suiren told me, fairly soon after she was announced as your new fukutaicho."

"Oh," Renji said, rather lamely.

Rangiku smiled slightly at her friend as he looked more dejected. "Don't worry about it, Renji. Seriously."

He made a rather non-committal noise and Rangiku smiled slightly at him. "I think you two have moved on since then," she told him.

He glanced at her. "Did she say that?"

Rangiku shook her head. "No, but you can tell, just by watching the two of you. The awkwardness is gone, but I'd say it's safe to say the attraction is still there."

Renji didn't feel the need to tell Rangiku they'd shared a rather illicit kiss on a rooftop earlier that day. He thought she would get a little too excited. "Alright," he said.

"Good. Now, we have dinner, either in a restaurant or out someplace nice, maybe by the pond in the thirteenth? There's a moon viewing festival coming up in a few weeks, isn't there?"

"I'd like it to be sooner than that," Renji told her.

Rangiku nodded at him, "That would probably be a good idea—you wouldn't want her to think you were trying to delay the date.'

Renji shook his head. He most _definitely_ didn't want that.

"What about that little place in the first district—the dinner theater?" Ranigku asked.

Renji thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. "I guess—would she like that kind of thing?"

"Her father was very fond of Kabuki," Rangiku told him, "he used to take her there."

Renji smiled slightly. "Sounds good to me."

"Me too," Rangiku said, "I think she'll like it. They have wonderful food there too—and an exceptional sake selection."

Renji spent a few more minutes chatting with Rangiku about his upcoming date, and then stood to return to the fifth.

"Thanks, Rangiku," he said, his tone earnest.

She smiled up at him. "You're welcome. Are we keeping this a secret?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

Renji looked to the sky as he thought. "Yes," he answered.

She smiled wider at him. "Alright. Good luck," she said, and he waved at her before flashing off.

Rangiku's grin widened after he disappeared. Really, whatever was developing between her two friends was adorable. She wished she hadn't been sworn to secrecy, however; Kyoraku taicho was still in disbelief that Renji and Suiren were involved, and both she and Ukitake taicho had another bet going with him that they were. And this time, Rangiku had bet him a _very_ expensive bottle of sake.

* * *

Translations:

Honto: really

Wakarimashita: 'I understand'

* * *

Ta-da? I thought it turned out fairly cute. I really like writing embarrassed Renji. And the part with Ukitake was too much fun. Hopefully you all liked it as well. The next few chapters are outline, but I'm making no promises on when they'll be done. 

As usual, please review, _**especially if you favorite or alert this story**_!

Also-- check out the new poll

-Luin


	16. An Interesting Experience

Oh hi, guys. Remember me? Yeah. Sorry... school and such...and I'm on my way back to Boston tomorrow, as I just finished Spring Break in Florida, which was filled with baseball and sun. I cranked more than half of this out tonight-- I'm rather happy with it. It's been a long while coming, so enjoy :3

* * *

_There's something about the look in your eyes_  
_ Something I noticed when the light was just right_  
_ It reminded me twice that I was alive_  
_ And it reminded me that you're so worth the fight_

- Echo, Incubus

--

Renji went and made a reservation at the theater three days later. He hadn't brought the date up with Suiren since he'd first asked her, and every now and then he'd catch her watching him, a rather perplexed look in her eyes. He'd smile disarmingly at her, smoothly glossing over the question he knew she had.

The theater was empty when he got there which, considering it was mid-morning, wasn't all that surprising.

It was beautiful inside, all polished wood and stark white paper-screens. Ornate lanterns were hung from the ceiling, and huge vases of fresh flowers were placed around the large, open room, adorning the floor and low tables that were set before the stage. The troupe was practicing when Renji entered, devoid of make-up but dressed in elaborate costumes. Renji cleared his throat softly as he entered, and a tall, elegant looking man turned towards him and away from the stage.

Renji had the distinct impression that the man was sizing him up, as the man's dark blue eyes scanned his body, taking note of his tall, muscular stature, and the white captain's haori around his shoulders. The man offered a rather silky smile to Renji, and glided across the floor to meet him.

"May I help you?" he asked politely.

Renji nodded. "I'd like to make a reservation," he said. He tried his best to sound authoritative.

The man raised an elegant eyebrow. "For?" he asked, sweeping past Renji towards an ornate podium.

"Friday, if possible," Renji said, following. "For two."

The man glanced up at the gobantai taicho, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Do you have a seating preference?" he asked.

Renji blinked. "Not really…I've never actually seen Kabuki, so I wouldn't know."

"And your friend?" the man asked, sounded a little more than amused.

"She has," Renji told him.

"Very good," the man said, and then he grabbed a pen and wrote something on the paper. "I have you next to the hanamichi," he said, and he gestured towards the stage, illumination a long, raised walkway.

Renji really had no idea what that meant, but he nodded his thanks. The man handed him what looked like an invitation, where he had written the date and time of Renji's reservation. The title of the play was at the top of the card as well, but Renji paid little mind to it.

"Thanks you," he said, slipping the card into his kimono.

The man bowed to him and Renji bid him good day, then left and made his way back to the fifth division. As he wound his way through the streets of the first district, Renji found his hand slipping into his kimono, fingering the reservation card. He was starting to feel…almost nervous. There was a day between now and his and Suiren's first "real" date, and Renji would be the first to admit he had no idea what he was doing.

He'd asked her—it hadn't been too hard—and now he'd made the reservation for them. But he couldn't help feeling like he was missing something—a lot of something.

How exactly was one supposed to act on a first date? He had no idea. He grimaced as another thought crossed his mind—how was he supposed to _dress_? The Kabuki theater had been elegant, and despite the fact that it had been the middle of the day, the man who'd helped him was dressed in silks.

_He was going to need something to wear_…

He thought the kimono he'd worn on the day of his promotional ceremony might be a little too much, but he wasn't sure. With a sigh, Renji turned to the right and made his way down to someone who would know exactly how to dress him.

--

Suiren couldn't help drumming her fingers on her desk. She'd finished her work nearly half an hour ago—her work, and Renji's too. She glanced at the clock, which read just after one, and narrowed her eyes slightly.

The last time she'd seen her taicho had been at morning drills, and that had been hours ago. As far as she knew—and she knew his agenda better than he did—Renji had no meetings or assemblies to go to. He had no upstanding plans, his calendar completely blank. She was almost sure he was playing hooky. One of her eyebrows twitched in annoyance. She wasn't really annoyed with him, per se… but maybe just a little bit _frustrated_.

She propped her chin in her palm and stared at her taicho's empty desk. She was never a very patient person, and the fact that Renji had asked her out and she still had yet to hear of what they were doing and when, she was starting to wonder if their date was ever going to happen. The three days of Renji's silence on the subject was starting to get to her.

The previous evening she had gone to the Women's Association meeting, then out with Matsumoto afterwards. Rangiku had assured her friend she had nothing to worry about, but Suiren couldn't help it. Did he not want to take her out anymore…? A very small part of her felt that might be true.

Rangiku had scoffed at her when she'd mentioned it.

"You need to relax, Suiren-chan," the blonde told her over their cups of sake. She had her head cocked, chin on her palm and held her cup of sake up in the other hand. "He might be slow, but he's not stupid."

Suiren raised an eyebrow at Rangiku. "You sound _awfully_ sure of that."

Rangiku smirked at her, "I don't know a thing."

"You must think _I'm_ stupid if you think I'll believe that," Suiren muttered.

Rangiku only continued to grin at her.

Suiren sighed and rose from her desk, pushing her chair back without a sound. She hadn't had lunch yet, and her stomach was threatening to rumble loud enough to shake the entire complex. That, and she didn't want it to seem like she'd been waiting for Renji to come back. Though they often ate lunch together, either at their desks or outside, Suiren was perfectly capable of eating lunch on her own.

She left through the main door, informing the attendants and Daichi that she was leaving, then left the office and the fifth division, as she wasn't in the mood for anything from the division mess hall. She let out a soft sigh as she crossed the thresh-hold out of the fifth and began wandering towards Rukongai.

Suiren was halfway to the wandering soul town when someone calling her name stopped her in her tracks. She turned her head over her shoulder and watched as Kuchiki Rukia ran down the white stone pathway towards her. Suiren smiled as her cousin drew level with her. "Rukia!" she said happily.

Rukia smiled up at her. "Suiren, I haven't seen you in…"

"A week, maybe?" Suiren suggested.

Rukia thought on that and shrugged a deceptively dainty shoulder. "A week at _least_. Where are you off to?"

"Lunch," Suiren replied, "would you like to come?"

Rukia smiled, "I'd love to—I was heading out to get noodles for Ukitake taicho and myself."

"Couldn't Kiyone do that?" Suiren asked as they began walking.

Rukia glanced at her. "I suppose, but she never gets my order right…How have you been?" she asked.

Suiren smiled rather crookedly. "Alright."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Only alright?"

"Things are…_complicated_," Suiren finally settled on.

Rukia was silent for a moment. She glanced at her cousin through the corner of her eye, almost as if she was sizing her up before a fight.

Suiren looked almost agitated, maybe even fidgety. There was obviously _something_ that was bothering her. Rukia, through a discreet grape vine named Matsumoto, had learned of the rather odd scenario between her cousin and childhood friend. As she wasn't much of a gossip, she hadn't brought the subject up with either of them, which she thought they would appreciate. She had a feeling that whatever was bothering Suiren had to do with her big, sometimes slow, red-haired taicho.

She cleared he throat lightly as they wound through the thickening crowd of shinigami who were making their way out of Seireitei. "I'm sure it will work itself out, whatever it is that is bothering you," she said, as helpfully as she could.

Suiren offered a half-hearted smile. "I can only hope. It's…annoying."

Rukia, who knew Renji quite well, could easily see something involving him being annoying. "Patience is key," she said as they entered the first district of Rukongai. "Trust me." She was speaking partly from her own experience, though not in regards only to Renji. Between her childhood friend and Ichigo, she thought it was probably a toss-up at who was the slowest in matters concerning the opposite sex.

Suiren sighed and nodded. Rukia was right, even though she didn't want to admit she'd need to be patient.

The pair chatted with one another as they made their way to one of the better noodle stands in Rukongai, talking about everything from the latest Women's Association meeting to the duties of a fukutaicho to the best sort of noodle soup.

Suiren thoroughly enjoyed her impromptu visit with Rukia. It was always nice catching up with her female cousin, Rukia's dry sense of humor and penchant for stating the obvious always amused her. That, and lunch with Rukia had taken her mind of Renji.

The pair parted ways at the entry to the fifth division, Suiren bidding Rukia good-bye with a cheerful wave. She made her way back into the office, smiling at her subordinates as she went. She refrained from asking if their taicho had returned and entered their joint office, prepared to find it still empty.

What met her eyes was a very disgruntled looking Renji trying in vain to arrange a rather ornate bouquet of flowers on her desk. Slowly, she grinned, and slid the door shut with a decisive _click_, raising an eyebrow at her taicho as he swore under his breath and spun around.

"You," she said to him, still grinning, "are very, very late."

She thought, though, that with the flowers, she might be willing to overlook that fact…

--

Renji felt as though he had been thoroughly and utterly molested.

He'd been pinched, prodded, stuck in the side with pins, and had his waist criticized. Really, his self-esteem should have taken a dive, but he just felt slightly abused…and maybe a little less pretty than usually. It was a common hazard of spending time with Yumichika.

Renji had gone over to the eleventh directly after making his and Suiren's reservation at the theater. He knew he could have gone to Matsumoto again, but he didn't really want to risk her taicho's wrath for removing her from the office—not that she was doing much. Renji figured Yumichika was as good a bet as anyone, maybe even better.

As usual, the eleventh division was chaos. Shinigami were running everywhere, sparring with one another, yelling nonsense at one another… Renji expertly side-stepped a pair brawling on the group as he hopped up onto the porch of the dojo. He could hear Ikkaku screaming inside, and wherever Ikkaku went, Yumichika was never too far off.

Yumichika indeed was inside, and it was him that Ikkaku was sparring with. Neither had released their zanpakuto's and they were currently locked together at the hilt. Ikkaku's grin was bordering on maniacal, and Yumichika had an intensely satisfied smirk on his face.

Renji knew better to interrupt them, and he took a seat near the door as the pair pushed away from each other and began their dance once more, the sole spectator in the expansive dojo. Neither of them spared Renji a glance as they fought, swords clashing violently as they moved about each other and the dojo. The pair of shinigami seemed to dance and clash for hours, and Renji found himself captivated by their elaborate patterns. Yumichika had a graceful retort for every wild thrust Ikkaku threw at him, and Ikkaku had a forceful riposte for each pointed attacks that Yumichika aimed at his person.

The pair sprang apart a final time, both breathing heavily. Ikkaku squatted down, resting his arms on his knees. He raised a hand and brushed his thumb across his cheek, then held it out in front of his dark eyes. Slowly, he smirked.

"Nice hit," he said, staring back at his violet haired friend.

Yumichika smiled rather silkily. "Thank you," he replied as he sheathed his sword. The fifth seat of the eleventh division flicked his hair over his shoulder and then turned his eyes to Renji. Ikkaku did the same after sheathing his sword, though it was minus the hair flipping since, well, he had no hair.

"'The hell are you doing here?" Ikakku demanded, though not unkindly.

Renji smirked from his spot on the tatami. "Watching you two old men."

Yumichika raised an eyebrow at Renji, though the redhead was almost sure he saw one of his eyes twitch. "We haven't seen you much since you became a taicho, Abrai-kun…become a slave to the brass already?"

Renji snorted. "Hell no. I've just…been busy."

Ikkaku smirked. He and Yumichika exchanged a look that Renji did not like at all. "Busy?" he said, "with who—I mean, with what?" he corrected himself, though his eyes danced devilishly.

Renji's eyes narrowed immediately. He glared at the bald shinigami for a moment, and then sighed, his head drooping onto his chest. Really, there was no use fighting it. "Matsumoto…" he grumbled.

"So embarrassed, Abarai-kun!" Yumichika trilled, and Renji didn't need to look to know that the effervescent man was smiling. "Really, you're not ashamed of this little—"

"No!" Renji said quickly, his eyes hard. He was most definitely not ashamed of anything regarding Suiren…save their rather strange meeting and awkward interactions that were caused by it.

Yumichika looked taken aback at Renji's harsh tone, but then he smiled. Ikkaku snickered.

"Calm down, Abarai, I was joking," Yumichika said placating, waving a hand at the disgruntled gobantai taicho.

"C'mon, Renji, you know we like Tsukinai," Ikkaku drawled as he plopped down on the ground next to Renji. "She used to come out with us sometimes, when we'd meet up with Matsumoto. She's a good kid."

"And she's very beautiful," Yumichika added, as if that was the most important thing. He settled himself on the floor in front of Renji, a lot more delicately than his comrade. He made a slight show of smoothing his robes, then cleared his throat. "How may we help you, Abarai? You're awfully far from your division."

Renji glanced at Ikkaku beside him, then back at Yumichika. "I need your help."

"Need to take down a thug? A trouble maker in your division?" Ikkaku asked, sounding hopeful. Though it was ridiculous that a captain such as Renji would need help with something of that nature. This was something Ikkaku was more than aware of…he was just bored.

Renji rolled his eyes. "No."

"Could this perhaps be related to your date with Suiren?" Yumichika asked with an air of innocence.

"I'm going to _kill_ Matsumoto," Renji growled. "When did she tell you?" he asked, eyes flashing between the pair.

Ikkaku only grinned. "Last night, after sake," he said.

Renji wanted to slap himself.

"Abarai, it's not that big of a deal," Yumichika said, his tone even. "Besides, she wanted me to help you."

Renji perked up slightly. He wasn't going to have to come out directly and ask the flamboyant shinigami for help? He'd admit that he was perfectly fine with that prospect. Indirectly asking for the help was bad enough.

Enough, at least, to ignore the slight from Matsumoto in _assuming_ he needed help.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," Yumichika echoed. "Ikkaku can vouch for me, if you don't believe it."

"She almost purred at him," Ikkaku said with a nod. He looked torn between disgust and amusement.

"She said you'd have no idea how to dress yourself for the theater," Yumichika went on.

It was true. He didn't know how to dress himself for the theater—or how to do anything_else_ related to his date with Suiren, for that matter.

"Did she?" he asked as nonchalantly as he could.

"Yes, and I can't help but agree with her."

Yumichika was nothing if not honest. Renji supposed he couldn't really fault him for that. Ikkaku snorted and shook his head.

"Well..." Renji drawled, "will you? Help me?" he added.

Yumichika stared at him, and for a moment Renji thought he was going to say 'No', but the violet-haired man suddenly clapped his hands together in front of himself and smiled broadly.

"Of course I will! I never turn down a friend in need of fashion advice!" he exclaimed.

Ikkaku rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

Yumichika stopped his smiling and raised a delicate eyebrow at his friend. "Really, Ikkaku, it wouldn't hurt you to listen once and a while," he stated rather monotonously.

Ikkaku stopped his snickering. Renji started.

Yumichika cleared his throat, his raised eyebrow now directed at Renji. Renji quickly remembered he was in need of Yumichika's help and quieted himself.

"Now," Yumichika said, "when is your date?"

"Friday," Renji answered, trying not to let his nervousness show.

Yumichika sighed. "That doesn't give us as much time as I would have liked…but it's enough."

Renji was wondering what exactly they needed more than a few hours for, but he didn't ask, as Yumichika was already listing off things they needed to do excitedly, ticking each off on his elegant fingers.

Renji wasn't even sure what half the things he was listing _were_.

A sideways glance told him Ikkaku didn't either. The bald shinigami looked almost_frightened_.

"Yumichika," Renji interrupted rather hastily.

Yumichika paused mid-list and looked at Renji.

"Really, all I need is the help with the clothes," he said, trying his best to let his friend down gently.

Yumichika's face fell ever so slightly, but he recovered quickly and gracefully. "As you say, Abarai, but really, if you—"

"Please?" Renji nearly pleaded. Ikkaku made a rather derisive noise beside him, which earned the third seat a sharp elbow in the side.

"Alright," Yumichika said, sounding disappointed. "Let's get going, then, shall we?"

Renji blinked. "What—now?"

"Yes, now," Yumichika chirped back as he stood, brushing imaginary dust from his hakama. "What else do you have to do?"

"Work?" Renji suggested as he rose as well.

Ikkaku laughed and pushed himself up from the ground with his sheathed sword. "Isn't that what you have your pretty fukutaicho for?"

Renji bit back a retort as Yumichika hustled him from the dojo. He knew Ikkaku didn't mean anything by the remark, and Renji did believe him that he liked Suiren. In his eyes, it was hard to see why anyone wouldn't.

"Are you coming, Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked.

Ikkaku barked a laugh. "Yeah right, I'd rather fight the captain over an Arrancar."

Renji shot Ikkaku a pleading look, but Ikkaku just grinned.

"Have fun," he called out as Yumichika grabbed Renji's arm and began leading him away.

Renji only muttered in reply.

Yumichika pointedly ignored him.

Yumichika lead Renji out of the eleventh division and through the streets of Seireitei to an elegant looking building with an equally elegant sign hanging from it's roof, proclaiming it some sort of shop, where, Renji assumed, he would be buying his clothes for Friday. It was a different shop than the one he'd purchased his kimono for the promotional ceremony from, and he looked at it warily as he followed Yumichika up the small set of steps.

The violet-haired shinigami bustled into the shop like he owned the place, greeting the shop assistant, a pretty young woman, with familiarity. Renji was, somehow, not very surprised.

The young woman, after listening to Yumichika for a moment, disappeared behind a curtain and returned with an old, white haired man. The man bowed deeply to Yumichika and then asked what he could help him with.

"My friend here," Yumichika said, drawing attention to Renji for the first time since they entered the shop, "needs proper attire for the Kabuki theater."

"Oh?" the old man asked, looking Renji up and down. Renji felt as if the old man was sizing him up. Which, in fact, was _exactly_ what he was doing. "By when?"

"Friday," Renji answered before Yumichika could.

"Hm…" the shop keeper murmured, tapping a long finger to his chin and taking a couple steps towards Renji. "You're in luck, my boy," he said after circling the gobantai taicho. "I received a sample just yesterday that should fit you with no more than a few alterations."

"Wonderful!" Yumichika exclaimed, sounding a great deal more excited than Renji felt.

Renji offered a thankful smile, and the man winked at him, as if he understood Yumichika's odd exuberance all to well.

"Miya," the old man said, turning to the young woman, "go fetch the sample—the copper, please. And you, Gobantai Taicho-san, please follow me," he said to Renji.

Renji nodded and followed the man to a small antechamber. A large, three-part mirror stood to one side of the room, fixed so that one could view all sides of oneself when they stood before it. A table of pins, chalk, thread, scissors, and many other things stood to the other side of the room, and it was there the man directed Renji.

"Arms out, please," he requested as Renji stopped before him.

Renji did as he was bid and the old man held a knotted rope against his arm, stretching it from his shoulder to his wrist. "Perfect," he said with a smile.

Renji smiled rather weakly in reply, and nearly jumped slightly as the young woman appeared, carrying a large box with her.

"Set it down over there, Miya," the man said, smiling at her and nodding his thanks as she set the box down on a rather high stool. "Now, Taicho-san, please remove your outer robe and kimono, and put this on," he said, and he drew forth a kimono of deep bronze from the box the girl had set on the stool. "Call me when you are ready, and we will make any needed adjustments."

Renji nodded, and the old man left the antechamber with a bow. Renji quickly removed his haori and plain black kimono, then slid his arms through the heavy silk of the formal kimono and turned towards the three-way mirror.

He had been a little worried about the color when he'd first seen it, he knew enough to know that anything other than a pure red usually looked ridiculous with his flaming hair, but much to his surprise, the bronze actually looked…_good_.

He pulled the silk straight from his shoulders, adjusting it here and there, then called politely for the shop keeper, who bustled back in immediately and smiled at him.

"A near perfect fit," he said as he drew nearer and adjusted the kimono with expert hands. "If you'll allow me," he smiled up at Renji, "I will make a few adjustments for you."

Renji nodded. Who was he to tell the man what could or could not be adjusted? Clearly he had no idea how to dress himself-- why would Yumichika be with him if he could do such a thing?

The man bustled over to table against the wall, grabbing a small handful of pins and sticking them between his lips, then returned to Renji's side. The old man deftly folded and pinned the kimono into a more flattering shape. He stuck Renji in the side twice-- but only due to the fact that Yumichika had burst into the room and insisted on helping. Miya eventually placated the violet-haired man to stand off to the side, where he proceeded to tell Renji that his waist was almost the perfect size, but his broad shoulders really conflicted with the symmetry.

Renji's eye twitched, but he said nothing as the sleeves of his kimono were pinned.

The shop keeper used his last pin and then stood back, smoothing the fabric now and then with practiced hands before looking back up at Renji.

"Very good," the man said. "Do you need anything else?" he asked. "An obi, perhaps? Your friend informed me that you will not be needing hakama, as you already have a set of black silk, which is what I would have suggested for this," he said, gesturing to the bronze kimono.

"An obi," Renji nodded. He was glad he didn't have to think through all the articles of clothing he needed. Really, Yumichika was good for something.

"I have the perfect one," the man said. "We'll take your waist measurement, then you can be off. I should have the sleeve alteration done by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you," Renji said with earnest.

"Not a problem," the man said, and his eyes twinkled, "I wouldn't want you looking sub par for this big date of yours."

Renji's eye twitched as Yumichika's face swam before his eyes, but he said nothing, and allowed the man to measure his waist with the knotted cord.

Renji left the shop with Yumichika soon after, the entire trip taking no more than half an hour.

"Thanks, Yumichika," Renji said as they made their way down the street.

Yumichika grinned at him. "Not a problem, Abarai-kun," he said. "Is she excited?"

Renji blinked. "Who?"

"Tsukinai-chan, about the theater," Yumichika supplied, looking slightly concerned.

"Oh," Renji said, rather lamely. "She doesn't know yet."

Yumichika looked taken aback. "Doesn't _know_? Abarai, she needs to know _soon_. As in _today_. Women need time to _plan_ for things like this," he said sternly.

Renji muttered that he knew that.

"So tell her. As soon as you get back," Yumichika advised. "And do it romantically," he added. "With flowers, and maybe a song!"

Renji fixed Yumichika with a disbelieving stare, but he didn't notice. He was too busy being excited over a flower vendor across the street from them and dragging Renji to him.

That was how Renji had ended up with the largest bouquet of flowers the man had to offer, arranging them as best he could on Suiren's desk. He hadn't heard her come in as he frantically messed with the blooms, and he jumped when the office door clicked shut behind him. He turned his head, eyes wide.

Suiren stood before him, one hand on her hip, smirking slightly.

"You are very, very late."

Renji offered an apologetic smile. It was apparent she wasn't incredibly mad, but he wouldn't put it past her to be slightly annoyed. He would be if his superior had shown up more than five hours late.

"Gomen," he said, "I got a bit…side tracked."

Suiren's eyebrow rose a bit more. "I'll say."

Renji's grin turned lopsidedly playful then. "I brought you flowers," he said.

Suiren's eyes softened. "So I can see."

She hadn't moved from her spot by the door, and Renji shifted slightly on his feet.

"And…" he said slowly, reaching into his kimono and drawing out the slip of paper he'd received from the Kabuki theater with the date and time of their reservation, "something else. For you."

"For me?" Suiren asked, looking both confused and interested.

"Aa," Renji replied. He held out the slip of paper towards her, grinning. He felt more nervous than he looked. He couldn't help feel a slight sweat on the back of his neck as he waited for Suiren to take a few steps forward and take the reservation from him.

Suiren looked at him questioningly. He only smiled back at her.

Slowly, she smiled in response and walked towards him, picking the paper from his fingers. Renji watched as she read the reservation, and he couldn't help the feeling of warmth spreading through his chest as she smiled broadly. Her eyes were shining when she looked back at him.

"Kabuki?" she asked.

"I heard you liked it," he replied with a grin.

"Renji…" she trailed off, sounding both pleased and more than a little surprised. "Arigatou."

All in all, he felt very, very smooth.

* * *

Hopefully, that was worth the wait...or some of a wait, at least. I had fun with Yumichika. He and Ikkaku weren't even planned for any of this chapter, but they decided they needed some screen time, I guess.

And I really do think Renji would look good in a coppery-bronze...

Please review! Let me know you're still around and all... :3

-Luin


	17. Bundles of Nerves

Oh hey guys. Remember me? Remember when I used to update? Me too. I hate to say, that after finals week and getting home... I felt like doing a whole lot of nothing. I'm still doing a whole lot of nothing...it is IMPOSSIBLE to find a job right now. Not cool.

I'm sure you all missed the laughable tension between Suiren and Renji, so here is some more. Get ready for some excitement, it's coming in the next few chapters... :3

* * *

_Whatever this is, it feels electric_

-Bright Idea, Orson

--

Friday came much quicker than Suiren had expected it to.

The hours that passed between the afternoon that Renji had asked her out and the afternoon of the date itself passed in a blur of work and practices, and a few early nights due to exhaustion. Paperwork seemed to pick up the say after Renji proposed the Kabuki date, and hadn't stopped yet. On top of that, the Seireitei-wide exams were coming up for Shinigami who wished to become seated officers, and the training regiments for all squads had been increased.

Suiren had not seen much of Renji in the days that spanned between the afternoon that Renji had dramatically asked her to accompany him to the theater and the actual day of their date. They never seemed to be in the office at the same time, often passing each other in the hallway or on their way in or out of the division. Renji was spreading his time out between training with his squad, captain's meetings about the upcoming trials, training with Byakuya, and sleep, when he could manage it.

He always had a smile for Suiren, even when all they could manage to say was a quick 'Hello', a certain smile that made Suiren's insides wriggle ever so slightly. It was a very small smile, one that reached his eyes, warming the red-brown orbs and softening his usually harsh stare… It was a smile Suiren liked to think that Renji saved only for her.

She sighed softly as she finished filing a large stack of papers in one of the cabinets along the office wall, brushing her bangs off her face and over her head, rolling her eyes as they flopped back onto her face. Her gray eyes drifted towards the clock on the opposite wall, to the side of Renji's empty desk. It was almost four-thirty, and as there was nothing left to do in the office, Suiren deemed it acceptable to leave. It wasn't as if she had anyone to ask for permission; Renji had been out all day, with no signs of returning to the office, and she was the highest ranked officer in the compound at the moment. She figured that was reason enough to leave.

She rose from her desk, sweeping invisible dust off the top of it with her fingertips as she made her way around it. Suiren's eyes passed over the empty office, neat as ever, before slipping out through the main door.

"On your way out, Tsukinai fukutaicho?"

Suiren paused in the hallway, turning towards her third seat with a smile. "Aa, there's no more work in there."

Daichi smiled at her, pursing his lips in what looked like amusement. "Even if there was, you shouldn't have to be here so late every day."

Suiren blinked. "It's only four-thirty."

"True enough, but you've been here till almost six every other day this week. Go home, Tsukinai fukutaicho and enjoy your weekend."

Suiren blinked as a sly smile spread across Daichi's face, and she suddenly realized that he, at least, knew that Renji was taking her out that evening. "Arigatou, I will," she said with a small smile of her own.

Daichi waved her out of the office with a grin.

Suiren shook her head as she walked down the front steps, nodding to squad members as they greeted her, seemingly very excited for the approaching evening, despite the fact that many of them carried thick books and pamphlets on the upcoming exams.

Suiren wasn't really one to show it, but she was excited as well—her pulse jumped every time she thought about the romantic evening she and Renji were about to spend together. Matsumoto had visited her the night before and presented Suiren with a few other kimono choices, and together they had laid out various ensembles and accessories, weighing the pros and cons of each.

The two kimonos that made it to the final round of decision-making were similar, yet relatively different at the same time. The first kimono was one of Suiren's own, a black base with golden and maroon leaves printed along the fabric, seemingly climbing up the garment. White flowers were spotted along the leaves; small bunches of delicate, almost life-like petals standing out with quiet elegance from the more mute colors and print of the silk.

The second was Matsumoto's, one she'd received from one of her _many_ admirers, and never yet worn. Suiren actually knew that her friend never wore any of the baubles or kimono she received from her self-professed admirers…she helped Matsumoto bring them into Rukongai and distribute them among the needy for them to either wear or sell for food.

The kimono was a deep burgundy, very vivid, with white and red flowers along the sleeves and bottom. The bunches of flowers crossed the sleeves in diagonals, winding their way onto the back of the silken garment. Their presence was much less sparse than the first kimono, which was dense in foliage, but the kimono was no less beautiful or elegant.

Suiren entered her apartments to find both kimono's still hung up in her living room, where she'd left them the night before, with various obi and accessories laid out on the table beneath them. For the first kimono Suiren and Matsumoto had chosen an obi of dark brown, stitched with gold and maroon thread, forming the images of falling leaves. For the second, a pure white obi, devoid of any design, was laid out beneath the hanging silk. She stood before them, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes flicking back and forth between the two kimonos.

Really, it shouldn't be that big of a deal, she thought as her eyes continued to move between the two ensembles. It wasn't as if she needed to impress Renji, she was a little more than sure he liked her well enough to do away with such things. But for some reason that Suiren couldn't put her finger on, he made her want to look stunning for him. She wanted to glow at his side, to radiate both beauty and happiness. She knew the two didn't go hand in hand, but she couldn't help feeling both emotions in overpowering force when she was with the red-haired taicho. Her mouth twisted slightly as she continued to think. She'd never felt this way with Shuuhei…at least, not on this scale. She wasn't sure if that bothered her, but it made her feel strange.

She let out a sigh, dropping her arms from her chest and resting them on her hips as she continued to stare at the kimono. She would make her final decision later, once Matsumoto was back to help her do something with her hair and soothe her nerves, something that her busty friend had attempted the night before.

Suiren wasn't sure why she was nervous. She had a feeling it had to do with the way Renji made her feel with even the smallest of smiles, they way he could make her pulse race with his eyes…but she didn't mention any of this to Matsumoto. She felt slightly foolish.

With a final glance at the two kimono, Suiren turned and made her way to her bedroom, beginning to strip herself of her wrist bracers and loosening her black hakama as she went. She tossed her clothing into a hamper in the corner of her room and proceeded nimbly into her bathroom, grabbing a towel as she went. As she stepped under the warm flow of the water from the showerhead, Suiren smiled softly to herself.

Even if she wanted to deny it, she was excited about the coming evening.

--

Renji returned home from the training yard, where he'd spent the entirety of his day with little more than an hour and a half before he told Suiren that he would pick her up, which entailed walking across the courtyard from his apartments to hers, then escorting her to the Kabuki theater from there. As promised by Yumichika, his kimono for the night had been picked up and delivered to his door. As Renji picked the package up, a cream colored piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Renji picked it up at well, rolling his eyes as Yumichika's feminine scrawl met his eyes.

'_Good luck_!' the note read, and in the corner, Yumichika had drawn a caricature of himself giving thumbs up.

Shaking his head in both amusement and slight annoyance that Yumichika would assume he needed luck (he wasn't willing to admit that he might), Renji entered his apartments, tossing the note on his kitchen counter as he passed, heading straight for his bedroom, package in hand. It was heavy in his hands, more from his growing nervousness than anything else, and he set it gently on his futon before heading into the bathroom to shower a day's worth of sweat and training yard grime from his skin.

He twisted his neck from side to side, trying to spread the flow of hot water across his stiff shoulders, kneading one rather vicious knot out with his hand. He didn't want to be stiff or sore for the entire evening. He wanted to comfortably be able to dedicate all of his attention to the beautiful woman who would be at his side. He smiled slightly to himself as he turned the water off and grabbed the towel he'd slung over the curtain rod; he was sure that he would have no problem what so ever giving Suiren his complete attention…he just wanted to make sure that he didn't have a stitch in his neck that bothered him every time he looked at her. Which he figured would be an awful lot.

Renji thought she looked amazing when they met in the morning for training, dressed in hakama and a tank-top. He thought she was gorgeous when she was dirty and sweaty. He found her unbelievably sexy when she was dressed in her uniform, her brow drawn as she did paperwork.

To put it simply, Renji thought Suiren looked amazing every hour of every day. He wondered if that was normal.

As he stepped out of the shower, securing a towel around his slim hips and ringing out his long hair, he smiled. He wasn't going to try and lie to himself by attempting to tell himself that he wasn't excited.

He hadn't spent a full, uninterrupted five minutes in Suiren's company the whole week, and he was more than eager to have her to himself for the evening. Being completely honest with himself, he'd like to have her for more than just one uninterrupted evening…but it was still a tad too early for that.

Renji grabbed a comb and began to weave it through his hair, wincing at a rather stubborn snarl. After he had combed his hair and dried it with the help of a towel and a handy kido spell he'd learned from Byakuya, of all people, he wandered back into his room to stare at the box that contained his new kimono.

He eyed it somewhat suspiciously as he tied his hair up with deft hands, not quite sure if he could trust Yumichika to not have put anything else he would deem "helpful" (which Renji would deem "annoying") inside of the parcel. He decided to not chance it at the moment and went to his closet, sliding open the door and reached inside, drawing out his silken black hakama. He had not worn them since his induction ceremony a little more than a month ago, and they still appeared like new.

With a flick of his wrist, Renji tossed the hakama onto his futon with the unopened parcel. With a soft sigh, Renji began to dress himself, putting on the typical Seireitei male loincloth, then a plain white under-robe that he grabbed from a drawer in his closet. Next came the black silk hakama, and as he finished tying them at his hips, his eyes returned to the box with his new kimono and obi, and with a sigh, lifted the top off of it.

Renji was not usually one to be taken aback by anything related to clothing, but he couldn't help the widening of his eyes as he saw his previously picked out bronze kimono and the golden obi the shopkeeper had included with it. The two tones, both similar and very different at the same time, were shockingly beautiful next to one another. He only hoped his hair would not clash with the warm tones as he started to dress himself.

--

"How do I look?"

Matsumoto resisted a chuckle at the hesitant tone in Suiren's voice. She'd arrived nearly an hour ago to help Suiren with her hair, as she'd promised. Upon entering Suiren's apartments she'd found Suiren standing before the two kimono they'd laid out the day before, dressed in a light silver under-robe that would go perfectly with either of the choices.

"I can't decide," Suiren had muttered, sounding a bit more than flustered.

"We could flip a coin?" Rangiku suggested, smiling.

"I've already done that. This one," she pointed to her own kimono, the black with golden and maroon leaves, "won two out of three."

"So why not wear that one?" Matsumoto questioned. "I promise that you'll look beautiful is either of them."

Suiren pursed her lips for a moment, tilting her head to one side as she often did while thinking. Finally, she sighed. "I'm glad you're here to be the sensible one. I don't know why this is so difficult…"

Rangiku smiled at her young friend. "You're nervous."

Suiren's lips pursed again. "Which is something _else_ ridiculous." Never before had Suiren felt so strange about picking out a kimono to wear, or a date with a man she knew.

Rangiku laughed, wrapping an arm around Suiren's slight shoulders and giving them a squeeze. "It's alright to be nervous, you know. No one will fault you for it. I think it's more that you're excited," she added with a grin.

Suiren smiled rather lopsidedly up at Rangiku. "That might be true."

"Don't worry, I won't tell," Rangiku had promised in a stage whisper. "Now let's get you dressed."

And so, Rangiku helped Suiren into the black kimono, adjusting the sleeves and length of the robe with quick hands. She tied the brown obi that they had picked out the day before in a simple but elegant knot, letting the tails of the fabric nearly brush the ground. Suiren applied a small amount of make-up to her face after that, highlighting her eyes with a shimmery powder, and covering her lips with a thin gloss that made them shine. Together, she and Rangiku had then tackled her hair, twisting it and pinning it into a simple knot on the top of her head. Rangiku was currently pulling out small tendrils of Suiren's dark brown locks out from the knot, arranging them artfully around the rest of her head.

"You look beautiful," Rangiku told her, smiling once more. "Just like I told you that you would," she added.

Suiren smiled slightly, playing with a bracelet on her wrist. She had never been nervous about her appearance, in any manner. She never considered herself a great beauty, but she knew that she had done quite well for herself in the looks department. She wasn't sure why it was she was as nervous as she was…it was only Renji, she'd tried to tell herself. A man she'd already slept with once, kissed more times than that… with a small sigh, she knew why she wanted to look her best. She wanted to take his breath away.

She wanted to see his eyes light up when he saw her, watch him as he gave her that secret smile he saved only for her…

All in all, she felt as if she was being quite ridiculous.

"There!"

Matsumoto's voice broke through Suiren's thoughts and Suiren blinked.

"I think you're finished," Rangiku told her proudly as she slid a chopstick hair ornament into the knot on Suiren's head. "Go take a look," she urged, prodding Suiren in the back.

Suiren stood and made her way into her bedroom and stood before the large mirror that was near her bathroom. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she caught her reflection.

Matsumoto departed soon after and Suiren sat herself down and waiting for Renji. He'd promised he would pick her up half an hour before their show began, and Suiren drummed her fingers on her table as she waited. She tried to keep the smile of her face; it was the same smile that had affixed itself to her face after she'd admired herself in the mirror. It wasn't often Suiren felt exceedingly beautiful, but now was one of those times.

She jumped slightly at the rap on her door, and quickly rose smoothing her kimono as she walked. She could see Renji's shadow through the screen door, standing almost rigidly with his hands at his sides.

With a deep breath, Suiren slid the door open.

While Suiren had been half expecting to take Renji's breath away, she had not counted on him taking hers. He looked positively regal when she'd opened the door, dressed in a copper kimono with simple waves made from silver thread sewn into it. A russet red obi held his kimono closed, etched with silver stitching in waves that went the opposite direction than those on the kimono. The combined colors seemed to make his beautiful red hair even brighter and his dark eyes shine with something Suiren couldn't place…

The slight gasp that escaped Renji's lips when she slid the door fully open, she smiled softly at him.

--

Whatever Renji had been expecting, Suiren had blown those expectations away. He felt as if the breath had been knocked from his lungs, and he had a feeling his mouth was hanging open rather unattractively. The amused smile that was on Suiren's face told him that his mouth definitely was hanging open, and he quickly shut it, attempting to find the words that he wanted to say without tripping over them.

"You look…" he trailed off as he continued to take in the image of Suiren before him. Her kimono was beautiful, elegant, and entirely Suiren all at once. She blushed prettily as he stammered and he could only smile. "Amazing," he finished.

"Arigatou," she said, her gray eyes shining. "You do, too," she added with a smile.

Renji blushed in what he hoped appeared to be an annoyed fashion, but inwardly he was glad Suiren thought he looked decent. Lord knows he felt slightly ridiculous wearing such an elegant ensemble. "Yumichika took me shopping," he told her, and was relieved when she laughed.

"He did a good job," she told him, her eyes still shining.

Renji stood there for a few more seconds, still unable to avert his eyes from the shinigami before him, and then cleared his throat lightly. "Shall we?"

Suiren nodded. "Just let me get my geta," she told him, then ducked behind the door and reappeared a moment later, adjusting the skirt of her kimono with one hand, an umbrella in the other. She stood a few inches taller with her geta on, and she had to shuffle slightly as she walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

"I hate wearing these sometimes," she told Renji as he watched her take delicate steps towards the end of her porch. He followed, grinning.

"I can imagine," he said, not attempting to hide the amusement in his tone.

Suiren looked back at him, one eyebrow raised. "I'd be willing to trade for yours," she said, gesturing to Renji's own geta, a decidedly more masculine pair.

He laughed. "I don't think my feet would fit in yours…at all."

Suiren shrugged. "It was worth a shot, I guess."

Renji smiled. With Suiren's simple comment about her annoyance with her wooden sandals, he suddenly felt his nerves winding down.

The date felt almost _normal_.

Once Renji had reached the bottom of the porch steps, he cleared his throat, causing Suiren to paused mid-step and turn back to him. With a grin, Renji offered his right arm to her. Suiren blinked, then smiled, threading her arm through his.

"You're so considerate," she said with a laugh, as he plucked the umbrella she was holding in her other hand from her.

"I'm trying," he replied.

"I kind of like it," Suiren smiled. "Maybe you'll start doing my paperwork for me, too?"

Renji laughed. "Not a chance."

"Worth a shot, I guess," Suiren said with a mock sigh. She felt as if she and Renji often tried to get the other to do their share of paperwork. It was a fight she rather enjoyed having. "So what have you been doing these past few days? I haven't seen much of you."

Renji's lips quirked. He wondered if Suiren knew how much he'd missed her. Even her sarcastic, raised eyebrows and quick comebacks. In fact, he thought he missed those the most. They were distinctly Suiren. "Training," he replied, "Kuchiki taicho and I brought our squads together and ran them through drills."

"For three days?"

"For three days," he confirmed.

Suiren very nearly shuddered. Training she had no problem with—it was something she enjoyed doing very much…but doing it for three days, under her captain and cousin…that did _not_ sound enjoyable.

"And do we still have recruits left?" Suiren wondered aloud.

Renji grinned. "A few."

"That's better than nothing, I guess," Suiren said with a mock-sigh as she and Renji continued walking, passing the (empty) training yard as they made their way to the outskirts of the fifth division.

The pair chatted as they walked arm in arm down the streets of Seireitei, smiling and laughing, thoroughly enjoying their company. Others that passed them couldn't help but smile at them; they looked to be the epitome of happy.

"Renji?" a confused voice broke Renji and Suiren's conversation, and the pair turned their heads to find a very confused Rukia behind them, having just joined their same path from around a corner. "Suiren?"

"Oi, Rukia," Renji said with a wave…only he waved Suiren's umbrella that he'd been holding, since his other arm was currently twined with Suiren's.

"Renji…Suiren… where are you—?" Rukia nearly spluttered as she looked between Renji and Suiren, but she never finished, for her brother turned the same corner she had and raised a delicate eyebrow at his former fukutaicho and cousin.

"Aren't we very dressed up this evening," Byakuya drawled, a hint of a smirk playing across his thin lips.

"Itoko-sama," Suiren said, bowing slightly to her nobler cousin out of habit. "We are going to see a play this evening. Abarai-san was kind enough to ask me," she added.

Byakuya continued looking amused. Rukia began to smile, a touch of smugness in it. Renji didn't like either of their looks.

"Oh? Abarai, why did you not mention this date of yours to me during out training? Surely you had ample time to bring it up."

Renji paled.

"Oh, well…I didn't think it was really all that…relevant," he finished lamely, trying his best to glare at Rukia, who looked like she was going to start laughing at any minute.

Suiren pursed her lips to hide her smile. Despite being his fukutaicho for so long, Renji still could not tell when Byakuya was kidding. In Renji's defense, Suiren thought, it was awful hard to tell…but that didn't stop her from finding amusement in Renji's squirming. She could tell Rukia was going through a similar thought process as her shorter cousin's grin continued to grow.

"Not relevant? That you are escorting my cousin to the theater?" Byakuya looked aghast. "As she has no parent's, Renji, I am responsible for her welfare," he drawled…which was technically true, but Suiren had been taking care of herself just fine since her parents departed. Byakuya knew this, but apparently Renji didn't. "You should have asked my permission, Abarai."

Byakuya's voice was stern, his dark eyes narrowed.

Renji swallowed unintentionally.

"Forgive me, Kuchiki taicho," he said rather softly.

Byakuya continued to stare at Renji. Suiren and Rukia continued to hold their breath to keep from laughing.

"I will let it slide…this time," Byakuya told him, his tone threatening. With that, he nodded to Suiren, a glint in his eye, and turned the opposite way.

Rukia smiled at Renji's frightened face. "Have fun you two," she said with a grin, then turned and caught up with her brother.

Renji let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Suiren smiled at him, taking pity on the poor man. "Oh Renji…when will you learn to tell when he's _joking_?" she asked, patting his hand.

Renji blinked. "Joking? He was joking?"

Suiren rolled her eyes and began to steer Renji back on course towards the theater. "Of course he was."

"Oh…well then…at least the worst of it's over then," he said as he fell back into step.

Later, he would be sure those words had jinxed him.

The worst was simply yet to come.

* * *

Long time coming, huh? Sorry it wasn't THAT exciting...but I promise, it's coming soon.

PLEASE REVIEW! I know I've thoroughly neglected you dear readers...but some reviews would still be nice.

-Luin


	18. Slightly Less Than Perfect

*wipes away cobwebs* Hello? Guys?

...It's been a while. I know. Trust me. I have missed Renji and Suiren so much, but school just didn't allow me the free time this semester. It probably won't the next either...but I will TRY and get more writing done over the rest of my winter break. Hopefully, you're all still around and care about our poor, infinitely awkward couple.

* * *

_And it only hurts, when you cry_

_I'm only sad when there's tears in your eyes_

_I can't lie and say I'm fine_

- When You Cry, Vertical Horizon

--

Out of the corners of his dark eyes, Renji watched in silent horror as another tear slid slowly down Suiren's cheek.

It was the fourth or fifth he'd seen so far, and he it only enforced to him that he was a complete and utter _ass_.

He wanted to reach out to her, to tell her he was sorry.

He wanted to hold her in his arms and brush away the tears that continued to fall from her gray eyes softly with his lips.

He wanted to offer her some form of comfort, _anything_ that would stop the tears from falling…

But he thought that would be frowned upon, since they were currently sitting in a crowded dinner theater, displays of such public affection might be considered inappropriate.

With a slow breath and most of his self-control, Renji used all his strength to make his eyes turn back to the stage that was before them.

Right now, he seriously regretted not doing any sort of background check on the Kabuki piece they were now watching. It was one of the most typical, most beautiful and gut wrenching plays known to the art of Kabuki…

A lover's suicide.

He resisted the urge to slap himself (_again_) and clenched his fingers in the fabric of his kimono, surely crushing the strong fabric with his vice-like grip.

And that wasn't even the half of it…

After their surprise run-in with Renji's former captain and Suiren's own cousin, they had been, quite thoroughly, accosted by Yumichika and Ikkaku. Yumichka, Renji was sure, simply wanted to see his handiwork for himself, and flitted about Renji like a small bird, admiring his ensemble.

Suiren found the entire spectacle amusing.

Renji found it down right embarrassing.

Once they had detached themselves from the two eleventh division members, around the next corner, they ran into the one person Renji really didn't want to see…

Hisagi Shuuhei stepped out from the doorway of a small shop, waving to the shopkeeper and smiling. Kira stepped out behind him, and ran into Hisagi's back, as Hisagi had virtually frozen in place upon seeing Renji and Suiren.

Renji could feel Suiren's arm stiffen as he held it, and he glanced down at her nervously.

He still had yet to tell her that he knew most of her past with the ninth division captain, something he was quite sure was _not_ a suitable topic of conversation for their first official date. He glanced down at her, trying to read the emotion in her eyes, the soft lines of her mouth, but she was far too good at hiding what she felt.

Her stiff arm at his side was the only indication he had of her feeling anything towards the appearance of her former partner.

Renji turned his eyes back to Shuuhei and Kira, who had moved around the taller man to inquire as to what the hold up was. Shuuhei's mouth was tight and Renji saw the faintest nod directed towards himself and Suiren. Kira's eyes flashed towards them, and a look of quiet understanding crossed his face.

The pairs moved towards each other as normally as possible, Suiren's arm never relaxing and Shuuhei's eyes looking more and more clouded as they drew near.

"Yo!" Kira said as the four drew level with one another. His voice wavered slightly as he spoke, and his small eyes darted back and forth between everyone. He looked to be the epitome of uncomfortable.

"Konbanwa," Suiren replied, cracking a smile. The force of such a false smile made Renji wince.

Shuuhei's face held a similar grimace.

Silence echoed around the circle.

"Where are you two off to?" Kira asked after a long moment of awkward silence, glancing at Shuuhei, then at Renji.

"The theater," Renji supplied quickly.

"Kabuki?" Kira questioned.

"Aa."

"You've always liked kabuki."

Both Renji and Kira's eyes flashed to Shuuhei, who had finally spoken. A soft smile was at his lips, at odds with his usually stern appearance as he looked at Suiren.

She nodded slowly, her eyes somewhat confused. "Yes...it was Renji's idea," she added, her hand gripping his arm a little tighter.

Shuuhei glanced at Renji in a manner that could only be described as approval, and gave him a short nod. Renji didn't know if he was supposed to return the nod or not, so he settled for inclining his head a fraction of an inch, sure Shuuhei got the message.

"We won't keep you then," Shuuhei said, his gaze returning to Suiren. "Enjoy," he said, and with a short bow, he stepped around Renji and Suiren and began to make his way back down the street.

"Have fun!" Kira called out as he jogged to catch up with his fast-walking companion.

Suiren's arm relaxed as soon as Kira disappeared from their sight.

Renji looked down at her, concerned. That had been the first time he'd seen (or rather felt) his fukutaicho stiffen and her demeanor change so drastically.

Suiren exhaled deeply, a breath she seemed to have been holding for some time, and then turned toward Renji, her face one of happiness once more. Renji was almost positive that it was no more than a mask, but he held his tongue as Suiren opened her mouth to speak, here eyes clouded.

"That was a surprise," Suiren said through her forced, playful grin.

"Aa," Renji replied, looking at her somewhat skeptically.

Suiren's smile faltered slightly at Renji's tone, and the idea that he was able to see through appeared to cross her mind. Her mouth opened slightly, but no words came out, and she seemed at a loss.

Renji cleared his throat lightly, "Shall we?" he said, repeating his earlier words.

Suiren nodded, and allowed Renji to steer her towards the theater.

It didn't take long for the conversation to begin flowing again. Renji simply asked her about some of the new fifth division recruits, and Suiren was animated and talking once more. She was dedicated, very much so, and truly had a great appreciation for her subordinates. It was something she and Renji shared, and he didn't know why, but that made him very happy.

They arrived at the theater amidst a small throng of people, most of them from the upper class, some from Seireitei itself. Renji stiffened slightly as a few of the upper class turned to look at him. He knew had he not been a captain, the looks they were giving him would have been those of disdain. Renji was used to it.

Suiren glanced up at him, smiling slightly. A member of the upper class herself, Suiren had no problem dealing with the stares or snobbish attitudes of the rich. She'd grown up with them, her cousin being probably the most skilled at making someone feel worthless with a single look. She was rather immune to it.

She could sense Renji's discomfort and gave his arm a small squeeze. "Just act like you're better than the lot of them," she said with a grin.

Because he was.

Renji looked down at her, a thankful smile quirking his lips. With that, he seemed to saunter up to the hosts' desk, Suiren playing along at his side, seemingly gliding across the floor with him. The same snooty host bowed to Renji repeatedly and quickly ushered them to their table, snapping his fingers above his head, conjuring a manservant who disappeared just as quickly to bring them the house sake.

The pair laughed once the serving man had departed.

"You did very well," Suiren said, brushing a wayward lock of hair away from her eyes.

"I tried very hard," Renji replied. "I tried to channel Kuchiki taicho."

Suiren laughed. "I believe it."

Renji laughed, leaning back slightly as he did so—and effortlessly knocking into their waiter, who had returned with their sake. The small man tumbled to the side, the cups of sake sliding off his tray, and onto Suiren's lap.

Despite his usually lightning fast reflexes, Renji could do nothing and only watch in horror as the liquor fell onto Suiren.

The waiter caught his balance, stuttering his sincerest apologies, looking positively terrified. He looked how Renji felt.

Suiren, on the other hand, simply looked surprised.

"Uh…" Renji said eloquently, "I…"

Suiren glanced at him, smiling slightly. "Don't worry about it," she told him. She looked slightly startled, but calm, as she picked up the two empty cups and handed them back to the still stuttering waiter. "A damp cloth, please?" she said to him, and he nodded, immediately rushing off.

"Suiren," Renji began, but she shook her head.

"I said don't worry about it," she told him again, this time slightly more sternly as she inspected the wet patch of her kimono.

The manservant reappeared just as quickly and handed Suiren a small white cloth. "Arigatou," she said to him, and placed the cloth onto her lap. With a flick of her wrist, a silvery glow appeared on her hand, and she gently it placed on top of the cloth covering her lap.

Renji realized she was cleaned her kimono with the aid of kido, and he let out a short breath. It was a masterpiece of a kimono. Renji thought to himself that he wouldn't mind seeing Suiren in it again—in fact he'd thoroughly enjoy it.

If he hadn't ruined it forever, that was.

He sat in silence as Suiren removed the cloth, inspecting her kimono with careful eyes and soft fingers. Seemingly satisfied, she folded the cloth and placed it neatly on the floor beside her.

"In case I need it later," she told him, smiling crookedly.

Renji gulped down air instead of speaking. He hoped she would definitely not need the towel later…that would mean he'd have to spill something on her again, because Suiren was far too graceful to spill something on herself, at least when she was sober.

Dinner had gone smoothly from then on, Renji managed to not spill anything else on his lovely date, and Suiren did her best to keep the conversation flowing when Renji obviously felt quite terrible.

Then the play had started.

It began harmless enough, but as soon as the lovers' families forbid them to see each other, Renji realized what was coming and wished he could slap himself. He sat rigidly as Suiren continued to cry next to him, as the two lovers plotted their shared fate, gripping his knees as they ran to meet each other, and felt positively sick when they both finally lay motionless on the stage.

The lamps on the stage were dimmed and the lights on the playhouse brightened, revealing many a tear soaked face. Renji could barely bring himself to look at Suiren, afraid of seeing the anguish that was most definitely on her face.

Other patrons began to rise from their seats, whispering to themselves as they moved about, waiting to congratulate the players on a job well done. Suiren stood as well, and Renji was quick to follow. She looked almost grief stricken.

"Do you…do you want to go?" Renji asked her softly.

Suiren shot him a grateful smile and nodded.

She took his hand; her eyes still wet with tears, she said nothing as they moved together towards the exit, and onto the streets of Rukongai.

--

Suiren had been completely blown out of the water by the performance. Everything about the play had moved her. The costumes, the music, the scenery, the actors…it had all been magnificent. Nothing like what she expected.

She had avoided the theater since her father died, and being there, at a venue she and her father had frequented when he was alive, seemed to stir so many things inside of her. She felt sad, but also slightly elated, because at that moment, there was no one she would rather have been at a kabuki play with than the tall man at her side.

Suiren turned her eyes upward, and was slightly amused to find that Renji looked completely terrified. Probably, with good reason…she had been crying throughout the majority of the performance. And there was that incident with the sake before that…if there was one thing that Suiren had learned about Renji in the time since becoming his fukutaicho, and even before that, was that Renji had the tendency to blame himself for everything.

Slowly, Suiren took a deep breath and squeezed Renji's arm lightly with her fingertips.

He stopped immediately and turned to look at her, the lamps that lit the street casting a deep golden glow on his usually pale face, outlining his bronze kimono in a slightly lighter shade. The effect was marvelous.

But not as marvelous as the look on his face. Suiren's breath caught in her throat at the raw, genuine concern that was etched on her taicho's face as he looked at her. Suiren's lips threatened to twitch into a smile, but she figured that might seriously freak her already freaked out date.

She thought something subtler might be necessary to break the ice.

"Are you alright?" she asked him slowly, letting a gentle smile spread across her lips.

Renji blinked, his eyes widening more than Suiren had ever seen them.

"Me?" he nearly stuttered. "What—what about you?" he did stutter.

Suiren softened her smile. "I'm fine. Just…a little emotional."

Renji gulped air.

"That was absolutely _beautiful_, Renji," she said softly, detaching herself from his side and moving to stand before him. She took both his hands in hers, squeezing them gently. Her eyes never left Renji's, and her smiled widened as she saw him visibly relax. "Thank you," she said.

Renji looked down at her, his head tilted slightly, his eyes almost inquisitive. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked her.

Suiren laughed, a small musical sound that seemed to relieve the tension that had built itself in Renji's shoulders. "I am. My father and I used to go to kabuki, very often, and I haven't been since he passed away."

Suiren held up her hand as Renji's face fell and he opened his mouth to, presumably, apologize.

"Don't apologize—please," she said, squeezing his hands once more. "I'm glad I went. I'm glad I went with _you_."

Renji let out a deep breath.

Suiren laughed again. "Are you alright now?"

"Yes," Renji said on a second deep exhale. "I felt terrible."

"So I could tell," she said, dropping one of his arms and moving back to his side, not dropping his other arm.

"I thought you were grief stricken," Renji said, almost unconsciously threading their arms together as he began to walk again. "You looked so sad."

"I was," Suiren said, and before Renji could sink back down into feeling terrible, she added "But it was a happy sad. More of a reminiscent sad."

"And that's…okay?" he asked uncertainly.

"It is," Suiren assured him.

The pair walked in silence for some time, each lost in their own thoughts, until Renji finally sighed.

"I think I need a drink," he announced.

Suiren resisted the urge to tease him about the sake he had indirectly spilled on her earlier, thinking that might be a bit more than her poor taicho could handle at the moment.

"That sounds good," she said.

Renji glanced down at her, smiling slightly. "We're a tad overdressed for where I had in mind."

Suiren smiled, "Guess everyone else will just have to feel underdressed."

Renji grinned. "I guess so."

With that, he tugged gently on her arm and led her down a side street.

* * *

Hopefully that was at least somewhat enjoyable...along with having no time, this chapter did NOT want to be written. I have no idea why. I'm sure Suiren and Renji are simply tired of not being together. I don't blame them. That game sucks.

Look forward to some ridiculous and enjoyable events in the coming chapters, including... tea time, a birthday party, and a spa day.

As always, thanks for reading and please review!!!

-Luin


	19. Inching Forward

I will not even begin to explain the gap in the updates of this story. But I will apologize! This story has a definite ending now, and with the end of school (and graduation, gahhh) I will FINALLY have the time to finish it. Hopefully you all still are interested in the outcome of Suiren and Renji! Without further ado, enjoy this next installment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...but I wish I did.

* * *

I wanna be your thing, your anything, your everything

-Lover, Devendra Benhart

Suiren woke the next morning feeling completely and utterly content. She yawned and stretched languidly on her futon, arching her back and legs. Last night had to have been one of the best dates she'd been on in…she paused in her stretch as she thought, and finally settled on 'forever'. Sure she'd gotten sake spilled on her kimono, but worse things have happened, and she enjoyed the play and Renji's company more than anything.

After the performance they had made their way to one of Suiren's favorite bars, a small establishment near the perimeter of Sereitei. As per usual, it was crowded with Shinigami. As Suiren had expected, Matsumoto had been there, tucked away in one of the back salons, drinking with Kyouraku taicho. Ikkaku and Yumichika were there as well, arguing about something no one could really understand, and their petite fukutaicho was bouncing around the room much like a rubber ball.

Renji and Suiren had been invited in, fussed over, and handed cups of sake. The pair fell into the rhythm of conversation quickly, and spent the rest of their evening and part of the early morning clustered away with some of their closest friends.

Suiren sat up, stretching her arms above her head once more and finally opened her eyes, squinting as she adjusted to the bright light pouring through her open windows. With a sigh she looked to her right, at the decidedly empty space next to her.

She had been surprised Renji hadn't spent the night with her. Not entirely disappointed, just… surprised. She had come to terms with the fact that she had wanted him to on the way home from the bar. She was almost positive he'd wanted to—he'd been attentive the entire night, keeping a hand on her knee at the bar as they sat amongst their friends, a steady hand on the small of her back as they walked home—but he had subtly rejected her equally subtle hints that he was welcome. Part of her wondered if he thought she'd simply wanted sex, which would have confused her, since she was positive she was not giving off that vibe. Nor, aside from their first encounter, was she the sort of woman who slept with people on a whim.

While she certainly would not have minded any sort of physical intimacy the night before, what she really wanted was to fall asleep in Renji's arms. The idea of falling asleep feeling completely safe—not that she didn't think she could defend herself in any situation, but the comfort her captain gave her was something she thoroughly enjoyed—and engulfed in the heat that he always seemed to radiate seemed like a wonderful idea to her.

Maybe some other time, she thought as she rose to her feet, for she was positive that there would soon be another time. Hopefully _soon_.

Saturdays were, for the most part, a relaxing day in Sereitei. Squads still held their morning work outs, as they did everyday, but they were less rigorous than their normal weekday routines. After their workout, she and Renji would usually spend a few hours in the office, catching up on any paperwork from the week. Which, Suiren thought with a grimace and she began to change into her normal ensemble, there would most definitely be today. Officer exams were fast approaching, and the 5th squad had more than a few open positions to fill, which meant going through applications and trying to weed out those who didn't meet the qualifications.

Suiren smiled. Renji had a very hard time of weeding applicants out. He seemed to think everyone deserved a chance, no matter how poorly they did in the academy or how little they seemed to do for the squad. Suiren, most often with a gently scolding smile, told Renji that it would save him a good deal of work and anxiety later. Renji, with a pout, told her that he knew she was right.

"I'm sure my cousin didn't allow you to let in everyone," Suiren had teased him.

Renji grinned slightly. "Of course not. He didn't even let me go through applications. He was very picky."

"Wonder how you got in then," Suiren said in a mock-serious tone, one that made Renji glare at her in a very disgruntled fashion.

They had one more stack of applications to go through, and Suiren hoped that they would be able to finish it up this afternoon so there would be no need for them to go into the office at all on Sunday.

Suiren finished tying the sash of her hakama and, after grabbing Soyokaze from its resting place near her futon, made her way into her main room. She grabbed an apple from a bowl on her counter and, taking a bite from the green piece of fruit, made her way out of her quarters.

She cast a glance at Renji's apartments directly next to hers, but as there were no signs of life, she figured that he had either, A) overslept, or B) woken up and had gone to the training grounds already.

As Renji very rarely overslept, she would put money on the fact that he was already warming up with the squad.

With a small smile and one last glance at his (presumably) empty apartment, Suiren took another bite of her apple and headed down the path to the courtyard the 5th squad used for practice.

**

* * *

**

When Suiren arrived at the entrance to the training yard, she was surprised to find her cousin waiting for her outside the gate.

As always, Byakuya stood tall and regal, his white _kenseikan_ glinting in the morning sunlight, and his customary scarf draped perfectly around his neck and shoulders.

His dark eyes flashed up to meet hers as she neared the gate, meeting a look of slight surprise on her face.

"Itoko-sama," she greeted him as she drew level with his imposing figure. She did not ask her cousin what it was he was doing there—she could think of no manner to properly phrase the question without seeming rude.

"Suiren-san," her cousin said, staunch as ever. He seemed to look her up and down, and once he had established his approval of her workout apparel, he looked her in the eye once more. "Renji is inside?"

Suiren nodded. "I believe so. He was not at home when I left."

"You checked?" Byakuya asked, raising an eyebrow as he stared hard at his cousin.

Suiren immediately blushed. "Iie— he usually waits for me to walk to the yard."

Byakuya seemed to smirk ever so slightly at her. "Late night?"

Suiren shook her head, "Not really, no." Byakuya already knew about her date with her taicho, so she felt no need to avoid the subject and appear cowardly. "Renji and I went to a bar after the theater last night."

Byakuya was silent for a moment. He hadn't objected to the event when he had run into them the night before, and Suiren knew it was very unlike Byakuya to have second thoughts about something. She did know however that he had been less than pleased about her relationship with Shuuhei—or possibly just the outcome of said relationship, for he seemed to have no qualms about their very quiet relationship while they were together.

"You enjoyed yourself?" he asked, raising an aristocratic eyebrow.

Suiren was taken aback by the concerned tone of his voice (as concerned as Byakuya could be, at least). She paused for a moment before responding, then smiled. "Hai, itoko-sama, I did enjoy myself. Very much."

Byakuya offered her a very small smile after another moment passed. "Good. I am glad to hear it."

Suiren smiled at him, and bowed her head. She was still perplexed as to why her cousin was at her training grounds. Surely he had not simply come to ask her if she had enjoyed her night...

"Would you be so kind as to show me into your grounds?" Byakuya asked, ever formal. "I have never been to the fifth squads training area, and I do not wish to interrupt any routine, if possible."

Suiren nodded. "It would be my pleasure." She told him, still unsure of what he was there for.

Byakuya smirked slightly at her. "I promise to play nice with your esteemed captain. I simply have some things I would like to discuss with him."

"I certainly hope he is not in trouble," Suiren said with a teasing grin and she nodded at her cousin, holding her arm out towards the gate for him to go through.

Byakuya stepped over the threshold, with Suiren at his heels. "No," he answered, ever so eloquent.

As Suiren had suspected, Renji was in the midst of drills with the squad. And, unlike most highly ranked officers and even some captains, Renji was doing the drill along with his squad, shouting out numbers as he dropped into a combination of push-ups along with the majority of the squad. Those who weren't doing push-ups were divided into other groups, some running laps around the grounds (with_out_ using shunpo), others doing blade work.

The weekends were slightly more relaxed than the weekday workouts, and the squad was allowed more flexibility in their manners and methods of practice on these days. The one rule was that you showed up, for at least two hours, and put all of your effort into whatever it was you chose to do.

"There he is," Suiren said, gesturing towards her captain.

Byakuya turned his eyes to her, "Thank you, Suiren." And with a nod, he turned on his heel and strode over to his former fukutaicho.

Suiren watched the pair of men for a few moments, wondering why her cousin was paying a visit so early on the weekend, but she had her suspicions that Byakuya rose at the crack of dawn every day. Renji seemed as confused as she did by her cousin's appearance, but she could see him smiling and assumed all was well. With that, Suiren went to join a group of shinigami who were practicing kido for the officer exams—wincing as one of their spells backfired, leaving them with a blackened face and singed eyebrows.

**

* * *

**

Monday afternoon found Renji and Suiren going through the final stack of officer applicants together on the middle of their office floor. The exams were due to start in two weeks time, and they wanted to weed out as many shinigami as possible before the exams actually began.

"Kato Ayame?" Renji asked, squinting at the report.

Suiren wracked her memory for information about Kato Ayame. "The blue-haired girl?"

Renji nodded, "I think so?"

"She seems pretty capable," Suiren said, reaching for the report, which Renji handed her. "Aa, she did very well in the Academy. She should definitely try."

Renji nodded, then plucked the application from Suiren and put it in a rather smaller pile of possible officers.

"Hamada Kichiro?"

Suiren shook her head fiercely. "No…he blew up at least three kido spells in his face this morning…" she said, remembering the young shinigami's blackened eyebrows and singed hair.

"Sounds like me," Renji said with a grin, placing Hamada Kichiro's application in a much larger stack of paper than the pile that Kato Ayame's was placed on.

"Only sometimes," Suiren said, ignoring that rather hurt look that Renji shot her.

"Here I thought you would comfort me and tell me my kido is superb," he said, sounding wounded.

Suiren raised an eyebrow at him. "Does that sound like me?" she asked, smirking.

"Not really," Renji replied.

Suiren shrugged. "I do my best to keep you humble," she said.

Renji grinned. "Good thing, I'd have a huge ego otherwise."

The pair smiled at each other, both clearly enjoying the banter. Suiren tried to ignore the fierce desire that was rising in her to lean over and kiss her taicho. The voices outside their office helped to quell that desire—it would in no way be acceptable to kiss Renji in the office, let alone while it was filled with other squad members. Turning back to the applications, Suiren let out a soft sigh.

Renji's eyes crinkled. He was no fool. He'd wanted to kiss her just as much as she had him. They had not spent much time together since their Friday night date, the weekend had been filled with squad drills and on Sunday, a lengthy captains meeting at the First. Renji was already sure that he would come to dread those meetings—one could only sit and listen to Yamamoto Genryuusai ramble on for so long without getting drowsy. Renji had spent most of the time trying to ignore the odd looks Shuuhei was sending him, and marveling at the fact that Kyoraku Shunsui managed to sleep through out the entire meeting without snoring or being caught.

He turned his eyes back to the pile of applications in front of him, preparing to focus once more, when the door to the office slide forcefully open. He looked up surprised, as his subordinates were usually incredibly polite and knocked before entering, but when he saw Matsumoto Rangiku standing in the doorway, he understood perfectly.

"Good morning!" she trilled.

Suiren laughed. "Rangiku-san, it's afternoon now."

Rangiku waved her hand, dismissing the trivial detail. "What are you two doing?" she asked, sounding rather appalled as she took in the piles of paper around them.

"Working," Renji replied.

"Ew."

Suiren let out a laugh, "What can we help you with, Rangiku-san?"

Rangiku's eyes flashed and she grinned. Renji couldn't suppress the wave or wariness that washed over him. He knew that look. It usually meant that Rangiku was up to something, which, frankly, she usually was.

"I've come to inform your taicho that you won't be coming into the office on Thursday."

"I won't be?" Suiren asked, slightly perplexed.

"Why not?" Renji demanded. He wondered if there was some special fukutaicho meeting that had been called, but the answer Rangiku supplied was nothing of the sort.

"It's my birthday, baka," Rangiku said in a tone that said she was offended that neither of them had remembered.

"Oh! It's the twenty-ninth on Thursday!" Suiren said, and Rangiku grinned.

"Indeed it is, and we are going out to celebrate the joyous day of my birth at the Moonwoods Spa."

"During the day?" Renji drawled. Really, he had no problem with Suiren playing hooky…other than the fact that it meant that he wouldn't be able to spend the day with her. While their office work was usually dull, having Suiren around made it much more enjoyably. That, and he loved spending time with her, no matter what they happened to be doing.

"Aa," Rangiku said with a rather saucy grin. "I'm sure you can spare her one day, gobantai taicho."

Renji wanted to protest, he really did, but he had no real grounds to do so. Applicant materials for the officer exams were due to Yamamoto on Wednesday, and after that, the rest of the week was nothing but normal office work. He glanced sideways at Suiren, and when he saw how happy she looked at the idea of a day at a luxurious spa, he couldn't do anything _but_ let her go.

"Fine," he said, doing his best to sound surly.

Suiren let out another laugh and turned to him, smiling forcefully. "Arigatou, taicho! I can't wait, Rangiku-san, it sounds amazing," she turned back to her friend.

Rangiku smiled kindly at her. "It will be a nice, relaxing day for us all, especially after all this paper work you seem to be doing. A hardworking fukutaicho like yourself deserves a break."

"That wouldn't explain why you're going," Renji drawled.

**

* * *

**

Suiren was unable to hide her enthusiasm for Rangiku's Birthday Spa Day. The idea of massages and hot springs and being pampered all day…it sounded _wonderous_. Suiren had done little for herself since taking up the position as fukutaicho. She had thought about getting a massage on a number of occasions, or going out and buying herself something pretty to commemorate her achievement, but she simply never got around to it. Something always came up, and while she didn't mind her work, she was starting to feel a little exhausted. She couldn't think of a better way to celebrate both that and Rangiku's birthday.

Before Rangiku had left the fifth division, she had given Suiren a quick rundown of the plan for Thursday. The group, which consisted of Suiren, Rangiku, Rukia, Nanao, Hinamori, Nemu, and (oddly enough) Yachiru, was to meet outside the spa at ten on Thursday morning. From there they would indulge in a day of relaxation, complete with sake and an elaborately prepared lunch and cake.

Renji was doing his best not to pout about her upcoming absence, which Suiren found both endearing and hysterical.

"You'll be fine, taicho," she told him teasingly on Wednesday when they were beginning to pack up their respective work for the day.

Renji glanced at her, his brown eyes rather tired. They'd made the final push to finish going through all the officer applicants the night before and neither of them had gotten much sleep. On the plus side, however, it had allowed for some rather innocent late night cuddling; Suiren had spent the majority of the night with her captain seated on the couch, her legs draped over his lap as they went through files. "I know," he said, "but it will be awfully dull."

"It saddens me to know that you only want me around for entertainment," Suiren grinned at him. After their date their relationship was slowly progressing. A few kisses had been shared, usually as they bid each other goodbye or goodnight, as they had taken to sitting outside together after their respective dinners and other duties. Conversation flowed easily between them, and silence had also become comfortable.

Suiren was beginning to wonder when things would pick up between her and her captain. That same part of her wondered if that was really all that wise. She was cautious, there was no denying that. After what had happened with Shuuhei, it was understandable why.

But, she reminded herself, Renji was not Shuuhei. And she wanted to give him a chance; deep down, she truly wanted things to work out with her loud and often brash taicho.

"I think we both know I am the more entertaining of the two of us," Renji said as he stood, draping his captains robe on his shoulders. He usually removed the robe when they sat to do paper work, claiming that he was wearing too many layers and it hindered his writing speed.

"Then you're just sad that I won't be around to pay attention to you."

Renji grinned rather flirtatiously. "Maybe."

Suiren laughed as she picked up her zanpakuto from it's resting place on her large desk. "I think you'll manage for one day."

"Probably," he replied as the pair made their way out of the office. Renji bid goodbye to the rest of the office staff, followed by Suiren, and then they began their walk back to their quarters. "Maybe, if I'm lucky, you'd like to have dinner with me tomorrow night, after your day of excessive pampering."

"Only if you cook for me to continue the pampering," Suiren retorted, swaying in her steps so that she bumped Renji's arm with her shoulder.

"I'll see what I can arrange," Renji told her, glancing down and smiling. Inwardly he was hoping for this to be a repeat of their first shared dinner together, minus the interruption of one Hisagi Shuuhei.

"Thank you for letting me go," Suiren said after a moment. Renji raised an eyebrow at her, and she glanced up at him and then added, "To Rangiku's birthday party."

Renji smiled. "You deserve a day at a spa. You do more paperwork than anyone I know, and who knows how much work you have to put into keeping me in line and on-task."

"You have no idea," was the smirking reply Suiren gave him.

* * *

Hopefully that was enjoyable! Things will pick up in the next chapter, and we are approaching the climax of this (epic) story. When I first started writing this I did NOT expect it to turn into something of this magnitude and length. I won't lie, it's a little daunting. But I am determined to do you all justice and pay you back for your wonderful reviews! I hope to have this finished in the next few months, and chapter length should return to normal after this.

As always, **please review**!!!

-Luin

**Also: Are there any registered Betas out there looking for things to read...? This story has gotten so huge it's hard to manage by myself :3 If you are interested, have the time, and still, you know, like this fic, please PM me!**


	20. A Little Relaxation Goes A Long Way

SURPRISE! ANOTHER UPDATE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...but I wish I did.

* * *

I've got emotion drippin' out my pores

And I thought I would let you know

-This Is For Real, Motion City Soundtrack

Ever punctual and usually at least ten minutes early (when her captain wasn't dawdling), Suiren was surprised to find that she was not the first of Rangiku's party to arrive outside the Moonwoods Spa. The petite frame of Kuchiki Rukia was seated on a stone bench as Suiren rounded the corner, coming up onto the fenced-in spa complex.

"Ohayo," Suiren said with a smile as she came upon her cousin.

Rukia didn't seem to notice Suiren's approach, and jumped slightly at her voice. "Oh! Suiren-san, I didn't hear you coming," she said, sounding rather bashful.

Suiren got a good look at the older (but much shorter) shinigami before her and grinned. "You look tired, Rukia-san."

The eleventh division fukutaicho nodded. "Long night with Ichigo in Karakura," she said on a yawn, and when Suiren raised one eyebrow and smirked slightly, Rukia realized what exactly she had said. "Iie!" she quickly stuttered, "Not like _that_!"

Suiren laughed as Rukia's blush died down, "I am only teasing you." Rukia nodded, still blushing slightly. "Have you been here before?" Suiren asked her cousin, gesturing to the expansive complex behind them as she joined Rukia on the bench.

"Once or twice, I think," Rukia nodded, "Nii-sama has sent me here for my birthday."

"I wish I had a doting brother," Suiren said with a sigh. She herself had never been to the Moonwoods Spa. It was, as far as Seireitei went, Moonwoods Spa was incredibly exclusive, and while she was a member of a rather elite clan, she had never set foot in the place. It had a rich history, she knew, and was rumored to by one of the favorite spots of none other than Yamamoto Genryuusai. The idea of the ancient first division captain in a hot bath with a towel draped over his bald head made Suiren grin.

Rukia and Suiren passed the time until the rest of the party arrived with amiable chatter, inquiring after one another's duties, how preparation for the officer exams were going, and how drunk they thought Matsumoto would be by the end of their day. The rest of the group trickled in, with Rangiku bringing up the rear, and then they all headed into the spa. Yachiru lead the way, running around in circles and singing some ridiculous song about soaking tubs and koi.

As they passed through the large wooden gate, Suiren couldn't help the content sigh that escaped her lips. They seemed to be entering another world, and as soon as she had passed through the gate, Suiren could feel herself relax. The sound of slow moving water seemed to surround them as they moved down the wide, gravel-lined path, and Suiren soon realized that there was a stream running along either side of pathway. Lush trees and exquisite flowers were everywhere, bright pops of color caught Suiren's eye and she followed the party up towards the main building.

Attendants were waiting for them on the dark wood porch of the ancient building, and they all smiled and bowed politely as they passed. The main building, as well as all of the other buildings that Suiren could see, were all constructed in the same, traditional Heian style, with sweeping peaks and sharp flared roofs. Everything was of dark wood, with deep red and gold accents that looked as though they had been freshly painted.

"Welcome!" said a tall, elegantly dressed older woman, who then bowed deeply to the party. Suiren guessed that this woman was the proprietor. "We have set up a room for you to store your things and change into your robes," she gestured down a long, paneled hallway that opened up on one side to the outdoors.

"Arigatou," Matsumoto said rather throatily, returning the bow.

"If you would all please follow me," a younger version of the proprietress had appeared, dressed in a deep purple kimono. She lead the way, and the group of shinigami women followed her, all silent as they took in the simple beauty that surrounded them.

"It's so pretty," Suiren said on a sigh.

Ise Nanao, who she had been walking next to, agreed with her. "I could spend all week here, I think."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea to me," Suiren said with a laugh.

The room they were shown into was large and square, with large, sliding doors on one end of the room. Suiren guessed the opened to the center of the building, where she had glimpsed a large garden through a window. The dark floors continued into this room, though they disappeared at the center of the room, where a large plush carpet sat, a low table and assortment of large pillows were arranged.

"Your robes are here," the young woman said, gesturing to a row of folded blue silk robes that were lying on the table. "Once you are ready, please come back into the hall, and I will escort you to the springs." She gave a short bow, and then slipped out of the room, sliding the door shut with a soft snap.

Yachiru let out an excited squeal and quickly ran and claimed a robe, stripping her uniform off and slipping the robe on with lightning speed. The site was rather comical, as the robe was incredibly large on her, trailing on the floor. The short fukutaicho was practically swimming in silk.

"Kusajishi-fukutaicho, I think this one is for you," Nanao said as she picked up another one of the blue robes, one that was distinctly smaller and shorter, meant for a child.

"You should wear that one, Nanao-chan!" the pink-haired shinigami trilled, "Shun-chan would like it, because it's so short!"

Suiren stifled a laugh as Nanao turned bright red and, as Yachiru was running circles around her, grabbed the neck of her robe. In a flurry of movement that Suiren couldn't really follow, Nanao had switched the robes—Yachiru now ran around, just as happily as she had before, in the robe more suited to her height. Nemu clapped rather stoically, ignoring Yachiru as she began to climb up her legs.

The rest of the women donned the robes as well, then, as instructed, went and found the young woman who had shown them to their room. They were all given a set of geta, and once they had slipped them on, the group was lead to an auxiliary building just off the main house that was home to a large hot spring. Save two attendants, this building was devoid of other company. Once all members of Rangiku's birthday party had shed their robes and wrapped themselves with lightweight white towels, they slid into the spring. A chorus of content sighs (and an excited yelp from Yachiru) echoed around the building, and once they had all been situated, the attendants pushed the doors that lined the walls of the building open so that they might enjoy the lush landscape as they soaked.

"Ah, this is the life," Rangiku said with a grin and she leaned her head back and sank lower into the water.

"I could definitely get used to this," Suiren agreed from her spot next to Rangiku.

"Mayuri-sama believes bathing to be a sign of weakness," Nemu informed them in her typical monotone.

"That is…an interesting opinion," Rukia said after a moment of silence.

"Aa…" Nanao muttered, then turned her attention towards Suiren. "How are you settling into the fifth, Tsukinai-san?"

Suiren was about to answer when Rangiku beat her to it.

"Oh, I'd say she's settling in with Abarai _very_ well," Rangiku said with a smirk.

Suiren blushed. "Rangiku-san!"

The busty woman let out a rather throaty laugh. "Oh come on, Suiren-chan, we all know that you and your taicho went on a date the other week."

"Nii-sama said that when he talked to you the next day that you seemed to have enjoyed yourself," Rukia said. Suiren caught the glimmer of mischief in her cousin's eye as she spoke.

"I like the fifth division very much, Ise-san," Suiren grumbled, shooting Rangiku a rather dirty look, which she just laughed off.

Nanao smiled at her, "From what I hear, they like you as well. You've been given rave reviews so far, Tsukinai-fukutaicho."

Suiren couldn't help the pleased smile that broke out across her face. There was little that compared with the feeling that your subordinates truly liked you.

"So really though, about Abarai…" Rangiku said with a grin. Suiren had a feeling that her friend had been planning this attack for some time. "What's the deal with you two?"

Suiren glanced around at the rest of the group, looking for some form of help or support, but the rest of the women were all watching her intently, apparently just as interested as Rangiku. Even Yachiru, who had produced a rubber duck from some unknown place, had stopped playing and was watching Suiren with curious eyes.

"We're…" she searched for the words. They were certainly more than just friends, she knew that much, but beyond that…

Did he count as her lover? They'd only had sex once. Her boyfriend? She supposed so, though they'd never gone about and set out rules or clarified the situation.

"We're complicated," she finally settled on.

Rangiku and Nanao laughed and Rukia gave Suiren a somewhat apologetic smile.

"But Suiren-chan, I thought you and Pineapple-san were married!" Yachiru exclaimed, slapping her hands into the water for effect. The tiny fukutaicho was referring to the ceremony that had officially made Suiren and Renji fukutaicho and taicho, respectively.

"Not quite," Suiren replied.

"Mayuri-sama says that inter-squad relationships are highly improper," Nemu added.

Suiren couldn't help noticed that Nanao's cheeks burned ever so slightly at the comment.

"Well that's Kurotsuchi taicho for you," Rangiku said, waving her hand and dismissing Nemu's words, which Nemu didn't seem to mind or even notice. "What two people do is their own business and no one else's."

Suiren decided not to point out that Rangiku was, at this very moment, very clearly trying to get her nose into Suiren's own personal business.

"Renji speaks very highly of you," Rukia said as she leaned back in the spring, resting her head on a rounded rock. "He said that he would never be on top of his paper work if it wasn't for you."

Suiren laughed. "He's not so bad, he just has the tendency to get distracted easily."

"Especially when you're around, I'm sure," Rangiku grinned. "You do like him, don't you?"

Suiren sighed softly. Rangiku was determined, and while Suiren wished that her friend had chosen a more private venue for this discussion, she knew that fighting it was futile.

"I do," she replied, "but we're both still getting a feel for it all—for our new duties and roles," she added, knowing what sort of lewd jokes Rangiku would make about her and Renji getting a feel for _each other_.

"I think that's a good idea," Rukia said to her, her eyes sliding open as she continued to relax. "Rushing things like this never seemed like a good idea to me."

"Is that why you and Ichi are still waiting?" Yachiru asked innocently, a devilish glint in her eyes.

Rukia had been adjusting her position in the pool and slipped, her face falling into the water and she sputtered rather indignantly as she broke the surface once again. The rest of the party, save Nemu, laughed as Rukia attempted to answer.

Suiren, though she felt bad that the spotlight was now on Rukia, was glad it had been removed from her. The fact that she had no real clue as to what she and Renji were (a couple? Friends with benefits?) was already starting to worm its way into her.

* * *

After a luxurious soak in the spring, Rangiku's party made their way to another auxiliary building, where they received facials (minus the cucumbers, as Yachiru decided to eat them all) and after that they separated for massages.

Suiren couldn't think of a time where she had been more at ease as she lay face down on the massage table while the masseuse worked through her knotted shoulders. It was nice to be pampered, and even nicer that it allowed her time to think. Ever since Rangiku had asked her what she and Renji were, Suiren hadn't been able to stop going over all the various possibilities.

She knew they were more than friends. Friends didn't hold hands or cuddle on the office couch, and they certainly didn't give each other long kisses goodnight. But what did that make them? They had never talked about their relationship, given it rules or spoken boundaries. They were simply letting it develop naturally, but…maybe that wasn't enough anymore. Maybe it was time to actually define what it was they were doing.

Suiren couldn't help imagining finding Renji in the arms of another woman, having him tell her that they'd never said they were exclusively seeing each other…not that she thought he would actually ever do such a thing. But her imagination was not her friend at this particular moment. She didn't want to be crushed again. She didn't want to put so much of herself into a relationship and have it blow up in her face…she wasn't sure she could handle that again.

_Shuuhei_.

Their relationship seemed like so long ago, she thought as she rolled over under the sheet so the masseuse was able to work the other side of her shoulders and then arms. The past seemed distant to her now, almost foggy, but she could still feel the scars that their ending had left.

Her romance with Shuuhei had been slow to start but they had eased into it nicely. It was no whirlwind by any means, but rather…comfortable. They complimented each other nicely, both with the same rather dry and biting sense of humor. Their relationship had seemed natural to her. Suiren knew that she had loved Shuuhei, that he held the title of her first love. But he also held the title of her first love lost.

Things between them had become strained after the betrayal of Aizen. Not just because it had thrown the whole of Seireitei into chaos, but also because their own captain had been among Aizen's followers. Never in her wildest dreams had Suiren imagined that Tousen Kaname would be capable of such evil. She couldn't believe that a man that she had trusted with her life, that she had spent hundreds of hours with, shared meals and laughter with, was capable of such an act. It shook her to her very core.

But it broke Shuuhei.

Never in her life had Suiren seen a soul more shattered than Shuuhei had been after the betrayal of their captain. Shuuhei was so tied to Tousen; he had believed so strongly in their captain's principles and followed him more faithfully than any other officer. Shuuhei trusted Tousen taicho and felt like he owed the man more than Suiren could even begin to understand. After Tousen left Seireitei with Aizen, it was if Shuuhei's entire world, all of his beliefs, fell apart.

He became moody, irrational, biting and sarcastic. He refused help from anyone, even Suiren, and pushed her farther and farther away until, one night when Suiren had sought him out in the training ground, he seemingly exploded. He had been violent, yelled things at her that she had done her best to forget, things she was sure she had unconsciously blocked from her memory. But they had left her numb. After his angry tirade his eyes met hers and he told her in the coldest tone of voice that she had ever heard that they were through. Shuuhei had closed himself off from the rest of the world, and Suiren was simply the last one on his list to be shut out.

Suiren was thrust into even more confusion after this encounter, she didn't understand—she had done nothing wrong. The next few weeks moved in a slow haze as preparations were made for the war, and at some point Shuuhei came to her. He looked hollow, empty, with deadened eyes and dark bags beneath them.

He informed her that their squad was being deployed and gave her all the relevant details in a voice that she barely recognized. She had wanted so badly to reach out to him, to hold him in her arms like she used to do, to tell him that everything was going to be okay. But she couldn't—he had made it very clear that he did not want that from her.

After he had finished relaying the message, they had stared at each other for what seemed like ages. Suiren had been fighting for the words to say, the right action to make. Shuuhei just seemed to be thinking. Finally, he spoke.

"I can't be what you need right now, Suiren. You don't deserve to be punished for this…you shouldn't have to deal with the wreck that I am."

Suiren had wanted to tell him that she didn't care, that she wanted to help him no matter what, that she needed him, too. But she knew that from his tone, there was no fighting it, no point in arguing.

From that day forth they had done their best to interact in a normal manner. It had been slow, and so very difficult at first. Suiren would experience the most unpleasant ache that seemed to radiate throughout her entire body when she saw him (which was everyday). She had to catch herself, make sure she didn't fall into touching him, or calling him by his first name. She couldn't pinpoint the exact day it happened, but as time progressed, the ache lessened and their relationship returned to one of platonic friendship. And that is where they had been ever since.

They had never spoken about that day when Shuuhei had yelled at her, or about their past relationship at all. Every now and then Suiren could feel his gaze upon her, and she would turn to find him looking at her with the saddest light in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared. Many likened their relationship to one of close siblings, now, and Suiren admitted that she was perfectly fine with that. She still cared for him deeply, and likely always would, but she no longer loved Shuuhei the way that she once did.

Despite this, the way things had ended between them had stuck with her. It made her more hesitant and guarded. She had to protect herself, she had to protect her heart from being ripped out and stomped on once again. And she knew that she felt for Renji, very deeply, but she was still hesitant. She needed to sit down and talk with him, they needed to figure out what exactly it was that they were doing, before she would be able to let go and jump into unknown and risky waters.

* * *

Renji's day had been, in a word, boring. As all the paper work for the officer examinations had been submitted, the workload was significantly lighter than it had been in the past few weeks, and he had spent his morning going over field reports. Once he had completed his stack, he did Suiren's as well, something he planned to milk to favors later down the line.

Paper work held him until lunch. He went to the mess hall and ate with his officers, spending more time socializing than anything else. He was happy to know that he was welcome amongst the rest of his squad, they all laughed and joked with him with ease. He could recall only a few times when Kuchiki taicho had entered the 6th squads mess hall, and every time he did the entire place fell silent and most people seemed to be afraid to move. When Renji entered he had been surrounded by various squad members who all tried to get him to join their tables—two of which had offered to arm wrestle for the honor. Renji laughed and managed to divide his time between almost every table in the room by wandering about after he had eaten.

He had to admit, it was a lot of fun. Even so, he was all too aware that he was missing his fukutaicho. Many of the squad members he spoke with questioned her whereabouts, seeming disappointed that Suiren was not also joining them for lunch. When Renji told them that she had taken a day off and was at a spa, they deemed that an acceptable excuse, and more than one remarked that she deserved some relaxation.

Renji agreed, but he still wished that she were nearby. The office was downright dull without her.

He wasn't entirely sure how he managed to pass the rest of the day, but he was occupied till five o'clock, and then was out the door and headed home before the clock on his desk had finished chiming. He was eager to get home and start cooking, because that meant that he was closer to seeing Suiren. She told him that she was due back from Moonwoods sometime after five, and they had agreed that she would come over for dinner around six. That gave Renji enough time to prepare, and, he thought as he entered his apartment and noted various dishes on the table and a pair of hakama strewn across the couch, clean up.

Renji set about chopping vegetables after he had made his living room slightly more presentable. He had planned on making friend rice, a favorite of Suiren's, as well as steak that he had begun marinating that morning. It was simple as far as dinner went, but it was about all Renji was capable of—he was no iron chef.

Time passed fairly quickly while he cooked, and soon after he removed the last pieces of steak from the pan, a knock sounded.

"Taicho?" Suiren's voice called. Renji had left the sliding door open, letting the cool night air flow freely though his quarters.

"Here," he called back, smiling widely before Suiren even came into view.

"It smells amazing," she replied, coming around the corner, smiling at him.

Renji couldn't help the pounding of his heart. Really, this woman was too beautiful for her own good. She was dressed in a dark blue kimono, littered with tiny white and violet flowers, with a simple, solid pink obi tied at her waist. Her hair was down, falling past her shoulders, and it glinted in the light of his apartment. He had to admit, she looked beautiful, and seemed to glow with what he could only assume was happiness. Clearly the spa day had done her loads of good.

"I'm glad," he replied, gesturing to the bowls of food that he had prepared. "It's ready when you—"

But he didn't finish. Suiren had not stopped walking when she reached the kitchen counter, a sort of bar that opened up to the rest of the room, and had instead, come to stand right in front of Renji. There was something in her eyes as she stared at him, and without warning, she had fisted her hands in his kimono and pulled him down, meeting his mouth with hers.

Renji had absolutely no problems with this.

She kissed him gently, but he could feel the emotion behind her actions. Almost instinctually his arms found their way around her lithe frame, pulling her closer and closer until she was nearly flat against his chest.

Too suddenly for Renji's taste, she broke the kiss and leaned her head back. Her eyes were glinting, now with satisfaction, and she grinned at him.

"Miss me?"

Renji did not relinquish his hold on her. "You have no idea. I don't like when you're not in the office. You have no idea how dull today way. I was so bored—I even went and did _your_ paperwork."

"You're kidding," Suiren laughed. When Renji shook his head her smile widened even more. "Clearly I should take days off more often."

"As your captain, I forbid it."

* * *

A few hours later, after they had consumed the majority of the fried rice and steak, Suiren and Renji had pushed piled a few pillows and an old quilt on Renji's porch and then curled up together on top of it all, staring up at the night sky. Renji situated himself against the large pillows, reclining as best he could. Suiren had lain down perpendicular to him, her head resting on his leg.

Renji had been absently running his hands through her hair when he spoke. "What was with that greeting earlier?" he asked, voicing a question he had been wondering ever since Suiren had entered and yanked his head down to kiss him.

He could feel her stiffen slightly.

"I'm not complaining," he assured her, grinning down at her. "I'd be okay if you always said 'hello' to me that way."

Suiren smiled rather half-heartedly up at him. Renji's brow furrowed. Something didn't seem quite right.

"I just felt like it," she said, shrugging her shoulders as best she could from her position on the ground.

"Hm," was all Renji said in reply. He knew Suiren well enough by now to know that she would tell him whatever was on her mind when she was ready, all he needed to do was wait.

A few minutes of silence passed, with Renji continuing to play with Suiren's hair, when finally, she sat up. She leveled him with what was seemed to be a very serious gaze, and he watched her expectantly.

"What are we doing her, Renji?" she asked, her voice quiet. She looked almost worried.

"Here? On the porch?" he asked, not quite getting her meaning.

"No, _here_," she said again, this time gesturing between the two of them. "What are we doing with each other?"

It was a valid question, he had to admit, though he couldn't say that he had given it much thought. He liked Suiren—a lot. He liked spending time with her, at the office, at home. He liked the way she smelled like a fresh spring breeze, the feel of her hair and her skin. He got bored and felt the pangs of loneliness when she wasn't around. These feelings were familiar to him, on some level. He had experienced them years ago with Rukia. He had never acted on those feelings, though. This, what he had with Suiren, this seemingly casual courtship, was foreign to him.

Suiren had been watching him as he thought, and he pursed his lips slightly. "I'm not really sure what you would call it," he settled on.

Suiren seemed slightly disappointed in his answer, but she pressed on. "Are we…dating?"

Renji's lips quirked. "I think it would be safe to say that."

"So…we're a couple," she said rather slowly, hesitantly.

Renji raised an eyebrow at her. "Would you like to be?"

"Would you?" she countered, watching him apprehensively.

Renji grinned and reached out for her, drawing her down so that she was nestled against his chest. He had the hunch that that's what Suiren wanted, to define their status and their relationship. And that didn't bother him. All he knew was that he wanted Suiren, and if that's what it took then he would happily oblige her.

"What do you think?" he asked her, pressing his lips to her hair.

"I'm going to go with 'yes'," she said from her position against him. He could hear the smile in her voice.

"You would be correct, then," he told her, and he began to run his fingers idly up and down her side.

"Good," she replied.

Renji only smiled.

They sat like that, curled up on his porch for a little over half an hour more until Suiren began to yawn. She pushed herself up off of Renji's chest and glanced at him and she attempted to stifle a large yawn.

"I don't know how you're so tired, you didn't do anything today," he teased her.

She shot him a comical glare. "Being waited on and massaged all day is exhausting."

"Right," he laughed.

He waited as Suiren stood, going back and forth with himself in his mind.

Suiren stretched her arms over her head in a very cat-like manner, and then turned to him. "I'm going to—"

"Stay," he said, before she could finish. He knew she had been about to say "go home". But he didn't want her to.

"Stay?" Suiren repeated, eyebrows raised.

Renji nodded. "Stay the night with me. I promise we will go right to sleep and both be chipper and awake for drills tomorrow morning."

"You're never chipper in the morning," Suiren informed him.

Renji rolled his eyes at her. "I mean it," he said, meeting her eyes. "I want you to stay."

Suiren stood before him, silhouetted in the moonlight, and thought. He could practically see her running through the scenarios in her mind, weighing the pros and cons of the situation. He waited patiently for her. He would not be crushed if she said no, but he knew that he would at least be a little bit disappointed.

"Let me go brush my teeth and get pajamas first?" she asked after a moment, smiling rather shyly down at him.

Renji smiled at her. "If you must."

Suiren laughed and then hopped off of the porch, practically skipping over to her own quarters. Renji watched he go, still smiling. After a few moments he stood and gathered the blankets and oversized pillows, depositing them on his couch and, leaving his front door open for Suiren, Renji made he way back to his own bathroom to go through his nighttime routine. He felt Suiren's reiatsu and heard her slide his door shut after he had finished brushing his teeth and was drying his face off from the cold water he had splashed on it.

She padded into his bedroom and waited for him near the bathroom door. He was amused to find that she had already changed into her bedclothes, a rather innocent nightgown made from a deep navy silk. She had worn a dark haori over the garment, one that he thought he had seen before, but as he took in the sight of Suiren before him, he quickly forgot about the haori.

"Hey," she said, sounding slightly embarrassed.

Renji smiled at her. "Make yourself comfortable," he told her, gesturing towards his large futon.

"Aa," Suiren said and then stepped towards the futon, pushing the coverlet back and crawling beneath it with deft and graceful movements.

Renji couldn't help watching her as she moved, and he smiled at her as she arranged herself and then turned and looked at him expectantly. He was still dressed in his uniform, and he turned his back to her as he went about finding the lightweight shorts he usually slept in, a variation on the hakama that he usually wore. He changed quickly, aware that Suiren had averted her gaze from him as he did so.

He wouldn't lie, he knew that he would have liked nothing more than to crawl in bed with her naked and feel her skin against his, wholly and completely, but he had a feeling that they weren't quite at the point yet. Though, he remembered with a small smile as he flicked the light switch off and made his way towards his futon where Suiren waited for him, they had technically _already_ slept together…despite the fact that he could barely remember it.

Renji maneuvered himself under the coverlet and, under the light of the moon streaming in from his window, held an arm out to Suiren. With a small, content smile, she inched towards him, letting out a soft sigh as Renji laid them both down. With her head on his shoulder, Renji locked his arms around her, enjoying the feel of her hand against his chest.

"Good night, Renji," she said softly after a moment, her voice already thick with the beginnings of slumber.

"Good night, Suiren," he replied. His eyes drifted closed soon after, a content smile etched across his face.

* * *

HaHA! I bet no one was expecting THIS! Another update! Maybe now the faithful will come back (and leave me some reviews?) :P

This chapter was a lot of fun, and I think finally pushed Suiren and Renji's relationship completely into being. Which we've all been waiting for since...chapter one...I promise that it won't take another 20 chapters for this to move on more. Maybe 7-- but not 20.

As always, **please review**! It's nice to know that you are all still out there, enjoying this story!

-Luin


	21. Moving Forward

Soooooo here is another sporadic update...I hope it is at least enjoyable. I think many of you have probably been waiting for this to happen in the plot :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...but I wish I did.

* * *

And I'm not the girl that I intend to be,  
I dare you darling, just you wait and see  
But this time not for you but just for me,

- Gonna Get Over You, Sara Bareilles

Starting on October 1st, Seireitei was thrust fully into the examination period for seated officers. Many squads had positions to fill, officers to promote, and cuts to make. The two weeks of the month passed in a blur for both Suiren and Renji. If they weren't reviewing exercises in the training yard they were going through the written examination results. If they weren't doing either of those, they were likely attending the slew of meetings that all the taicho and fukutaicho were required to attend for the purpose of going over and getting more opinions on possible recruits. If they weren't there, you could usually find them sleeping, most often on the couch in their joint office.

They had perfect the art of sleeping together on the rather small couch, something Renji thought was no small feat, since he barely fit on it alone.

Once the exams were over and new officers had been selected, Renji was faced with a task that he found to be exceedingly more daunting than picking out the future of his squad: Suiren's birthday.

Rangiku had not-so-subtly informed him of the occasion on the night when the officer exams had ended, when Renji and a large group of friends, Suiren and Rangiku included, had gone out to celebrate. Renji had been nursing a beer, one hand resting casually on Suiren's knee, when Rangiku pounced.

"So, Abarai-kun, what did you get your lovely fukutaicho for her birthday?"

Renji had to fight hard to keep his beer from exploding out of his mouth.

Her _birthday_? She had never told him it was her birthday! For a few dreadful seconds he was worried that he had missed it entirely.

Suiren, of course, patted his hand in a gentle, comforting manner. "It's not till next week, taicho."

Renji glared at Matsumoto, who only smiled back at him.

He had gone to bed that night with Suiren curled around him, as was the case on more nights that not, and began to go over every sort of gift that one could give your lover turned fukutaicho turned girlfriend. His mind was racing: flowers, clothing, jewelry, shoes, artwork, stationary, flowers…in short, he had no idea what to get her.

He wasn't sure if there was anything she needed clothing wise, and if there was, Renji didn't trust himself to pick something out for her that she would actually wear. He knew her taste fairly well (he saw her everyday) and knew that she leaned more towards the elegant and simple, but he wasn't sure if things just looked that was on her because she was Suiren—he had a feeling that he would find her elegant and appealing if she was dressed in a burlap sack.

Flowers seemed so cliché, and he had developed a habit of bringing her flowers once every few weeks any ways—they just didn't seem that special. Neither did stationary, he had thought with a wince.

What kind of lame boyfriend gifted their girlfriend with _stationary_?

He eventually decided that he would get her some form of jewelry, maybe a necklace or a simple set of earrings. He'd thought about a bracelet, but figured that it would likely get in the way when she released her shikai.

Renji set out the following day to find an appropriate gift for her. He'd snuck away after the fifth squad's Saturday morning drills and made his way to what would be described as the fashionable part of Seireitei. Many shops and exclusive stands lined the streets, which were filled with nobles and their servants bustling from shop to shop. Renji had been to this section of town twice before: once, with Rukia to find a gift for Byakuya, and second, with Yumichika when he had been dragged kimono shopping.

He took his time, wandering about the stands and poking his head into various shops, where he was greeted with the up-most respect, likely on account of his captain's robe. He found a few very nice jewelry stores, but nothing seemed to catch his eye or scream "Suiren!" to him. As he neared the end of the street and the amount of stores and stands began to thin out, he had started to lose hope.

As he passed the last stand, however, out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted it. He didn't even have to think twice about it—he immediately knew that _this_ is what he would be giving Suiren.

To the eye, it looked like a real tiger lily, nestled in a brown box and surrounded by plush purple silk. It appeared as though you would crush it in your hand, and Renji made sure to be very careful with it when he picked it up to examine, turning it over lightly to discover that it was a hair comb. The ornament was brightly colored and ornate in detail, bright golds and oranges blended into brown, and Renji took note of a small dusting of tiny rubies at the center of the flower.

It did not take him five minutes to make up his mind and make his purchase.

He had gifted it to her the night before her actual birthday while they had been sitting together in the small grassy courtyard between their two apartments.

"Taicho, you didn't have to get me anything," Suiren said with a rather embarrassed smile as he handed her the wooden box.

"Says who?" he asked, grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes at him, but took the box anyways, just as Renji knew she would. She glanced at him, a rather excited smile on her face, then looked down at the box in hand and slowly opened the lid. Renji smiled as she let out a surprised gasp and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Renji!" she said on a light exhale as she reached down and carefully removed the comb. "It's…absolutely _beautiful_."

"I'm glad you like it," he said, grinning. He watched happily as she turned it over in he hands, admiring the minute details of the ornament. "May I?" he asked after a moment, holding his hand out.

Suiren looked at him with eyebrows raised before comprehending his meaning. She handed him the comb and he moved behind her, sitting on his knees as he pulled a section of her hair back and gently set the comb in place. Suiren twisted around and looked up at him, a look of complete happiness on her face.

"How does it look?" she asked with a smile.

"You look beautiful," Renji grinned, and he leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Suiren laughed and then fisted her hands in the front of Renji's kimono, drawing him down towards her.

All in all Renji had thought her birthday had a great start to it.

After that, October moved slowly into November and with it came the chill that warned of the approaching winter. Suiren had taken to wearing a set of white sleeves under her sleeveless kimono, refusing to wear anything that would prevent her from wearing her bracers should she need to release her shikai. Renji had come to learn that his fukutaicho had very little tolerance for the cold, and would laugh at her when she entered their office wearing a thick gray scarf that Rukia and Ichigo had given to her together for her birthday.

As the seasons changed from fall to winter, so did Suiren and Renji's relationship change. They grew more comfortable around one another, and began to learn one another's habits and more about their respective histories.

Still, Suiren never once brought her past relationship with Shuuhei.

Renji would be lying if he said that it didn't bother him that she never talked about it, but he wasn't going to pressure her. From what Shuuhei had told him, it had been a messy breakup, and it had been very hard on Suiren. Renji also was no fool; he could sometimes see her hesitation during their interactions, and he did his best to assure her that she was safe, that he would never hurt her. He was convinced that he made her happy, if her secret smiles and laughter were any indication. And for now Renji was content with that.

November moved into December, and Seireitei was soon blanketed in a light dusting of pure white snow. Suiren grumbled about the cold, but Renji found it to be rather serene, very calming and pretty. He liked the morning chill, it woke him up, and watching his breath form small clouds in the air did never ceased to fascinate him.

By December, Renji and Suiren had fully integrated themselves into the fifth squad. They worked together as a succinct unit, and were now the captain commander's first choice squad to send out and deal with any trouble. Renji and Suiren's fighting styles complimented each other, and they worked phenomenally as a team; Renji was strong a brutal, most often keeping distance with the use of his shikai, while Suiren was light and quick on her feet, a veritable master with her glaive. The entire squad had adjusted to them brilliantly, and were now getting to the point where the officers and other members were able to anticipate orders before they were even given. Renji thought that was rather handy, and it saved him a good deal of yelling.

As December neared its end, Seireitei was full of excitement and talk about the New Years festival. Always a lavish affair, preparations began for the festival in the early weeks of December. Suiren, as a member of the Shinigami Women's Association, was part of one of the many planning committees, though Renji was never quite sure what it is she had helped with. From the way she talked about their meetings, Suiren didn't seem all that sure either. The whole of Seireitei was decorated for the festival, with tiny lights and garlands and breathtaking floral arrangements. Even the squad offices were decorated, as Renji discovered on morning when he walked into his office to find an elaborately ornamented plum tree nestled in the corner.

A week before the festival, Suiren had come up to Renji while he was washing dishes from the dinner that she had prepared for them, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back.

"So, taicho," she said, and Renji could feel her grin. She only called him 'taichio' when they were alone if she was joking around. "Do you think you might want to be my date next Friday? If you're not otherwise engaged, of course," she added with mock seriousness.

Renji smiled. "I think that could be arranged. I'll have to check, but I'm pretty sure I haven't promised my company to anyone else."

"Good," Suiren said, placing a kiss on his back. Renji couldn't help the content smile that found it's way onto his face.

Three days before New Years Eve, Ichigo showed up at the fifth division, looking rather flustered.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Suiren said happily from her desk.

"Yo," Ichigo said, waving his hand in a mock salute at her. His eyes turned to Renji, who was watching him with raised eyebrows. It wasn't like Ichigo to show up during the middle of the day, in the middle of the week, looking so distraught. "You busy?" he asked the fifth division captain.

Renji looked at him rather flatly. "I'm a captain, _baka_."

"That doesn't mean you're busy," Ichigo retorted. "I've come in here before when you two have been playing tic-tac-toe," he said, pointing at Renji and then Suiren.

"He does have a point, taicho," Suiren said, grinning.

Renji rolled his eyes, hating that they were right. Well, mostly hating that Ichigo was right. He was perfectly okay with Suiren being right.

"No, not really," he told Ichigo. "Why?"

"I'll explain later," Ichigo said with a wave of his hand. "Let's go!"

And with that, he leaped onto Renji's desk and grabbed him by the collar of his kimono and, after shoving the window open, jumped out of the office and disappeared with Renji in tow.

Under normal circumstances, Suiren would have found the entire spectacle strange. But when it came to her captain and Ichigo, nothing really surprised her anymore. With a rather annoyed sigh, she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck and rose from her desk, moving lightly across the room to shut the open window with a snap.

She returned to her desk and resumed working as she had been before Kurosaki Ichigo had entered the office and stolen her captain.

* * *

"What the hell?" Renji yelled as Ichigo flash-stepped across another roof. Renji dug his heels into the roof, knocking a few tiles lose before he managed to wrench himself free of Ichigo's vice-like grip.

Ichigo stopped and turned to him, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Don't make that face at me," Renji nearly growled, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell are _we_ doing," Ichigo corrected, smirking slightly.

Renji leveled him with his best glare and was happy to note that the orange haired human deflated slightly under his gaze. Ichigo mumbled something at him, averting his eyes.

"I didn't quite catch that," Renji drawled.

Ichigo's cheeks burned pink and he glared at Renji. "I need your help," he repeated.

Renji blinked, then broke into a wide smile. "Oh? With what?"

"Rukia invited me to the New Years thing you guys are doing here and I guess Byakuya found out. He sent me this creepy note telling me I better 'not look like the peasant I am' since I'm escorting a _noble_," Ichigo veritably spat. He seemed both annoyed and embarrassed all at once.

Renji raised an eyebrow. "And you picked me to help you go _shopping_? Do I _look_ like Yumichika? Maybe we should double back and get Suiren," he said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the fifth division.

"Can't you just take me to the place that you got your robes for your captains ceremony at?" Ichigo asked, doing his best to keep a desperate tone out of his voice. "Rukia kept going on and on about how nice they were and how sharp you looked."

"So now you just want to copy me?" Renji grinned. He knew that he was now in a position of power. Ichigo needed him and his directions. Renji planned to make the most of this rather pleasant situation. "I don't think you could pull it off—I'm taller and my shoulders are broader."

"They are not."

"Are too, and you should play nice if you want me to show you the shop," Renji pointed out, smiling cheerily.

"I should knock your smart ass off this roof is what I should do," Ichigo grumbled.

Renji just continued to smile. "Come on, Peasant," he smirked and then, before Ichigo could grab him again, began flash stepping across the roofs of Seireitei to the kimono shop.

* * *

Three days later, Suiren stood in her bedroom, staring up at two drastically different kimonos. She bit her lower lip as she considered the choices before her.

One kimono was a crisp, pale green, the bottom and sleeves clustered with tiny white and pink flowers. A bright white under-robe and pale pink obi hung next to the green kimono. It was light, bright, and airy, and seemed to fit the happy mood she was in. The second kimono was darker, a mix of burgundy, gold, and orange, decorated with tall tiger lilies. Suiren had picked out a golden under-robe and a burnt orange obi with a golden silk cord. She was torn between the two, they were both exquisite, and it wasn't everyday that she got to dress up in something so beautiful.

She sighed, glancing at her bureau. Renji's birthday present glinted in the light of her room.

"Hm…" she said aloud to herself, and she padded over, picking the hair comb up and then returning to the two kimono. She held the comb up to the green ensemble, then the burgundy and gold. There was no question that the comb went with the second option more; some of the colors were near perfect matches.

And, she thought, arms crossed over her chest, it was winter still—the darker kimono was made of a slightly heavier fabric and was more fit for winter in general. With a shrug of her shoulders, Suiren carefully returned the green kimono, white under-robe, and pink obi to her closet.

The festival was due to start in a few hours, and she and Renji had agreed to meet up with Ichigo and Rukia outside the courtyard where the bulk of the festival was being held at seven o'clock. Suiren smiled at the thought; Renji had told her all about his and Ichigo's kimono shopping adventure a few days before. Renji hadn't really explained the situation, but from what Suiren understood, Kuchiki Byakuya had threatened Ichigo and as a result, Ichigo had needed to buy a new kimono.

The situation sounded entirely plausible given the cast of characters, and Suiren couldn't say she was really all the surprised by any of it.

With a final glance at her chosen kimono, Suiren turned and headed into the bathroom to begin her preparations for the night. A hot shower was on her list, and she let out a happy sigh as she stepped under the warm spray. She had worked out with the squad that morning, a tougher regiment than usual while they were training in the new officers. She had to admit that she was very pleased with the new appointments, all seemed capable, driven, and eager to prove themselves.

As she began to wash her hair, a rather laborious process, her thoughts turned to her captain. Though, Suiren thought with a rather sly smile, he was, at this point, certainly much more than just her captain. She still wasn't quite sure what it is she would call him, her boyfriend or her lover, something alone those lines…but it didn't really matter—he was hers, and that was all she really cared about.

Suiren was surprised to find that Renji was oddly sentimental; he was very affectionate and attentive, something she admitted that she would not have predicted from the rather gruff, red haired captain of the fifth. Not that she was complaining—she had no problem with Renji telling her that he slept better when she was nestled in his arms, the fact that he would absentmindedly touch her whenever they were near, or the way his eyes seemed to shine whenever she walked into a room.

It felt wonderful.

It felt calm and comfortable.

At the same time, it thrilled her and made her entire body tingle with emotion, even when all he did was touch her cheek or smile at her.

She turned the faucet off and grabbed a plush towel from the small shelf directly outside of the shower, then quickly dried her body off before flipping her head upside down and wrapping her long hair up in the cloth. She glanced at her naked body as she passed the mirror, her eyes following the delicate lines of her lily tattoos until she slipped a robe on, pursing her lips as she did so.

She and Renji had yet to repeat the happenings of their one night stand. They had come close, increasingly close, in the past few weeks, but something always seemed to interrupt them. Suiren was loath to admit how much she wanted him, and it was getting to be incredibly frustrating. It was hard not to look at her captain and not imagine his strong hands running up and down her body, caressing her and squeezing her. When they kissed it was near impossible for her not to imagine his lips on other more intimate parts of her body.

Certainly they had done their fair share of caressing one another, of teasing each other's necks and ears (Renji had even found a way to kiss her wrist in a manner that left her breathless)—but there seemed to be a barrier between them that kept them from going further. Being interrupted by random hollow or emergency meetings didn't help, but still…Suiren wasn't exactly sure what it was.

While she towel dried her hair and started to brush it out, Suiren began to wonder if maybe _she_ was keeping them from sex, albeit unconsciously. She cared for Renji, truly and deeply, but sex seemed like a big step to her. She knew she had technically already slept with the man, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember a single detail about their drunken romp in the sheets (which was really too bad, she was positive it had been enjoyable).

As she stared at her reflection in the mirror atop her dressing table, Suiren came to realize what exactly it was she was afraid of.

It wasn't the physical act of sex, by any means. But rather, what the act, in its entirety, would mean to her.

In her mind, sharing something so intimate with someone else was the final step—it was giving a piece of your self to them. There was simply no helping it, it was inevitable that you ended up giving a bit of yourself, even a very small one, when you joined so completely with another person. She had felt the after-effects of such unions on many occasions, first with Shuuhei, and then the morning after her drunken night with Renji. She had been able to feel him and sense his reiatsu at the drop of a hat, almost as if he were beneath her skin, for days after their encounter.

As she continued her regimen, Suiren went back and forth with herself in her mind, arguing with herself about the issue.

What was she so afraid of?

She knew that to her, and she liked to think that to Renji as well, it wouldn't just be sex, that it would mean something to the both of them.

Why was she holding back?

She knew that she wanted it on so many levels; she wanted to share herself with him, and for Renji to share himself in return.

Why?

Because she loved him, she realized as she was applying a dark, smokey shadow to her eyelids. She paused at the thought, staring into the eyes of her reflection.

She rather thought that the revelation should have startled her, or at least surprised her on some level. Instead, she felt…almost relieved, like it was something that she'd known for some time, but just didn't want to admit to herself.

By the time she was adding the finishing touches to her ensemble, adjusting the obi cord so it sat just so and straightening the collar of her under-robe, Suiren had decided on a course of action. She was determined to stop being afraid.

With a final once over in her mirror, Suiren took the tiger lily comb that Renji had given to her and, very carefully, tucked it into her elegantly arranged hair. With that, she wrapped a heavy black shawl around her shoulders and, after sliding a pair of hardy geta on her feet, left her apartments for the New Years Festival, a smile on her pretty face.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun, you clean up well," Suiren said with a smile as she came upon Ichigo standing rather awkwardly next to one of the large, red wooden gates that lead into the courtyard where the festival was being held. Suiren could already hear large amounts of laughter and the steady lull of many voices talking from inside.

Ichigo, despite looking rather awkward, did in fact clean up quite well. He wore a deep blue kimono, plain except for three black and white cranes along the bottom of the garment; they seemed to be taking flight from the hemline. The under-robe and obi he wore were just as simple, plain black. Suiren was tempted to tell him that he looked cute, but she was well aware that it would likely mortify him.

"Suiren!" Ichigo said, and she smiled at him.

Ichigo was never good with formality, but Suiren couldn't really say that she minded. She liked to think that she now knew Ichigo well enough to count him as a good friend (it was inevitable with Renji as her captain and Rukia as her cousin), and she also liked to think that Ichigo felt the same in regards to her.

"You look very nice," he managed with very little awkwardness. Suiren knew that he meant it and thanked him. "I'm early," he told her, glancing around as a group of shinigami passed by them and then through the red gate to the festival.

"I'm always early," Suiren replied with a grin.

"I dunno how you manage that with Renji," Ichigo told her, raising an orange eyebrow at her.

"Me neither, really," she shrugged her shoulders. "Are you excited?" she asked with a smile, gesturing in the direction of the festival.

Ichigo shrugged one shoulder. "I guess? Rukia's going to make me play some dumb carnival game to win her a stuffed animal or something," he told her.

"Probably."

"Then I'll get in trouble if I don't win the right _one_," he continued, rolling his eyes, "or if it's the wrong _color_, or I didn't win it _fast_ enough."

Suiren laughed. "Rukia's quite the girl."

"Why are you talking about me?" came Rukia's voice from behind her.

Suiren turned (after taking note of Ichigo's rather frightened face) to find her cousin standing behind her, hands on her hips with her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Only good things, I promise," Suiren said.

Rukia studied her for a moment then smiled. "I doubt that, but oh well." She came and stood beside Suiren, and Suiren noted the rather bashful look that appeared on her face as she drew closer to Ichigo.

"Rukia!" Ichigo managed after a moment, clearing his throat. "You look…_amazing_."

Rukia's blush deepened, and Suiren couldn't help but agree.

Rukia was wearing a lavender kimono, the image of a sakura tree woven fluidly into the silk. Tiny white blossoms littered the tree, and seemed to fall gracefully from its branches down the length of her robe and along the sleeves. A teal obi was tied at her waist, tied with a pretty, plum colored ribbon. Rukia had put her hair up with a silver comb, her severe bangs framing her violet eyes, and she wore a single ornament in her hair. It was a delicate thing, a single white chopstick from which hung what looked like a small collection of real sakura blossoms on silver string.

"Arigatou, Ichigo," Rukia said quietly, smiling rather shyly.

Ichigi smiled back, which in turn made Suiren smile. A moment passed between them, and quite suddenly, Ichigo's face turned sour.

"Well?" he demanded.

Rukia looked confused. "Well _what_?"

"Well what about _me_?"

Suiren's smile instantly disappeared and she felt like slapping herself hard across the face.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to tell you that you look _pretty_, Ichigo?" she deadpanned.

Ichigo scoffed. "No, but you could tell me I look nice! After I went through all this trouble to even get this damn thing," he gestured to the kimono he wore, "all to please your stupid brother and—"

"Nii-sama knew you didn't have anything appropriate to wear here!" Rukia countered, always the first to defend her older brother.

"Why do you assume that? I've been to a festival before!"

The pair of them disintegrated into unintelligible banter and Suiren could only sigh and watch them.

Really, they were quite the pair.

"You'd think he would have learned by now," a familiar male voice said from behind Suiren.

Suiren turned around quickly. "Hisagi taicho!" she said, unable to keep the surprise from her voice.

* * *

I'm sure many of you are tired of my very few and far between updates of this story, but I promise I have not abandoned it! The past few chapters have just been like pulling teeth to write...which makes it less fun. Hopefully this was worth something of a wait- please review and let me know what you think! And encourage me to write faster :P

-Luin


End file.
